


Teaching a spy

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Angst, Disguise, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Marriage, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, Undercover Missions, casino - Freeform, rich people, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 106,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi is a spy for the government, a trained killer and the best they have. He saves the world all the time, but nothing compares to the love of his life and wife to be. You are Levi's world, he'd do anything for you, even kill a person or make someone 'disappear.' You know that he's a spy, but you have to keep it secret from others which only makes it more exciting. After finally getting married, you and Levi go on a very long honeymoon only to find yourselves in the lap of a man who is a future mission for Levi. A chance encounter allows you to show your social skills and the ability to bullshit your way into things, mainly due to being the adviser to the mayor in your city, the scouts ask you to help Levi in his future missions. Fake identities, risky steals, car chases, old flames, people falling for you and more are faced you and Levi. The two of you rely on each other's strengths and love to work through it all. Who doesn't love a little spy romance?





	1. Chapter 1

You leaned your head against the window in the back of the taxi, your eyes watching the landscape as he drove you up a winding hill to your house. You lived with your fiancé Levi Ackerman, his house was modern and big on top of a hill. It had multiple rooms, probably too many and was all on one floor. There was even a massive pool that looked like it spilled off the cliff edge, it was heaven for Levi because it was away from people. For you, you loved it for the kitchen and the bathrooms, but it was the walk down to your job which was something you didn’t enjoy too much.

You had to look your best being the researcher, and event planner for the mayor. So, slight heels going down a hill when Levi wasn’t home was horrible. He would go away often, but usually in short, few days. However, recently he’d had been gone for weeks at a time before coming back for a few days, then going away again for a few weeks. You were lonely, you hated this new way of working. You hadn’t even had chance to plan your wedding, so whenever Levi was home and asked about it you told him you weren’t ready to set a day yet. You wanted him to be home, you wanted to plan it together but, his job was taking over his life and your relationship.

“We’re here miss.”

You smiled at him and handed him the money. “Thank you.” You got out and grabbed your shopping bags.

He leaned out the window. “You definitely live here right? With that mean looking Ackerman guy?”

You nodded as you shifted the shopping bags in your arms. “Yeah.” You showed him your ring. “Engaged to him as well.”

“Well damn, he found himself a cute lady.” He laughed with you. “Well you have a nice evening miss.”

You giggled. “You too!” You walked up to the front door and noticed Levi’s black impala there, so he’d come home without tell you. “That son of a…I’m gonna kill him.” You opened the door and walked in, your heels tapping away. Today you were in a skin-tight dress, it had a nice slit up the side, it was just something you had to wear for work.

You paused when you heard your name being called, you looked up to see Levi in a tight white shirt slightly buttoned down and tight smart trousers showing his perfect bum. “You’re home.” He gripped the plastic sheet he was holding over his shoulder, lying on the rest of it was a tied-up man beaten and bruised looking at you desperately, tape over his mouth. “You look beautiful.”

“Who’s that?”

Levi looked down at the guy. “Ah.”

“Work?”

“Hun…”

You walked over right up to Levi, a blush forming on his cheeks because of how stunning you were to him. The man adored you. “I thought I told you not to bring your work home.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t again I promise.”

“Who is he?” You walked around to the guy. “Must be someone important.”

Levi sighed, he wanted to take care of this guy before you got home and mention it later, he could never hide anything from you. You knew everything about this man, he even told you he was a spy hired by the government to kill people mainly, but also to gather intel. He was like your real-life action hero, and he was all yours. “Arms dealer, but also a known paedophile.” You slammed your foot between the guys legs, then stamped your heel on his nuts. Levi dropped the guy and pulled you off him. “Hey, hey, hey, please don’t kick him anymore.”

You pulled from Levi’s grip. “Sorry, but the guy deserves to have his dick cut off and shoved down his throat.” You adjusted your bags. “I’m going to the kitchen, you do whatever it is you’re doing.”

You wandered down the hall to the kitchen, you began putting everything away and knew that you were going to have to make something up for dinner. This is why you hated surprises, you needed to plan things, especially dinner. You poured yourself a glass of booze and downed it in one, today had been rather shitty due to a woman at work who always had it out for you.

Levi had wandered into the kitchen when you’d drank your second drink, his body shivered at the sight of you. He wrapped his arms around you, he nipped at the skin on your neck and inhaled your perfume. “I missed you.”

You pulled away from him. “No, no.” You pointed at him. “You don’t get to come home and be all hands on, no.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“You even know what I go through? I’ve missed you so fucking much Levi, you were gone for two weeks and the last three days you were silent. Not one call.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I know.”

You gulped. “Th-then you come home with work as well, then you expect me to be happy. No sir, no I’m not.”

He kissed you again. “Okay.”

“And you look all hot as well, I’m supposed to be mad at you and it’s not fair. On top of that Shelia is being a right bitch to me at work, she keeps getting me into trouble.”

He kissed you for a little longer. “She’s a bitch.”

“Mmm, she is! That and I’m stressed out of my mind, I have an event to plan for the mayor regarding a charity event and she’s sticking her fucking nose in my business.”

He pulled your body against his, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Want me to kill her?”

You laughed and hit his chest playfully. “Stop making me laugh, I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re right, sorry.”

“I really missed you, you know that, right? You were quiet for days, I thought…I thought…”

“I know, I’m so sorry.” He cupped your face and brought it up so you looked at him. “Sometimes I forget how dangerous my job is, but seeing your pained face…” You leaned into his touch. “God, I am so sorry.”

“Then you come home, looking all sexy and expect me to be okay with this all? No, I was going to come home eat some pizza and ice cream with booze as I watch Netflix. After, I was gonna go for a shower then lie in bed and cry for a bit. I’m so tired and exhausted Levi.”

He licked a line up your jaw and growled, he nipped your earlobe and hummed. “But I’m here now.”

You shoved Levi. “You.” You pointed at him. “You Levi Ackerman drive me fucking insane.” You panted a moment, then you ran and jumped at him. Your legs locked around him as he held you close, you dug your fingers into his hair and kissed him hard. “And I love it.”

“I love you hun.”

The two of you shared passionate kiss, after passionate kiss until you both couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed your back against the wall, his teeth bit down onto your neck as he licked the wound after. You moaned as he began grinding against you, your body ached and begged for him. You gripped his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying across the room. He’d buy himself more, he had the money.

Levi looked down at his bare chest, he panted then pulled out his knife. You gasped as the blade flicked out, he pressed it to the top of your dress and ripped it down revealing your bra. He eyed your chest and bit his lip in anticipation. “Perfect.”

You sighed. “I really liked this dress.”

He kissed and sucked on your collarbone, his lips travelled to the top of your breast. “I’ll buy you another.”

“But.”

He pulled his mouth away. “A better one.”

He cut your bra in the middle, you growled at him. “Levi!”

“I’ll buy one hundred to replace this one.”

You gasped as he latched his mouth on your breast, his body moving against yours again to build up the heat. You scratched his back with one hand, the other in his hair. “I don’t need…that many.” You gasped and moaned at him.

He kissed between your breasts and looked up at you. “Then, tell me what you want, and I’ll get it you.”

You giggled. “I don’t need loads of clothes.” You lifted his head up and hummed. “I just need you with me.” You tapped your forehead against his. “Now, be a good fiancé and make me not regret that.”

He dragged his lips against your neck and hummed. “You know I will.”

He pressed you more into the wall, his body rubbing against your heat. You titled your head back and moaned, your body buzzed and tingled at the sensation. Your hand slipped into his back pocket to grab his wallet, you knew he kept protection in it. You threw his wallet then tucked the condom into the loose strap of your bra.

Levi continued to lick and suck your skin, he enjoyed the colours your skin turned for him. He paused when he noticed what was in your bra, he hummed at it. “You going to help? My hands are full.”

You giggled. “Was my intention handsome.” You reached his belt and stopped. “Mind helping?”

“Sure.” He gripped your thighs and pulled them slightly apart. “Better?”

You nodded, you bit your lip as you held back a moan. Levi was grinding against you even more, you pressed your forehead against his shoulder as you mewled and whined. “S-slow down sexy…mmm…gotta get your pants off, you’re not helping.”

He licked up your ear, he hummed and let a little chuckle out. “Sorry, I just can’t control myself.”

“Well then, I won’t take them off.”

He growled, he gripped your thighs tightly. “Please.”

You giggled, your hands slipping down to his belt again and slowly undid the buckle. You locked eyes with him, you could see he was trying to steady his breathing. You gave him a smirk, you bit your lip as you slowly zipped his trousers down.

Your fingers danced on his stomach, his abs and on the v above his pelvis. You slipped your hand under the band of his underwear, you held back a smile as Levi let out a shaky breath as you ran your hand up and down his length. He tapped his head against the wall, as he skilfully moved his hand from your thigh to your underwear.

You inhaled sharply as his hand pushed past the band, his talented fingers reached your bud making you move your hips to his touch. You bit down on his neck, your body moving to seek its end. You gripped his shoulder hard.

Levi groaned at the feelings and sensation, he pulled his hand away from you and grabbed the condom in your bra. “I need to feel you, now.”

“Agreed.”

He ripped the packet open with his teeth, as you pulled him free. He hummed as he pulled the protection over himself, then he looked at your underwear. “How…”

You moved yourself. “Just put me down and I’ll slip them off.”

“No, that won’t do.”

“What?” You watched him pull his knife out again. “Levi, no!” He cut your nice underwear off. “Really?”

“I’ll.”

“I know, I’ll buy you more.” You giggled. “I know…just no more cutting of my clothes please, it’s extremely hot and a turn on but…”

“Got it, but how about I make you think about something else?”

You bit your lip. “Please.”

Levi lightly kissed you, he pushed himself in slowly causing you to open your mouth as you moaned. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He moved slowly at first, your body buzzed at the sensation. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled as he hummed at you, he smiled back into the kiss.

He lifted your thighs up more, your back slid up the wall a little. He began moving slowly again, his eyes watching you closely. He thrusted a little deeper, he watched your face contort into pleasure. He had to hold back a smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing. Levi had learnt about every inch of your body, where to bite, nip, suck, lick and where to thrust to bring your world crashing down.

Levi wanted to tease you, play with you. He was close to hitting the right spot, but not enough. He enjoyed your mewls, whines and moans. You shuffled in his arms, you tried to get him to aim correctly. The man was so close, so close to pressing the button inside you. Then you realised what he was doing, he was moving slowly on purpose.

You dug your heels into his lower back, you licked a line up his neck and nipped the skin. You pressed your lips against his ear, you moaned as sexily as you could to him. “Levi…” You felt him thrust a little harder, now you were getting to him. You dragged your nails across his back, your other hand gripped his hair. You moaned again. “You feel so good.”

You almost screamed in pleasure as he lifted you up a little, then he thrust hard hitting what you were dying for him to hit. You threw your head back, you bumped it against the wall and closed your eyes as he thrust again.

Levi leaned forward, his mouth played and pulled at your breasts. You moaned back at him, words failing you as he thrusted slow, deep and hard into you. You opened your eyes and pulled his head away from you, you kissed him hard and nipped his lip. The two of you shared a deep passionate kiss.

He called your name to you, he hummed. “So perfect.” He gripped your bum hard. “And all mine.” You opened your mouth, moans unable to escape you as he thrust fast and hard. You gripped onto him for dear life, your vision was becoming white.

Pleasure shot through you, a burning build was heating up quickly. You squeezed your toes tightly, you tried to focus yourself not wanting to lose control. You clenched around him, he groaned and growled moans and your name back at you. He nipped and bit your neck, his movements becoming sloppy. He moved his arms to hook under your legs, he slid his hands up to your hips.

You clenched tightly at the new perfect angle, you bit your lip your need almost at the cusp. You clenched around Levi, he slammed his hips hard into you in response. You felt the pop in your body, pleasure fired through every inch of you. You wrapped your arms around Levi and moaned, all you could do was moan. Your body throbbed with pleasure, you clenched around Levi sending him over the edge. He thrust one more time into you, his mouth against your neck as he moaned your name.

The two of you stayed there pressed against each other, pleasure pulsing within you both. Levi pulled his head away and hummed, he looked into your eyes and smiled. “Hey beautiful.”

You hummed back. “Hi.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He adjusted you, so his hands were under your bum, he pulled himself from you and groaned at the lack of sensation. He carried you to yours and his bedroom, it was massive with a view of the city and hills you lived in. You had a huge bathroom, as well as a walk-in closet.

Levi sat you on the bed and went into the bathroom, he had to do his cleaning routine after sex. It wasn’t you he hated on him, he just hated the things that came from himself. You got up and wandered into the bathroom just as he got into the waterfall shower, your eyes were locked onto his behind.

You dropped your cut clothes on the floor and walked up behind Levi, you wrapped your arms around him and kissed his back. Levi ran his hands over yours. “Hey hun, everything okay?”

“Needed a shower as well.”

He took your arms off him, he turned around and hugged you against his chest. “That so?”

“Yeah, plus I wanted you to know I’m still a little mad.”

He pulled away a little, he played with your hair and hummed. “Understandable, I fucked up big time.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “But I forgive you. You know I hate holding grudges, so all is forgiven.”

“Thank you.” He kissed your cheek making you giggle. “I feel so humbled.”

You smiled at him. “Love that shitty mouth and attitude of yours.”

“Good, cause you’ll be marrying it soon.”

You hummed. “About that, I’ve made no plans.”

He frowned. “Why not?”

“Cause I want to plan it together.” You let him go and began washing your hair. “You haven’t been here, so nothing has been planned. No dates set, nothing.”

He hugged you from behind, he kissed your temple. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay Levi, be happy I haven’t planned. You actually have a bride who cares about what the groom wants, some brides go full monster mode.”

“Hmm, guess I’m lucky then. But I can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress, my own beautiful wife.”

You giggled. “It’ll be a lovely day, but for now while in the shower can we focus on cleaning and getting out. Not a place for wedding talk.”

“You have a point.”

You cleaned yourself then stopped, a thought came to mind. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“So, where is that guy you had?”

He stepped out and began drying himself. “My secret basement, why?”

You hugged yourself. “So umm…can you hear anything in the basement?”

He wrapped a towel around himself. “No, it’s sound proof in there. Nothing in or out, why?”

You let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, thank God.” You sighed as you stepped out and dried off, then you wrapped yourself up and your hair as you spoke. “I mean would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t, I made a lot of noise in that kitchen.”

He nipped your ear and squeezed your body, he gave you a needy growl, one you knew very well. “You did, was music to my ears.”

You hit him in the chest. “Yeah, but I don’t want some pedo stranger hearing me having fantastic sex in the kitchen with my husband to be.”

“You think our sex is fantastic?”

You sighed. “You’re missing the point sweetie.”

He watched you walk into the bedroom and grab a bra, pants and one of his shirts. His eyes studied every curve, every inch of you he’d explored and loved. He sighed, he was so in love and he knew it. “No, I get it. I’d hate it if he heard, the noises you make are such a turn on.”

“Levi…”

He walked over and kissed your cheek, he pulled on his pj bottoms and a tank top. “I would never let anyone hear you, or us in a moment like that.” He walked over to you and hugged you. “You know how possessive I am.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, and I love it. You’re so protective of me. So, food?”

“Sounds good, I’ll cook though.”

“No, I will.” He threw you over his shoulder and slapped your bum. “Levi!”

“Behave yourself, or I punish you.”

You pushed against his back and giggled. “What, you’ll slap my bum more?”

“Yeah or tickle you.”

You giggled. “Then I’ll hit you.”

He bit your bum making you squeal. “Then, I’ll use our ties on you, like a present all for me.”

You sighed. “Fine, you win.”

He plopped you onto the counter and kissed your cheek. “Good girl, now sit there and look pretty.”

You frowned. “How?”

He ran his hands up your thighs and nuzzled against you. “Just like that.”

“This is my normal face.”

He kissed you. “Exactly.” He left you and began getting food together. “I’ll make something spicy, how does a chilli sound?”

“Perfect.”

You shifted through your notes as you sat by the pool, bikini on with a off the shoulder long top. You hummed and tapped your lip with the pen, you were finishing off the last plans for the charity ball you were organising for the mayor. You wanted to make sure it was perfect because the mayor was looking for an advisor, you wanted that job so much. You deserved it.

You’d worked at the town hall as a researcher for the previous mayor, but the new one and the youngest they’ve ever had, gave you event planning because you were so good. Joseph was a really good friend to you, almost a best friend, but he wasn’t quite Bruce. Now, Bruce was your best friend and he worked with you, he was also a lady killer too. He always got the lady; he was a stud of a guy and nice.

You heard your name being called and looked up at Bruce, he was getting out the pool. You watched the water trickle down his body, he was muscular, tall, chiselled features with long sandy blonde hair with blue eyes. He jogged over to you and sat, a perfect smile on his face. He looked like a Viking. It made sense why people loved him, but to you he was always a friend only. You two were friends before you met Levi, but for you there was no spark. Bruce tried, you weren’t sure why because you weren’t a model of a woman, but he still tried.

Bruce picked up a picture. “You know, this would make a great wedding location.”

You took the picture and looked at it, it was inside the town hall. It was old, almost gothic like with wood everywhere and a chandelier. “You’re right, but we haven’t made plans yet for that.”

“Why not?”

You shrugged. “He hasn’t been home much.”

He grabbed a sandwich you’d made for you both, he hummed at the taste. “So good…” He swallowed. “But anyway, you two should totally book there.”

You frowned. “Yeah, but from what Levi told me he wants somewhere amazing.” You laughed. “He wants to spoil me.”

“Oooh, so big dress and the whole you’re a Queen or Princess sort of thing?”

You kicked him as he fell back and laughed, you giggled. “Such a dick.”

“It’s true though, right?”

“A little.”

He got up and grinned. “Speaking of the devil, he’s emerged from his office.”

You looked up just as Levi leaned over, his steel eyes studied you. You knew he had been in his secret basement, with that paedophile. You smiled as he kissed your forehead, he let out a little hum. You giggled. “Hi Levi.”

He sat on the sun bed in-between you and Bruce who were sat on the floor. “So, what are you two shitty brats up to?”

“I’m doing work, he’s messing about.”

Levi pulled you a little closer, his arms around you. “Sounds about right.”

Bruce pouted. “So mean!”

You looked up at Levi. “I feel like we have a child.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Same here.”

Bruce shot up. “Well if I’m a kid, then I’ll keep acting like one!”

He ran to the pool, you laughed at him. “Hey no running!” He jumped in, you let out a sigh. “Idiot.” You turned slightly to Levi, you leaned against him and hummed. “How are you my love?”

“Good, better I’ve sorted the guy out and I’m back with you.” He pulled you up onto his lap, your legs across his leg. “Now, can we get rid of your best friend, so we can go to our bedroom.”

You pinched his cheek and squeezed, you kissed him then got up and pulled your shirt off and threw it at him. “No can-do Mr, I’m not asking him to go.”

Bruce whistled at you. “Looking good sugar.”

You looked back at Levi, he’d pulled your shirt off his face and stared at you wide eyed. His eyes dragged up and down your body, a little growl escaping him. You winked. “It’s so hot out here, why don’t you join me for a swim?” You dove into the pool and swam underwater before popping out, you noticed Levi was gone. “He run to the bedroom?”

Bruce swam up to you and giggled. “Yep, you really have that man wrapped around your finger.” He lay back and sighed. “In fact, you have that stud of a mayor wrapped around your finger too.”

You looked at him. “Joseph? Really?”

“Yeah, haven’t you noticed?” He stood back up. “Guy has a cute crush on you, like a school boy crush.” He shrugged. “Though, he also relies on you a lot so don’t think it’s this crush that’s made him consider you for his advisor.”

You turned to him. “He’s considering me?”

Bruce laughed. “Wow, you haven’t noticed…cute…well yeah he is.”

You smiled. “That’s cool.” You pushed your cheeks on your face and giggled. “Oh, not that whole crush thing but the considering me for the job post.”

“You deserve it.” He grinned. “Damn, I gotta say your fiancé is a fine piece of ass. The scars make him sexier.”

You looked up and saw Levi walk over, his swim short were tight and mid-thigh. You could see all his muscle, scars and the perfect V of his you loved to much. He was a walking model. You blushed a little and hid a bit under the water. “Yeah he is.”

Levi dived in, his form perfect. You and Bruce watched him swim under water, he popped out and raked his hair back. Bruce laughed. “I have a man crush.”

You thumped him. “He’s mine.”

“Fight you for him?”

Levi wrapped an arm around you and pulled you against his chest. “Fight for what?”

You blew a raspberry as Bruce. “Bruce here wants to fight me for you.”

Levi hummed. “Thought you were straight?”

Bruce grinned. “I am, but I also appreciate a good man. The body and mind wants, what the body and mind wants my friend.”

Levi nodded. “Fair, but I can end this fight before it starts. I love and adore this woman, I will marry her. So, if you fought her and won, which you never could because she’s a monster, but if you did, I’d leave you for her anyway.”

Bruce sighed. “No fair. Well I can always fight you for her.”

You laughed, you kept laughing as Levi and Bruce stared at you. Your laugh turned into giggles. “Sorry, it’s just like…no…impossible.” You were saying this because, well Levi was a spy and a trained killer for the government.

“Fine you win.” He blew a fart noise. “Well, I’m gonna head home bestie. Thank you for having me over Levi.”

Levi got out and walked with Bruce. “No problem, thank you for keeping her company as I did work. You’re a good friend.”

You waved to Bruce and lay back in the pool, you had work with him in two days and then the charity dinner. You watched birds fly over, not a cloud in the sky as you really felt the heat. Summer had just started, and it was already warm, this meant you were due for a very hot few months.

You smiled when you felt the water shift by you, you giggled more when an arm came around your shoulders and another under your knees bringing your bum under the water. You smiled at Levi and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thanks for being nice to Bruce.”

“He’s your best friend, of course I would be.” He kissed your cheek and tapped his forehead against yours. “Except Hange, I should have never introduced you to her.” He sighed. “She’s obsessed with you.”

You giggled. “And you’re not?”

“I am, very.” He growled and nibbled your neck. “Can you blame me? You’re everything I could ever want and more.”

“I’m flattered.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “So, we going to look at some wedding destinations today?”

“That’s the idea, remember you can pick anything you want.” He swam around slowly. “I want to spoil you.”

“Don’t spend too much.”

He hummed. “Money doesn’t matter, you know I can afford it with my job. Anything you want you can have.”

You giggled. “You’re cute.” You moved your legs off him and began swimming away. “We should get going.” Levi grabbed you around the waist, he pulled you closer as his hands drifted over your stomach. “Levi?”

“Not yet.” His hand played with the band of your bottoms. “I feel a little jealous about the amount of attention you gave Bruce.” His other hand cupped your breast. “I want my fiancé all to myself, I want to play with her.”

You turned around in his arms, you dug your fingers into his wet hair and kissed him hard. You nipped his lip, his mouth opened and the two of your shared a deeper kiss.

You walked with Levi in a nice summer dress, summer shoes on as you followed a woman through the grand house. She was explaining the history of the place, who had lived here before and that the place was worth millions.

Levi had his arm around you and on your waist, the man was being cuddly and possessive after Bruce going and your very active session in and by the pool side. He looked down at you as you looked at the brochure, you were pulling a face. “Everything okay?”

You looked up at him, you looked too cute for words. “Just seems a bit over the top Levi, I mean I get that you wanna spoil me and all.” You shrugged. “But this is just too much.”

He stepped in front of you then turned to face you, his hands on your hips. “Well, why don’t you wander around and have a look at the place and I’ll ask about prices, I know you hate money talk.”

You sighed. “Sorry, I’m just not used to practically swimming in money. I’ve never had much, and you know...”

He pulled your hair from your face with his finger, his eyes watching your down turned pink cheeks. “I get it, I used to have nothing, but now I have someone amazing in my life I want to spoil her so much.”

You smiled up at him. “I’ll check out the hall and garden.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Good girl. I’ll be with you in a moment.” He watched you walk away and into the grand hall, he turned to the woman who was biting her lip at him. Levi wasn’t a social man, in fact you had taught him how to be normal around people. So, the way this woman was acting, he was sure this is what you called a crush and flirting. “My fiancé is not too convinced on this place, I’ve sent her to have a look around.”

She sauntered over. “What a shame, I’d love to be married here to a dark and handsome man.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Then do it, don’t stand around like you can’t...” He inhaled sharply, he had to remember his manners if he wanted this place. “Never mind, how much?” She told him the price, to him it was nothing but to you, you’d definitely flip at him. “That’s fine, but the wife to be...” He sighed.

She placed her hands on Levi's chest, she leaned into him. “Well how about I change your mind?” Before he could speak, she pushed him into the hall, you weren’t there anymore and probably outside enjoying the garden. “Imagine this place all lit up, decorations of white everywhere, chairs lined up.” She pulled him to the end, face him and smiled. “Here exchanging vows.”

She leaned closer to him, her lips perked as her hand travelled down his body and onto his crotch. “Tch, annoying.” Her eyes opened, she moved back in confusion. “Oi, Barbie brat? Not interested in your shitty moves. You might be able to convince others to fuck you, but I’m not interested in something who’s about as appealing as a gnats dick.”

Levi left the woman in shock, he stormed outside to find you stood in the garden looking at some bees at work. You turned to him with a beautiful smile, it always made his heart melt.

You waved at Levi. “Hey handsome, how’d it go?”

He roughly hugged you against his chest, you were almost swallowed up by him. “This place is as appealing as not being able to shit for weeks.”

You pulled away a bit and looked up at him. “That bad huh? What happened?”

He growled then clicked his tongue. “Tch, stupid Barbie faced brat tried to do shit to me. Fucking disgusting, piss poor customer service.” He heard you giggling, when he looked down you were holding back laughs. “It that funny brat?”

“Sorry, sorry Levi. It’s just the way you word things, always make me giggle.”

He kissed your cheek. “You always make me feel better.” He let out a sigh. “I feel odd, need more love from you.”

You grabbed his bum and bumped your pelvis into his. “Better?”

“Much, you feel much better there, her touch is almost gone.”

You slowly let go of him. “What?”

He gulped, he knew this annoyed look on you. “It was nothing, leave it.”

“Levi Ackerman you tell me right now what she did.”

His body shuddered at your commanding tone, you looked so good to him right now. He had no choice but to comply. “She grabbed my crotch.”

You nodded a few times. “Right...okay...yes...”

Levi stepped closer to you. “Honey?”

You turned and walked to the building, the lady stepped out onto the stairs. “It’s fine Levi, it’s fine I’m just gonna you know.”

He jogged after you and caught up quickly. “What are you planning?”

“I’m just gonna break her hand, that’s all.” He grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder, you hit his back and bum. “Put me down! Levi!”

“You are not breaking her hand.” He walked back to his car.

“Fine! But I’m gonna punch her in her over tanned face!” You wiggled and fought, but Levi was way too strong. “She grabbed your stuff without your permission!”

“I dealt with it, now calm down idiot.” You slammed his bum, hard. Levi jumped. “Ow! What the hell brat?” He dropped you down next to the passenger side of the car, you were pouting and not looking at him. “Oh, so I’m getting the silent treatment now huh? Real mature of you.”

You got into the car and slammed the door, you strapped in and folded your arms and looked out the window as Levi got in and drove. You stayed mad for a while, he stayed quiet as he tried to figure out what to say to you. You were Levi’s first ever girlfriend, fiancé and soon to be wife. So, the man had no clue with women, let alone people.

He looked over at you, he was figuring it all out. He pulled up and parked at a nice food joint, it was junk food galore for you. You bit your cheek and fidgeted. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

You looked at the food place. “Maybe, but that’s not why I’m mad.”

“I know...I know, a woman grabbed me in a sensitive area. She was very wrong to do that, but that doesn’t mean you should break her hand.” He looked at you, really looked and saw something in your face that’d he’d seen on some victims on his missions. “Shit... someone’s...were you sexual assaulted in the past?”

You sighed and relax. “What person hasn’t? I’m just mad that she thought it was okay, it’s not okay and never will be.”

He put his arm around you, he pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, I’m okay. You know why?”

You shook your head. “Nooo.”

“Because.” He turned in his seat, cupped your face and kissed you. “I have a big strong wife to be who loves me and will protect me. That’s why.”

You smiled at him, a little blush on your cheeks. “Really?”

“Really.” He undid his belt and looked at you. “Now let’s get you fed.” He watched you bounce as you took your belt off, you jumped out the car and twirled around him as you went to the joint. “I swear you’re a child sometimes.”

You balled your fists up in front of your chest, you puffed your cheeks. “The food! It commands me!”

He slung his arm around you and dragged you. “I know Hun, you want actual food or you want pie with a shake?”

You flopped into the booth a distant sad look on your face. “I dunno Levi.”

He sat next to you and ordered you a milkshake, even one for himself. He kissed your cheek, but you didn’t focus on him. He nibbled your earlobe, still nothing. He moaned your name into your ear, he blew air on it then locked your neck.

You jumped. “Hey!”

He wrapped his arms around you, his fingers playing with your hair. “Hey, welcome back.”

“Meany.”

He poked your pouted cheek. “Well I lost you to space, wanted you back. I’m a jealous man.”

You smiled at the shake being put in front of you, you grabbed the massive glass and shipped on the straw. “Mmm, I know you’re a jealous man.” You looked down at your drink. “So good.”

Levi kissed you, he moaned into the kiss and licked your lip. He put his arm on the back of the booth seat, he leaned closer and deepened the kiss. “You’re right, that is good.”

You kissed him back. “Of course, I mean I made it better right?”

“You’ve caught on.”

You smirked at him then picked up the menu. “I think I know what I want.”

“Good.”

You looked up at Levi from the corner of your eye. “I want it with a side of naked Levi Ackerman.”

He cleared his throat, he leaned closer as he growled and whispered to you. “Oi brat, careful.”

You turned to him. “Or what? Cause I’m pretty sure the threats or punishment will be rather fun for you and me.”

He leaned closer, he blew air on your ear. “I’ll put a lock on your gaming room.”

Your eyes widened. “Monster, that’s wife abuse you know.”

“That so? Then I’ll have to spoil my wife a lot more.”

You giggled as he cuddled and kissed you, the man looked tough on the outside, had a mean bite but, he was so soft and kind. Levi didn’t know how to act round people, but when you arrived in his life, he began to understand what it meant to feel love and be loved. You were his everything and he could not wait to say I do.


	2. Chapter 2

You put your earring in as you walked with your bag under your arm, you stopped and looked around the place. You hadn’t seen Levi in a while, you’d been busy organising the last bit of the charity ball tonight for the mayor Joseph. Sheila was going to a be a nightmare, she loves rich people. All you did today was make some calls, Bruce had been managing a few things for you while you spent time with Levi.

You frowned as you peaked into his office, it was his secret spy office but he had let you and him be the only ones who could get in. You went to the back and stopped; you kicked the wall causing the floor to shift a bit. It slid open to reveal a staircase down, your heels clacked as you went down one by one. “Hey Levi? Are you coming to my charity ball or not?”

Levi jogged around the corner, he pulled his gloves off with blood on and an apron. “What are you doing down here?” He looked you up and down. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek. “So, are you coming?”

He looked back into the other room, you tried to peek but Levi grabbed your chin and turned your head to him. “Yeah I’m coming, I’ve finished up.” He kissed you. “Now be a good brat and go back upstairs, have a drink and wait for me.”

You pouted. “Fine.” You walked up the stairs and heard Levi growl, you looked back. “Want me to walk slower?”

“Please.”

“Well hurry up and get changed then.” You went into the kitchen and poured yourself a drink, you sat on the counter causing the slit on your long evening dress to show off your crossed legs. You had a few glasses, then Levi finally joined you. He adjusted his tie, then pulled his blazer on properly. “Looking good.”

Levi looked up, he placed his hand on your knees and ran it up your thigh. You slapped his hand as it got too close to your heat. “Mean.”

“Can we go now?”

“Sure.” He grabbed your waist, lifted you off the counter. “I’ll drive.”

You hit Levi with your purse. “No, we are taking a taxi so you can drink with me.”

He hummed. “Sheila.”

“Yes.” You took his hand and led him outside to the waiting taxi. “Town hall please.” Levi put his arm around you, he pulled you closer and kissed your neck as his hand travelled. “Dial it back hun.”

“You’re on edge.”

“Very. I have to work hard, avoid that woman so I can make this night successful. I want to get that advisor job, I really do.”

He kissed your cheek. “You will, I know you will and if you don’t, I’ll kill someone.”

You looked to the driver, he seemed uncomfortable. You hit Levi. “Stop joking about.” You looked out the window at the town hall, there was a red carpet and only a few people ready with cameras. You had arrived early, just to make sure everything was perfect before Joseph got there. “Thank you.”

You got out before Levi and began texting on your work phone, Levi got the door for you and took your free hand. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Just breathe sweetheart.”

You sighed. “Sorry.” You put your phone away. “Let’s have some fun.”

“Exactly.” Levi looked up at the hall, his eyes widened at the place. “Now I know why you want to marry here.”

“You like it?”

He nodded. “It’s a great choice.”

“I’m glad.”

He kissed your temple. “You did a fantastic job here.”

“Really?”

Bruce grabbed you and hugged you. “Aaah you did amazing sweetie.”

“Thanks loser.”

He let you go and smirked at Levi. “Looking good Levi.”

Levi looked down at himself, he hummed then looked at Bruce. “I always look good.”

You giggled. “He’s right.”

Bruce laughed. “Mind not drooling over your man? We have a night to run.”

“You’re right.” You kissed Levi. “Be good, I won’t be long okay? Just drink, eat and try not to hurt or offend anyone.”

Levi nodded. “So, don’t talk. Got it.”

You laughed. “Levi you’re nicer than you think.”

He clicked his tongue. “Nope, hurry up hun.”

Bruce dragged you along to area to area, you talked to the staff and gave them all pep talks. People just seemed to love you, you were always kind and sweet to everyone. You walked with Bruce as the room began to fill, then you noticed Sheila talking to Levi. Levi seemed really pissed off, he had his normal expressionless face, but you could tell.

Levi turned to Sheila, you couldn’t hear what he said but you could see her smile fade to shock, horror, anger then sadness. She ran past then stopped by you, she shoved you. “Your man is an asshole! This place? Tacky and that dress looks like vomit.” She flicked her hair and walked away.

You sighed and walked up to Levi, he gave you a one-armed hug and kissed your forehead. “I want nothing more than to kidnap that woman, tie her up and leave her in the middle of a small desert island.” Levi looked down at you. “This is the moment where you tell me no.”

“I’m thinking about it…no, no I’d get into trouble with her rich daddy.” You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Lovely thought though hun.”

“I try to make you happy.”

Bruce patted your back. “Everything is going well, go get drunk with Levi.”

“Thanks Bruce.” You grabbed a champagne bottle from a passing waiter. “I’m going to that old guys office, I will be getting drunk with Levi and avoiding people.”

“What about Joseph? He’s here.”

You all looked over to him, you sighed. “Yeah but Sheila is all over him, so I’m staying away.” You took Levi’s hand. “Come on hun, join us if you get tired of this stuck up shit Bruce.”

“Got it.”

You walked with Levi past everyone to a door, you opened it to reveal a big office with its own bathroom. “The guy who has this room is a sexist, but he retires in like three days. So, I thought we’d drink in here and trash it a bit.”

“That’s rather mean of you.”

“He grabbed my ass, my boobs of and he pressed his dick against my butt.”

Levi pulled out his knife and flicked the blade out. “Where do we start?”

“I didn’t actually mean it.” You walked up to him and put your hands on his hips, you squeezed him. “But I adore you’d do that for me hun.”

“Always.” He kissed you and hummed, he pulled you closer and dug his hand in your hair. He kissed along your jaw then down to your neck, he nibbled a mark.

You frowned when you heard the sound of a zip, then your back getting cold. “Levi? Are you unzipping my dress?”

The zip went back up. “No.”

“Good.” You handed the bottle of champagne to Levi, you looked around the old guys office and found plenty of booze. “Ah!” You pulled out two glasses from a cabinet. “Glasses.”

Levi opened the bottle. “You sure you don’t want me to trash this place? I could knock all the stuff on his desk on the floor, then slam you onto it and eat you all night.”

You pointed at him. “No, later.”

“Later? I like that.”

You jumped onto the sofa and got comfy, Levi poured the drinks and handed you one. You cuddled up to him, you leaned up and kissed his jawline. “I love you.”

He clicked his tongue. “Careful brat, it’s taking everything I have not to run away with you now.”

You downed your drink. “Well, I have to wait it out here for about two hours then we can run off.”

“Yeah?”

You put your hands on his lap, you leaned closer. “Wanna role play later? I can be a jewel thief, or a rival spy.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Can’t wait.”

The door opened to reveal Bruce, he sighed. “I didn’t think she’d get worse, but she did.”

You leaned your arm on Levi’s shoulder. “You bring booze?”

He lifted up a bag. “I grabbed loads; I need to drink a lot to drown her voice out.”

“Join us, there’s probably a glass here somewhere.”

Bruce laughed and sat in a chair opposite you. “No, I need to drink from the bottle.”

“I like it.” You all drank and chatted for a while and got more drunk, it was a great atmosphere. Then the door opened, a young lady you knew Bruce had a real crush on. “Hi, you’re April, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah, so umm can I join you guys? Sheila has been rather horrible to me, something to do with me being a virgin idiot. Why does she hate me so much?” She sighed. “Oh, I brought booze.”

You waved her over. “Come on in, sit next to Bruce! You two should chat, I think you have a lot in common.”

She blushed and looked away from Bruce. “R-really? Cool.”

After more drinking and chatting, you noticed April and Bruce were really getting on and he was being very respectful. Bruce really loved April, he always got the girl easily and liked to sleep around. However, with April he wanted to get to know her more and date her properly. You were proud of him.

The door opened again, this time it was Joseph who came into the room. He sighed. “God damn nightmare.” He ruffled his brown hair, he looked up at the room. “Oh…sorry I didn’t know this was being used.” He turned around, stopped then looked back at you. He said your name and frowned. “Why are? Sheila.”

You tapped your nose. “You got it.”

He sighed. “I’m so sorry about her, but her father…”

“I know.”

He sat down and poured himself a drink. “Though, I have to say this was amazing. You really out did yourself.”

You blushed and giggled. “Oh, this was nothing.”

He reached out and took your hand. “I know this isn’t the official place to ask, but you are an incredible woman and worker. I’ve never met someone so kind, hardworking and dedicated. Some weeks you are unbelievably positive and happy. Then you become hard working with long nights, your fast and quiet. It’s amazing. Like recently for two weeks you spent long nights with me, just working on everything.”

Levi felt hurt, every time he went away you threw yourself into work and it was only now, he saw that. He was jealous as well, that Joseph had taken all the time with you that Levi could have had. He missed you every day he was away, and now he knew how much you missed him. You usually stayed quiet about your problems, you always smiled for Levi and listened to what was going on with him. All he knew was, Sheila was mean to you and there was a job you wanted. He was really hating himself right now, he didn’t think he deserved you, but hell he adored every bit of you.

You smiled at Joseph. “Thank you, but I work just as hard as everyone else.”

“No, no. You do more than everyone else, you are amazing.” He laughed then cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat. “What I’m trying to say is, I want you to be my advisor.”

You shot up from your seat. “Really!?”

Joseph got up and laughed. “Yes.” You jumped at him and hugged him tightly, he froze up then hugged you back. He wrapped his arms around you tightly. “I’m glad.” He let you pull away. “You know, I don’t know what I would have done if you said no.”

You giggled. “Oh, come on mayor.”

“Joseph, please.”

You nodded. “Joseph, well I look forward to working with you as your advisor from now on.” You referred to the room. “Take a seat, have a few drinks and relax.”

Bruce grabbed the back of your dress. “Need to borrow you.” He pulled you closer. “Sorry Joseph.”

You stumbled into the corner away from Levi and Joseph, you frowned at Bruce and April. “What are you two up to?”

“Just talk with us for a bit, plus I want to say I told you so about the job!”

You smiled. “I guess yeah.”

Joseph held the bottle to Levi. “May I pour you a new glass?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Fine.”

“So, you are the umm.”

“Fiancé.”

“Right.” Joseph sat down and sighed, he looked over to you and saw you laughing with Bruce. “You’re a lucky man Levi.”

“I know.”

“You know I just feel blessed being able to work with her, must be better that you get to spend weeks with her.”

Levi gulped. “Well…because of my job I go away for days, sometimes weeks. So, when she’s very quiet and dedicated it’s when I’m away.” He sighed. “So really, I’m to blame for her being sad a lot.”

“She gets sad because she loves you so much.” Joseph smiled sadly. “I see her staring at the pictures on her desk, all of them of you and her when you say you are away. She talks about you a lot when you’re gone, she stares at her engagement ring too. I told her to go home early one day, she refused because she said her bed was cold and mean. I was very confused, but now I know why. That woman loves you more than anything, and I can see you adore her more than she could ever imagine. You’re both blessed.” He sat back and down his drink. “Now I know you’ve been thinking it, and yes, I do have feelings for her, but I know I’d never win her over. Bruce knows it too. I’m just happy to work with her, and don’t worry I won’t try a thing. As I’ve said, I have no chance.”

Levi hummed. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Levi looked away from you and to the mayor. “Now tell me a little more about Sheila’s father.”

Joseph nodded. “I’ll tell you everything I know, but it has to be between us Levi. I know you work for the government, your fiancé says you work behind a desk, well you’re a manager. So, I guess the information doesn’t mean much, but it could lead to an investigation.”

“Exactly.”

You wandered over when you saw Levi and Joseph had stopped talking for a bit, you looked at the time and smiled at Joseph. “Hate to burst your bubble guys, but we have a closing speech to do.”

Joseph laughed and stood up. “Alright.” He buttoned his blazer closed. “Let’s do this.”

You winked and Levi then followed your boss. “Remember, just be honest and don’t let anyone intimidate you.”

“I got it.”

You stood in front of him and adjusted his clothes. “Alright, you’re good to go.”

He smiled with a little blush. “Thank you, for everything tonight.”

You grinned. “No problem.” You looked down at your phone, it was the office about something. “I have to take this, good luck on stage.”

“Thanks.”

You ran off and went outside to the balcony, you took the call and organised a few things. You turned around to see Sheila and her father Frank. You gave them your best smile. “Evening, are you enjoying the night?”

You yelped when Frank back handed your face, your lip busted open. He grabbed your throat and squeezed. “Don’t ever come at my daughter like you have before, show her some fucking respect you little bitch. We all know you got your job from fucking that mayor, that’s why he’s careful of me and now he does everything you say.” You slammed you against the railing then leaned your over it, so you thought you were going to fall off. “I’m pretty sure after this, you won’t touch me again.” He slammed you again, you cried as you felt your ribs get hurt. He yanked you closer, then he punched you hard in the face. You dropped to the floor on your side, you groaned as you lay there. “Let my daughter have your job as the mayor’s advisor, understand?” He laughed at you. “Come on darling, let’s go.”

You sat up and winced at the pain in your ribs, you reached up and touched your lip and cried in pain a little. “Shit.” You let out a sigh, then grabbed the railing and pulled yourself up to your feet. You fixed yourself up using your phone, then you went through the side door and outside for air and to get away. You called Levi up and hummed in pain, your throat was killing you.

Levi said your name. “How come you’re calling me? Where are you?”

“I’m outside, I had to get out of there. I’m in the ally at the side of the town hall, could you come meet me? I want to go home, now.”

“What happened?”

“Just get out here, now.”

“I’m on my way.”

You ended the call; you hugged the phone to your chest then put it in your bag. You wiped your one tear away, you didn’t want to cry, you really didn’t. You knew Levi was going to flip at seeing how hurt you were, you didn’t want him to do that, because Levi was a trained killer. Levi could kill someone in a blink of an eye. You heard Levi say your name, you flinched and smiled at him, he always managed to creep up on you. “Hey, sorry Levi I just want to get out and go.”

“Everything okay? What happened to you?”

“I’ll tell you at home, I just want to leave please.”

Levi stepped closer, you stepped back into the light of the ally lamp allowing him to see your bleeding lip, the bruises on your neck and the ones forming around your eye. “What the? Tch, oi who the fuck hurt you?”

You backed up and bumped the wall, you whimpered at your bruised ribs. “I-it’s nothing.”

Levi kicked the wall near you, he paced and growled then kicked the wall again. He looked at you. “Shit, sorry, sorry I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

He stepped closer to you, his gentle hand took your chin and turned it side to side as he studied your face. “Who did this?”

“Frank Greene did while his precious daughter Sheila watched. I didn’t…I didn’t say anything because Frank is a bad man, really bad and he holds all of us in the town hall in his palm. Joseph has tried to break free, but the man makes it impossible. Frank hurt me because he knows I’m actively trying to get rid of him, I guess I pushed his buttons.”

“I’ll kill him.”

You grabbed Levi’s shirt before he ran off. “Levi no.” You laughed. “Stop Mr killing machine.”

“How can you laugh at this?”

You smiled at him. “You make me laugh, how rage filled you get for me, it’s sweet.” You pulled him against you. “Please Levi, don’t do anything because I…I won’t have a job if you go in there and punch his lights out, I’ve worked so hard for this position. I know it sounds stupid, or I’m crazy or insane about this but, I mean it when I say this job is everything to me. I worked nights, late nights at the office when you were…” You looked away from Levi as you felt a rush off emotions. “When you weren’t here. Please don’t go in there and make a scene.”

He sighed and nodded. “Alright, I won’t.” He took your hand and pulled you along. “Come on.” He took you home, cleaned you up and made sure there was nothing serious before putting you to bed.

Levi woke up early as usual, but he always would check on you then pull you into his arms and go back to a light sleep as he waited for you to wake up. However, this morning he saw how bad your injuries were. Your left eye was black and it’d spread down onto your cheek and to the side near your temple. Your lip had a scabbed line on it, your throat had a visible hand mark. He was furious at seeing those marks, but he needed to know about your ribs. He got out of bed to the other side of your and pulled back the covers, then he lifted your shirt up so he could see your back covered in bruising in the form of the bar from the balcony.

He let out a long sigh, then he tucked you back into bed and went to his office. He powered up his systems and called Erwin. “Commander.”

Erwin put his tea down and smiled at Levi. “Levi, what do I owe this pleasure? If you’re looking for work, we have nothing yet.”

Levi tapped his finger on the table. “I actually have work for you and shitty glasses. I want everything you know about Frank Greene and his daughter Shelia. I want it fast.”

Erwin typed away. “Hmm, I don’t need to do much research, they guys dirty and his daughter is just as bad. Money laundering, insurance fraud and other things. These people are hot.” He frowned. “How come we never noticed this before…well I’m authorising their arrest now.”

“Don’t be gentle, the asshole hurt my fiancé last night.”

Erwin clenched his jaw. “What?”

“He hit her and choked her; he even threw her against the balcony bruising her ribs.”

He nodded. “I’ll deal with it and I’ll let the team know, just make sure she get’s better and take her for viewings for your wedding and set a date. I will make sure you have no work.”

Levi gulped and hummed. “Thank you, Erwin. Just, make sure the government donates money to the city. Frank was a massive investor in the mayor and the city, without his money they become a little lost and they’ll be job losses and she’s just gotten her job she’s worked so hard for.”

“Don’t worry Levi, it’s all under control.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, just make sure she’s happy and okay.”

Levi nodded then got up. “Keep me updated, I’ll have my phone on me all day.”

“Got it.”

Levi ended the call, then he went into the kitchen and made you breakfast and tea. He put everything on a tray and grabbed some pain medication. He walked to the bedroom, you were still in bed but you were reaching over to his side and pulling a face meaning you were going to wake up. So, Levi put your tray of food down, he ran a bath for you then walked back into the bedroom.

You inhaled and lifted yourself up, you looked around and hummed. “Levi?”

“I’m here.”

You watched him come into view, you smiled at him. “Hey.” You gulped and winced, then your flopped back onto the bed. “Everything hurts.”

He grabbed your food and put it on his night stand, then he helped you sit up. “I know, but you have to sit up and take your meds and eat. I have to make sure you are keeping food down, if not it’s a hospital trip.”

You let him help, then pouted at him once you were sat up. “No hospitals, I don’t like them.” You let out a shaky breath. “Besides, I feel just fine.”

He sighed and sat down with your tray of food. “You suck at lying honey.”

You smiled at him and felt blood trickle on your lip. “Ooops, I opened my wound.”

Levi cleaned your lip up. “It’s okay, that’ll happen a lot.” He cut your food up and helped feed you. “You’ll have to use straws to drink things, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You have a bruised throat and a busted lip, as well as bruised ribs so you need to be careful with eating and drinking.”

You smiled slightly at him and drank your tea using a straw. You hummed and put your drink down. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“I was thinking we could do some wedding shopping because I’m ready, well more than ready to set the day at the town hall. Is that where you want? There are others places.”

You took his hand and squeezed. “I don’t care where we get married Levi. The only thing I care about is that I get married to you.” You kissed the back of his hand then pressed it to your cheek. “All I want is to be your wife.”

Levi moved your tray then wrapped you up in his arms, he kissed the side of your head a few times. “I don’t deserve you at all, but I am thankful every day for you. I love you so much.”

You giggled and hugged him back. “I love you too, but you know you do deserve me. I don’t deserve you but I’m glad you chose me. It’s weird to think we met in a club cause you were on a mission.”

“I saw you there and fell for you, then you terrified that man and I fell more in love.” He pulled away a bit and kissed your forehead. “You really are amazing brat. Now finish your breakfast, then I’ll get you into the bath to clean up. Okay?”

You nodded and let him feed you again. “Okay.”

He cleaned your face up then helped you out of bed. “I feel like a dad.”

You laughed. “I feel like a badly-behaved kid who’s gotten themselves hurt.”

“That’s true.”

You lightly hit him. “Ass.”

He helped you pull off your shirt, you winced and whined at him. “Sorry.”

You shook your head and took your underwear off. “It’s okay.” You stepped into the bath and sank down, you let out a sigh and looked at Levi. “So, I don’t think I should go out and do wedding things.”

“Why?”

You tapped your face. “I look like you’ve hit me.”

“Tch, like I’d be one of those assholes.”

You smiled as he sat on the floor next to you, you leaned on the side of the bath and kissed him. “I know honey, just people are assholes.”

He pouted at you. “Sure, but we need to do wedding stuff.”

You played with his hair. “We can do some window shopping on the computers and with the wedding magazine.” You looked to the bedroom when you heard your work phone ring. “Huh, mind getting that Hun?”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure.” He noticed it was Joseph and answered for you. “This is Levi.”

“Oh! Hello Levi, is your fiancé available? I have some amazing news for her.”

“Sure, just hang on a moment.” He handed you your phone. “It’s the mayor.”

You frowned. “Oh.” You pressed the phone to your ear. “Hey Joseph, what’s up?”

Joseph said your name excitedly. “You’ll never guess what happened!”

You looked at Levi. “Umm Sheila turned into a pumpkin?”

He laughed. “No but something better, she and Frank have been arrested! Something to do with money laundering and drugs. Isn’t that amazing? We’re free of them, not only that but we’ve been given a large donation to help us and those in need. It’s wonderful!”

You narrowed your eyes at Levi, he seemed a little nervous. The man could lie, hell he had to do it as a spy but, when it came to you he could lie for shit. “It’s great news, Frank and Sheila are gone and we have a big donation. Means are troubles are erased.”

“Yes! Plus, Frank put up a fight and got his nose broken.”

“Police usually aren’t that rough.”

“Weren’t police, was some government group.”

You folded your arm and glared at Levi. “Government group, interesting. Well, I’m glad it all worked out for us. Oh, I need to take some time off due to sickness, I got hurt last night by Frank.”

He gasped. “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear, you take two weeks off, okay? We’ll be fine here I’m sure Bruce can pick up the work. Thank god Frank is behind bars, I can imagine Levi would have done worse.”

“Yeah, well thanks Joseph I’ll chat to you another time.” You ended the call and pointed at Levi. “What did you do.”

He gulped. “I umm, helped.”

“Levi Ackerman.”

He held his hands up. “Alright, I called Erwin this morning and asked for a favour.”

You put your phone on the side and leaned closer to him. “Favour huh?”

“I asked him to investigate Frank and Sheila, he found out they were massive criminals and arrested them. I also asked for money to be donated so you guys weren’t fucked over.” He sighed. “Tch, I just wanted to protect you. I love you and you got hurt, it kills me that happened and I’m an idiot. So, I did what I had to brat. I did it for you.”

You stared at him for a while, then you motioned for him to get closer. “Come here.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Just, come here.”

He moved back to you, you flicked water at him. “Hey!”

You cupped his face then kissed him, you trailed kisses all over his face then rubbed your nose against his. “If I wasn’t wet, I’d hug you. You are so kind, sweet, beautiful and perfect. I just love you so, so much. You didn’t need to do anything for me, but you did and it’s beautiful.” He knelt up and cupped your back and pulled you closer. “You could have killed him, but you didn’t because I asked you not to and I’m so grateful to you for that.” You kissed him again, he got a little rough causing you lip to bleed. “Ow.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just...thank you for understanding.”

You smiled at him. “You don’t need to thank me, because I simply did what people do when they’re in love. They trust, love and thank the other person for just caring even if it’s a little bit.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

“I love you more than anything, now I need to finish my bath.”

He pulled away and got up. “I’ll clean your breakfast things up. Just, behave, okay?”

You sat back and sighed. “Got it.” You lay back and closed your eyes, you hummed and just felt yourself relax and get better by the minute. You drifted off slightly, you had a little dream of your first dance with Levi outside in the middle of the forest then it turned to the town hall, but your mind kept pulling you to that perfect forest with lights hanging in the trees. The image made you feel safe, that it was everything you wanted and more.

You smiled as you felt a kiss on your forehead. You opened your eyes to look at Levi, he eyed you before speaking. “You looked like you were having a nice dream.”

“How do you feel about forests?”

He hummed. “They’re peaceful and beautiful, why?”

“I dreamed of us having our first dance in the middle of a forest on a dance floor, lights hanging across the trees as the stars above shined. I tried to imagine us in the town hall, but my heart seemed to sing at the forest.” You blushed at Levi’s loving gaze. “Ah but, you hate mess.”

He closed his eyes, then you saw a little smile on his face. “I can see it; it’d be perfect there in the forest. We’d have tables around the wooden dance floor, a cloth canopy for some. Then we’d light sparklers together, it’s simple and sweet.” He opened his eyes and looked down at you. “Like us.”

You smiled. “So, you okay with that?”

“More than okay, it’s perfect.”

“But it’s dirty.”

He shook his head. “I don’t care, it’s too beautiful to say no to.” He kissed the side of your head. “I’ll get looking, but first you need to get out of the bath. Need help?”

You sat up then pushed yourself up. “Ah, I think I’m good. Go do whatever you like, I’ll be with you in a few moments.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure.”

You waited for him to leave then you got ready, you wanted Levi smile so you wore booty shorts and a top of his. You smiled at how cute you were, then you ran down the hall to Levi in the living room. He turned and dropped the magazines as you jumped at him, he caught you and stumbled back. You giggled, pushed yourself up a bit then kissed him loads all over his face. He closed his eyes and hummed as you did, he gave your bum a little squeeze making you giggle.

He looked up at you. “So, what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I just love you, that’s all.”

“Well, lucky me.” He hugged you and carried you to the sofa, he out you down then grabbed the magazines from the floor. He sat next to you and out his arm around you. “Let’s look together, okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You put your legs over his one leg. You looked at the different decorations and colours, if there was something you both liked Levi wrote it down on his phone. You had picked the table covers, the flowers and who you wanted to come.

Levi sighed. “Will your mum and dad like this?”

“Of course.”

“Do they know I’m paying for this? I know it’s traditional for the father of the bride but, I have the money and more.”

You smiled. “Dad doesn’t mind, as long as you’re treating me good.”

“I think I do.”

You kissed his cheek. “You do.”

“Oh good.” He sighed. “So, wedding dress.”

You pinched his cheek. “No, that’s for me and Bruce, he’s my maid of honour. You have to wait until I walk down the aisle.”

He pouted a little. “I want to help.’

You nuzzled his cheek. “Poor cutie. Don’t worry, we’ll plan a really nice honeymoon and I’ll wear very sexy underwear and bikinis.”

He hummed. “One month, I want a one-month honeymoon as payment.”

You giggled. “Sure.”

“I want a villa, those ones that are in the ocean with a small pool on the deck. I want you on the sunbed, that’s all I want.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Perfect, but we have to book the day first for the wedding.”

He texted on his phone “Already ahead of you. I’ve asked around and I’ve found a spot, we can view it today and we can book it for next month.”

You blushed. “Next month?”

He nodded. “I messaged your mum and she said it’s wonderful and she can’t wait, she said your dad is very happy about it. So, they’re good to go and I know my friends will be fine.” He waved his phone at you. “So, shall we check the spot out?”

“I umm sure, but what about my injuries? I don’t want people to think bad things about you.”

He kissed your cheek. “Don’t care what other people think.”

You smiled. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll wear sunglasses and a nice thin scarf to cover it. I need to change as well; I’ll be right back you call whoever it is to get us the viewing.”

He patted your bum as you got up. “Got it.”

You stood in the opening and spun around slowly as you looked around, it was so perfect and beautiful. The trees were old and a bit twisted, it had so much character. You looked at the massive oak tree, it was where you and Levi would say your vows. You smiled up at Levi as he walked over from talking to the organiser. He took your hands and stood in front of you. “This is where we’d say the best thing in the world.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I do.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “I do.”

Levi kissed your cheek and pulled you along. “This is where we’ll dance.” He pulled you against him and began swaying with you. “Until the night is over, just me and you together.”

You pressed more against him. “It’s so perfect.”

Levi kissed the top of your head then went over to the event planner. “We’ll take it, is next month too soon?”

The guy smiled at Levi. “That’s fine, it really is. Do you have a list of what colours and clothes or tables you want? Maybe flowers?”

Levi nodded. “I can email them to you, we’ve already decided. No gold just whites, silvers and some green. We’d prefer round tables, with wild flowers around in season too. That okay?”

“Perfect Mr Ackerman, just send me the email and I’ll get it all together.”

Levi texted on his phone and sent it. “Done, thanks for this.”

“No problem, you two are really in love, so I want to help.” He nodded at you. “She’s so cute and a keeper for sure. We can provide the catering as well and service.”

“Brilliant, so we just need the cake, wedding outfits and rings.”

The man nodded. “Exactly.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I can’t believe this is happening, I’ve been dreaming of this day for so long with her.”

The man smiled with a loving soft gaze. “I can tell. It’s so beautiful.” He held his hand out to Levi. “Pleasure doing business Mr Ackerman, I’ll be in touch and we’ll see you on the big day now it’s set. Just let your guests know.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.” He walked over to you as you looked around, still in your happy bubble. “It’s booked, everything is being organised by them so, we just need a dress, suit, cake and rings.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “We can go ring shopping tomorrow and we have to book a cake tasting session.”

He hugged you close. “I can organise that. Just relax, okay?”

You nodded and kissed him. “Guess we go home now.”

He pulled you to the dance floor, then left you there. “We have to practice our dance.”

You smiled as he got his phone out. “Sure.”

He played some music put it in his pocket, then he started dancing with you. “I don’t want to mess this moment up.”

You smiled. “You won’t, but if we do mess it up well that’s fine because it’s us and when have we ever had perfection?”

“True.”

“So, what’s our song going to be because we met in a club.”

He hummed. “I know, I remember what song playing in the diner.”

You laughed as you remembered the night you met, the two of you were in a club and soon left for a diner to sit, talk and eat. “I think I remember too, careless whisper.”

Levi laughed, your heart throbbed, your cheeks flushed. “Tch, no brat. Thought that would be fun to dance to.”

You giggled. “It was grow old with you from the wedding singer, was on their TV.”

“Was like an omen.”

You hummed and squeezed his shoulder. “It was. Now, I expect the after party here to be fun.”

“It’ll be the best.

You grinned. “Good.” He twirled you around making you giggle. “You’re really good at the whole romantic dancing stuff.”

“Just you wait until the actual day.”

You hummed. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

_You pulled at your dress, it was a little short but your friends convinced you that you looked sexy in it, so you went with it. You’d had a shit breakup, which meant you didn’t feel the best about yourself even though your ex was the asshole in the relationship. Your friends wanted you to go out and party, let loose and enjoy yourself and maybe meet a guy. You weren’t one for one-night stands, but you wouldn’t pass up on getting drunk and dancing with your friends. _

_Levi was looking through a scope eyeing his target going into the club. “Target spotted, tch this guys a real asshole. Just look at the way he dresses. So, what the hell have I got to do with him again?”_

_Erwin sighed as he typed on his computer. “We need information from him, that’s all. You can beat him if you’d like to make him talk. He’s a right slime ball and uses women, but we want his boss, not him, okay?”_

_“Got it.” He watched the man stop, then stare at someone and nudge his friend and talk. “Looks like he’s set his eyes on a woman.”_

_“You see who?”_

_Levi moved his scope and saw you giving a guy the finger, he thought that was kind of cute and funny especially when you looked like you were telling a guy where to shove it. “I see her.” He focused his scope on you, he was surprised at himself, but for the first time in his life he thought a woman looked really good. Levi had never really taken and interest in a woman before, but he rather liked the look of you, even more so when you kicked the dude in the nuts finally. “She looks interesting.”_

_“I’m surprised Levi, not like you to say something like that about a woman.”_

_“Not a word to shitty glasses, I won’t hear the end of it.” He looked at his target again, he was even more interested in you after that display of toughness. _

_You sighed after kicking the guy to the ground, then you blushed as your friends stared at you. You walked into the club with them, the music was loud and the floor was sticky. You all went to the bar, ordered your drinks after waiting too long then had shots. You had fun at first, but then your friends found guys to dance with and you were kind of left alone. So, you leaned on the bar and stared at your cocktail and pulled a little face. _

_Levi sighed and put his scope away. “I’m going in Erwin.”_

_Erwin laughed. “Sure, just don’t forget to ask that girl out on a date.”_

_“Tch, I’m not going to do that.”_

_“It wouldn’t hurt to ask, just go for it.”_

_Levi let out a long sigh. “Fine, after I’ve done my job.” He got off the building, then adjusted his outfit, slicked back his hair. He looked the part with his tight black long sleeve shirt, leather jacket on with the sleeves pushed up and smart shoes with his tight trousers. He walked into the club, looked around and noticed you by the bar, he shouldn’t have noticed you but he couldn’t help it. You shook his head and tried to focus, he had a job to do, then he noticed his target making his move on you._

_“Hey baby, you alone?” You looked up at a guy with a sickening looking shirt, it was open way too low and he had a golden chain on his neck. “I can keep you company, names Gino.”_

_You shorted a laugh. “Not interested buddy.”_

_“Come on.”_

_You sighed and looked at him again, you noticed a raven-haired guy eyeing you, you smiled at Levi making him blush then you looked at Gino. “Not interested, okay? I don’t date guys like you.” You watched as Levi leaned on the bar, he ordered a whiskey and held the top of a glass in a unique way. _

_Gino leaned on the counter blocking your view of the only decent guy in the bar, you sighed as he smiled at you. “What do you mean by you don’t date guys like me?”_

_“Jackasses who smell like the biggest douche in the world, even though I don’t look it, I do have standards and some class.” You downed the last of your cocktail. “Now fuck off.”_

_Gino’s smile faded. “Careful how you speak to me baby, I ain’t a very forgiving man. Now, put a smile on your face and use your mouth for some good, I have a VIP room where me and you can be alone.”_

_You gasped and used as much sarcasm as you could. “My god, you can go into VIP room! I’m positively shaking in my panties.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Sure! Just head there now and I’ll be right with you, I just gotta freshen up a little.”_

_He got off his seat and grinned. “Nice baby I knew I could win you over.”_

_You giggled. “Oh yeah sexy, I can’t wait now off you go.” You waved him off then you gave him the finger as he turned his back. “Cocksucker.” You turned to the barman. “Another drink my man!”_

_The barman laughed. “Sure, right here.”_

_You frowned. “That was quick.”_

_He pointed to Levi. “That guy bought you it.”_

_You smiled and lifted your glass to him. “Thanks, good looking, I needed this.”_

_Levi lifted his drink in a toast. “You’re welcome, you looked like you needed one with that shit bothering you.”_

_You laughed and drank your drink. “The life of a woman, thanks again for this, it’s made my night much better.”_

_“Rough night?”_

_You nodded. “Friends ditched me for some guys for one-night stands, I don’t do that sort of thing so I’m stuck here by myself.”_

_“Why not go home?”_

_You smirked and looked at the club. “Because I love watching drunk people trying to get with each other, it’s like a fun show for me and it’s free.”_

_Levi hummed. “You’re odd, but I guess you’re right, it is interesting to watch people.”_

_You jumped as your arm was grabbed, you turned to see one of your friends. “Come on loser! There’s some guys over there and one of them is totally into you.”_

_“Abby, I’m not.”_

_“Come on!” She dragged you off your chair._

_You smiled and laughed as you looked at Levi. “Sorry, I guess I’ll see you around.” _

_Levi waved at you, then sighed as you moved through the crowd. He swirled his drink and spoke under his breath to Erwin in his ear piece. “I’ll move onto the target, I guess I’ll ask her out another time.”_

_You sighed as your friends danced, the single guy who liked you tried and failed to get your attention. You moved away from your friends, then you leaned against the wall and watched everyone, you tried looking for Levi but couldn’t see him. “Baby, you kept me waiting.” You yelped as you were dragged through a doorway, the door was slammed as you stumbled in. “Took your time, I hate waiting.”_

_You turned and looked at Gino. “Listen asshole I was using sarcasm.”_

_“What?”_

_“I was lying, I don’t want to be near you, I was trying to get you away from me!”_

_He grabbed your wrist. “Listen here you little bitch, I want you and I always get what I want.”_

_“Fucking dirt bag!” You slammed your heel into his foot, he screamed in pain and let you go. You slammed your fist into his face then kneed him in the nuts. “Don’t touch a woman without her permission.”_

_You adjusted your dress then turned to the door, you jumped when you saw Levi stood there with his hands in his pockets. “Not bad brat.”_

_You smiled. “Thanks handsome…so, can I help you?”_

_“Yeah you can, just give me your hand.”_

_You did. “Sure.” He pulled you close, lifted you up into the air like a bride and spun you around then put you down. “Wow.”_

_“Wait here.”_

_“Sure.”_

_He turned to Gino as he twisted around with a knife in hand, Levi had saved you from being stabbed. Levi twisted to the side dodging the knife, he grabbed the man’s fist holding the knife, then slammed his palm into Gino’s forearm causing it to break. He sent a swift kick to Gino’s gut sending him back and dropping the knife. Levi caught the knife, then threw it at Gino pinning his shirt to the wall. He walked over as you stared in pure delight, this was the coolest thing you’d ever seen. Levi grabbed Gino’s throat and whispered to him, then Gino whispered back a few things and wet himself. Levi clicked his tongue, took Gino’s phone then walked over to you._

_Levi tapped on the phone, then put it in his pocket. “Sorry you had to see that, tch, asshole pissed himself.”_

_You blushed. “Do you wanna get out of here and somewhere nicer?”_

_Levi’s eyes widened as Erwin laughed in his ear piece, it was not how things went for a suave spy like him and the scouts, usually they wooed and asked people out not people asking them out after showing such violence. “Sure.”_

_You smiled and walked to the door, then waved to him. “Come on.” Levi followed you, but he was losing you a little in the crowd, he grabbed your hand making you smile at him then carry on out the club. You walked down the street, then you let go of Levi’s hand which made him feel a little sad. You introduced yourself to Levi. “What’s your name?”_

_“Levi.”_

_“Nice to meet you Levi, I like that name, it’s a good name.” You smiled at him. “So, I have lots of questions about what just happened, but I think I’m going to hold back my excitement until we get to our destination.” You hugged yourself as the cold chill made you shiver. “So, do you do this often?”_

_He looked down at you and saw you were a little cold. “What’s that?”_

_“Kick some guys ass then go off with a girl somewhere? For all you know I could have set this up.”_

_Levi hummed in amusement, there was no way you had done that, you were too odd, fun, cute and beautiful as well as kind to be some bad guy or spy. “Sure, you seem the type to do that. So, am I in trouble?”_

_You giggled. “Definitely, this is a kidnapping.”_

_“Oh well, I don’t think it’s that bad to be taken by you.”_

_You smiled and blushed at Levi, he stopped a moment and took his leather jacket off and put it around you. You flinched in response. “What…”_

_“You looked cold, just take it, I’m fine because I’m always warm.”_

_You hugged it around you. “Thank you. You know for a tough guy, you’re really sweet.”_

_He put his hands in his pockets. “I have my moments, though they are few and far.”_

_You giggled and stopped by an old looking diner on the corner of a row of buildings, it had big glass window with red seats for the booths and the stalls. It was like walking into the 1950s, you loved it. You pushed on the metal bar of the glass door. “I think you’re lying. I think you’re nicer than you think you are.”_

_You pushed the door open, Levi put his hand on the door and pushed it instead making you jump then smile. “I think you’re making things up.”_

_You giggled. “I’m not, look how nice you’ve been to me all night.”_

_He walked with you to the counter and stalls. “Just you wait, I might change and become an asshole. Most find that out about me and tend to run.”_

_You sat down and leaned your cheek on your hand. “Ooow, I can’t wait to see you became an ass.”_

_He leaned his arms on the counter and hummed, he was trying to ignore Erwin talking in his ear about how cute and sassy you were and how perfect you were for him. So, Levi turned off his comms and just focused on you. He was determined not to fuck this up, he wasn’t in love with you, he just really liked you. You were super weird and cute, just everything wonderful. “I can’t seem to make sense of you.” He watched you as you pressed your lips together, then pouted a little as you looked at the laminated menu. “You’re like a little mystery.”_

_You hummed and looked at him. “That so?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Tell me more, I might be able to help you work it out.”_

_He looked you up and down. “Well you’re rough, you don’t take any shit, you believe in justice, you can kick ass, yet you look beautiful, pretty, sexy and cute. How does someone manage that?”_

_You laughed and tapped the menu on his head. “Talent.”_

_“You’re confident.”_

_You smiled. “Not really, I just appear that way. I’m not too confident in myself, but I know what I want to do and I’ll do it.” You smiled at the waiter as stood in front of you with his notepad behind the counter. “Could I get a pot of tea and some waffles please.” You looked to Levi. “What you having?”_

_He handed his menu over. “The same please.”_

_“Copycat.”_

_He hummed. “I just have great taste, which means you do.”_

_You giggled and leaned your cheek on your hand again. “I guess it does.”_

_“So, why you out here? What I mean is, why were you clubbing tonight because you didn’t seem like you were having any fun.”_

_You looked out the window and sighed. “I had a bad breakup with a guy a month and half ago, he was a cheater.” You pulled a little face and looked at Levi, he’d been staring at you the whole time making you blush. You looked away quickly and back out the window. “What I mean is, I was with him and found out I was the other girl.” You sighed and put your hands on the counter, you thanked the waiter as he put your tea and tea pot down. “I didn’t want to have anything to do with him when I found out, but he was determined to keep me. I said I couldn’t be with someone who cheats, I hate it. He said he couldn’t leave his girlfriend because they had history together and routine, but with me it was love and passion. He said he couldn’t choose between the two of us, but he didn’t want to lose either of us. So, I made the choice for him and left him. He’s been desperate to get a hold of me since breaking up.”_

_“Tch, what an asshole.”_

_You sipped your tea and hummed. “He’s been trying to contact me, get me back with him but, I’m not interested at all. So, my friends thought it was best to drag me out the house and party at a club, maybe meet someone and get laid.” You sighed. “But I’m not into that sort of thing, I don’t do that, I don’t want that but they do.”_

_Levi drank his tea; he was more and more fascinated by you. “What do you want?”_

_You looked at Levi and smiled. “I don’t usually get asked that, in fact that’s the first someone’s asked me that.” You tilted your head to the side in thought. “I guess I want something real, I want to feel loved and love. I have so much to give, but no one to give it too. I want to look after someone, and them to look after me.” You giggled. “To get excited about a phone call, a text, or a date. To come home to someone who couldn’t wait to see me, or to wait at home for them to come home. To be stupidly romantic with another person.” You blushed. “Ah, but it’s a silly pipe dream.”_

_“It’s not silly at all, it’s very…I like it, it sounds nice. I’ve never thought about something like that before, but now I do I like the sound of it.”_

_You giggled and let the waiter put your waffles down and Levi’s. “It does I guess, but more importantly I have to make progress at work.”_

_Levi bit some of his waffles. “So, what do you do?”_

_You finished your mouthful and hummed. “I work at the town hall, I’m a researcher and events planner but, I really want to be the advisor to the mayor. There’s a new guy running for mayor, his names Joseph and I hope he wins.”_

_“He seems like a good man…you have an interesting job.”_

_You nodded. “It’s a lot of fun, my best friend there is called Bruce but, he didn’t come out tonight.” You blushed hard. “Oh sorry, I’ve been talking about me all this time.”_

_“Don’t be sorry, I asked all the questions, I wanted to know more about you.”_

_You hummed as you ate more. “So, what about you? Why did you kick that guys ass? Why did you take his phone?”_

_Levi stared at you for a moment, he was thinking about if he should tell you or not, he’d never told anyone before he was a spy. However, when he stared at you, he felt like he could tell you everything. “He was my target, I needed to get his phone for information and I asked him for info but in order to do that, I needed to scare him and threaten him. You breaking his nose was helpful, so thanks for that he thought you were working with me.”_

_You smiled. “What are you? Like a gangster or something?”_

_“No.”_

_You gasped. “Maybe a cop undercover.”_

_“I’m a spy.” He stared at you, you stared back at him. “I work for the government for a certain secret group, but I can’t say much or I could get into trouble. I had to follow that man, get information from him and his phone so I could move onto his employer and my true target.” He looked away from you. “I won’t say what I have to do to him.”_

_You smiled. “You’re not lying…wow…that’s…do you like doing it?”_

_He shrugged. “I’m good at it, I get to travel the world and I get to have different identities so, I guess it’s interesting.”_

_You hummed. “I think it’d be really cool to be a spy, going across to different lands and wearing cool outfits and what not.” You sighed. “Much cooler than my job.” You looked at him. “So, aren’t you supposed to keep that stuff secret?”_

_He nodded then looked into his tea. “Yeah, but I guess I just felt like I could talk to you, tell you anything.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, it’s stupid.”_

_You smiled at him. “You know for a tough spy, you’re really cute.”_

_He blushed then clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat I’m not cute.”_

_You poked his cheek. “You are.”_

_“You drunk or something?”_

_You shook your head and smiled. “Nah, it takes a lot to get me drunk.” You looked up at the tv in the diner. “Hey look it’s the wedding singer, I love this movie. I watch it with my mum and we love the songs, especially this one he sings to her on the plane.” You sighed. “He really did love her. It’s a nice thought, right? Growing old with someone.”_

_Levi didn’t look at the tv, instead he just stared at you and thought that maybe family wasn’t a bad thing at all. He’d never had a life like that, but he’d definitely like it now he thought about it. “It’s a nice thought.”_

_You smiled and looked at Levi. “It’s still a great song.”_

_He nodded. “It’s good.” You and Levi spent hours talking to each other about anything and everything, he mainly wanted to get to know you and you got to know him, well the things he was allowed to tell you. You both lost track of time, you didn’t realise that the run was rising until his phone went off, his team was contacting him asking where he was. “Ah, seems I’m missed.”_

_You looked at the time. “Shit, its 6am.” You laughed. “Guess we should head out then, huh?” You gave him his jacket back. “Here.”_

_He held his hand up to you. “Keep it for now and return it to me another time.”_

_You smiled. “You asking me on another date?”_

_“I am, yeah.”_

_You bit your lip. “You have a pen?”_

_He nodded. “Leather jacket pocket.”_

_You patted the pockets, got it out and grabbed Levi’s hand and wrote your number on the back of his hand. “You can either call me and I’ll return the jacket, or you can wash your hands and leave me the jacket. All I can say is, I’d like the calling me option.” _

_He smiled a little. “Me too.”_

_You kissed his cheek. “Thank you for keeping me company Levi, I had the best night in a long time.” You walked outside and waved a taxi down, then you got in. Levi watched you go and waved to you, he looked at his hand then got him phone out and put your number in right away. He could not wait to see you again._

_You were applying your makeup in the mirror as Bruce sat playing with a bra of yours. “You know sugar tits; this bra would be nicer for Levi.”_

_You looked over at him and gave him a look. “Bruce.”_

_“What? This is sexy and you and Levi have been dating for a while, you’re at that time where you start fucking. So, where amazing things under this hot outfit.”_

_You took the bra from him and threw it to your bed. “No. He’s not those type of guys, the kind that can’t wait to bed the girl. He’s a real gentleman, even though sometimes he kind of doesn’t have a filter on his mouth.” You giggled. “It’s cute.”_

_Bruce pinched your cheek. “Aww look at this, my best friend is in love.”_

_You blushed hard. “I-I’m not.”_

_“You told each other yet?”_

_You shook your head. “Not yet.”_

_He smiled and kissed your forehead. “So excited for you.”_

_You got up and adjusted your outfit and sighed. “Alright, I’m ready.”_

_“Looking hot!” He spun you around and hummed. “Sexy, so what does he do anyway?”_

_“He…works for the government.” He’d told you he was a spy, but part of you kind of didn’t believe it really. He seemed like one, but he also didn’t with the way he talked to people. _

_“Interesting.” _

_You smiled as you heard a knock at your flat door, you ran over to the door and pointed at Bruce. “You can stay here for a bit, but remember to close the door after you, okay?”_

_He gave you a thumbs up. “Okay. Good luck and remember to fuck his brains out.”_

_You hit him in the gut, then you left your apartment and smiled at Levi. “Hey.”_

_Levi looked you up and down and blushed. “Wow, uhh hey.”_

_You giggled. “Ready?”_

_He took your hand and pulled you along. “More than ready.” He stopped outside your apartment and looked down at you. “I forgot something.”_

_You frowned. “What?”_

_He leaned down and kissed you, you hummed and smiled then kissed him a little deeper. He pulled away a little. “You look beautiful.”_

_You giggled. “You look stunning.”_

_“Thanks. So, I was thinking a nice bar, a few drinks and the best meal money can buy.”_

_You giggled as you walked with him, your fingers entwined with his. “Sounds nice.”_

_Levi and you chatted to the bar, then he stopped as he stared at something in the shadows. “Tch, damn it.” _

_“Something wrong?”_

_He kissed your forehead. “Just wait here beautiful, I just have to deal with something first. Wait right here.” _

_Someone stepped out into the shadows. “No running Levi, I’m here to end your life and make a name for myself as the killer of the scouts top spy.”_

_Levi sighed, you were in shock, Levi was telling the truth about the whole spy thing. He cupped your face. “How are you about the whole killing thing?”_

_You blushed. “What?” _

_“Well I might have to kill this guy.”_

_You nipped your lip. “Could you maybe make him immobile?” _

_He kissed your forehead. “Got it.” He turned to the man and moved to the side so you were out of the way, he clicked his neck. “Look asshole, tonight was an important night for me. I was going to take my girlfriend to dinner, then at the right time tell her I love her and have for a while. You ruined it, so I’m going to hurt you bad. You’re lucky my girlfriend is here and has asked me not to kill you.” You bushed hard, Levi had admitted he loved you making your heart hammer, he loved you and you loved him. _

_The guy growled at Levi, he pulled out his gun but Levi managed to act quicker. He spun around then kicked the man right in the throat. He reached up for his throat, dropped his gun with a silencer allowing Levi to catch it then shoot the man in both his feet. Then he pressed the gun firmly against the guys temple, he leaned closer and whispered something to him making the guy shake. The guy talked, in fact he almost cried. Levi thanked him then used the handle of the gun, then knocked the guy out. He took the cartridge out, threw that and the gun in the big bin then he picked the guy up and threw him in as well. _

_Levi turned to you, then he rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry about that.”_

_You walked up to Levi, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. You bit his lip then kissed him passionately, he grabbed you and kissed you deeply as well. You pulled away and smiled. “I love you too Levi.”_

_He blushed. “You heard that, huh?”_

_You nodded. “I did, did you mean it?”_

_He hugged you. “I…I did mean it. I really do love you.”_

_You nipped his lip and smiled, his hands moved down your body to and held your bum. He’d had this growing feeling within him, the kind he was surprised at himself for having. He’d slept with women before, but he’d never had this urge like this before. He didn’t want to screw you; he wanted to explore every inch of your body and make love to you. He’d been thinking about you in that way a lot recently, but he wanted to take things slow and make you feel comfortable. _

_“Come on, let’s go to dinner I have a table booked for us.” He was such a gentleman, he took care of you and made sure you were treated like the women he had to woo on his spy missions, but this time he really wanted to do it. After dinner, you both sat by the bar and drank. He seemed a little nervous, you weren’t sure why. He gulped and tapped his finger on the table. “So, would you like to come over for some tea? I have different kinds at home. You don’t have to; in fact, it doesn’t matter let me take you home. Sorry.”_

_You giggled. “Are you inviting me over?”_

_“Yes…”_

_“I’d love to go over.” You grabbed your bag and jumped off your stool. “That’s if you want me to.”_

_“I do.”_

_You smiled. “Good.” You took his hands and pulled him along, then you got outside and got the taxi. When you pulled up to Levi’s house you were shocked at it, it was on top of a hill and beautifully modern. You wandered to the door, Levi let you in and you took your heels off right away. “Holy shit Levi, who knew being a spy paid so well.”_

_“It’s good pay yeah, but I’m not here often, but since meeting you I’ve been at home more instead of missions.”_

_You smiled at him. “Well, you make me feel really special.” _

_He walked over and cupped the side of your face. “That’s because you are.” He kissed you and hummed. “So, would you like some tea?”_

_You smiled and pulled at his shirt, you walked backwards down a hall. “I’d like to try something else, if you want to.”_

_Levi looked up and down the hall to his bedroom. “You sure you want me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you, he guided you backwards to his bedroom. Your first time with Levi was amazing, the best you ever had, so once was not enough for either of you. You eventually passed out due to being tired, he was perfect to cuddle as well. Waking up next to him was a dream come true. Levi loved it too, he liked looking at your cute face. “Morning beautiful.”_

_You smiled at him. “Good morning.”_

_He played with your hair then kissed your forehead. “I’ll make you breakfast, anything you want with the best tea and we’ll have it by the pool.”_

_You sat up and held the quilt to your chest. “You have a pool!?”_

_He sat up. “Yeah, that okay?”_

_You smiled. “You are a mystery Levi and I love it.” _

_He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”_

_You giggled. “I love you too.”_

“Oi brat?” You hummed and looked to Levi. “You’re daydreaming.”

You smiled. “Sorry, just thinking about when we met and our first night together.”

He smiled a little. “Wonderful nights.” He kissed your cheek. “You’re still as beautiful as you were then two years ago as you are now.”

You smiled. “Charmer.”

“Always, so shall we taste test these cakes?”

You had a bite of the vanilla cake, you hummed and pouted in thought. “I think I know what we should have.”

“That so?”

You got up and patted his head. “Let me ask for it, you stay here because it’s going to be a surprise.” You went up to the assistant and asked for three types of cake, then you sat back over with Levi then you played with his hair. “You’re so handsome.”

“You always say that.”

You kissed his temple. “Because it’s true.”

“I love you so much.” He kissed you then frowned as he licked his lips. “You taste sweet, like cake.” He kissed you again making you giggle. “It’s nice, nicer than the cake.”

You pinched his cheek. “Naughty.” You clapped your hands. “Cakes here, thank you.” You got a forkful of one and fed Levi. “What do you think?”

He hummed. “Lemon, you don’t have to choose a flavour I love.”

“Yeah but I like it too.” You got some of the next. “Try this one.”

He was loving this whole feeding thing; you were making a cute face as you fed him. “Strawberry, that’s so good.”

“Last one, and this is the best one and I’ve already said yes to this without testing it.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Okay.” You fed him some cake. He jumped at the flavour in his mouth, he stared at you. “Earl grey?”

You smiled. “Yep! Well we want three layers, right? How about the bottom being lemon, middle strawberry and the top is for just me and you which is earl grey tea and vanilla buttercream?”

Levi kissed you then nipped your lip to deepened the kiss. “You’re so precious, all you ever think about is me.”

You blushed. “Maybe, so what do you think?”

“I love it, let’s order it then.”

You lightly kissed him. “Wonderful, I’ll let them know.” You got up and told them what you and Levi wanted, then you told the decorations could be simple and nothing to grand or silly. You walked back over to Levi, took his hand and pulled him along. “So, what’s next on the list?”

“Flowers.”

“Ooow.”

He stopped a moment. “Hey brat? You okay? Your ribs not hurting?”

You gave him your best smile. “I’m fine at the moment.”

He sighed. “Good.” He tapped the bottom of his eye. “This looks much better.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I’ve healed really well.”

“Not enough yet, I really wanted to kill that asshole.”

“Levi!”

He sighed. “Sorry, not everything can be solved with killing someone or beating their shitty ass.”

You kissed Levi’s hand and hummed. “Good boy.”

He leaned over and nipped your neck making you squeal a little. “Does the good boy get a reward.”

“Yes, but wait until we get home.” You hugged his side and smiled. “We have flowers to look at first.”

“You’re right.” He hugged you close to him then leg you to the flower shop, you looked around and loved the sunflowers and daisies. The flowers that were simple and easy to find, that grew naturally was everything you and Levi loved. You left the shop before Levi, then you waited for him. He walked out with his hands behind his back. “Levi, you okay?”

He pulled a bunch of stunning red roses from behind his back, he held them out to you. “I saw these and I thought I’d buy them for you because I love you so much.”

You took the flowers and hug them to your chest, you smiled at him and welled up a little. “Thank you, thank you so much Levi. I…I’m so happy.” You threw yourself at Levi and hugged him tightly. “Oh, I really can’t wait to get married to you.”

“Nor can I.”

You kissed him and smiled. “You okay with dancing with my mum?”

“Yeah, I will try not to screw it up.”

You giggled. “I’m sure you’ll be perfect, you’re perfect to me.”

“You are saying all the right things to me.”

You nipped his jawline. “Am I turning on my dear fiancé?”

“You are.”

“Well, you’re doing the same to me. Is there anything left on the list?”

He shook his head. “No, everything is perfectly planned so…want to go home?”

You smiled. “Yes.” Levi took your hand and pulled you along quickly to his car, you got in and hugged the flowers to your chest and hummed in happiness. You looked over to Levi and smiled. “So, what’s going on with the honeymoon?”

“I’m booking it all, we’re going for a month which Joseph has approved of, I’ve run it by him. Plus, I’ve told my guys and they are dicks about it all, saying that it’ll be baby making month. Tch, idiots.”

You giggled. “I love them, I’m guessing Hange is the leader of it all, right?”

“Always.” He pulled up to the house, then he turned slightly and squeezed your thigh. “I can’t wait to have you for a whole month alone in the sun.” He moved his hand up your thigh to your heat, you reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I’m going to explore every inch of you.”

You kissed along his jaw. “Why don’t we get some practice in?”

“I’d like that.” He winced when his work phone went off. “Tch, god damn it.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered. “What!?”

You winked at him and got out the car, you bent over and pointed to the house. “I’ll be inside honey.” You wandered inside and went to the kitchen, you fixed the roses then placed them in a vase then put them in the bedroom, they looked perfect. You changed into little booty shorts, then a nice tight top that showed your body off, you wanted Levi to come back into the house and like what he sees and pounce on you.

Levi walked in and sighed, he looked over at you and eyed your body. “Sweetheart you look so beautiful and I’d love nothing more to have you against the wall in this hall, but I have a mission to go on.”

Your smile dropped. “Oh, how long are you gone for?”

“A few days, but I’ll be back as soon as possible to be with you.”

You gave him a smile. “Okay.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you tightly. “I’m going to miss you so much. Like, you have no idea how much I miss you when I go.”

You pulled his work phone, unlocked it which was shocking because even his co-workers didn’t have access to his spy work phone. You put the camera on then kissed Levi’s cheek and took a picture. “That should help.”

“Hmm, yeah.” You put his phone on the side, pulled your top off so you were in your shorts and bra. Levi frowned at you. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a topless picture for you.”

“Sweetheart.”

You giggled. “You want to take the picture?”

He sighed with a little smile. “Brat.”

You giggled and ran off with his phone, he chased after you into the bedroom. You lay down and held the phone above you, then took a picture. “There.”

Levi took his phone back. “Tch, oi brat stop.”

You rolled onto your tummy, then you pushed your bum into the air far a bit. “Spoil sport.”

He growled a little then took a picture of you. “Tch, damn woman…I’m going to miss you so much.” He handed you your shirt. “Put this back on, I have to pack and leave now for my mission.”

“What if I don’t wanna put this back on?”

“You’re mean to me.”

You giggled and watched him pack a bag, he picked it up and sighed. “I have to put in some stuff from my office.”

You stretched and moaned at the feeling; Levi’s keen eyes locked onto your boobs. “Your spy stuff?”

“Yes…Say, you look really good. Maybe I should.”

You jumped off the bed, then you put your top on and grabbed his bag from him. “Come on Levi, you have to go.” You walked to his spy room, then leaned on the wall as he went inside where the computers were and his things. You had access to this room, but you tend not to go in because Levi needed to do important work in there and Levi tended to get distracted when you were around. “You allowed to say what’s the mission?”

He walked out and kissed you. “I have to…I have to kill someone. Out of the country of course.” He looked nervous, he hated telling you he had to kill someone cause he thought you hated it. “He’s a bad guy, a really bad guy.”

You giggled. “You get so cute when you talk about work. I don’t mind you kill people; I don’t know why you get so funny about it.”

“It’s just, it’s a bad thing, killing is bad.” He sighed. “You’re really weird brat to not be affected by it.”

You linked your arms around his neck then you kissed him. “How bad is he?”

“He’s kidnapped a lot of people, tortured them then taken money from family members of those kidnapped, then he kills the kidnapped person.”

You cupped Levi’s face. “Honey?”

“Yeah?”

“You go to that country and you kill that son of a bitch, then come home as soon as possible to me so I can kiss you and get you naked all the time.”

Levi picked you up, you wrapped your legs around him and giggled as he kissed you. “I promise I’ll do as you say, then I’ll marry you and finally get to call your Mrs Ackerman.”

You kissed him and hummed, then you jumped off him. You grabbed his clothes bag, then let him grab his spy bag. You walked together to the front door. “I can’t wait to marry you Levi, just look after yourself, okay? Come home to me.”

He kissed your forehead. “I promise beautiful, if you get lonely you can invite Bruce around or something. I’ll…I’ll call you when I get there and I’ll bring you home something nice.”

You giggled. “You don’t need to get me anything, but I look forward to the call.”

Levi gave you a little smile, then he took his bags and got into his car. “Love you beautiful.”

You waved to him. “Love you.” You smiled and watched him drive off, then you felt the sadness and loneliness creep in. You let out a long sigh, then you decided to have pizza and ice cream tonight to cheer yourself up. You even thought maybe playing some video games would be good, just to distract you from not having Levi with you. You knew he’d come back home to you, but you still missed him like hair and worried about him.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked through the office space writing notes for the mayor, your heels tapped away and your shirt was a little low and skirt tight. You looked hot as hell today, mainly because you felt like shit that Levi was away, so to cheer yourself up you made yourself look fucking stunning. Bruce noticed, which was funny, because he was singing your praises whenever you visited him. You stopped in his office then handed him some papers, you smiled at him. “Need you to check these over.”

He grinned at you as he looked them over. “You look hot as well, legs for days, boobs bouncing with every step you take. Perfection.”

You sat on the edge of his desk and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You miss Levi that much you’re making yourself look sexy so you feel good?”

You nodded. “I think people just dress sexy for themselves.”

“Oh, I know and I do it all the time.” He pulled at his blazer, he was wearing a low buttoned shirt under that hugged his body and tight trousers. “Just fucking look at me, I’m a God.”

You flicked his forehead. “Dick, what would April say if she heard you say that?”

He blushed. “Shhh! Don’t say things like that.”

You rolled your eyes. “You asked her out yet?”

“N-No.”

You smiled and got up and leaned out his office. “April? Can you come here for a second?”

She got up and ran over with a big smile. “Sure!”

You welcomed her into Bruce’s officer. “So, would you like to go out for dinner and drinks tonight with me and Bruce?”

“Oh I’d love to.”

You clasped your hands. “Wonderful! Oh, I’ve just remembered I can’t go tonight, I have overtime with Joseph, but you two should totally still go for drinks though.”

April blushed and looked over at Bruce, he blushed as well. She nodded. “I’d umm I’d love that.”

Bruce stood up. “R-really? Great, me too.”

You slid over to his desk, grabbed the signed papers and smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone, it’s lunch time, right? You should have lunch together.”

“Would you like to join me April?”

She nodded. “I would.”

You snuck out of his office and giggled to yourself, you were getting pretty smooth at this kind of thing. You had developed this ability to be pretty slick with people, even Levi was impressed when he saw you smooth talking people. You couldn’t help think about Levi a lot, you always did because he was just so wonderful. You hoped his mission went well, that nothing bad happened to him or anyone innocent in the matter. You sighed and looked over the paperwork, you’d invested yourself in work again, if Levi found out he’d be so upset about it.

You smiled at Joseph’s secretary, then you pushed his door open by your hip and walked in. “I have the paperwork from Bruce.” You looked up at Joseph, he was staring at you. “What’s wrong?”

He blushed. “Sorry, you just look really nice today.”

You grinned and walked over with the papers, you put them down on the desk and sat opposite him. “Thanks, so the paperwork is done. Anything else we need to go over?”

He looked over the papers and sighed. “Not that I can think of, you can head back to your office I guess and have some down town and answer some emails.”

“Are you okay? You seem a little deflated.”

He smiled at you. “I’m fine, just not sure what to do about this.” You took the file form him and looked through it, it was about financing a project for the town, but he had to choose which was best. He had one about a park for kids, but the other which had more support was a golfing course. “Everyone was a fucking golf course; I have everyone shouting at me about it and trying to win me over. I…I dunno what’s best.”

You smiled and closed the file. “I know it’s not the choice everyone is telling you, but you should pick the park.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Think about it, the golf course is for stuck up boring people who are too rich for their own good and for people trying to avoid their wives or husbands. However, a park is for kids, people who are making their future. I have great memories as a kid going to parks, don’t you?”

He smiled and nodded. “I do.”

“Kids need a place to go, to have fun and a chance to make friends and socialise with others instead of being stuck inside. It’ll look great for you, the mayor who puts the kids first. Families and single parents will love you for that, they’re your voters.” You shuffled in your seat, leaned over and placed your hand on his desk near his hand. “What does your heart tell you to do Joseph?”

He put his hand on yours. “The park. I want to see kids happy, see them have fun and enjoy themselves. Screw those rich assholes, they’ve caused nothing but trouble in the past. Thanks again for helping.”

“Any time.” You got up and pointed to the door. “I’m heading to my office now, call me if you need me.”

He smiled. “I will. God, I’d be lost without you.”

You laughed. “You wouldn’t, I’m just your confidence in real life.”

“Yeah, I guess you are. See you later.”

“Bye!” You winked and waved at him, then left his office and walked to yours. You slipped in and locked the door, you sat on your desk and slid one of your feels off and began massaging it.

“Want me to massage them?” You looked to your office door and smiled at Levi, he closed the door behind him.

You put your heel back on. “I locked that door.”

“Well I picked the lock.”

“Naughty.”

He walked over and took his leather jacket off, then he put it on the sofa in your office. “You look good, really good.”

You smiled and got off your desk. “Thank you. I wanted to look good for myself.”

“Well, you’ve done an amazing job.” He walked up to you and hummed as you grabbed some papers and looked through them. “You excited to see me?”

You smirked. “Maybe.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then nibbled your neck making you giggle. “I’m gone for a few days, right after we did our wedding shopping and you don’t jump on me like promised.”

You threw your papers on your desk, turned around and linked your arms around him neck. “I missed you so fucking much, my body is just shivering at the sight, smell and sound of you.” You kissed him passionately, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. His hands ran over your back and bum, he squeezed your body making you moan. “But I have work to do honey, but when I’m done, we can do anything you want.”

“Do you need help?”

You smiled. “I’d like it, but you’ve just come back from a job and you need to relax. Just sit and nap on my sofa while I work, okay?”

He flopped onto your sofa. “Fiiiine.”

You sat down at your desk and worked on your computer. “How did your job go?”

“Smoothly, I mean he tried to take a hostage but, I saved them and killed the target like planned. Tch, asshole was worse than I thought.”

You smiled. “I’m so proud of you honey.”

He leaned up and looked at you, he looked you up and down then growled. “I want to eat you.”

“Later honey.”

Your door burst open and a man trying to hide his age walked in, his hair was badly dyed and his shirt open too low. He grinned at you; his teeth were clearly not his own. “There’s my favourite woman in the world! Mind if we have a little chat?”

You sighed. “Sure.”

He walked over and picked up some of the things on your desk, he stared at a sweet picture you had on your desk of you and Levi as he spoke. “I know that Joseph our dear mayor has a choice to make, he has to think carefully about it and I, along with others, strongly believe in one of the projects.” He put the picture down and was unaware that Levi was sat on the sofa behind him. “I know, that you are Joseph’s brain, he won’t say yes unless you say yes. So, be a doll and say yes to the golf course for me so the mayor will.”

You pulled a face. “Look Mr Summers, Joseph makes his own choices, he follows his head and heart and if it means going for your project, then good for you, but if it means going for a park for kids, then also great. I advise him, that’s my job, to advise. I tell him what is in the budget, and what is in the best interests of the city and the people living in it. Joseph chooses to either take my advice, or leave it. I have no control over what he picks, got it?”

He slammed his hands on your desk, you didn’t jump at all like he wanted but, Levi was pissed off. “Listen here you little…” He clenched his jaw. “I want that gold course, we need it. So, make him choose it.”

You smiled and stood up. “Mr Summers, I understand your concerns and I appreciate that you came to me with them. However, you must understand there are a lot of children in this city and people like you ruined all the youth centres that they could go to, as well as clubs. Your generation cut all the funding for the very people who are our future, then you go ahead and have the balls to complain that they are causing trouble, hanging around on the streets with nothing better to do. Well Mr Summers, if you would have kept funding the very things that kept the kids off the streets, we wouldn’t have problems with them.” You walked to your office door and opened it. “But that’s just what my research tells me, but what do I know I’m just a nosy woman right? Who has the mayor under her thumb? What I can tell you Mr Summers, is the choice has been made by the mayor.”

“You little.”

“Be careful what you say Mr Summers, I’m a strong woman who isn’t afraid of anyone. Mr Greene hit me in the face and choked me, look at where he is now.”

He shivered. “That a threat?”

You shook your head. “Friendly suggestion is all. Such as this one as well, I suggest you to go home and drink your booze that is aged and costs just as much as putting a child through collage.”

He pointed at you. “This isn’t over, I’m a powerful man. Now that is a threat.”

You smiled. “Noted Mr Summers, have a nice afternoon.” You slammed the door behind him, then you sighed. You locked your door, then walked back over to your desk and sat down. You began doing paperwork, then you jumped when you felt something on your knee. You moved your chair back, looked under the desk to see Levi sat under there. “Levi?”

He grabbed your chair and pulled you back under, you giggled as he did then he placed his head on your lap. “I can break his fingers one by one; I’ll do it for you.”

You smiled. “He does love golf a lot, he wouldn’t be able to golf if you did.” You pouted then shook your head. “We shouldn’t Levi, because that’s what criminals and gangsters do. You’re a spy, you work for this government to do good, breaking his hand is not good. Good people don’t do that and you’re a good person Levi.”

He hummed. “You’re right. So, can I nap here as you do paperwork?”

You giggled. “Sure, but aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“No.” He hugged your waist and put his head on your lap, then he sighed. “This is perfect.”

You played with his hair as you did some work, sometimes you had to let go of his head making him groan like he was sad, but you had to do work. You yawned then looked at the time, it was getting super late and you needed food as well as take Levi home. Levi was like a little black cat; he was cuddly but deadly. He loved to sleep on you or with you, he loved it when you fed him, but he also would sit for ages and stare at you.

“Levi?” He looked up at you with a cute little pout, his eyes wide. “I’m done for the night, okay? You ready to go home now?”

Levi pushed your chair to the wall, he climbed out then stood up and yanked you against his body. He kissed and nipped your neck, then kissed you. “Finally.” Levi drove you home, but as soon as you got into the house you took your heels off. “You okay sweetheart?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I just need to get changed. You should get us some drinks and meet me in the bedroom, sound good?”

Levi hummed then eyed you up and down. “Yes.”

You smiled and ran off to the bedroom, you took your things off then wore nice underwear with straps on your thighs and suspenders all black. You pulled on a silk short dressing gown on, that just about hid what you had under. You changed your makeup, then fixed your hair up and smiled at how sexy you looked. You hoped Levi liked what you had on, you didn’t earn a lot with your job, Levi was the one with the money but, you were happy to spend money on this to make Levi smile.

You peaked out the bathroom after finishing up in there, you smiled when you saw Levi had sat down on the bed with drinks. You bit your lip as you saw he had unbuttoned his shirt a bit, his blazer was off and his shoes. You walked in as he drank his drink, completely unaware of what was going on. You took your drink from him, he looked up at you and choked on his drink a little. You hummed. “This is nice, you chose good Levi.”

“Holy shit.”

You put your glass on the side and walked in your heels back in front of him, you held your silk ties on your dressing gown. You bit your lip. “You know what?”

Levi was staring at the ties. “Y-yes?”

“I think you should pull the ties on my gown.”

He leaned over and put his glass on the bedside table, then stood up. “Really?”

You ran your hands up his chest then kissed his cheek. “Really.”

He smiled at you, then he pulled the ties loose. “It’s not my birthday, so I have no clue what’s going on and why I deserve this.”

“Because I love you.”

He went to kiss you, but you wouldn’t let him. He pouted at you. “Mean.”

“You’ll get your reward soon enough, if you’re a good boy.”

He yanked the tie causing your gown to open, he was about to say something snarky but, he was kind of shocked at seeing you. “Fuck me.”

You giggled. “That was my intention.”

He blushed hard. “Wait, what? Jesus woman, you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

You pulled the dressing gown down and off, you twirled around for him slowly and smiled. “You like?”

“I love it, I love you, all of you.” He went to touch you, but you smacked his hand away.

You giggled at his surprised face. “No touching.” You nipped his jawline and smiled, then your ran your fingers through his hair and raked it back to see his face. “So handsome, I missed you so much Levi.”

“I missed you too.” He ran one of the straps on your outfit between his fingers. “So, we’re playing a little game then, huh? So, what’s the game?”

You pulled his shirt and hummed. “Well, have you been naughty, or nice?”

“Does my answer determine what happens?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright, I’ve been naughty.” He waited for what you’ll do, he was really excited about it. You walked around him and behind him, then slapped his bum hard. “Woah, oi brat what are you doing?”

“You said naughty, so I punished you.”

He hummed then pulled at one of your straps again. “So…how about I say I’ve been very, very good.”

You bit your lip, walked to the bed and sat down. You moved up it a bit and smiled at him. “Well then, your reward is you can do anything you want to me.”

He looked like he was practically drooling at the news, this was the best news ever. “Anything?”

You nodded. “Anything.”

He paced at the end of the bed, he mumbled to himself then stopped and looked at you. “Are you sure? Anything I want?”

You laughed. “I give you my full consent Levi, besides I know what you like and you know what I like. Everything we’ve ever done, we both love so, you can do anything you want to me.”

Levi stared at you for a bit, then he ripped his shirt off and his trousers then dove at you making you squeal. Before you could speak, his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss. He lay you down and gave you a long and lustful kiss that took your breath away, your mind was blank, you felt nothing but love and adoring feelings from Levi. He nipped your jawline, kissed your cheek and bit your neck then he licked a line up to your ear. “This is the best thing ever.” He sat back and looked your body all over, he bit his lip and hummed. “What to do, what to do…I’m spoilt for choice…”

You wiggled your foot at him. “I’m still wearing my heels, you could start there, if you want.”

“Yes, yes you’re right.” He slipped down the bed and knelt on the floor, he took your foot in his hand and kissed your ankle then he slipped your heel off. He began massaging your foot and hummed. “You’re so beautiful, so precious, so perfect, so sweet. I love you so much, I can’t wait to marry you in a few weeks.” He took your other heel off and massaged. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

You smiled and put your foot on his shoulder, you pushed him a little. “I’m the lucky one, if it weren’t for me being an asshole to that guy, I would have never met you.”

He pushed closer, your foot slipped causing your leg to go over his shoulder, he kissed your leg as it went slowly more and more over his shoulder. “You captivated me, so perfectly. You looked so good, but your attitude was wonderful. All of you, every inch of you is amazing.” He bit your thigh making you yelp. You leaned back, arched your back and moaned as he massaged your leg very close to your heat. He unclipped the clips on your stockings and slipped them both off, then he took your suspenders off. He stared at your bra and underwear, then he kissed up your body to your boobs.

He nipped at your skin, then his lips traced the lines of your bra. He wrapped his arms around you, then pressed his face into your boobs making you giggle. “Levi, sweetie, honey?”

“Just for a moment, so I can really know you are here with me.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “You’re so sweet.”

He looked up at you and smiled, then he dragged his body up yours and kissed you. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he slid down and took your bra off, he held it up and played with it in his hands. “So soft.” He threw it as he stared at your boobs, then he leaned down and began massaging and kissed your breasts. “Even softer.” He looked up at you. “Keep playing with my hair, I like it when you do.” You giggled and began doing as he said, he moaned as he continued his actions making you hum in delight.

He dragged his hands down your body, then held your waist, lifted you up and moved you up the bed more. You gasped at how strong Levi was, it always surprised you. Your head gently rested on the pillow, you smiled at Levi and reached up to cup his face. “So handsome.”

He smiled and turned his head to kiss your hand. “I’m going to eat you.”

You blushed. “Levi!”

He slipped down the bed quickly, then he pulled your underwear off and threw them to the floor. He kissed down your thigh, he nipped and sucked a fresh mark there. He lay on his stomach, wrapped his arms around your thighs and placed his hands on his stomach. He licked up your heat, you jumped and gasped as you felt the heat in your body increase. You dug your fingers in his hair again, you pulled as he licked your heat over and over then took your bud into his mouth.

Levi growled as you tugged on his hair, the vibrations made you hum in delight. He traced patterns and shapes, everything you loved. He moved one of his hands and massaged your thigh, his other hand moved to your bud. He licked down to your heat, he licked then pushed his tongue in deep. His thumb rubbed your bud, you closed your eyes and panted. Your body was sensitive, from missing Levi, plus you’d kind of been in the mood all day. Plus, Levi always made you feel good, and you always wanted him to touch you.

He squeezed you more, his tongue pushing inside you in all the right places. You closed your eyes tighter and moaned more, you pulled Levi’s hair more making he growl again. You rocked your hips to his movements; you chased the feeling and sensation of your body just wanting to snap. Levi felt your body clench him; he knew what you needed and he wanted it too, he pushed you over the edge so he could hear you cry out his name. You felt the burn and the buzz rushed over you, you panted and moaned as you felt the pleasure turn into a sweet tingle.

Levi kissed up your body then nipped your neck a little. “So sweet, you always taste so good.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Levi, don’t say stuff like that.”

“We’ve been together for over two years, yet you still blush at me saying that.”

“Yes.”

He pulled your hands away and kissed your cheek. “So cute.” He kissed the end of your nose. “I’m going to love you none stop tonight.” He reached over to his side table, pulled out protection then looked at you. He hummed and tapped the wrapper on his lip as he thought.

You smiled. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking about what to do first with you.”

You sat up and tangled your fingers in his hair, you kissed along his jaw then kissed him. “Everything would be good, you’re always good. Now get those boxers off honey, then I’ll take the led and then when you’ve decided what you want to do you can take over. Okay?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Prefect.” He did as you ask then sat on the bed, your straddled him and kissed his forehead. “Mmm, I think I like this.”

You bopped his nose. “You always do, because it’s boobs near your face. “

“Yeah, but I also get to hold you and kiss you loads and I don’t worry about squishing you.”

You moved a little closer, then kissed his forehead loads as you lowered yourself down on his length. You both moaned together, you wrapped your arms around him and hummed as you adjusted to his size. You smiled at Levi and kissed him, you rocked your hips very slowly and felt his length press again the button inside you. You cupped his face and panted. “You mmm, don’t squish me.” You kissed his jaw to his ear. “I love feeling you on top of me, feeling that muscle move, all that beautiful muscle that makes your body. All your scars. You’re amazing and beautiful.” You ran your hands over his neck and shoulders, his skin was so soft and smooth. “So pretty.”

He hummed and squeezed your hips. “I’ve never been called pretty before.”

“You are.” So gripped his shoulders and moved up and down slowly. “So, fucking pretty.” You kissed his face all over, Levi closed his eyes with a little smile and hummed. Levi was so happy, so god damn happy, you felt amazing and the doting and loving kisses just made him feel even better. He was madly in love, the crazy kind where he would do anything for you, hell he even wanted to kill someone for you, but you were such a sweet and loving person you wouldn’t let him. You were so kind, so smart, so funny, so beautiful and cute. He still to this day couldn’t get over how you could be so cute, sexy and beautiful all in one.

He growled at you, then nipped your neck hard. He gripped your waist, then bucked up into you roughly. You held Levi against your neck, your fingers tangled in his beautiful soft raven hair. You rocked with Levi; you were chasing the pleasure with him. Your body was shaking, you were on fire, your whole body was screaming in delight. You squeezed Levi in delight as he nipped a little harder, he licked the wound then whispered in your ear beautiful things. You shivered at his deep voice, he just knew exactly what to say to you, to make you feel like you could break with pure euphoria any second.

You moaned for him, he pulled from your neck then kissed you. You whined and mewled as he kissed you passionately. He twisted both of you around, then lay you on the bed as he kissed you. He knelt up and held your hips, he panted for a moment and looked over your body. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, he squeezed your skin, then he held your hips and lifted them slightly. He smiled at you, then he rocked into your heat slowly to see the change in your expression. You held the covers lightly, you hummed at the perfect feeling of Levi hitting the spot within you softly. You panted and bit your lip with a smile, the man was a genius in bed. That or he’d learnt everything he could about your body.

You rocked your hips with Levi, you pulled at the covers and whined a little at him. Levi growled at you and felt his hunger build up, he just wanted you to be moaning his name so loudly. Levi was super possessive of you, which was a turn on bit a little deadly because he was a spy. You loved that about Levi, in fact you found it a little funny and cute when his first reaction to stuff was usually killing, hurting or bad mouthing someone. He was adorable, but so strong. The man was a dream, you couldn’t believe you were going to be marrying him soon. It was amazing to think you’d be Mrs Ackerman; it was everything you ever wanted and more.

He squeezed your hips tighter, than he increased his actions. You arched your back at the speed, he was hitting the right spot over and over causing you to be overwhelmed. You cried out as you felt a pop, a rush of bliss and warmth spread through you. You closed your eyes tightly, you moaned and whimpered as your sensitive body registered what Levi was doing to you still. You reached out and grabbed Levi’s arms, you wanted to pull away from him but, you wanted him to keep going so badly. You dug your nails into his skin a little, you swore a little as Levi growled at you.

Levi let your hips go, he yanked your legs to wrap around him then he leaned one his forearms either side of your head. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as he turned things more passionate, more loving. He rocked his hips, his body rubbing so beautifully into you and against you. You hummed and moaned into the kiss as his body rubbed against your bud. You squeezed your toes tightly, then you tugged on his hair making him growl at you and buck a little hard. You cried a little into the kiss at the shock amount of pleasure increase.

He kissed along your cheek, your jaw and then your neck. He panted and moaned your name in your ear. You gripped at his back, you rocked to his movements and whimpered and moaned to him. You turned your head and kissed his cheek and ear, anything your lips could touch so he could feel just how much you loved him. You dragged your fingers over his back, you loved how his muscles moved under your fingers. “Levi.” He turned his head and kissed you, you hummed as squeezed him. You smiled as he kissed your cheek loads. “You feel so good.” Levi gripped the sheets by your head tighter, then he increased his speed. You grabbed his bum with one hand, you squeezed a little and bit your lip. “So, fucking good, god Levi!”

He tapped his forehead against yours, you cupped your hands on the back of his head. You both panted and moaned together, both your actions failing as you were so close. Levi moved his arms, his fingers tangled in your hair. “I…mmm…love you.”

You gulped as you felt you were just on the cusp. “I…love…you, fuck…Levi.” He used all the stamina he had, he rocked into you hard and fast. You squeezed Levi, gripped his back then felt your rush. You moaned as your body spasmed around him, the warmth tingle that rushed through you was pure blissful euphoria. He moved as much as he could to ride out your pleasure, but he was so pent up in having you and seeing you after being away for days, plus the wedding coming so soon that he couldn’t last any longer. He kissed you hard as he felt his release, he moaned against your lips as he slowed down.

Levi pulled out, then he lay with his head on your chest and pawed at your breasts. “Best welcome home, ever.”

You laughed and played with his hair. “So, you liked the outfit then.”

“I liked what was wearing it the most.” He leaned up and looked up at you. “How much did you spend on that outfit?”

You blushed. “Not telling.”

“Why?”

“Because you’d tell me off.”

He sighed then pinched your cheek. “Brat.”

You pouted at him. “Your brat though.”

He kissed your face all over making you giggle. “You’re right, you are all mine and mine alone.”

You adjusted your veil a little and nibbled the inside of your lip, you were nervous as hell but you didn’t know why. You knew Levi would be there waiting for you, but there was always a part of you that worried, that maybe he’d be called away last minute to go on a stupid mission and you’d had to postpone your wedding yet again. You let out a long sigh and looked down at your wedding dress, it was simple and everything you’d ever dreamed of and the nice thing was it didn’t cost thousands, in fact it was below a thousand. You never told Levi how much you spent on it, mainly because he wanted to always spend loads on you.

Bruce handed you your flowers and kissed your cheek. “You look beautiful, like a woodland princess.”

You laughed. “Thanks.”

He took your hand and twirled you around. “You know, our last chance is now to run away together and get married.”

“Bruce, no.”

He hugged you. “I know, I know. Love you though. I’m proud of you, so proud you are finally marrying a rich hot man for his money.”

You hit him in the chest. “Asshole.”

He grinned at you and lightly pinched your cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m only joking you know I love Levi loads and I am tempted in having him as my husband…”

“Bruuuce?”

“Just a passing thought. Levi is very hot, he’s smart and funny too. He’d take such care of me.”

You rolled your eyes and went to the door as someone knocked. “Idiot.” You opened the door and smiled at Hange, she was in the coolest suit ever, her and Bruce were your only bridesmaids. “Hey Hange.”

She smiled. “Hey, I got us something to drink. So, Bruce declared his love for Levi yet?”

“Of course.”

She giggled. “Bruce, you can’t have Levi he’s this one’s soulmate. You’ll have to go through me if you want to break them, plus Levi is addicted to this sexy minx here.” She squeezed your ass making you squeal. “So sexy.”

“I hope I don’t have a hand print on my ass.”

“Nah, there’s just a sticker.”

You frowned. “A sticker? What of?”

“It says property of Levi Ackerman.”

You sighed and sat down. “Dick.”

Bruce smiled at you. “But you’re feeling better, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, much. Thank you, both of you.”

Hange gave you your drink. “Have this, then we’ll go get you married.”

You downed your drink, then you handed your glass over. “Alright, I’m ready.” You stood up and smiled. “I’m finally going to be Mrs Ackerman.”

Bruce walked to the door and opened it for you. “About time.”

Hange laughed. “Blame Erwin, he kept giving Levi loads of work all the time. However, I think this is a good thing I think, making you two wait, because Levi has become more, well more open with his feelings. He says how he feels more, like wanting to be married to you and he demanded a month off for your honeymoon.”

“What a man.” He sighed. “Well come on, lets go. Levi is waiting for your sexy body.”

You hummed a laugh and held your flowers close to your chest, you let out a long sigh to shake the nerves then you walked with them. They led the way, you walked to your dad and smiled at him as he took your arm, he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You look a dream sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad.” You bit your lip. “How is he?”

“Nervous as fuck.”

You laughed. “I’m not surprised. He may be a strong guy, but he does get nervous about things. He’s my perfect cinnamon roll.”

“Bless you. You two seem so happy, so perfect. Come on, let’s take you to your man, but I swear if he breaks your heart, I will murder him.”

“I know dad and Levi knows that too, weirdly enough, he is a little scared of you.”

“Good, so he should be.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to get married.”

“Oh! Sorry.” He laughed then walked with you. “Come on.” You walked with him and blushed when you saw Levi talking to Erwin, he was his best man, his back was to you. You smiled when Erwin tapped Levi’s shoulder then pointed at you. Levi turned around, his eyes widened when he looked at you, then he smiled. You felt the nerves fade away; excitement took over. Your dad handed you over to Levi. “You be good sweetie, you look after Levi, alright?” He smiled at Levi. “You take care of my baby girl, okay?”

Levi nodded. “I promise sir.”

“Good.” Your dad kissed your cheek. “Be good and be happy.”

You smiled. “I will.” You handed your flowers over to Bruce, then you took Levi’s hand. “You look so handsome.”

Levi blushed a little and clicked his tongue. “Tch, thanks but you look far better than me, like a dream.”

You squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

You listened to the man speak about marriage, the two of you wanted it short and simple and nothing too long. He smiled at Levi. “I’m guessing you have your own vows.”

Levi nodded, then he took your hands and sighed. “I’ve umm…I’m not one for saying how I feel, I usually bottle it up and said rude stuff to people but then, you came into my life and I, well I opened up more. I’ve never been in love before, I’ve never looked at another woman or man in a loving light at all. Then one night, I saw this stunning woman in a cute dress flip a guy off and tell him where to shove it. She then went on to sarcastically talk to a guy, then kick his ass.” He smiled. “I felt something I’d never felt before, I had to know her more, I had to see what it was I was feeling and before I could she asked me on a date. Cheeky brat.” Everyone laughed. “We went to a diner, then we talked until the sun came up. We lost track of time, we got lost in each other and I knew I wanted this woman to be in my life.” He said your name making you smile. “You understand me, you listen to me, tell me off when I need it, help me, laugh with me and make me a better man. But most importantly, you love me for me, all the good and the bad. I love you more than anything.”

You giggled and rubbed a tear from your cheek. “So cute.”

“Not cute.”

“Cute.”

“Stop.”

“Love you.”

He blushed. “Love you too.”

The speaker smiled. “Beautiful, now your vows.”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “I’m a pain in the ass.” Everyone laughed at you.

Levi raised his brow. “Odd vow.”

You held your hands up and giggled. “Not finished. I’m a pain in the ass, I know I am because I am driven by my job, I’m very independent but, I also am too soft and kind on people. I let so many people walk all over me for years, even my ex. Then along came a handsome guy who spoke his mind, who told me to stand up for myself and to chase after what I want. I wouldn’t have work as hard as I did in my job, if it weren’t for this man here. He is my confidence, my rock, my cheerleader, my sassy side.” You giggled as he smiled. “And the love of my life. I cannot see a life without you Levi, when I think about the future all I can see is you and me together. You make me so happy all the time, there’s only you, there will only ever be you. So, you’re stuck with my fine ass.”

Levi chuckled. “That was beautiful.”

You shrugged. “Yours was better. All I know is, I love you more than anything.”

“Yours was better.”

You smiled. “How about we say we loved each other’s vows.”

“Agreed.”

You giggled then the speaker looked to Erwin. “Do you have the rings?”

Erwin nodded and handed them to Levi. “Here Levi.”

Levi took them. “Thanks.” He handed you his, you slipped his ring on then he took your engagement ring off, then slipped the wedding ring on then your engagement ring on after. “Perfect.”

The speaker sighed. “Well, now it’s time for something I know Levi has been dying for me to say. Levi? You may kiss the bride.”

Levi pulled you close making you giggle, he cupped the side of your face and smiled at you. He kissed you to the sounds of everyone’s cheers, he bent you over a bit making people whistle and cheer louder. He kissed your cheek then he looked at everyone, he squeezed you tightly. “Mine, she’s mine not one else’s, mine.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Mine.”

The speaker placed his hand on your back and leaned closer. “Come with me you two, you have papers to sign to make it official.” You and Levi followed him past everyone as Erwin and Bruce organised the space and people, they were setting up the sitting area for food and making sure the dance floor was cleared and the lights hanging up from tree to tree were lit up. Levi signed the form first, then you signed your name after. “Alright, you two are now married, I’ll get this handed over at the town hall. Enjoy your evening Mr and Mrs Ackerman.”

Levi squeezed you. “Mrs Ackerman.”

You giggled. “Yes?”

“Mrs Ackerman.”

“Yes?”

“Mrs Ackerman.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“I just love saying it.” He sighed and kissed your forehead.

You smiled and held his left hand, then you put your left hand next to his. “I can’t believe it, we’re finally married.”

“I’m sorry it took too long.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “Don’t be sorry at all, this was so perfect today and it’s not over yet.”

Levi growled. “I think my changing room is free.”

You pulled his nose. “Naughty Levi, come on we have dinner to go to and dance.” He stared at you, you shook your head and pinched his cheek. “We can get very naked later.”

“Hmmmm, okay.” He walked with you back to the seating area, you were blown away by how beautiful the place looked under the fairy lights. There was a nice wooden platform on the floor where the seats had been for the wedding, but now it was empty ready for dancing after dinner. To the side was a nice sitting area, you didn’t invite loads of people, just close friends and family. You still had a head table for you, Levi, your mum, dad, Bruce, Hange, Mike and Erwin. Everyone else sat together on little tables.

Erwin noticed you and Levi, he stood up and smiled. “Ladies and gentleman, for the first time Mr and Mrs Ackerman!”

You both walked to your table, Levi helped you sit down, then he stood and looked at everyone. “Thank you all of you for being here on the best day of ours lives.” You squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “We hope you enjoy this evening with us as we celebrate being in love, I want to say more but I don’t do stuff like this so, eat your food and behave yourselves.” He sat down and sighed. “Sorry, I did what I could.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud.”

“Really?”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m always proud of you, my lovely husband.”

He smiled and hummed. “Best day ever.”

You giggled then had dinner with everyone, Levi was being perfect and well behaved around your mum and dad. He was a little frustrated that he couldn’t get you alone, but everyone wanted to be around the two of you. You pulled him along to the dance floor, then the two of you danced to grow old with you like planned, but the two of you didn’t plan the dance you were going to do, you both just went with the flow. You smiled as he slowly spun you around, then he pulled you against him and dipped you for the last part.

Levi pulled you up and kissed you. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He stepped away and kissed your cheek. “I’d love to dance more, but I have a very pretty mother to dance with.”

You smiled. “Try not to swoop my mum off her feet, I want to keep you as my husband.”

“Don’t worry.” He walked over to your mum, offered his hand then pulled her to the dance floor.

You smiled and watched the two, it was a shame Levi had no family because, part of you wanted to dance with his parents, it was the only tradition you wanted to do. “May I have this dance?” You jumped and looked up at Erwin, he smiled at you. “Mrs Ackerman.”

You took his hand and giggled. “Yes, I’d love to dance with you.”

The two of you danced for a bit before he spoke again. “I know I’m not his father, or his mother, but I hope as his best man I could make you smile.”

“Erwin, you are his best friend, he’d do anything for you because you saved him from a bad life. He went on long missions and spent a lot of time away from me, because he wants to help you, to make you proud.”

He pulled a face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, because Levi does amazing things for people he loves and cares about. He did all that for you because loves and cares about you so much, he just doesn’t know how to say it, only how to show it. So, dancing with you like this on mine and Levi’s wedding day, well it’s the best thing ever.”

He smiled and kissed your temple. “Well, I’m honoured.” He let you go and chuckled. “I better hand you back over to your husband, he seems like he wants you back now.” He walked over with you to Levi. “I believe this beautiful woman is yours.” He bowed to your mother. “May I dance with you?”

Your mother giggled. “Please.”

You smiled as you watched her wink at you, then she pointed at Levi and gave you the thumbs up. Your mum always loved Levi, from the moment you introduced him to her. Your dad was his usual judgemental and cold, mainly because he didn’t want his little girl being taken away. He loved Levi secretly, mainly because they could connect with each other over protecting you and tea as well as other things.

Levi pulled you close and danced with you, everyone else ran to the dance floor and partied hard, but you and Levi just slow danced in the middle of the chaos that was your drunken friends and family. The two of you were in your own world, you were so happy, so in love that nothing else mattered. You and Levi couldn’t wait for your honeymoon, Levi just wanted you for a whole month, but you couldn’t wait because he’d kept the whole thing a secret, so you had no idea where you were going. All you knew was, Levi had packed your bags for you and you’d seen that it was all beach and summer things. You both couldn’t wait.


	5. Chapter 5

You kissed Levi’s shoulder loads as he drove in a nice open top car through the winding roads that beautiful Italy had to offer, you were so excited to see where he was going to take you. All you knew was, it was you, Levi, the ocean and Italy for a whole month. You were excited to just have Levi for a whole month, no going away on an investigation to leave you alone. Levi drove down to the ocean, you saw up ahead a villa right on the beach with its own pool. It was perfectly modern, with a lovely white wash on it, just so it stayed cool in the summer sun.

You pulled away from Levi, gasped at the place as he parked, then you climbed out of the car over the door making Levi shout after you but you ran off to the villa. You went through the little gate, flowers hung over it and funnelled the path. You followed it to the back, then it opened up to a beautiful garden with a pool and its own private beach. The sunbeds were perfect couple ones, the kind you could spoon with your partner or much more. You walked to the beach, then you saw down the way was the main hotel where you and Levi could go. Right next to your villa was a bar, as well a little beach area for those in smaller villas. It was like they’d built a little community for people.

You smiled as Levi hugged you from behind, then kissed your cheek. “We have our own butler who will bring us our food and drinks, or if you don’t want them to make us drinks all the time, we can just head to that bar on the beach and get them there.”

You turned around in his arms, linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “As long as I get to spend time with you, that’s all that matters.”

He scooped you up like a bride then carried you to the villa. “Well, I feel very special. Now, let’s show you the inside and where I’ll be spoiling you the most with my undivided attention.” He walked up to the door and stopped. “Key is in my pocket Mrs Ackerman.”

You pulled it out of his pocket. “Thank you, Mr Ackerman.” You unlocked the door and pushed it open, it was pure perfection inside. The living area was massive and the doors could open up to the garden and pool. The kitchen was modern, up to date a big so the two of you could cook and be romantic if you wanted. You had a perfect bathroom downstairs, but Levi carried you up to a huge bedroom that had the most divine view with a balcony and doors you could open up. A screen with the middle bit frosted was between the bedroom and the bathroom, you could pull it back if you wanted to bathe in full view of someone resting the bed. “It’s perfect.” You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “So perfect.”

He put you down on the bed and kissed your face loads. “Wait here and look beautiful, I’m going to bring the bags in, okay?”

You star fished the bed, but you still couldn’t cover it fully with your body. You hummed. “I don’t think I can move; this is so comfy.”

“Good. I shouldn’t be long.” You closed your eyes and smiled as you heard the sounds of the ocean, it was perfect. You listened to Levi move about and the bags be put down, he left then he came back and put the last of the bags in the bedroom. He unpacked everything quickly, then he walked over to you and crawled over you making the bed dip and you giggle with nerves and excitement. He kissed you and hummed, you opened your eyes in response. “Huh, so it does work.”

You smirked. “What does?”

“Kissing the princess awake.”

You squished his cheeks with your hands. “You’re being silly.”

“I am because I am very happy.” He kissed your face all over. “Love you so much, my beautiful perfect wife.”

You hugged him and kissed him back. “Perfect husband. I can’t believe you kept this secret, it’s so amazing, I can’t get over it.” You wrapped your arms around him and your legs. “Bear hug!”

Levi was squished against your body; he was shocked at first then he smiled and just enjoyed being pressed against you. “This may be a trap, but I’m enjoying it.” He turned his head and kissed your cheek loads. “I still can’t believe I’m married to you.”

You giggled. “I know, right?” You let him go and played with his hair. “It was only two days ago, it seems so weird but, beautiful.”

Levi hummed as he looked down at you. “We should have a drink, maybe something to eat.”

“Yes, I also want to test the waters.”

“Sure.” He got off you and pulled you to your feet. “I will order everything; you get changed and choose the beach or the pool.”

You smiled. “Thanks Levi, love you.”

“Love you always.”

You giggled then changed into a nice black bikini that was high waisted, the bra was perfectly supportive and the whole look shaped your body just right. You pulled on a nice white almost see-through beach dress then put on a hat and glasses, you covered yourself in sun cream then walked downstairs and out into the sun. You looked around and hummed as you thought about where to go, the private beach had its bed on there with white netting around it. It was a perfect white bed; it was just for you and him to lie together on and probably fool around on as well.

You walked to the beds by the pool sat down and stretched as you enjoyed the breeze, the heat of the sun and the sound of the waves. “Signora.” You looked up to an Italian man in a suit with gloves, a tray on his hand with drinks. “I am Giovanni your butler.” He took your hand and kissed it, he looked up at you and winked. “You can call me Gino. I am here for your beck and call signora, if you need food, drinks things for your room or.” He smiled. “Anything else your heart or beautiful body desires.”

You pulled your hand away. “Thank you.”

He handed you a drink. “Your drink signora, so may I ask, why is such a stunning woman like you here?”

You smiled and put your drink down. “I’m here with my husband, we got married two days ago and it’s the best thing ever.”

“Aaah, signora is in love, beautiful.”

You saw as Gino jumped and go white as Levi walked over and said your name, his shirt was off, his swim shorts tight. Gino could see Levi’s muscle, his scars and how Levi had something big in his shorts. Levi grabbed his drink from Gino. “Giovanni, right? I’m Levi. Thank you for helping us.”

“N-no problem signore.” He watched Levi kissed your temple. “I shall leave you two be, call me if you require anything.”

“Thank you.” Levi sat on the bed next to you, he pulled your hat off then dragged you closer to him. “So beautiful, all mine.” You giggled at him as you slid closer, then he kissed your neck loads. “That butler was flirting too much with you, way too much, you’re my wife.” He pulled you onto his lap. “Mine.”

You hugged him. “All yours, and you’re mine too.” You kissed his cheek. “Wanna see my swim costume?”

“Please.”

You got off him and stood up, you began dancing for him and humming and singing making him smile and chuckle. You played with pulling your dress off, then you finally took it off and threw it at him. You posed, then twirled and posed again for him. “Bam! So, what do you think?”

“Like I always say, how is it possible for one person to be beautiful, sexy and cute as hell. I’m so lucky, so fucking lucky you are all mine.”

“Want a closer look?”

“Please.” You walked over and straddled his lap and played with his hair, he hummed and kissed the skin between your breasts. “I love this close up. It’s a lovely bikini, when did you buy this?”

You kissed his forehead. “When you were aware last time, I thought you’d go for a hot honeymoon so you could have me half naked all the time. So, when you said you were going to pack, I folded up my stuff for the suitcase and hid a few bikinis under my other clothes. I’m a sneaky wife.” You kissed him and jumped off his lap and took your shoes off, then you stood by the pool. “Now your wife is going to get all wet for you.”

He blushed then covered his mouth with his hand. “Tch, oi brat careful what you say or you’ll get me riled up.”

You giggled. “That’s the point.” You dove into the water, swam up and hummed as you ran your fingers through your hair. “So warm, hey Levi? Why don’t you come on in, it’s warm and wet, you can slide right into it as many times as you want.”

“Damn it brat! You are getting worse and worse.”

You smiled and leaned on the side. “Then why don’t you get in here and tell me how naughty I am then you can punish me accordingly.”

Levi growled at you then kicked his shoes off, then he ran and jumped into the pool. He swam up to you under the water, you squealed as you felt a bite on your bum. Levi popped out of the water behind you, he held you against him and nipped your shoulder and shoulder blades as you giggled loads. You and Levi fooled around in the pool, it was playful at first then it turned heated, luckily Levi had some protection nearby, so the two of you confirmed your love for each other for the first time on the honeymoon.

“God fucking damn it.”

You frowned and looked over at Levi on the sunbed next to you on the beach, he was looking at a man walking along the small deck having just come off a little boat that had come from a rich man’s boat. “Something wrong honey?”

He sighed. “That man over there.”

“What about him?” You hugged his arm and kissed his cheek.

He pulled a little face. “He’s someone we’ve been after, it’s just, no one has been after him yet.”

You hummed. “So, what do you have to do with him?”

“Intel gathering really, old fashioned spy stuff to find out who is his boss. He is like part of the chain of something bigger, he’s close to the top guy who’s been supplying drugs to a large network of people.” He sighed and clicked his tongue. “Tch, fucking asshole. I have to let Erwin know he’s here, report it.”

You smiled. “That’s okay.” You kissed his cheek loads. “Do it, I want to see my spy husband be an amazing spy like you’ve done a few times before.”

He hummed then he went into yours and his bag, then he got out his personal phone because his work phone was at home. He called Erwin and put his arm around you. “Erwin hey, I just need to report something to you…I know but she said I could report this…yeah I know she’s amazing, look that douchebag Jareth Lowe is here on his stupid expensive boat. Do you have anyone in the area who could deal with him?” Levi looked at you, you nuzzled your nose against his face and neck making him smile. “Wait, what? You don’t have anyone? Jesus Erwin, we need someone to deal with him!” Levi sighed and squeezed you tightly. “Please.”

You took his phone from him. “Hi Erwin, how are you?”

“I umm, I’m fine Mrs Ackerman.”

You giggled. “So, what needs to be done with this guy?”

“Just needs to be followed, we need information from him, key meeting locations, key contacts and maybe his boss.”

You hummed and pressed your foot on Levi’s chest, you lay back on the bed and pushed so Levi couldn’t get the phone. “What if someone could get close to him?”

“Good luck to them, we’ve tried to get someone on in the inside, but he doesn’t take to anyone. Levi’s tried before in a disguise but, nothing.”

You smiled. “I bet you I can get close, I’ll even bet you money.”

Erwin chuckled. “Very cute, but he’s dangerous Mrs Ackerman and not someone to mess with.”

“I’ve dealt with a lot of bad people working in the town hall, don’t worry it’ll be fun. Besides, if he doesn’t like me, he doesn’t like me and won’t let me on his boat. Love you Erwin, bye handsome!” You ended the call and tossed the phone to Levi. “I have it under control handsome.”

Levi grabbed your ankle, then he dragged you closer as you giggled. He leaned over you, then he pressed his body against yours and growled. “You’re being a naughty wife.” You kissed his face all over. “Very…naughty.” You squeezed his bum and nipped his neck. “Very…fuck…god…brat.”

You rolled over onto him, he lay on his back and looked up at you as you sat on his pelvis. You patted your tummy. “I’m the worst.”

He shifted his legs so his feet were on the bed, his knees up and you could lean back If you wanted and be supported by his legs. He held your thighs, then he bounced you up and down then watched your boobs bounce too. “You are, but you’re mine and mine alone you odd little cute brat.”

You leaned over and patted his tummy. “You’re all mine, my grumpy handsome and cute husband. Now, I’m going to be a good girl and get my hubby a drink.”

“Behave yourself.”

“Promise.” You jumped off him, pulled on your dress on then kissed Levi’s forehead. “Won’t be long, in fact I’ll be right over there at the bar. Okay?” Levi pouted at you. “Don’t pout, I won’t be too long and as I’ve said you’ll be able to see me the whole time. So, what do you want to drink?” You pointed at Levi. “No saying me.”

He pouted. “So mean.” He sighed. “Get me a fun cocktail or something, you know my taste.”

“Black Russian?”

“Sure, why not.”

You winked at him then went to the bar, you leaned on it and ordered your drink from the barman who winked at you and eyed your boobs on show. You noticed Jared had his back to you talking to a girl, she was trying to get with him but he was not interested. You adjusted your outfit, then you leaned on the bar. “Hey handsome?” The barman turned and smiled at you, you made sure your voice was loud enough so Jareth noticed you. “Gimmie a little extra, I like my cocktails strong.”

“Right away signora.”

You smiled and hummed to yourself, you noticed that Jareth was eyeing you and then he fixed himself up as if he was trying to make himself look good for you. The barman put your drink down, you took the cherry garnish and put it in your mouth. You hummed at the taste, then you pulled the stork out and ate it.

Jareth sat next to you. “Hello there, what’s your name.”

You looked over at him and bit your lip. “Harley, what’s yours?”

“Jareth.”

You smiled. “Cute.” You sipped your drink and hummed; it was perfectly strong. “Yummy, thank you handsome.”

“You are so beautiful.”

You giggled. “I know I am.”

“You here all alone? I can keep you company.” He slid closer. “I’m very good at that. Especially when someone as sweet, cute, and sexy as you are all alone. You know, I’ve never met anyone that can be all of that wrapped into one, it’s so captivating.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He placed his hand on your thigh. “So, can I keep a lonely girl company?”

You showed him your left hand. “Sorry handsome, but I’m a look but no buying shop right now.”

He sighed. “Damn, married. Such a shame that someone so perfect as you are taken, that horrible man for taking you away from everyone. So, tell me about him.”

You hummed and tapped your finger with your lip. “Vincent is such a bad boy; he makes a lot of deals over…sweets.”

Jareth winked at you. “I get it.”

You giggled. “Of course you do, you’re so smart.” You placed your hand on his. “So smart.”

“Thank you.” He traced patterns on your leg. “So, does he treat you right?”

“He gives me anything I want and more, I mean, I love being spoilt so much by him.” You giggled then bit your lip and moaned a little. “He treats me so well, and don’t get me started on what it’s like in the bedroom.”

Jareth grinned. “He big, he naughty?”

You leaned closer and nodded. “Oh, God yes. He just get’s my body tingling, then I’m on fire and melt into the bed exhausted after as every vein is screaming in euphoria.” You could see Jareth was being turned on by you, you looked to the drink for Levi and pulled away from Jareth, you’d teased him enough. “I better head off; my hubby needs his drink and I must deliver. If I take too long, I don’t get a good spanking I like.” You jumped off the stool, grabbed your drinks and smiled at Jareth. “It was wonderful meeting you handsome.” You kissed his cheek. “See you around.”

He chased after you. “Wait Harley!” You stopped and turned to him. “See that boat there?” You looked to the one on the ocean Levi had pointed out for you. “It’s mine.”

“Ooow, you have a lot of money, sexy.”

He smirked at you. “Exactly, so I was thinking that maybe you and your husband would like to join me.”

You hummed. “I dunno.”

“There’s plenty of booze, food and music.”

You smiled. “I do like to party.”

“Please join me, I’ll be leaving tomorrow at 11.” He squeezed your arm. “I really want you both to join me.”

You tilted your head in thought, then bounced. “Kay! I’ll see you there handsome! Byeeee.” You ran back to Levi as he sat waiting for you, you handed him his drink. You sat on the bed and kissed his cheek loads. “Love you.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you. “Brat? What did you do?”

“I did something no one else could.”

“What’s that?”

You nipped his jawline. “You know how no one has been able to get close to Jareth?”

“Yeah?”

“Guess who just got us invited to Jareth’s boat to spend time with him and others?”

His eyes widened. “Holy shit brat, you serious?”

You nodded. “Yep! My name is Harley and you are Vincent. You’re rich as fuck and you spoil me loads, I’m very outgoing and loud and the active type. I said you sold ‘sweets’ I think he thought that was drugs. I dunno, I made it up on the spot. I don’t know what your character is, but you can make it up.”

Levi put his drink down, then he cupped your face and squished it a little. “You are a genius! I can’t believe you got close to him, but wait…that was really dangerous of you, hr could have gotten pissed off and hurt you.”

You pouted. “Sorry, but I did what I had to for you. Besides, it’s simple right? Just information gathering. No guns, no knives, no life risking things.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’m not fully happy about it.” He sighed. “But what you did was amazing, it really was brat. Such a wonderful wife, a perfect wife.” He kissed your face all over. “When is the meeting?”

“He wants us to meet him at the dock at 11 tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, we’ll go and get this over with then we carry on with our honeymoon.”

You smiled. “Got it!”

He took your drink from you, put it next to yours then he lifted you up pulled you close and lay you on the bed. “I want to eat you so much.”

“I want to eat you.” You nipped on his neck. “So yummy. So, what kind of man is Vincent?”

He leaned on his forearms. “I’m thinking he’s very sophisticated, smooth talker and obsessed with his girl.”

You pouted. “You gotta make him scary in some why.”

“I’m scary.”

You patted his cheeks. “No, you’re handsome and cute. Oh! Can you get some stuff delivered to us? I think you could have so scars, maybe one that goes over your eye and that eye a different colour.”

He hummed. “Got it.”

You smiled at Levi; his hair was beautifully raked back to show off his handsome face. He had a long scar from his forehead, down across his right eye and over his top and bottom lip to end just under his lip. Above his left eyebrow on his forehead was a few centimetres long scar, under his left eye was a scar on his cheekbone that split into two but was also a couple of centimetres long. He looked deadly but, also handsome as hell. He had a crisp white shirt one, smart trousers and shoes.

You adjusted his collar then kissed him. “You look handsome as fuck.”

He hummed and played with your hair. “You look perfect.” He kissed your face all over making you giggle. “So perfect.”

You smiled. “So, I want to say I’m sorry right now for calling you odd pet names, but I thought Harley would do weird things like that. I also want to say sorry for anything stupid I might do, just know I love you loads.”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

You bit your lip. “You have no idea how much I am buzzing about this.”

He kissed your cheek. “You cute little brat.”

You poked his nose. “No calling me brat when we’re on the job, got it?”

He sighed. “Got it.”

“Good, now let’s put on a great show!” You grabbed his hand and yanked him and ran, you let go and slowed down and skipped on the deck and waved at Jareth. “Jareth! Hey handsome.” You stopped in front of him and smiled. “You excited?”

He stared at you and grinned, you were wearing and even better bikini today that looked like it was painted on you. “Holy shit Harley, you look beautiful.”

You twirled. “Thank yooou! My pumpkin bought me this new bikini yesterday, isn’t it just perfect? Vincent is the best.” You jumped up and down, he watched your boobs bounce so perfectly. You stopped and looked behind you. “Pumpkin!”

Levi smiled at you. “Come here Puddin, you forgot your beach dress in all your excitement.”

You squealed and ran over to him, you jumped into his arms and kissed him. “I’m so sorry, could you put it on me?”

“Sure. Anything for you my sweet puddin.”

You giggled and put your arms up, he pulled the short revealing thin dress. You spun around in it and smiled. “Perfect!” You took his hand and pulled him along. “Come on Pumpkin, let me introduce you to Jareth, he’s my friend I met at the bar yesterday.” You smiled at Jareth. “Jareth this is my husband Vincent.”

Jareth gulped as he looked at Levi, the makeup worked, Levi looked terrifying but good-looking all wrapped into one. Levi took Jareth’s hand and shook it. “My wife couldn’t stop telling me about this boat trip and you, made me a little jealous.” Levi chuckled. “You’re not trying to steal my woman, are you?”

Jareth laughed nervously. “N-No, no, but she’s amazing, you’re a lucky man.”

“Of course, any man would be lucky to have my puddin with them.”

You hugged Levi’s arm and jumped up and down. “Oh pumpkin, you are so perfect and sweet. Can we go on the boat yet?”

Levi smiled at you and pinched your cheeks. “You cute little puddin, of course we can go on the boat, right Jareth?”

Jareth smiled. “Yes, please come with me and I’ll take you.” Levi scooped you up into his arms, you squealed and kicked your legs. He stepped down onto the boat, then sat down with you. “I already have friends over on the boat ready and waiting, they’re love you both.” He sat and started the little boat and drove it. “So Vincent, I hope me and you could maybe talk business when we are on board.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “I think we can, I just have to make sure my pumpkin will be happy and entertained on your boat, then we can talk.” He grabbed your chin in his hand and made you look at him. “This one is always priority.”

“Of course.”

You kissed the air. “Gimmie a kiss pumpkin.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good girl.” He smiled at you. “Such a pretty girl.” He looked at Jareth. “Don’t you think Jareth? She’s a beautiful and pretty thing.”

Jareth smirked at you. “She’s a vision.”

You giggled as Levi kissed your temple. “She is.”

You stood up and jumped up and down, both men were shocked at you for standing on a moving boat going fast. “Look! Oh, that boat looks even cooler upfront!” You jumped off the moving little boat and grabbed the ladders on the big boat, you giggled and climbed up and knew Levi was probably going to kill you later for that. You ran up to two girls, both were what you expected on a place like this. One had long blonde hair and was skinny as hell, the other was tanned too much with brown hair. “Hi! I’m Harley.” You offered your hand. “What’s your names?”

The blonde smirked and shook your hand. “Courtney, this is Amber.”

You clapped your hands. “Wonderful, I hope we can be friends.” You gasped and ran over to three men sat talking. “Hellooo I’m Harley! What’s your names?” They all stared at you, then you saw them look you up and down and had the same look Levi did when he wanted you, or the look Jareth gave you when he told you that you were beautiful, sexy and cute all wrapped into one. You giggled as they continued to stare at you, you skipped closer and leaned over and bopped the nose of one with black should length hair slicked back hair with dark brown eyes. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

He offered you his hand. “Antonio signora, you are a vision.”

You smiled. “He speaks! Cute. What about you two?”

A guy that looked like he was trying too hard, with a tan and a gold chain necklace and douchebag hair. “I’m Edward, but you can call me Ed.” He pointed to shy small guy next to him. “This is Ben, he’s new.” All three froze and stared at something. “Who the fuck is…Jesus is he a hitman? He looks terrifying.”

You looked up and smiled at Levi. “Pumpkin!” You ran and jumped at him, he caught you in his arms. “I missed you.” You kissed his cheek. “I made friends with everyone!”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Good girl, but I hope that none of them tried to steal you away.” He looked up at the men making them shiver. “You’re my wife, all mine and no one else’s.”

You petted his cheeks and giggled. “Silly pumpkin.” You gasped and ran over to Jareth. “Drinks, can you show me where they are?”

He smiled and took your hand. “I’d love to.”

“Pumpkin? What do you want?”

Levi played with your hair, then he took your left hand and kissed your wedding ring. “Anything if it’s served by you.”

You giggled. “I can be a waitress! Drinks for everyone.” You dragged Jareth with you, he caught up and led the way to a nice bar on the back of the middle deck you were on. “Wow, so how many floors are there to this boat?”

He smiled and pointed up. “There’s the top deck for catching the jacuzzi on this deck is the front for socialising, the back for drinks and sunbathing. Then below is for food, then there’s the bedrooms down there too.”

You spun around and smiled. “This boat is massive…you must be very rich.”

“I am.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “Kind of sexy.” You leaned on the bar and kicked your legs as you ordered drinks. Jareth stared at your ass the whole time, he wanted nothing more than to slam himself against you. You jumped off and grabbed the tray, you hoisted it up and giggled. “I look like the perfect waitress, right?”

“The cutest and hottest.”

You bumped your hip against him and giggled. “Flirt.” You walked with him to the front, you handed out drinks then sat on Levi’s lap. “You get a special drink.”

He hummed. “What’s that then?” You knew you’d have to say sorry to Levi later about this, but you thought it was kind of hot. You took the sweet shot, then you cupped Levi’s face. He knew exactly what you were doing, he was a little excited about it. He opened his mouth and accepted the drink from you, then the two of you kissed passionately.

You nipped Levi’s lip after, licked a trail of booze that’d leaked out then kissed to his ear. “Sorry Levi, I know that might have been too much.”

He made you squeal as he grabbed you and kissed you again. “Best shot ever.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” He nipped your jaw. “So sexy.”

You giggled then kissed his cheek loads, you looked over to Jareth, all of them had been watching with blushes and Antonio was pulling at his trousers and shuffling. You smiled. “So, what are we doing today?”

Jareth cleared his throat. “We’re going to a nice cove to stop in and party.”

“Sounds fun, how long will that be?”

“Two hours.”

You kissed Levi’s temple. “Could we maybe borrow a room?”

Jareth smirked at you. “Of course, be my guest.”

You jumped up and kissed Jareth’s forehead. “Thank you handsome!” You grabbed Levi’s hand and he grabbed his bag. “Let’s go pumpkin, we have to hurry because we only have two hours, it’s not long but we can make that work right?”

He laughed. “We can, we’ll just have to do less things.” He stopped before leaving, pressed his hand on the wall and looked at the guys. “No following or peaking on us, if you do well…” He smiled at them. “I’ll show you how talented I am with a knife.”

You tugged on Levi’s hand. “Pumpkin! No playing with the boys yet, put your knife and guns away for now.”

He hummed. “Okay puddin.”

You pulled him down below, then you checked room after room until you found Jareth’s room. You hummed a tune as you went in with Levi, he put his bag down on the bed then threw you some things. You hid some recorders in the room and some on clothes along with some trackers, all this time Levi was placing camera’s about in the room. After you were both done, you stood by the door and watched Levi clean the room up and make it look like nothing had been changed.

You both slipped out, then went down the hall to a room at the back. It was nice a big, the bed was large and you had an underwater view. You jumped on the bed and lay on it for a bit, you hummed and stretched. “My feet hurt from walking in stupid heels. Playing Harley is fun, but my feet aren’t used to it.”

Levi sat down on the bed with you, then he took your heels off and began massaging your feet. “Poor cute wife.” He kissed your foot. “You did an amazing job up there, you had me convinced that you were some crazy wife.”

You giggled. “I am a crazy wife.”

He hummed. “A little. You know, all thanks to you we may solve this mission.”

“Really? Oh cool! Oh, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You moved closer and wrapped your arms around him. “I’m having so much fun with you, thank you for letting me help with this.”

“You know how to talk to people.” He turned his head and kissed you. “Maybe you should give me more lessons.”

You giggled. “I don’t need to do a thing honey, you were impressive. It was like I couldn’t see you anymore and only Vincent.” You hummed. “I wonder what kind of sex Vincent and Harley have…”

He pinched your cheek. “Probably rough stuff, lots of marking.”

“So, what we do.”

“Probably.” You bit his neck hard, he jumped then moaned a little. “What are you doing beautiful?”

You licked the mark. “Just making it look convincing we fooled around.”

Levi lay on you and pushed your dress up and off you, he nipped your breast making a mark, then he made another between them. He moved down your body, then he made a few marks on the inside of your thigh. You giggled as he kissed his way up, then he hovered over you. “We’ll have to kiss a lot, to make your beautiful lips look plump and used from kissing.”

You smiled. “Happy to do that, but I also need to make marks on your back.” You unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, then you raked your nails down his back as the two of you kissed. “You know, the whole look with the scars is sexy as hell.”

He kissed along your jawline. “Oh really? I’m not surprised, you do love the scars on my body a lot.”

“I’ve always found you sexy though, everything about you is sexy.” You dug your fingers into the back of his head. “Damn it I wish we weren’t on this boat; I really want to screw your brains out right now.”

He kissed you roughly. “Same, but we’ll have to wait until we get back to our villa.”

You kissed his cheek, then rolled onto your back. “Alright Levi, bite my shoulders and shoulder blades.”

“Huh?”

You giggled. “So it looks like we did it like this.”

He blushed. “Oh.” He kissed your back all over. “Well, I don’t know if Vincent would like Harley like this, I think he’s more of a fan of seeing her face.” He rolled you back over. “Like I love seeing yours.”

You smiled and hugged him to your chest. “So perfect.”

He rolled onto his side, held you close and closed his eyes. “You should nap for the two hours, being someone you’re not, is exhausting.”

You smiled and sighed. “Okay.” You did as Levi said and slept for a bit, then when the boat had stopped, he’d woken you up. “Do we have to?”

“Yes beautiful, we have work to do. Now come on.”

You jumped up, stretched then pulled on your dress and then slipped your heels on as Levi fixed himself up. You leaned against the door and smiled as he stared at the bed. “You know honey, I can mess the bed up so if anyone looks in, they know we’ve been very naughty.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

You did what you needed and giggled. “Sorry honey, I know you hate mess but, we have to.”

“I know.”

You giggled. “Cheer up, you get to see more of Harley.” You winked at him, then threw open the door and walked with him up to the deck. You went to the back were there was a place to jump off, as well as ladders going down to the water, it was so clear and perfect. However, no one was going in. “Hey cuties! Are we not allowed to swim?”

Jareth looked you up and down. “You can Harley, just Courtney and Amber don’t want to because it’s scary.”

You pouted and pulled your dress off, all the men stared and gasped at you. You were stunning, but then they noticed the love bites all over your body. “Vincent pumpkin?”

Levi hummed. “Yes puddin?”

“Hold my dress and heels for me, while I’m having fun make sure you talk business, okay?”

He kissed your cheek. “Sure, make me proud.”

You grinned and kicked your heels off, then you jumped around towards the diving deck. “Oh this is so much fun! Right?” You looked at the men staring at you, your bikini looked stunning on you, but it surprised you that all the men loved what they saw, maybe it was Harley’s confidence. You winked at them. “I guess I’ll have all the fun, join me when you want boys.” You ran and jumped into the water and left Levi to do what he needed. You saw near the boat where the men were, then you listened in to what they were saying.

Levi sat down and smiled at the men. “So, I’m guessing you want to discuss the drug trade and control I have over my city as well as the production lines and factories I gave a little island.”

Edward shuffled closer. “How do you keep the cops away?”

“Simple money as well a few threats, but the key is to know what you can about the cops and use that information about them. Information is key.”

Ben gasped. “What about maintaining control?”

“You make an example of someone, make it very public in front of a few people who talk. Then, your story and rumours get spread and all you need is one look, a tone of voice to maintain pure control. If someone crosses you, or doesn’t believe what you can do. You make them believe.” He pointed at Ben. “Don’t let anyone walk over you, you make the fucking rules, you strike first and you take control of any and all situations. Got it?”

“Y-yes sir!”

“Most of all, don’t regret any choice you make.”

Jareth chuckled. “This guy is amazing; you look like you could rip into someone easily.”

Levi hummed. “I can, I use a knife a lot of the time when getting personal with someone.” He sighed. “But if you don’t care about them, a gun is quick and easy.” He hummed a laugh. “But a knife, they’re perfect, especially feeling someone’s skin pop open under the knife. They’re screams are music to the ears, but that’s how I feel. Besides, people don’t get scared when they see a man with a healed bullet wound, but they do when they see a healing knife wound.”

“You have a valid point. Man, now I know why you have as much power as you do.”

You swam to the deck, climbed up the stairs and pushed back your hair. You walked over just in time, Edward asked Levi something that in Vincent’s story was not something you should ask. “So, Vincent, I have to know and I’m sure all these want to know as well. How did you get those scars on your face? Was it from an old boss trying to teach you a lesson when you were small time?”

Levi clenched his jaw and launched at Edward, you stood in front of Levi and stopped him from doing anything, he’d really sunk deep into his character. “Vincent.” He stopped and looked down at you, you cupped his face, water trickled down his face. “Look at me pumpkin, I’m right here. Come back to me.”

He blinked a few times, then smiled. “Puddin, you must be cold.”

You nuzzled his face. “I’m just fine my cute little pumpkin, now go get me a drink and a towel. Okay?”

“Sure.”

You smiled and watched him go, then you hummed and tapped your lip with your finger. “Soooo…which one of you said something naughty to my husband?”

Jareth pointed at Edward. “He asked your pumpkin about the scars on his face.”

You turned to Edward, you placed your hands on the seat either side of his head and leaned closer. “Listen here sugar plum, you may find it funny to ask him to get him to tell you a story. However, you should never ask him again how he got them, because he flies into a murderous rage and there’s no stopping him if I’m not there.” You giggled at him as he shook, you then pinched his cheek. “But I’ll tell you this Edward, if you upset my dear husband again, then I’ll show you why I’m his wife. You’ll be surprised how much you can hurt someone with simple things.” You patted his cheek. “He isn’t the only one who’s crazy.” You giggled and stood up, then you turned to Levi. “Pumpkin! Thank you for getting my things, oh and I love that cocktail.” You jumped at him, you hugged him and kissed his cheek loads. “Such a good husband.”

Jareth smiled and got up. “We’re heading back now, due to unfortunate people.” He glared at Edward making him flinch, then he looked back at you and Levi. “I’m sorry for that Vincent, but I’d love to see you again and your perfect wife. How about another boat trip in two days? We can head to a nice little island, enjoy the sun and some food as well as explore the place. How about it?”

Levi smiled and shook Jareth’s hand. “We’d love to, we’ll meet you at the dock like we did today in two days.”

“Wonderful! I’ll introduce you to more of my friends, better ones than these who deal more in the same business as you Vincent.”

“Good, I look forward to it.” Levi gave you a squeeze. “Come on puddin, let’s go for a nice drink at the bar and have some food.” He pulled you along and kissed your cheek loads. “Love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

You sat on the bed as Levi paced fixing his cuffs on his suit, you’d both had gotten very close to Jareth so, now he’d invited you to go to a casino owned by his boss and Levi’s true target. This was all normal for him, but it wasn’t for you and he was worried sick, but you were excited. He stopped and looked at you in your stunning evening dress. “You look stunning by the way.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“Just, so beautiful.”

You waved him over. “Come here.” He sighed and you did his cuffs up with nice cufflinks, they were special spy ones with mics. “What’s worrying you?”

“I’m worried about you, this is dangerous what we’re about to do, people could get hurt. This isn’t lying on a beach or partying on a boat, this is meeting very dangerous scum who kill people just for saying the wrong thing, or looking at them funny.” You did his other cuff as he sighed. “I can’t lose you, I can’t because I love you so much and I’d be better off dead without you.”

You stood up and did his bow tie, you smiled at him as you did it up. “You won’t lose me, because I will do everything you say Levi. If you need me to go home, I will, if you need me to talk to someone, I will. Just say the word and I’ll do anything you ask of me because this is your job, you’re the professional and I know nothing about all this, I’m just having fun playing a character. I’m having fun spending time with you instead of being alone and waiting for you to come home.” You patted his chest. “There, all handsome. You look like you could shoot someone, at the same time sweep a pretty woman off her feet.”

He held your hips and pulled you closer, then he kissed you. “The only woman I want to sweep off her feet is you.”

“You’ve already done that.”

He kissed your forehead. “So, have you ever been to a casino before?”

“Nope.”

He sighed. “You ever played casino games?”

You hummed. “Poker, but I’m a bit iffy on the rules. Oh! I love black jack, that’s fun and that one I do know the rules and how to play. Then there’s that one with the wheel with the little ball.”

“Roulette.”

“Yeah that!”

He held back a smile, he was finding you too adorable right now but, he needed to be serious. “What about craps?”

You giggled and covered your mouth with your hands. “Craps.”

“Not the stuff that comes out your ass, this is a game where you roll dice on a table.”

You gasped. “Oooh, someone gets a lady to blow on the dice, right?”

He bopped your nose. “That’s right. Don’t worry that you don’t know, just play some and have fun. I’ll do all the talking and trying to impress the target, okay?”

You grinned. “Okay.”

“Let’s get into the car.”

You clapped your hands and went downstairs with Levi. “Fancy rich man’s car! This is fun being rich assholes.”

Levi opened the door of the car for you, then closed it before getting in and starting up the ridiculous Lamborghini. “You really do love dressing up, don’t you?”

You giggled. “You like it too, right?”

He blushed. “Some of your outfits are really nice.”

“I have a maid one.”

He jumped in his seat and looked over at you. “You…you do?”

“I do, maybe I’ll wear it and clean as I do.”

“That would…that would be nice.”

You giggled and shifted your legs causing the slit to open on your dress, Levi stared a bit when he saw just a little bit of your underwear. You peaked out the window, leaning over allowing Levi to see butt cheek. “It would, hey this place is massive and glamourous.”

“You umm.” You looked over at him, then smiled. “Nothing, come on let’s go.” He got out first, then he opened your door, took your hand and led you down the red carpet and into the casino to meet Jareth.

Jareth threw his arms out. “Vincent! Harley! You made it; you both look wonderful.” He kissed your hand and hummed. “You look breath taking.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“You ready to play?”

Levi hugged you to him. “Harley has never been to a casino before, so this is all new to her.”

“Oh really?”

“Most meetings in casino’s always ask for us heads to meet, no women.” Levi kissed your head. “It’s unfortunate because this one is so much fun.”

You giggled. “I am!”

“Where do you want to go puddin?”

You hummed and pointed. “Craps table, I’ve never played before and I want to see.”

Jareth laughed. “Brilliant, let’s go.”

You skipped over to the table, you watched people play, but you still didn’t really get why people thought this was fun to play. Levi picked up the dice and looked to you. “Wanna try?”

You smiled. “Sure, what do I need to do?”

“Just blow on the dice, for luck.” You did as he asked. “We’ll win for sure thanks to you.” He rolled the dice, you hugged Levi’s arm then gasped, you’d won. You cheered then kept winning over and over, then Levi stopped even though Jareth wanted the two of you to keep going. “What next beautiful?”

You pulled him along to the poker table. “I want to give this a go.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I think It’d be fun!”

You played at the table, then you were pretty excited about the hand you had. Levi had the most amazing poker face; you had no clue what he had. Jareth was good, and so was Antonio, but he was making you feel uncomfortable because he kept placing his hand on your thigh and squeezing. You wanted to move closer to Levi, but you had to have space between you and Levi because of the rules.

Levi looked to you. “What have you got puddin?” You put your cards down. “Four of a kind, shit puddin you are amazing.”

“That good?”

He cupped your face and kissed you loads. “You win.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “Yay! I win.”

“Want to go again?”

“Oh please.” You kept playing and you were winning more and more, everyone was impressed that when you played your cards you always had an impressive hand. You didn’t always play your cards, but when you did it was fun. Finally, you played one last game.

Levi folded, but he put his arm around you and watched you play. “What you got puddin?”

You smiled as it was you against Jareth. “I matched my cards for you Vincent.” You put them down. “Look, they’re all pretty hearts!”

Everyone stared at your cards, Levi looked up at you. “You just got a royal flush.”

“Oh! That’s the good one, right?”

He kissed your temple loads. “It’s the best hand in the game.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I won! I won! Oh, this is so much fun!”

Jareth laughed. “Alright, one more table then we can go have some food and drink. How about roulette?”

Levi took the lead, you jumped as you felt Antonio’s hand on your ass. You whined a little as he pressed himself against your back. “Why don’t you come to my room, ignore all these assholes? I could show you a good time, a real good time.”

“I’m not interested, I’m happily married, so please stop touching me or I tell my husband.” He let go and chuckled, you slipped away and ran over to Levi. You hugged Levi’s back; your face pressed against his back as you pressed your hands on his chest.

Levi jumped at the contact, then he felt you squeeze him and knew there was something wrong with you. He had to cheer you up, he knew just how. “Say puddin, want to place some chips down?”

You peaked around him and pointed. “Hmm, two because we’ve been together for over two years.”

“You cute little…I’m going to spoil you so much tonight. Let’s see if we win. It’s very rare we get a win on one number.” You hugged his side and watched the ball go around and round, then it danced on the numbers and stopped.

The woman smiled. “Two black.”

Levi lifted you up into the air. “We did it puddin, we did it!” He laughed then kissed your face all over.

Jareth laughed. “You two are a powerhouse.” He stopped laughing as a guy walked over and whispered in his ear. “Sure, hey you crazy couple come with me, the boss wants to meet you both. Just follow me.”

You followed him through the crowed, then down the hall. You entered into a lift, then went up to the top floor that had a glass view of the game floor. A man stood up who didn’t look threatening at all, in fact he was a handsome friendly guy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He threw his arms open. “Jareth! My boy, how are you?”

“I’m great, I brought my friends with me.”

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you Mr Jones.” He shook Levi’s hand.

Levi smiled. “Vincent please, its an honour to meet you Louie. I admire you and your business.”

“Thank you, but I’m nothing compared to your cold hard fist.” He chuckled then looked at you. “Oh my…she’s…she’s beautiful.” You giggled at him as he walked over to you. “You must be Harley Jones, the blushing bride. Congratulations on your marriage.”

You smiled as he kissed your hand. “Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry you’re being dragged around on your honeymoon, but I am honoured you chose to come meet me.” He put his arm around you. “Let me make you a drink, is there anything you really want?”

You looked at Levi and pulled a face. “I umm.”

He stopped. “Oh I’m sorry, I’m just getting you settled then I have to talk business with your husband then, he’s all yours.”

You sat down and smiled. “Sure. Well, I guess I’ll have anything then.”

“Alright.” He made you a drink, handed it over then smiled at you. “You are so beautiful; wow Vincent is so lucky. Now be a good girl and stay here, alright?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You watched him leave you alone in his office, then you sat there as you heard men talking. You let out a long sigh, then wandered around looking at things. You picked up some things, then put them down. You poured your drink into one of his plants, Levi had told you one of his rules, not to drink anything handed to you when on a mission. You moved a painting up and to the side to find a note under of numbers, you frowned then put it back. You moved to the bookshelf, pulled at some statues causing it to click. You jumped. “Shit I broke it!” You put it back then stopped and saw something open, you pulled it to reveal a safe. You keyed in the number behind the painting to show a gun, money and a memory stick. You walked to the computer desk, pulled open the draws and found a memory stick in there. You took it out, then you swapped it over with the one in the safe.

You put everything back, then you sat at the computer as you slipped the memory stick into your cleavage. You tapped on the computer and looked what was on there, you were impressed that the guy didn’t lock it. You took your heel off, lifted a little compartment on it that Hange had sent to you when she heard you were helping Levi. You pulled out a little device, it was so tiny in your hand. You got onto the floor and got part of the tower off, put the device into part of it and made sure it was plugged in, then you replaced the part and sat at the computer. You looked at his desk, then you found he had left his phone in here. You picked it up and plugged another device into it, it made a copy and sent it to a phone back at the villa.

You smiled and put everything back. “Levi’s going to be so happy with me.” You put everything back in your heel, then closed it up and walked to the corner of the room. You climbed up and placed a tiny device up there, it was a camera and a mic. You jumped down then flopped onto the sofa and sighed. You missed Levi, you wanted to cuddle him and kiss him loads.

“Puddin?”

You sat up and smiled at Levi. “Pumpkin!” You ran over to him and jumped into his arms, he swung you around and kissed your face all over. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Come on, we’re going to a room here to rest.” He took your hand and tugged you along. “Come on.”

“Did you talk business?”

“I did, I got everything I needed for now.”

“I have something amazing to tell you, but we’ll have to wait until we’re alone.”

He kissed your temple. “Sure.”

You stopped and pointed. “Bathroom.”

“Alright, I’ll wait for you.”

You went in and saw the other toilet was being used, you went in the free one then cleaned up after and let out a sigh as you thought about the future. You hoped, really hoped Levi wanted kids in the future but, you’d not really had the talk yet. You looked up and gasped as a drink Antonio stumbled out the toilet and grinned at you. “Hey kitten, you all alone.” He pressed himself against you making you feel something very hard against your bum, you froze up. “Time to play.”

“Stop…it…”

He grabbed your boob roughly; you panicked a little because of the memory stick in there. “Come on, just gimmie a little. Use that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Let go, or I scream.”

“Go ahead, scream.”

You inhaled then screamed loudly, the door burst open to reveal a very scared Levi, then he looked pissed off when he saw what was going on. You blushed at Levi, he was so beautiful like this and the scars made it even worse. He slammed his fist into Antonio’s face making him stumble, then he grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the mirror over and over. He threw him to the ground as the door opened, you stepped back and looked to Jareth and Louie.

You held your hands up to them. “He groped me, V-Vincent saw and just went crazy.”

Jareth put an arm around you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, it’s just…he’s so fucking hot.”

Louie laughed. “Now that’s one hell of a woman.”

Levi stopped stomping and kicking Antonio, a piece of his hair had hung in his face as the rest remained slicked back. He panted then cleaned up, he raked his hair back and looked at Louie. “Sorry for the mess, but no one touches her, no one. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my wife to our room.”

Levi grabbed your hand and yanked you, he rushed through the halls and up to the room. You gasped at how amazing it was, it was huge and had everything you needed and more. You clapped your hands and ran around the room, you looked out the window at the amazing views. Levi walked up behind you, you jumped and turned to face Levi. You gasped and placed your hand on your chest. “S-sorry you made me jump.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Huh?”

He grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer. “Did he hurt you?”

You shook your head. “N-no I’m fine, just fine. I was a little grossed out because I felt his hard-disgusting dick against my bum. I’m good though, just need to relax and stop shaking.”

He sighed and began pacing, he clicked his tongue and pulled off his bow tie. “Tch, I fucking knew this was too dangerous for you, who knows what someone else will try with you. I was stupid to think you could be with me here, so stupid.”

You sat and smiled. “It’s okay Levi, besides you’ll be proud of me.”

“What did you do?”

“I planted a bug on his computer, I copied his phone to the one we have at the villa, there’s a camera and mic in there too. Oh!” You pulled the memory stick out your bra. “There’s this as well, it was in his safe, he hid his code behind a painting weirdly enough. Don’t worry I swapped it with a normal memory stick.”

Levi stared at you. “What?”

You put the stick on the table. “I dunno what’s on there, but it’s great right?”

He kicked the table making you jump. “Are you fucking kidding me? Tch, you little shitty brat! Do you know what you’ve done?”

“I umm.”

“It was dangerous! What would have happened if Louie came in? He would have killed you, or worse hurt you over and over then leave you for dead. This isn’t so fun fucking game you can play; it’s not this dress up thing where we pretend. It’s serious fucking business.” He moaned and kicked something else. “Tch, stupid little brat.”

“But.”

He pointed at you. “No!”

You gulped. “I’m…sorry…”

“I shouldn’t have brought you here, this was a mistake, being with you like this was a mistake. We All of this was a mistake. You should just go home, get out of my way.” He walked to the bedroom. “We were a mistake, just a big mistake.”

You welled up and felt your heart breaking, you waited for the door to close then you took your heels off and put them on the table and all the other cool spy things. You wrote a note for him saying:

Levi,

I’m so sorry for everything I did, I put your mission at risk by thinking it was all fun and games. I understand I was at risk, I was scared in that bathroom, so scared but I knew you’d come save me because that’s who you are. You’re my savour. I’m doing exactly as you ask of me, I’m leaving this hotel and Italy and going home. I’ll see you when you get back, maybe. I understand if you don’t want to see me again because of what I did, but please let me keep the rings, they remind me of how good we were. I love you more than anything and I don’t regret marrying you. You told me long ago, that you should make the choice you regret the least, so I don’t regret us or you. I love you; I really do. Goodbye.

Love your Mrs Ackerman.

You left the hotel room and got a taxi back to the villa, when you got there you checked the copy phone and saw it was working perfectly. You checked on your phone for flights and found one early in the morning, you packed your bags and grabbed your passport. You got another taxi to the airport, then you called Hange to let her know what happened and you were coming back. You loved Bruce and could talk to him, but Hange knew Levi was a spy and you could tell her anything that involved that.

Levi felt pain, so much pain, he’d never felt this much pain in his life. He’d woken in a cold sweat after a few hours of rest, then he had found your note and it dawned on him what he’d said to you. Then Hange had called him and explained everything, that you’d gone to the airport with your bags packed and if he hurried now, he might catch you. He floored it in his car, he was determined not to lose you. This was your first big fight ever; he’d never shouted at you like that before. He felt terrible, so terrible that he’d hurt you like that. He loved you so much, he didn’t want your marriage to start on a fight. He wanted to you to feel unbelievably loved, then talk about a future together, sure he was scared of having kids, he didn’t think he was good enough but he wanted to try with you. He couldn’t lose you.

He parked at the airport, he ran inside and went straight up to a woman behind the desk. “I need to know if a flight has left.”

She smiled. “Sure, which one is it?” He told her and she typed. “It’s boarding as we speak, everything alright sir?

“I have to get there, excuse me.” He ran through everyone, got to security and showed his badge allowing him to get through. He skidded by the gate and stopped by the woman with your flight. “The plane! Is it still boarding?”

She shook her head. “No sir, it’s just left.”

Levi looked out the window and watched a plane take off. “No, no, no, no…I’m too…I’m too late.” He clutched his chest and felt as if his heart was breaking, he stepped back and sat down and covered his face with his hands and felt tears fall. He left the airport and got into his car and sat staring ahead as the rain started. He pulled his phone out, he had to see if he could contact you. Then he checked his music account you and him shared, there he saw what you were listening to the night we met (feat Phoebe Bridgers). He played the song, just so he could feel connected to you.

He drove all the way back to the villa, then got inside and played the song there on repeat like you had. He stopped by the copy phone, he checked it and saw what you’d done for him was truly amazing and brave. The memory stick was just as perfect, you’d gotten him and his team more information about Louie than any of them ever had. He rubbed his face of tears, but the pain was overwhelming in his heart. He walked to the double doors to the garden and pool and saw something that shocked him, there was someone sitting in the rain hugging themselves with two suitcases next to them.

Levi threw the doors open and ran out, he stopped as the warm summer rain drenched him. He called your name and saw the person flinch, then turn their head. His eyes widened as he stared at you. You had gone to the airport as planned, but you couldn’t even check in, you couldn’t leave. So, you’d sat there thinking it over, thinking about what was right then ended up getting a taxi back to the villa. When you got there, you realised the key you’d had you’d posted through the door for Levi so you couldn’t get in. You went out the back and sat down and watched the storm clouds roll in from the ocean, it was beautiful but, your heart was sinking lower into sadness until Levi turned up stood in the rain behind you.

You stood up slowly with your hands between your breasts. “I know you told me to leave.” You welled up. “I know you asked me to go home, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t leave you. I’m sorry, I messed up again, I disobeyed you and put your mission at risk.” You rubbed your tears. “I’m such a selfish idiot, I’m so sorry Levi. I just love you so much and being away from you hurts so much, I have to be close to you, even if it’s just down the road on a mission. I’m sorry, I’m a selfish brat. Please forgive me, please.”

Levi walked up to your quickly, he cupped the side of your face and yanked you close by your lower back and kissed you before you could say anything else. He pulled away a little bit. “I love you, god I love you so fucking much. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for what I said. I was a fucking idiot, a god damn idiot to say all that. I was just scared; I was scared of losing you and the stuff I do was hard for me to imagine you doing or let you do. You mean the world to me, but in my path to protect you, I ended up pushing you away.”

You pushed him away from you. “No Levi, you shouldn’t be like this with me. I’m bad for you, I proved that.”

He yanked you close. “No, I’m not letting you go, never again. When I was in the airport, when I thought you were gone, I felt my heart breaking and it hurt so much, I’ve never felt pain like that before. I need you. I want you always with me.”

You gasped. “You…you went to the airport?”

“I did, I went there as fast as I could and tried to stop you from getting on the plane, but it was too late.” He cupped your face. “Please don’t go, don’t leave me.” You saw Levi well up. “Please, I’m sorry for everything. I love you; I really love you and I was wrong. What you did for me, for the scouts was amazing.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re so amazing. You’re so wonderful, so perfect, so sweet, I don’t deserve you at all, I really don’t, but I want to keep you as long as I can because I love you so much. I love you.” He dropped to his knees in a puddle, you jumped and became panicked because his nice suit was going to get dirty. He lowered his head and looked at his left hand, then he took his wedding ring off. “I don’t deserve to wear this.” He handed it to you. “You deserve a better man.”

You knelt down and took his ring, you grabbed his left hand and put the ring back on. “I married you Levi Ackerman, for everything you are. I adore you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, do not leave me, don’t because I could not live without you. I love, I really love you so much. I was an idiot to do what I did, I’m not a trained spy, I’m just a stupid advisor to the mayor. I don’t know what I’m doing, I put myself at risk and you were right, but I don’t want to leave. Can I stay?”

He nodded. “I want nothing more than for you to stay with me. I want you here, I love you. Plus, what you did was exactly what I said, you are amazing.”

You blushed hard “I didn’t do much.”

“Like I said, you did more than the scouts ever did with that asshole.”

You pulled a little face and got a bit shy. “Well, I just did what I saw in movies and stuff…”

“It was wonderful.” He played with his wedding ring. “You really want to stay with me? Even after everything I’d said?”

You nodded. “I don’t want to be with anyone else.” You blushed hard. “Be…Besides umm, I want to umm have a family with you and only you…”

“Me? What if I do this again? What if I break your heart again?”

You hugged him tightly. “Then I’ll do this, I’ll hold you tightly and not let you go so you know I love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you too.”

You whined a little. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s still raining.”

He helped you stand, then got up and grabbed your bags. “Come on, let’s get you out of the rain and cleaned up.” You followed him inside, then stood in the middle of the living room. He put your bags to the side then ran into the bathroom downstairs, he wrapped you up in a towel then lay some on the floor and got some blankets out. He sighed and looked at you. “You okay?” He blushed when you dropped your towel. “What…what are you doing?”

You blushed and peeled your dress off of you. “I umm…I’m cold and…and I need you to…to warm me up.” You grabbed his wet shirt. “Please.”

He leaned closer, his lips near your needy ones. He felt a fire burn in him, a hunger bubble strong within him. He captured your lips in a light and sweet kiss, then he tangled his finger in your wet hair and yanked you closer. He nipped your lip, then he deepened the kiss and moaned as you mewled at him. You began unbuttoning his shirt, your hands were a little cold and you were excited so you were fumbling with them.

Levi stopped kissing you. “Hang on.” He ripped his shirt open making buttons fly, then he threw his shirt off to the floor. He grabbed you roughly and kissed you again, he giggled as he smiled at you. “I love you so much, I promise I’ll make it up to you for being a horrible husband to you.”

You smiled and pulled him to the towels on the floor, you sat down and Levi followed you. You lay back as he crawled over you, he chased your lips as you went then kissed you. He lay on top of you and began grinding against you, you moaned at his actions. He kissed your cheek, then along your jawline then he nibbled your neck. You lifted your chest up a little, you wanted him to take your clothes off so badly, you wanted him to just take you as passionately as possible. You wanted him to claim you as his, make it clear that what he said was true, that he was never going to let you go again.

He kissed down your body to between your breasts, he looked up at you and nipped hard. You moaned at him then whined, you didn’t want to be teased. “Levi, please.” You sat up and undid your bra, then threw it then you began undoing his trousers. “I don’t want any teasing, please.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Okay.” He kissed your cheek. “I still have to prep you though.”

You giggled and linked your arms around his neck. “I know, but that’s your fault for being so big.”

“Sweet talking me huh?”

You nipped his jawline. “Yep, but it is true, very true.”

He slipped his hand down into your underwear, you gasped as his fingers played with your bud and heat. He kissed your jawline then he nibbled your earlobe. “You’re such a lovely wife, such a perfect wife. I adore you so much. I’m so sorry for what I did.”

You gripped Levi’s shoulders as his actions increased, you began panting and moaning at him. “Levi…mmm God yes.”

He pressed his fingers into your heat, he pressed the button within you right away. He scissored his fingers making you clench around him; you gripped his shoulders tighter in your hands. You rocked your hips to his movements as you felt your heat build-up, you didn’t think it’d take too long for you to feel your release. He nipped and sucked your skin; he had a bit of obsessiveness and possessiveness in his actions that drove you insane with pleasure. All the pain you felt in the past many hours, all of it, every little bit of it washed away.

Levi growled at you. “I was a monster to do what I did to you. I love you so much, I want to do everything I can for you because you’re my wife, because I love you so much.” He increased his actions, he was getting faster and rougher with you, your toes squeezed tightly in response. You closed your eyes, your body tried to get away from him but you also leaned into his touch as well. “You’re mine, all mine and I want to keep you always. I was stupid to let you go, so stupid to say all those things but never again. I’ll never break your heart like that, I promise you. I’ll keep you with me always, I’ll make sure you’re always happy.”

You leaned your head back as you felt your release, you gasped and moaned. “Levi!” You flopped back onto the floor and panted. “Fuck.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “S-sorry, I got carried away.”

You giggled. “It’s…okay…that…was…amazing.”

He licked his fingers clean and hummed. “Good.” He got up and wandered off leaving you there in a nice throbbing warm feeling of bliss.

You sighed and opened your eyes, you leaned up on your hands and looked around for a small towel just to clean up. You looked up as Levi came back, he was taking his trousers and boxers off. You smiled at him. “You came back.”

“Of course, I’m not done with you yet.” He threw his things to the side, then knelt down and sat back on his legs as he pulled on protection. You pulled your underwear off, then knelt up and shuffled towards him. “Wait sweetheart.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Shh, just enjoy how much we love each other.”

He squeezed your hips. “Oh, I will. Now come here you perfect wife.”

You knelt over him, you smiled as Levi kissed your skin. He guided you down onto him, both of you gasped and moaned at the sensation as you finally became one again. You squeezed him a few times, then kissed his face all over as he hummed in happiness at home much you were adorning him with love and kisses. You rocked your hips slowly, you hummed as with every rock he pressed firmly against the button in you. You wanted to enjoy everything you could about him, but at the same time you wanted it rough. You had so many thoughts and feelings inside you, your heart still hurt a little from what he did to you, you blamed yourself a little for getting yourself involved in something you shouldn’t have.

You moved Levi’s hands to your thighs and bum, he gripped your bum hard as you placed your hands on his shoulders and shifted your legs a little. You smiled at Levi then began moving up and down on him. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you tilted his head up as you both panted. You stared into each other’s eyes, both of you felt your hearts healing slowly as you gazed at one another. You leaned closer and kissed him, you nipped his lip then licked the wound. He chased your lips, he was desperate to get a more loving kiss, but you wouldn’t let him. You wanted him to feel a little frustration and pain, after all he did rush you with the foreplay.

You tugged his hair a little roughly, he opened his mouth to moan but you took advantage. You kissed your passionately, you took control of the kiss for once. You dominated Levi and it felt amazing, it was divine and body tingling to have this man under your control for just a little bit. You loved Levi being the dominant one, you loved him doing so many things to you as you melted under him or in his arms. Levi’s dominating attitude and behaviour was a turn on, but sometimes it was a little fun to take control. It was fun to feel Levi freeze up a little, to not know what the hell to do in response and just accept the love.

Levi growled at him and gripped your bum harder, he lifted you up a bit as you whined in confusion. He smiled at you then began bucking up into you hard and fast. You gasped and silently moaned, your voice cracked as you let out a moan. You gripped onto Levi’s shoulders, you held on tightly so you didn’t slip from the force of his actions, but he was making it difficult. You leaned towards him more, your lower body wanting to get away from the intense strong pain but, your top half wanting to lean into it more. You wrapped your arms around Levi quickly, held him close and held on as much as you could but, it was too much. You felt the snap within you and the rush of pleasure overcome you, you moaned Levi’s name into his ear, your body shook with bliss.

He nipped and sucked your neck, he squeezed your body and hummed as he felt you clench around him. He was happy, very happy that he’d made you feel good for the second time tonight. He lay you down on the towels, he put your legs around him and rocked his hips slowly as you came down from your high. He took your left hand, then he began kissing it all over. He hummed as he saw you still had your wedding ring and engagement ring on, he thought you’d take it off due to the pain of what he said, but you didn’t, showing him just how much you loved him, how loyal you were. He kissed the rings, then he nipped the skin making you giggle.

You cupped the side of his face, you hummed and smiled as he carried on grinding into you. “Levi.” He leaned over you and kissed you. “I love you Levi.”

“I love mmm, I love you too.” He kissed you one last time, then he knelt up and held your hips in his hands. He lifted you up, you yelped as just your shoulder and head was on the floor. You cried and whimpered as he bucked into your hard and fast again, your body screamed in delight. You felt a fire burn within you again. Your mind was slowly slipping away, all you could think about was what Levi was doing to you. You arched your back, you mumbled and moaned swear words and curses out loud. You tried to grab something, anything to hold onto but found nothing. You whimpered and moaned, then grabbed Levi’s wrists instead and held onto him.

Levi grabbed your wrists, then slammed them on the floor next to your head and leaned over you. You gasped and looked up at him, you smiled, then you began rocking your hips against him. You wiggled your hands, but you couldn’t do anything but just enjoy and accept Levi. You whined and moaned a little at Levi, he knew what you needed and was desperate for it too. He leaned down and kissed you, you moaned and hummed in happiness. You chased his lips a little as he pulled away, he licked your lip making you open your mouth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue explored your mouth, heat spread through your chest. Levi wasn’t one for words, when he tried to use them, he made you happy, but when he kissed you, you could really feel how much he loved you and what you meant to him.

You yanked your arms free from your husband’s grip, you locked your fingers into his hair and pulled making him growl at you. You nipped his lip, then kissed along him jawline to his ear. You nipped the skin under his ear, then you sucked making a big mark form. You wanted people to see, to know he was yours and only yours. Sometimes a wedding ring wasn’t enough, you had to show your man was still loved and adored by you. Levi moaned your name to you; he bucked a little hard the more he moaned your name. You smiled against his skin knowing you were doing this to him, you alone were driving this man wild. Both of your hearts no longer hurt, in fact they felt strong knowing that the two of you still cried out for each other in passion.

You rolled over onto Levi, you kissed his neck and chest as you both worked together chasing your end, you both knew you were close. You wished it could last forever, but it couldn’t. You bit his pec hard making him yelp, he groaned then moaned in pleasure as you licked the wound. You sat up a bit and placed your hands on his chest, you panted and moaned as you moved faster. You hummed and smiled at Levi as you bit your lip, he looked so good under you. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, then he noticed your boobs. He watched them bounce perfectly for him, he was beginning to think this position was a lot of fun. He was so glad he was like this, with you, together again like you both should be. He was so thankful that you were such a kind, loving, sweet, cute and stubborn woman who loved him so much. He was lucky to have you, very lucky and he was going to make sure he didn’t fuck it up again.

You leaned back, Levi put his legs and supported your back. You hummed and smiled, it was just what you needed to keep going and push you both over the edge. You held Levi’s knees, because he’d be able to support you easily. Levi was strong, very strong, but the strongest part of his body was his legs. You kept moving up and down on him, then you fell forwards and placed your hands on his abs. You dug your nails into his skin, you closed your eyes and focused hard on moving but your legs were struggling. You whimpered. “Levi.”

He held you, rolled you onto your back delicately and pressed his weight against yours. He smiled at you and kissed you over and over. “I…love you.” He rocked into you passionately, his body rubbed against yours causing him to rub your bud perfectly and press the spot within you so sweetly. He tapped his forehead against yours. “I…love…you.” You hummed and whined as you felt the pleasure build up, you couldn’t hold on any longer. “My…wife…mine…love you.” You tugged his hair, you squeezed your toes and moaned at your release. Your whole body heated up, you felt like you were just melting into the floor. Levi was making you feel so loved, so happy and so good. Your body squeezed Levi loads, he kept trying to move but your body shaking pleasure sent him over the edge. He pressed into your heat and felt his release, he moaned your name then tapped his head on the floor next to your head.

You panted and played with Levi’s hair, you looked upside down out the slide doors and saw it was raining really bad now. You looked down at Levi and smiled, you kissed his head. “So, if I’m staying does that mean I can’t be a spy with you?”

Levi leaned on his forearms and looked down at you. “I wanna see what all your hard work the other night did. Now I think about it, what you did was better than any of the cadets have done when training to be a spy. You have a gift brat.”

You giggled and rolled over onto Levi and kissed him, then pulled him out and hummed at the feeling. You grabbed a blanket and wrapped yourself up, then you walked on wobbly legs. “Where is it…ah here it is!” You grabbed the copy phone then walked over to Levi. “This should be the copy phone, so you should be able to monitor Louie.” You sat down as Levi got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. “Did you look at the memory stick?”

He walked out and grabbed his boxers, he pulled them on and hummed. “No, you were more important than my stupid job.”

You smiled at him as he sat and joined you on the floor. “Your job isn’t stupid, it’s really wonderful and cool.”

He put his arm around you. “Even when I kill people?”

You pouted then pulled a face. “I mean…I dunno what I think of that bit, but I guess you have no choice because it’s a kill or be killed, right?”

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “Well, most of the time.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Well, no matter what you will always be my lovely warm cup of tea.” You gasped. “I need to put something on, I’m butt naked.”

“That’s fine.”

“Gino the butler will be happy then.”

Levi got up. “I’ll get you a shirt of mine and some fresh underwear cause yours got wet.”

You giggled. “Yeah from you.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, oi brat not what I meant. Stop being dirty.”

You smirked at him. “You can never get used to that, can you?”

“No.” He grabbed your wrist, then pulled you onto his shoulder then he carried you upstairs to the bedroom. He threw you on the bed, then gave you a shirt of his and underwear. “I’ll tell you what brat, we’ll spend the next few days actually having our honeymoon. We’ll go exploring, even take a history trip or something.” He slid his hands on the bed to rest either side of you, you giggled due to excitement and nerves. “I’m all yours, no being mean, being grumpy or being a spy. I’ll let Jareth know that we’re taking some time to be with each other.”

You kissed him making him smile. “Okay.”

“And, when that’s over I want you to help me again on my mission.”

You blushed. “But.”

“No buts, you did amazing and I was too scared of losing you to even realise it. I’ve already said this, you’ve done better work on this mission than any of my scouts have done in training. You started this with me and well, I want to finish it with you. I will get grumpy and I may get like before, but I want you to hold onto me like you said you would. I guess, you could think of this as my wedding present to you.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I’d love to! Oh, I need to get changed.” You pulled your underwear on then your shirt. “Umm Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a mess downstairs.”

He stared at you for a moment. “I’ll be right back.”

You giggled as he ran off, you got into bed and wiggled down and lay there. You hummed and rolled onto your side and looked over onto Levi’s side. You placed your hand on his side, you smiled then you felt a familiar pain in your chest. You rolled onto your tummy, then shoved your face into the pillow and whined a little as you felt tears prickle at the corner of your eyes.

Levi walked back in and saw you hugging the pillow tightly, you were whining a little. Levi sat on his side, he got under the covers and lay on his side facing you. “Hey sweetheart, does it still hurt? Did I hurt you too much?”

You turned your head and looked at him and sniffed. “No, it’s just, when I looked over to your side of the bed and saw you weren’t there, I was glad I didn’t leave. If I did, I would have to spend days without you next to me in bed and I…I don’t think I would be able to take it.” You welled up and squeaked a little as you held back your sobs. “I’d miss you so much, I wouldn’t be able to cope without you especially how we ended things. It’d break me.” You let out a long breath. “So, I guess what I’m saying is, I’m glad I didn’t leave and we made up.” You wrapped your arms around Levi, you pulled yourself against him and pressed your face against his chest. “I love you.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry again for what I did, I was such an asshole.” He sighed. “When I was downstairs cleaning up, I stopped a moment and felt the loneliness creep in and everything I said was loud in my head. I was such a fucking asshole and I hate that I said it. I told you that we should make a choice we’d regret the least, yet I made one I regret the most out of everything. I made you cry and hurt you, that’s the worst thing I could ever do. So, I promise I will try harder from now on to make choices I will regret the least.”

You smiled and kissed him. “I love you so much, you big silly cup of warm sexy tea.”

He smiled and chuckled. “You always know how to make me feel better. I love you so much, my perfect, beautiful, sexy, sweet and cute as a button wife.” He kissed your forehead, then your lips. He hummed and kissed you romantically and passionately. “We should rest, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

You smiled and closed your eyes and cuddled close to him. “I know and I promise I’ll be here.”

He squeezed you and smiled. “Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

You hummed and smiled as arms were strongly wrapped around you, your bum against something big and your back against muscle. You were pretty sure there was a hand on one of your boobs, but you didn’t mind because it was kind of cute how cuddly and possessive your husband was. He sighed in his sleep and nuzzled the back of your head. You lifted Levi’s hands from you, he whined a little at you. You turned around and faced him then, you hugged him tightly. You smiled as he squeezed you in response, then he began waking up and realised you were still there in his arms the next morning after your fight and makeup.

Levi smiled and squeezed you tightly in his arms making you squeak. He kissed your face all over, he hummed as he did. “Good morning my perfect wife.”

You giggled. “Morning dear husband.”

“I love you and I’m sorry again.”

You giggled. “I love you too, but you don’t have to keep saying sorry.”

“I need to, because what I did to you was so wrong.”

You rolled onto him and cupped his face. “Honey, we have to move on from it, or it’ll eat at you. You know what you’re like.”

He sighed. “You’re right, okay I’ll stop being a grumpy ass.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Good boy.”

“I’ll be the best boy.”

You giggled and played with his hair. “So soft.”

Levi ran his hands on your back. “Even softer.”

You smiled. “You really like touching me, don’t you?”

“Of course, because you’re so lovely.”

You hummed with a smile, you were so happy to be with him like this and not at home being sad. “So, what’s the plan for today handsome?”

“I was thinking we go to the main hotel, see the rep there and book a nice trip instead of me driving us around.” You shrugged. “You know, take advantage of these people here so we can drink together on a trip and be a really couple.”

You smiled. “Sounds nice, you sure we won’t run into Jareth? I think he’d be a little confused if he met you without scars.”

“We should be fine, he has a tracker on him thanks to you, so if he is close, we can hide.”

“Okay, so what else?”

“Breakfast first, I’m going to make it instead of that butler who wants you. We go to the hotel, then we can go swimming in the sea. I think tonight, I want to take you into the local sea town for dinner.”

You smiled and giggled at him. “If you’re trying to get me in bed, you don’t need to do all that, all you have to do is smile and I’m yours.”

“Well, I didn’t know it was that easy.” He smiled at you. “But I still want to take you to dinner, you deserve to be treated.”

You patted his cheeks. “Such a sweet husband.”

“I could be better.”

You pouted at him. “Levi.”

“What?”

“How can one man be so kissable and huggable? I just want to kiss and hug you all the time.”

He hugged you. “So are you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Sorry, I’m hungry.”

He patted your bum. “Alright beautiful, let’s make you some pancakes.”

You gasped. “Really?”

“Really.” He kissed you loads, then moved you and lay you next to him. “Stay here and I’ll cook.” He got out of bed, then walked to the door.

You jumped out of bed. “But I want to watch.”

“Oh?”

You ran up to him, he just smiled as he looked down at you in his shirt and messy bed hair. “I wanna watch you cook breakfast in your boxers and apron. Please, oh please.”

He sighed and smiled. “Sure, come on then beautiful.” He picked you up and put you over his shoulder, then carried you down to the kitchen. He sat you on the counter, then he grabbed the apron and put it on. “This will be the best breakfast ever, I promise.”

You bit your lip as you stared at his bum and muscular back. “Mmm, sure.”

You looked back at you and frowned. “You’re distracted, aren’t you?”

You looked up. “Hmm?”

“Brat?”

You giggled. “Sorry, you’re just so nice to look at.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “So cute, now be good and watch me cook.”

You hummed and heard your phone ringing. “Oh.”

“I’ll get it for you.” He jogged over to the table in the living room, then handed it to you. “Hange.”

You answered and smiled as you caught Levi with your legs, you pulled him against you. “Hey Hange, what’s up?”

“You two okay?”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Yeah, I stayed and we talked it out and now we’re better than okay?”

She giggled. “Oh! You did some baby making!”

You blushed as Levi flinched in your arms at the mention of a baby, you two had not talked about kids yet and you were kind of a little scared to. Levi hasn’t had a family before, in fact you were the only family he had and you had no clue if he even liked kids. You wanted kids with him, you really did but if he said no, it’d hurt but not being with him hurt more. “H-Hange.”

“What? You two love each other very much, right? You two should start making a baby. You know your mum and dad want to be grandparents, so get to it.”

“Hange we haven’t talked about, umm kids yet…”

She was quiet for a while. “Oh…is Levi there?”

“He can hear you.”

“Opps…awkward…shit I’m sorry. Umm how about we get back to the whole you two being okay?”

You let Levi go, but to your surprise he stayed where he was, in fact he turned around and hugged you. “I umm, we’re fine and plan on going to the beach today then on a trip tomorrow. Umm Hange, thank you for checking up on me and Levi but, I need to have breakfast and things are a little…”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m sorry I kind of shot you guys in the foot there. I’m gonna go. I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too Hange.” You ended the call then put your phone to the side, you bit your lip as Levi squeezed you. “I umm…the pancakes.”

Levi let you go and looked at your blushing face, he nodded. “Yeah.” He let you go and started cooking, he looked back at you and saw you hugging yourself on the counter. Levi was annoyed at himself; he must have given this vibe off about children that made you think he didn’t want any. He was a little scared, who wouldn’t be? His reasons were, he didn’t think he was good enough to be a dad, he thought he was too broken to be one. However, he did at times saw you sat humming away to yourself and just imagined a baby in your arms.

You jumped off the counter, you walked over to the slide doors and slipped on your flipflops and went outside. The rain from yesterday was a distant memory, almost everything was dry as a bone from the hot summer sun. You wandered onto the sand, you looked around and saw people enjoying the beach. You sat on the bed for you and Levi, you pulled at the bed a bit and bit the inside of your cheek in thought and from anxiety. You didn’t know how to approach this subject; it was tough and having Hange blurt it out like that sucked. Levi hasn’t had a normal life, so subjects that were life changing had to be brought up delicately.

Levi shouted your name, you looked over at him. “Breakfast. I’ve set up the tables outside.”

You smiled and walked over to him, you sat down and gulped. Levi placed your food down, you instantly smiled at how nice the food was. “Wow, this looks so nice.”

“Thank you, eat all of it brat.” You ate with Levi in silence for a bit, then he spoke. “We should talk.”

You coughed then inhaled and then you sipped your tea. “I umm, sure what do you want to talk about?”

“What Hange said.”

You blushed. “Oh…umm I’ve thought about it and if you don’t want them, that’s okay. I mean, I love you so much and I can’t live without you, we proved that yesterday.” You hugged yourself. “If you don’t want kids, I’m fine with it as long as I don’t lose you.”

“Do you want to be a mum?”

You blushed hard. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Levi.” He said your name back at you. You whined a little. “Y-yes, ah but not for a while you know? I-I want to enjoy it being me and you for a while, th-then maybe but, if you don’t want kids, then we won’t.”

He smiled at how cute you were being. “I’m scared, but I was scared about being with you when we met, I was scared about being married and I was scared about losing you yesterday. Having kids with you, the most beautiful, smart, kind, funny, sexy and cute woman in the world would be a blessing. We both don’t know how to be parents, no one does. I’ve never had a family, but I want to try and have one with you. I love you so much and I really want to see a cute little girl and boy who looks like me and you, I think it’d be so sweet and cute.” He blushed a little. “The shoes will be so tiny and, well, I could teach them so many things. I love your laughs, but could you imagine theirs?” He gasped making you giggle. “So adorable.”

You reached over and took his hand in yours. “You really want kids?”

He nodded and smiled. “If it’s with you? Yes, I really want kids.”

You smiled and blushed. “Okay then…oh but, not for a while okay? I want to be me and you for a bit.”

“Sure, whatever you want sweetheart, but you know I am ready to go whenever you need me to.”

You giggled. “Levi!”

“What? It’s true.”

You smiled and kissed his hand, then you placed it on your cheek. “I love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too.” He pulled his hand away and looked down at the table. “I know you told me not to, but I’m really sorry about what I said. I want you to know you weren’t a mistake, we aren’t a mistake. I was sad and scared that you’d get hurt, that you’d be killed or something or kidnapped, but you didn’t. You were amazing, you really were. I’m so sorry I spoke to you the way I did, the majority of my anger and pain was focused on myself. I was an asshole to say what I said. I’m so sorry.”

You leaned your arms on the table and took his hands, then you played with his hands. “Well, I’ve already said I forgive you Levi.”

“Why? What I said was so bad.”

“Because you’re new to a relationship, you’re new to romance, to being with someone. You are learning how to be with someone because all you’ve ever known is your job, violence and pain. Look I even teach you how to be ‘normal’ with average day people because you know only criminals, the spy people. You don’t know how to do…well this sort of thing, but I can tell you really want to, that you really want to try.” You smiled. “You make me happy; you really do and every moment with you is a blessing. So, I understand why you lashed out, you were confused and didn’t know what to do with your feelings. I’ve never been in a dangerous situation before, but I put myself in one and well it makes sense why you said what you did. I love you and I know you really fucking love me, I can see it in your eyes and in the things you do.”

He smiled. “See you’re so smart…you’re too wise for someone your age, you sure you’re not 90 something?”

You laughed. “Well, if I was then I wouldn’t be able to do the things I’ve done in bed with you.”

He hummed. “Or look as good as you do.”

You pinched his cheek. “Thank you.” You got up, then sat across his lap and kissed him. “I love you Levi and yes what you said hurt, but I know you didn’t mean it, I know you regret saying it so much and you want to make up for it. You’re trying hard, really hard but I don’t want you to be consumed by it. I love you.” You kissed him. “I love you and I’m still here with you, I’ll always be here.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “You shouldn’t be, but I’m so glad you are here.”

You giggled as he gave you a little squeeze. “I forgive you and you deserve me, so stop it.”

“But.”

You sighed. “What do I need to do to make you feel better? Call you an asshole? Call you a shithead? Maybe slap you?”

He hummed. “Actually, you should slap me.”

“What?”

“Slap me.”

You laughed. “Not funny Levi.”

“I mean it, I want you to slap me.”

You whined then tapped his cheek. “There.”

“Not good enough.” He picked you up and put you on your feet, he stood up and smiled at you. “Come on, slap me.”

You gulped and hugged yourself. “Levi, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I hurt you badly, so I want you to hurt me. Slap me.”

“Levi.”

“Slap me.”

“I don’t think.”

“Slap me!”

You screamed and slapped his really hard, he stumbled to the side and held his cheek. You gasped and covered your mouth. “Oh shit, Levi I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

He rubbed his cheek and stood up. “Damn, you have a really mean hand. Remind me not to really piss you off ever again.”

You pulled his hand away from his cheek, it was really red. You kissed it loads. “So sorry honey.”

“Don’t be sorry, I asked you to do it. Maybe I should teach you a few moves, I think you’d be pretty good and strong as a spy.”

You giggled. “Levi…”

He hugged you against him. “I mean it, I want you to help me on missions. Mostly staying at home of course in my office, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.” You poked his chest and tummy with your finger, your head lowered. “Does it hurt?”

“A lot.”

You looked up at him. “What?”

“I’m joking.”

You blushed and pouted. “So mean.”

He cupped your face and smiled at you, you were just so god damn cute to him, so sweet and pretty. “So adorable.” He kissed you and hummed. “Go wash up and get changed, we’re going to be by the beach all day today.” He let you go and patted your bum. “Good girl.”

You walked inside then looked back at you. “Hey umm, do you need anything for your cheek?”

“I’m fine. Just go.”

You lay on your stomach on an inflatable, it was pool day today and thankfully you were a little in the shade so you could nap for a bit. You hummed and smiled when you heard the water move, then something grabbed the front of the inflatable. You opened your eyes to look at Levi, he’d raked his hair back from the water. You bopped his nose with your finger. “Hey husband.”

He hummed. “Hey wife, are you okay.”

“Little warm, but this is so comfy.”

“I’ll fix it.” He put his hand in the water, then he trickled water on your back.

You gasped at the cold water. “Cold.”

“Should be careful, don’t want you getting burnt.” He pulled you along and swam to the deep end. “Got to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’ll be fine, just a little warm.”

He stared at you a moment. “Hang on.”

You frowned as he swam under the water, you lost track of him then shrugged. You screamed when you felt a strong pushed under you, you went up then flipped over into the water. You burst up and out of the water, you gasped as Levi stared at you. You splashed him and laughed. “Very funny.”

“I think you look great wet; we always have a lot of fun when you are.” He swam up to you and pulled you close, he hugged you close and kissed you. “So beautiful.”

You smiled and linked your arms around his neck. “You know, if you wanted to cuddle and kiss me, you should have said.”

“Then I’d sound needy.”

“You are though and I love it.” You smiled at him as he swam around with you, then you looked up to see Gino with drinks. “Thanks Gino.” You let go of Levi then swam over to the side, you reached up and grabbed your drink. Gino grinned as he saw your boobs covered in water as you reached up and out, Levi wasn’t happy by the stares by Gino. “Ooow, you made my favourite.”

“I sure did, now you enjoy your day.”

You sipped your cocktail and hummed. “Thanks, we will.” You put your drink on the side, then you ran and jumped at Levi. “Love you!”

He hugged you close. “Love you too.”

You kissed his face all over, then you gasped. “Need to get out, hang on.” You swam to the edge, got out then went inside to the toilet then you left and noticed the memory stick and phone. You bit your lip, then grabbed it all and walked out and sat on the sun bed and checked them out. “Levi!”

“What’s wrong?” He got out and stretched. “You found a cute video online again about a puppy? I’ve told you sweetheart; we can get one when I have less missions so there’s always someone at home.”

You giggled. “I know, but it’s not that. I’m looking at the guys copy of the phone, as well as the memory stick and there’s some stuff your guys will want to see. There’s someone far worse that, he’s been financing this guy, making deals to do with a new kind of drug.” You hummed. “From what I understand, it’ll give you one hell of a buzz.”

“How would you know?”

You blushed. “No reason.”

“Brat?”

“I’m not some innocent girl you know, I have had weed before, but that’s it.” You shrugged. “But I am educated about others, everyone should be.”

He sat next to you and looked at the information, his arms wrapped around you and he kissed your shoulder now and then. “This isn’t good, who would want to create something like this? Hmm, send it to Hange and she’ll let us know how bad it is.”

You forwarded the information then bit your lip. “You’ve seen stuff like this before, right?”

“Right.”

“So, tell me how bad this drug is.”

He sighed and took the computer from you. “This drug, if taken normally could give you such a high that it’s almost out of body. However, it could be used as a weapon if the person is given too much, a form of controlling people.”

“Is there a way of countering it?”

“I don’t know.” He kissed your temple. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll stop this before it gets worse. Hange will find a way to counteract it before anyone gets hurt, I promise. Just, whenever we do anything to do with this, make sure you do as I say. Can you promise me that?”

You nodded. “I promise!”

“Good. Now let’s focus on our honeymoon and let the scouts do their job.”

You smiled as he got up and went inside. “Okay.” You looked at the laptop and phone. “Maybe just one more look.” You looked and compared things with other things, you noticed some key dates that linked up with the phone and the information on the memory stick.

“Brat.”

You jumped. “Ah! Sorry I was just looking, but umm I noticed there’s some meet and greets or like key dates that we…I mean you should go to in order to meet them, get in close and make some deals. I don’t know if Vincent and Harley are bad enough for the head of this all, they need someone far worse.”

He sighed. “You’re right, we have to be really bad people, massive assholes.” He took the laptop and phone from you. “But we won’t focus on that, we have to get changed and go on our date.”

You smiled and got inside you changed your bikini, you pulled on some shorts and a top then slipped on some sandals. Then you waited for Levi to put on new short and a top on, then he packed a bag with towels, water and some snacks for you because he knew you loved snacks. He held your hand and walked with you to the hotel, there he hoisted you up and sat you on a wall. He placed the back on his hands on your lap, you patted his hands and he tried catching your hands. You giggled as he purposely kept losing, he loved that you yelped sometimes when he almost caught you. People watched the two of you, all of them smiling at you and Levi being a cute couple.

Levi loved watching the joy in your eyes, you were so cute. He loved how excited you got when you beat him, but now he wanted to see what you’d do if he won. He grabbed your hands easily, you yelp at him, then he pulled your hands close and kissed your fingers. “I win.”

You pouted. “No fair, you’re super-fast, skilled and very talented with your fingers.”

“Thank you, now give me a kiss.”

You kissed his forehead making him pout a little, before he could complain you kissed him. You smiled and hugged him tightly, then you looked to the side to see your bus had arrived. “Ah, time to go. Do you have the ticket?”

Levi hummed and got his wallet out, you bit your lip and held back a giggle when you saw two condoms in his wallet. He pulled out the ticket, then put his wallet back. He looked up at you, you were holding back a giggle. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” You reached your arms out to him. “Help.”

He lifted you up and off the wall, then led you to the bus and let you get on first. You sat next to the window near the middle, then Levi slid into the seat next to you. He put his arm around you, then he began nibbling your neck. You giggled and hit him, he tickled you so you began fighting with him a bit. You swatted him a few times, but he wouldn’t give up. So, you tickled him instead, he instantly jumped in your hands and made a cute little noise. You stared at him and gasped. He pointed at you. “Not a word.”

“You made such a cute noise.”

“Shhh.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “So cute. You’re my cute husband.”

“Excuse me?” You looked at the elderly couple across from you, the woman smiled at you. “How long have you two been married?”

Levi hugged you close. “This is our honeymoon, we got married a few days ago but, we’ve been together for over two years.”

“Oh! Well I was only asking because you two seem so in love, that we thought you were a new couple or something.” She smiled. “It’s nice to meet a couple deeply in love. Sorry we interrupted you two, carry on we just, we just wanted to let you know you guys are very adorable.”

“My wife is the adorable one, I’m not so much. Thank you though.”

“Bless, well we’ll leave you now.”

“Thanks.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Well done.”

He looked down at you. “Did I socialise normally?”

“You did.”

“Yes.”

You giggled and hugged him. “So proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

The two of you cuddled loads on the bus journey to the first location, when you got off, he made sure to hold your hand the whole time. You went around a stunning little town; it was very romantic. You walked on the cobblestone roads, you didn’t take any pictures though like everyone else, the two of you just spent time together and enjoyed the moment. You looked at the beautiful jewellery in a nice shop, there were so many nice things but, nothing you could afford. You played with one that had a tiny heart on, then you let it go.

Levi pointed at the necklace and spoke in Italian to the shop keeper, they nodded and smiled then handed the necklace over. He put it on you then pinched your cheek. “Looks perfect on you.”

“Levi, I couldn’t take this.”

He handed over money and thanked the shop keeper, then he kissed your cheek. “My gift to you.”

You hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Come on, we have a nice church to see then we have lunch. Finally, we have a private cove to go to for swimming.”

You held his hand and became very doe eyed over Levi, he was just everything and more right now. You didn’t pay much attention in the church, you were just focused on Levi, he was translating things for you and even asked the locals for more information for you both. You walked to a stained-glass window, it was so beautiful and perfect with the light behind it. You smiled up at him, the colours seemed to just rain down on you. Everyone else around you seemed so bored with the place, but you just enjoyed it. Most took pictures, then they moved on but, you enjoyed it for what it was.

Levi hugged you from behind, then he looked up at the window. “It’s beautiful.”

You hummed. “It is.”

“What some food?”

You giggled. “Yeah, you do know there is no tea around here, right? It’s a coffee place.”

He pulled you along and sighed. “I know, so I’m going to have lemonade instead.”

You smiled. “Me too.”

“We’re going to a fancy cake place, so we can get a selection if you want.”

You walked to the little café, you sat outside under a tree and let Levi take control of the ordering. “You’re amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean it Levi. You speak Italian perfectly, you also told me you speak other languages, right?”

He nodded. “I do, it’s no big deal because it’s expected of people in my job.”

You pouted. “Still cool.”

“Yeah, but anything I’ve done does not compare to you.”

You frowned at him. “No, I’ve done hardly anything.”

“You’ve changed a city for the better.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “You save the world.”

He opened then closed his mouth, he looked over to people walking about in the town, then back at you. “You had to bring that up.”

You sipped your drink, then tried the different cakes. You smiled at him and offered him some cake. “Stop pouting honey.”

“I can’t help it you’re just so mean to me.”

“I am?”

He went white when he realised what his said, you were just teasing him but he took it another way. “Tch, shit no I did it again. No honey I didn’t mean it, I love you loads and you aren’t mean to me you’re the best woman ever. No, you’re the best wife ever. Please don’t cry.”

You moved your chair round next to him, you squeezed his hand and put an arm around him. You kissed his cheek and temple. “It’s okay honey, I was just teasing you but, I guess the wound is still fresh huh?”

He blushed. “I’m such an idiot.”

You kissed him more. “You’re sweet and cute. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He looked over to the guide, she was telling everyone that it was time to move to the swimming stop. “Come on sweetheart.”

You smiled and took his hand and walked with him to the bus, the journey wasn’t long but you couldn’t wait to get there. Levi got a spot for you both on the beach, it was a little away from everyone. The guide told people about a place to jump into the water, it was high up but you thought it’d be fun. Levi went with you and the others, but no one wanted to jump in and were too scared to go for it.

You pulled on Levi’s hand. “Come on, lets jump.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “As long as you hold my hand.”

He took your hand. “Always. Ready?” You nodded. “One, two three!” You both sprinted and jumped off the edge, you squealed and even Levi made a bit of a noise too like he was having fun. The water was cold as you connected with it, it enveloped you as you both sank below the water. You felt a tug on your hand, you were pulled up so you went with him. You gasped as you broke the water, you looked up at Levi and giggled then up at the cliff. “You okay?”

You hummed. “Prefect actually, that was so much fun.” You wiggled under the water. “Only one bad thing.”

He swam with you to the beach. “What’s that?”

“My bum is eating my swim costume, I probably look like I have a thong on, or a bikini from the 80s.”

He laughed a little. “That caught me off guard.”

You swam backwards and smiled at Levi as you went ahead of him. “Sorry, it’s true though.”

He got out the water and walked to the bag, he set up the towels under an umbrella. Then sat down and got a bottle of water, he went to drink but stopped as you got out of the water. You were a vision to him, your bikini was perfectly fitting of your body, the water just made you glisten. He cleared his throat and changed the way he was sitting, he looked away and blushed as he tried to focus on anything else, then you made it worse by smiling so sweetly and running towards him. Other people watched you, some guys smirking and eyeing the way things bounced.

You came to a stop and leaned over Levi and took the bottle of water from him, you stood up and drank and hummed. “So cold. The sea is a little warm, was nice.” You looked down at Levi. “You okay?”

He nodded, then he turned and moved a little and lay on his stomach. He adjusted himself then put his face in your shirt. “Fine.”

You sat on your towel, then you lay back and hummed. “You sure?”

“Yep.” You smiled at him, he looked over at you and all over your body. “Oh god.”

You frowned as he pressed his face into your shirt more. “Levi, if something is bothering you, you should tell me. I don’t want us to fight again.”

He looked at you with a massive blush. “I umm…”

“Yeah?”

“Uhh…”

You rolled onto your tummy. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“I know, I know I’m just…I’m embarrassed.”

“It’s okay, it’s just you and me here and I’m very understanding.” You played with his hair. “I love and adore you, I married you, so there’s nothing you can say that could make things bad.”

He leaned on his forearms and played with your shirt; he pulled a little face. “So, umm…when you got out the water, you looked really good and I was so smug and proud you are mine. Aaah, I umm kind of got hard.” You blushed at him, he snuck a glance at you and blushed then looked away. “Then you ran over and it got worse, a lot worse so now I’m lying like this just in case someone comes over and might accidently see.” He sighed. “I’m a pervert I know, especially for getting like this in public.”

You moved over and lay on Levi’s back, you hugged his middle and kissed his shoulders and shoulder blades. “I love you do much.”

“What?”

“I can’t believe that by me doing something so small, you got turned on. I hope this continues through our life, even when I’m older.”

He whined. “I’ll always find you hot, I mean look at you. I wish I could have you naked and under me all the time.”

“Your stamina and sex drive always impress me.” You nipped his skin. “So sexy.”

“You’re not turned off me for it?”

You giggled. “Why would I be? It’s a compliment that I can turn my very sexy husband on.”

He gulped. “Hey, you should lie next to me because you being like this, well it ain’t helping.”

You rolled off him and lay on your back on your towel next to him, you stretched a little and moaned, then you lay on your side and closed your eyes. “Nap time.”

“Tch, oi brat?”

You opened your eyes. “Yeah?”

“Your boobs are squished together, and your sleeping face is super cute.”

You frowned. “Is there anything about me, or anything I do that doesn’t turn you on?” Levi stared at you for a long time. “Levi?”

“I’m thinking.”

You smiled. “Oh wow, so nothing?”

He nodded and blushed. “Everything about you is just so hot, but then you’re beautiful and cute as well.” He sighed. “I am turned on a lot and I get very confused.”

You giggled. “Well, think of something that doesn’t turn you on like a really dirty room that can’t get clean, oh and Hange made the room dirty.”

“Tch, oi no I don’t want to imagine that. That is hell.”

You smiled. “Yep, so?”

He sighed. “I should be fine.”

“Nap. We are here for four hours, remember? Plus, you always wake up when you want to, so you’ll wake us both up before we need to leave.”

He smiled at you then sighed. “Yeah, alright. I’ll nap but, I want to cuddle you.” You shuffled closer to him, he lay on his back and you half lay on him. He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around you. “Perfect, oh and when we get back to the villa I’ll check if we’ve had updates from the scouts. Also, I want to work with you on creating two characters for our mission, we have to stop this drug from spreading.” He kissed your forehead. “Don’t worry, I won’t get mad at you because we’re going to have fun making the characters.”

You smiled. “Are you sure? I thought it wasn’t supposed to be fun.”

He hummed. “It’s actually a lot of fun playing a character and making them up, so do you want to?”

“I’d love to.”

“Good, because I want you to have full control over making them up because you have a wonderful imagination and you know how to appeal to these people.”

“Aww, I’m alright.”

“Tch, no brat you’re amazing.” He kissed you and hummed. “Now nap, I’ll wake you when we are leaving. I love you.”

“Love you Levi.”


	8. Chapter 8

You giggled at Levi as he sighed at you, he folded his arms and said your name. “Why are you laughing? This is serious, I’m teaching you self-defence so you don’t get hurt, plus the character you’re playing is supposed to be skilled.”

You bit your lip. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just you’re attacking me with a spoon.”

“Well I wouldn’t attack you with a knife, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But a spoon.”

He shrugged. “Well I can’t hurt you with a spoon.”

You blew a raspberry. “Of course you can, use your imagination hun.”

He looked at the spoon. “I suppose you’re right, but you have to try hard to hurt someone with a spoon. I’d never hurt you sweetheart, so come on we have to keep practicing.”

You bounced up and down. “Okay!” Levi made it easy at first for you, then he upped the difficulty for you and praised you every time. Normally he would kick the cadet’s asses, but fighting with you was fun because you were so cute when you won. You really got into it and accidently slammed your elbow into Levi’s face, you gasped as he held his face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Levi!”

He wiggled his nose. “I’m fine, I’ve had worse.” He sniffed and moved his had away.

You rushed to him when you saw a bit of blood. “Levi! You’re bleeding!” He chuckled as he watched you run around grabbing first aid, then you sat him down and cleaned his nose. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry sweetheart. I’ve had a lot worse.”

You whined. “Okay.”

“Did you hit me full force?”

You shook your head. “No, I didn’t want to hurt you, but I guess I didn’t hold back enough.”

“You’re a lot stronger than I thought.” He kissed you and hummed. “My strong wife.”

“Careful, your nose.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “It’s fine, you only made it bleed.”

You pouted. “But Levi.”

“I’m really okay, but if it bothers you so much you can kiss it better.”

You smiled and kissed his nose all over, then under his eyes just in case it’d bruise there. “That enough?”

“Yes, for now.” He got up and stretched. “Alright, let’s continue.” He stared at you and shook his head. “You’re not going to hurt me, I promise.”

You got up. “Alright, I trust you honey.” You two fought again, you’d been practicing for a few days and gotten better. Today was your last day or training before going with Levi to a meeting, the two of you were playing worse people than Harley and Vincent.

“Okay, we’re done for today, now we need to try on our new characters. Okay?”

You clapped your hands. “Yes! I’m so excited, we’re going to look so cool.”

“You remember who we are?”

You nodded and sat outside, Levi brought you drinks for him and you. “I do, you’re Ivan Reed, you are a cold-hearted man, you carve and cut people easily and find joy in it. You’re a bit of a nut case.”

He hummed. “Yep. What about you?”

“Yuki Reed, I’m a quiet woman who doesn’t speak much and is dedicated to Ivan, but Ivan is insane about me. I’m also very scary when I do attack, I have to make sure I show little emotion because that’s who she is.”

“Good. The outfits should be delivered today, we will go pick them up at the undisclosed location then we have a vid to film to be proof of who we are, then we are coming back.”

You downed your drink. “Ready.”

He texted on his phone. “Got the location, come on. Oh, be careful because the idiots are going to be there.”

“You mean Hange.”

You both got into the car, he began driving and mumbled. “Fucking idiot.”

You giggled. “She loves you, you know that, right?”

“I know.” He sighed. “I just, I dunno how to deal with friends sometimes because well…I’ve lost so many friends that, I’m kind of scared to make more.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m here to help you through whatever it is. Always.”

“Thank you.” He pulled the car over, then he put the top down on the car. You were glad it was this one instead of the Lamborghini, but you were sure you and Levi would be in one for Ivan. You were looking forward to be the most badass people ever, you were just hoping you could pull of the character Yuki well. “We’re here.” He sighed when he saw Hange and Mike waiting there for you both. Levi got out and walked over to them and started talking, you walked over and saw Hange was excited to see you. Levi put his hand up. “Leave it, this is business and not a catch up.”

Hange pouted, but you gave her a little wave. “Hi.”

She smiled and waved back. “Hi.”

Levi pointed at her. “No.”

You waved at Mike. “Hi.”

He smiled and winked at you. “Hi Mrs Ackerman.”

Levi clicked his fingers. “Focus you two, do we have everything?”

Mike nodded. “Yes, we’ll go inside and get you dressed then we’ll film the fake footage. We’ve put all your details out, so everyone is aware of the Reeds. We just have to take pictures of you two, and the film.”

“Alright, lets get this filmed.” He took your hand and pulled you along. “Come on beautiful.” You followed him inside the building, then you were sat down as the team got everything out.

You went with Hange and Mikasa, then got you into a cute outfit. Your tights had little cat’s faces on above your knees. You had little shorts on with belt suspenders on, you had a cute top on with long baggy sleeves that hid your hands, but the main part was tight and low cut. You loved the wig the most, you had one side tucked behind your ear as the rest of your long pure white wig went over one of your eyes. You looked adorable as hell.

Hange grinned at you. “Alright, Yuki is alive and well.”

You lifted your hand up to your mouth and giggled quietly. “Ivan…where’s Ivan?”

“Wow, cute but kind of scary.”

You flapped your arms and grinned. “Really?”

“Really, now let’s get you back to Levi.” You walked with them to the other room. “Here he is Ivan.”

You stepped from behind Hange and blushed, Levi looked amazing. His hair was the same length but blonde, he had a scar that only went over his eye, he wore a white with a hint of blue contact for it, as if the eye was damaged. You loved the tattoos on his body, a proud one on his throat of two wings the spread around his neck. His shirt was white and slightly open with a waistcoat over the top. His sleeves were pushed up so you could see the tattoos on his arms, as well as scars all over his hands. His trousers were tight and black, his boots shiny and smart. He looked like he could kill someone in the blink of an eye, and to top off his bad boy look he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. To top it off, he had a knife on his belt and a shoulder brown gun holster made of leather, it went across his back and the guns were on his sides.

Levi looked over at you, his eyes widened at the cute sight of you. You’d reached up and tucked the long strands of white hair back on the side that was already tucked back. He took his cigarette out, which was fake, then flicked it away. He walked right up to you, took your chin between his finger and thumb, then lifted your head up. He studied your face, then leaned closer and kissed you. “So cute. So mine.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi and hugged him. “Levi.”

“You ready for this?”

You pulled away and nodded. “I think so.”

“Good.” He cupped your face. “You can do this, we practiced together remember?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He looked to everyone. “Let’s get this video sorted.”

You all got into position, you were sat on the side with Levi in front of you with his back pressed to your chest. You wrapped your arms around him, he was playing with a knife as a cigarette hung from his mouth as he hummed a tune. Cameras were on and recording it was footage that was going to be given to the drug people, so they knew how dangerous Ivan Reed was. Levi was supposed to teach a member of his team a lesson, really go crazy on them like the Joker would and you were supposed to be the silent loving witness, his wife. Ivan adored Yuki to death, the kind of love that was dangerous, the kind that if anyone even touched her, he’d break the hand that’d touched her.

Levi ignored his people as they walked in dragging a man, then they threw him to the floor. Mike was in disguise, a character of his own and was pretending to be Ivan’s right hand man. “Ivan?” Levi looked up at Mike. “Found your rat. He was running around in the dirt; thought he could get away boss.”

Levi threw the knife up in the air and caught it. “You know…I’ve always liked rats if they belonged to me, but if they’re wild or someone else’s…well, they’re better off dead.” He walked over to the guy as he spoke, he caught the knife again after throwing it up. He leaned over and pointed it at the man and grinned. “That’s why we have rat poison.” He grabbed the man’s face. “Shall I make you drink some like that rat you are?”

He welled up. “P-please boss! I’m s-sorry, forgive me.”

Levi smirked. “If you really were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

“Boss, please.” He began crying. “Please.”

Levi patted his cheek. “Don’t worry Lee, I’m not going to kill you.” He laughed. “That’d be too easy. So, I’m going to make you scream in pain until you realise you don’t **fuck **with me.” He put his knife on his side the grabbed his cigarette and tapped the ashes off. “You know, you’re lucky my wife is here otherwise, things would be a lot worse for you.” Levi shoved him on the floor, his men held him down as Levi began laughing and slowly lowered the cigarette into the guys eye. You watched as the man wigged and screamed on the floor, the camera couldn’t see what was going on which was good because they were messing the makeup up on the guy.

Levi flicked his cigarette away, then he got his knife out and began carving loads. He stood up and panted, he smiled and laughed as his men moved away to reveal the mess the guy was in. You tilted your head to the side and hummed, your voice was quiet. “Ivan.”

Levi looked back at you and smiled, he had blood all over his arms and hands, a bit on his white shirt. He walked over to you. “Yuki, are you okay beautiful?”

You poked his chest. “You’re dirty.”

He placed his hands either side of you on the side, his hands slid more and more on the side as his lips got closer. “I am, how about you kiss me better?”

You cupped his face and kissed him, you hummed as he got a little aggressive with you. You pulled away, then tapped his nose. “Naughty.”

He growled at you. “I want to eat you.” He kissed you again and heard Lee on the floor groaning in pain, so Levi finished the scene by pulling one of his guns off his side and pointed it back, then he shot Lee dead. He pulled away from you and smiled, then he moved away and looked to Mike. “Clean this shit up.”

You jumped off the side and walked up to Lee, you leaned over him and giggled. “Bye Lee.” You stood up and walked over to Levi again, you held his shirt and pulled him along. “Come.”

Levi walked ahead of you as Ivan, you followed behind humming a little tune as you made origami. Your video had worked well, really fucking well and you were invited to come meet Jareth, Louie and the main boss Victor who was going to mess the world up with a new drug. Victor was very impressed with Ivan’s way of handling things, he wanted someone like that in his group, someone who could gain control just by a little smile or laugh, even a look. You didn’t expect it to work so well, but you were pretty excited that it had.

Victor was waiting for you both, which made Jareth unhappy because it took him years to get to see Victor and yet it took Ivan just one vid. Victor welcomed Levi, he offered him a drink right away and Levi took one. “Thank you, Victor, it’s always nice to have great company.”

Victor chuckled. “Why don’t you take a seat?” He gasped when he saw you. “Yuki…your wife is…beautiful.” He offered his hand to you. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Levi pulled his knife out and grinned. “Touch her and I cut your hand off.”

You put your hand on Levi’s holding the knife, your voice was quiet and delicate, it was how your voice always sounded as Yuki. “Ivan.”

He lowered his hand. “But Yuki, he was going to touch you.”

“Be good.”

He sighed and put his knife away. “Fine.”

You turned to Victor, you smiled only for a little bit. “Hello.”

Levi reached out for you. “Come here Yuki, come to me please.” You took his hand and allowed him to pull you over, you sat next to him on the sofa with your legs up. He tucked back your hair that was already tucked back, then he looked back over to Victor. “Apologise for my rash actions, I’m just very possessive of my wife.”

You patted Levi’s head. “Good boy.”

You rested your head on his shoulder, you closed your eyes as your hair drifted in front of your face. Levi watched you for a moment, then he looked to Victor. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you wanted us Victor, my time is short and I’d love to indulge in my wife.”

Victor smiled. “Sorry, sorry. Well, I have created this brilliant drug that we want to ship of to people, it gives you an incredible high.”

“So?”

“Well the best part about it is, if you give them enough of the drug they became like a mindless drone and bend to your will.” He grinned at Levi. “Isn’t it great!? To have people under your control so easily!”

Levi hummed. “It’s a perfect idea, have you guys tested it at all? I mean I don’t want to be a part of something that has no proof, my money doesn’t matter to me, only my wife and pure chaos. So, if this drug can fuck everything up.” He laughed. “Then I’m very interested.”

“I can assure you Ivan, we’ve done our tests, but if you need to see what it does, we can arrange that easily. For now, I wanted to meet the two of you and get to know you. I want to know I’m putting my trust in someone reliable.”

Levi grinned. “Understandable, I am a little insane and people are afraid of me. I would be cautious of me too. I have to ask; how did you find out about me?”

Victor looked to his men, they looked rather scared, then he looked back to Levi. You lifted your head and looked at Victor, you hummed. “Video.”

Victor nodded. “That’s right, we saw a video of you teaching a member of your gang a lesson. I was impressed, you really hurt that kid before you killed him and everyone did just as you asked. I’ve never seen that much dedication before to someone before, it’s impressive. With this drug, you won’t have to cut and carve your men up, all you need to do is drug them.”

Levi hummed. “I rather like cutting people up though, but I do dislike the mess sometimes they leave.” He sighed. “How about, I see what it can do then I might invest. I won’t rely on the drugs always, I like hurting people, it makes me smile and laugh.”

“Wonderful!” He smiled at you. “What does your wife think?”

Levi looked down at you. “What do you think kitten?”

You traced the tattoo on his neck. “Yes, but…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Bored.”

He cupped the side of your face and pulled you close, he kissed you sweetly on the cheek. “Poor kitten, don’t worry I’ll take you home and entertain you.”

You pulled away from Levi and crawled along the sofa to the other end, then you sat and stared at a very scared body guard. You pointed at him. “Play.”

Levi laughed. “My wife wants to play with you, I’m going to tell you now, it’s best if you run now.” He grabbed your hips and dragged you closer. “She may appear to be quiet, cute and sweet but this little one is a monster. Run little man.” He laughed more. “Run.”

The guard dropped his weapon and ran away, you pouted and hung your head. “No.”

Levi kissed the top of your head and hugged you. “It’s okay kitten, you can play with someone else.”

Victor grinned. “Well, I want you two to stay around if that’s okay? You can stay here at my hotel; I have the perfect room for you two.”

Levi smiled. “We have our own place. You’re welcome to visit us anytime.” He petted your head. “I know it doesn’t make much sense, but this one has lots of toys at home, both the kinky kind and the normal kind. She has a very active imagination, so I have to keep her under control as much as possible or I end up with a very fucked up victim.” He grinned. “Do you understand me? This little kitty cat here will fuck you up and I fucking love it.”

You got off the sofa and walked over to Victor, you sat on the arm of his chair and watched him gulp. You took his drink from him, you swirled it around and smelt it then took a sip. You then stared at something on his side, you pointed at it. “Please.”

His eyes widened, he had very beautiful almost white blue eyes that stood out against his black hair. He looked to his side, then pulled out his gun. “You want this?” You took the gun from him and allowed him to see your hands, you had your nails painted with little cute bears on and they seemed soft as hell. “Do you know how to use that?”

You hummed then pointed your gun at Levi, he stared at you then began laughing loads. “Naughty Yuki, you’ll get your bottom spanked.” You pulled it back and ran your lips along the barrel then you licked it. “Yuki, you’re being very naughty right now.”

“Is everything okay?”

“She’s throwing a strop is all, because I sent her play toy away.” Levi put his cigarette out in the ash tray, then he shuffled to the edge of his seat. “Don’t play up with me kitten.”

You narrowed your eyes at Levi, then you tucked your hair behind your ear on the long side setting Ivan’s jealously off, because you and Levi had decided that when Yuki puts her hair back, it meant she liked what she saw. You leaned closer to Victor, he smiled at you. You handed his gun back. “It’s big…I like big.”

Levi was pretending to be Ivan, and Ivan was very possessive of Yuki, he’d never harm a hair on her head and really loved her to death. However, right now he could feel Ivan’s personality seeping into himself, he was getting annoyed. He wasn’t mad at you; he was mad at Victor for openly flirting back with you. He pulled one of his guns out and pointed it at Victor. “I’m a very understanding man Victor, but I’m a little unhinged when it comes to my wife.” He began laughing a little. “I just love her so much, she makes me calm but, if someone comes along and tries to take her away from me, I forget logic.” He tilted his head to the side and grinned. “We have an understanding?”

Victor held his hands up. “Got it Ivan, she’s your woman. I’ll let everyone know not to touch her, I promise just please relax.”

You hummed then crawled across the floor and rested your head on Levi’s lap, you hugged his leg then looked up at him. “Ivan…be good.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then he smiled and put his gun away. “Anything for you.”

You dove at him and hugged him, your arms around his neck. “Sorry Ivan.”

“Don’t be sorry.” You sat next to him and tapped your forehead on his shoulder. “My apologise Victor for what just happened, I have difficulty controlling myself sometimes but I hope this wont cause issues with us.”

Victor gulped. “Not at all.” He smiled. “I think we’ll get on along well. In fact, I am sure I’ve made the right choice.” He stood up with you and Levi, he shook Levi’s hand. “I will visit you at your base here in this country, I’ll bring a little vial of my new drug for testing, sound good?”

Levi smiled. “I look forward to seeing you.”

“Wonderful. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.”

Levi laughed. “I think so too, we’ll be heading out now before this one starts chasing another one of your guards.”

You walked on ahead, you went out the doors and looked around the place. “Yuki.” You turned to look at Jareth, he walked closer and pointed at you. “You and your husband are nothing but fucking trouble, I hate you both. I worked my ass off to be close to Victor, and you assholes just walk right in with no effort.” He gritted his teeth. “Say something you stupid bitch!” He went to pull his gun out. “I’ll fucking!” You pulled a knife out; you pressed the button and flicked the blade out and cut Jareth’s hand holding the gun. “Shit!” You grabbed his throat and slammed his against the wall. “Fuck…”

You put your knife in his mouth. “Naughty.” You pulled your knife making it bleed.

“Yuki.” You looked to Levi. “Let him go, this is not the time to play.” He referred to Victor next to him. “We still have company.”

You let Jareth go and put your knife away. “He…wanted to shoot me…called me stupid bitch.”

Victor put his arm across Levi before he could do anything. “I’ll deal with him Ivan. He insulted my guest, two people I really wanted here.” He sighed. “I also think your wife has scared him within an inch of his life.” He walked up to you and bowed. “I am so sorry Yuki for Jareth; he will be disciplined for his actions and words. Please, don’t let him reflect on myself and my team, I want to stay working with you both.”

Levi smiled. “Very well Victor, I’ll place my trust in you…” He walked over and placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair as he spoke. “I expect his punishment to be…” He looked at Jareth making him jump. “Long and painful.”

You pulled on Levi’s shirt. “Ivan.”

He pinched your cheek. “Don’t worry, we’re going home now.”

You lay on the sofa in your fake base of Ivan’s, you were tired from your first meeting with Victor. You didn’t know if you did good, in fact you were a little scared. You let out a long sigh as you lay there on your tummy, head to the side. You watched everyone move about, they were organising the area to make it look convincing enough for any surprise visits from Victor. You were having fun, and Levi was romantic when he was with you, but you were still worried about your role in all this. You didn’t want to fuck things up for him, or for anyone else.

Levi had been busy organising things, making sure that all recording devices had been handed over. He noticed you on the sofa, you looked a little sad which worried him. He wandered over then crouched next to you. “Hey beautiful, you okay?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah.”

He poked your nose. “Don’t lie.”

You sighed. “I’m worried.”

“About what?”

You pulled a little face. “If I did well with being Yuki. I mean, you were amazing at Ivan, I didn’t even recognise you Levi. I don’t mean the look; I meant the way you acted was just…well you can tell you’ve been a spy for years.”

“You were fantastic, in fact I am a big fan of Yuki.”

You smiled at him. “Really?”

He pinched your cheek. “Really, really. I’ve told you before, you are a better spy than some of my own cadets.” You sat up and smiled, he tapped your shirt. “You know, these outfits look so cute on you.”

You looked down at yourself, then back up. “I do?”

“Yeah.” He cupped your face, nuzzled you then kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Love you too.”

He sat next to you on the sofa and sighed. “We have to stay here a bit, if that’s okay?” He put his arm around you. “Just in case Victors come over, but we have a massive pool here and we’re on a cliffside looking over the towns and ocean.”

“It’s a nice place, looks pretty cool actually with lots of fancy things. You sure they’re not turning you into the joker?”

He kissed you and hummed. “No, I’m just a very mean gangster.”

You hugged him and sighed. “I should check out our closet, see what clothes I have as Yuki.”

Levi whined and cuddled you. “But I’ve just gotten you in my arms, don’t say you’re leaving now.”

“You can come with if you want?”

He hummed and got up with you, you held his hand and walked with him to yours and his bedroom. You went into the closet and found there were dresses, skirts and shorts for you along with cute little things to add to your outfit. You gasped when you saw you had pink headphones with cat ears on, they were so god damn cute. You liked the necklaces as well, all with a little paw on. It seemed that they wanted you to be as cute as possible, with plenty of cute themed things. You had some things with bears as well, bunnies and little ghosts. You wandered into the other room and found a room just for Yuki, it had only stuffed toys in. Levi watched you giggle, then run and jump into all the toys then burrow into them.

He walked over then sat on the floor and picked a toy up. “So, my wife has replaced me with cuddly toys.”

You popped your head out of the toys. “No one can replace you.” You sunk into the toys a bit. “About today…I’m sorry I cut Jareth’s hand and tried to cut his mouth open, it’s just I got so into Yuki and he was so rude…” You sunk under the toys and curled up a bit. “It was dangerous.”

Levi smiled, then he dove under the toys and crawled his way to you. He found you curled up hugging a toy, he hummed and lay next to you on his side. He brushed your wig hair back and away from your face, he smiled at you making your heart flutter, his smile was real unlike the ones he had when he was Ivan. “It was, but I’ve taught you well and I know you acted well enough to scare him. I trusted you.” He moved a little closer. “Come here, I want to hold my wife.”

You smiled and shuffled closer and let Levi hug you, you let out a sigh. “Levi.”

He ran his hand over your back. “Hmm?”

“Nothing, I just like hearing your voice and noises made by you.” You tapped his chest. “This rumbles and it makes me feel safe, comfy and happy. I don’t know why, I just do.”

“I like everything about you, I like it too when you talk and make noises, but I also like your smell and your warmth.”

You giggled. “I like everything about you too.”

“How about this, I’ll talk loads about things and you just hug me as I do.”

You smiled and hugged Levi tightly, your front body firmly pressed against his. “Deal.”

“Good.” He started talking about random thins, you smiled as you felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest into your body. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed yourself, but before you knew you it, you’d drifted off into a light sleep. Levi said your name, but you didn’t respond. He pulled away a little and saw you were asleep; he kissed your forehead then closed his eyes and fell asleep too under the mountain of toys.

You hummed a little tune as you sat on a swing in yours and Levi’s fake place, a little toy in your hands you were playing with. Some of your wig hair hand been pulled back into a bun that looked like a rose as the rest of it was down. You had on cute dungarees on today, they were short kinds that almost reached your knees. You had little cat ears in your hair, as well as a cute choker necklace. Victor had come over to visit, so you and Levi were putting on a show with the help of Mike.

Mike and Levi were showing Victor around and talking business, while you were relaxing. You lay back in the swing, it was one of those nice big ones. You lay backwards and slightly upside down on the chair, your head was slightly on the seat as most of your hair hung off it. You wiggled your ankle in the air, you lifted your toy up and smiled at the cute bunny. You closed your eyes and hugged your toy to your chest, you swung yourself back and forth for a moment then you heard people talking and getting closer.

You opened your eyes and stared at Levi, Mike and Victor. You lifted your bunny up, then you wiggled it at Levi. He smiled at you. “Excuse me Victor, my wife has a gift for me.” He walked over to you, then he crouched down. “What’s up beautiful?”

“Bunny…”

He took it from you. “It’s a very cute bunny, is it for me?” You sat up and nodded, your shirt under your dungarees slipped off your shoulder making you look cute, but also sexy. You played and pulled at his collar, you took his fancy lighter from him and grabbed a cigarette. “What are you up to kitten?” You put the cig in your mouth, you lit it then took a drag on the fake thing, it tasted nice. You grabbed Levi’s face, opened his mouth then blew the smoke into his nose and mouth. Levi smiled after. “Best way to smoke.” You gave him a kiss then put his cigarette in his mouth, you got up and walked over to Victor.

Victor looked down at you and smiled. “Yuki, you look lovely today.”

You tilted your head to the side, then you hummed. You reached out making him flinch a little, he was kind of a little afraid of you. You took his sunglasses off his face; they had a nice pink tint to them. You looked at them in your hands, you put them on. “Pretty.”

“They look good on you.”

You took them off and put them on Victor again. “Better on you.”

He blushed. “Really? Well thank you.”

You walked up to Mike, then reached up and patted his cheeks. “Hello.”

Mike pulled at your fake cat ears. “These are cute Yuki, you being a cat today?”

“Meow.”

“Well, you are a cute kitten.”

“I’m the best.” You looked at Victor. “Drug test?”

Levi wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up. “That’s right little kitten, we have a lot of work to do today.”

“But I want to play.”

He put you down and played with your hair. “I know sweetie, but we can play later.” You grabbed his cigarette from his mouth, then threw it to the ground and stomped on it. “Yukiii.” His tone was the telling off kind, but you were in a mood. You flicked out your blade from under your long sleeves, then with a swift flick you cut all his buttons off his waistcoat. “Stop it kitten. Play time is later.” You put your knife under one of his buttons. “Don’t.”

Victor laughed. “You could just grab her hand and stop her.”

Levi smirked. “I wish, but this one is very quick with her hands, she could cut my hand in a blink of an eye.” He tilted his head and hummed. “Kitten, put the knife away.”

You cut a button off exposing his chest even more. “No.”

He looked up. “Oh look, a giant teddy bear I got you as a present.” You gasped and looked away from Levi, he took advantage and disarmed you, wrapped his arm around the front of you and bent you over. You wiggled in his arms, but you couldn’t break free. Levi spanked your bum. “I’m sorry I had to lie, but you were being naughty.”

You welled up and yanked away from Levi, stole your bunny from him then climbed onto your swing and hugged yourself with your legs up. Levi sighed as he looked at you, he walked over and reached out for you. You moved away from his touch. “No.”

He clenched his teeth, then turned to Victor. “The drug.”

Victor gulped. “Ah, yes let’s show you how it works, I’ll use it on one of my men. Yuki, do you want to come?”

You jumped off your seat, ran over and nodded at Victor. “Please.”

“Wonderful!” He smiled then was surprised when you held his sleeve on his upper arm, he hummed then noticed Levi’s annoyed look. “Ah, shall we get going?” He led you, Mike and Levi onto the main floor below with all Ivan’s men. Victor led you to his mean, then pulled out a metal briefcase and popped the locks on it. “In here is the drug.” He opened it and smiled at you. “This stuff is strong for people.”

You picked up a little vial. “Is it addictive?”

“No, it doesn’t have a chemical compound in it to make it addictive. However, the high is so good, people just want it again, so if you have no self-control, then I guess it is.” He took the vial from you, loaded it into the gun injector then walked up to one of his men. “Now let me show you what it can do.” He injected it into one of his men, he jumped at the pain then rubbed the wound and hummed. “Give it a second.” The man’s pupils became blown, he gasped then dropped to his knees and looked up at the ceiling. “There, he is immobile for a while.” He put more into the injector, then walked over. “If I add this dose, he’ll do anything I’ll say without question or a second thought.” He walked over to the man, injected him and smiled. “You have to wait a moment though.”

You crouched and looked at the man’s face. “Inject only?”

“It can be ingested as well, so there are different options for people who want to buy this from your sellers.” He hummed. “He’s ready. David, I want you to bark like a dog.” The man did. “Do a handstand.” The guy did. “Now take this gun David, then shoot yourself in the foot.” David stood up, took the gun and without hesitation shot himself in the foot and didn’t react to it. “Perfect, see what I mean? Mindless drones. Isn’t that cool Yuki?”

You waved your hand in front of David’s eyes, but they were glazed over and he did not react to you, in fact he probably wasn’t even aware you were there. It was scary, terrifying in fact that this drug had this much control. You walked around David. “How long?”

“Pardon?”

“How long does it last?”

“A few hours, but you can keep injecting it or making him ingest it.” He walked over to the case and put everything back, he picked out a vial and handed it to you. “For you Yuki, you were so understanding and sweet with me that you deserve this.”

You took it from him and hugged it close, you smiled at him making his heart flutter. You kissed his cheek and hummed. “Thank you.”

Levi couldn’t watch anymore. “Yuki.” You looked over at him, you walked away but Levi walked over to you. “Yuki.”

You handed Mike the vial. “Keep safe.”

Mike nodded. “Promise.”

Levi stormed over to you as Victor watched, he went to grab you but you flinched away from him. You hugged yourself. “No.”

He reached for you, but you dodged his attempts at grabbing you. “Stop it Yuki, I only slapped you on the bum for being naughty.” Victor watched as you dodge over and over again, he was impressed with how fast you were and how Levi was better. “I love you kitten.” You welled up a whined a little. “I love you so much, my cute, adorable and sexy wife.” He grabbed your wrist as you went to hit him, you welled up looking at him. “I’m sorry I spanked you, it was very bad of me and I’ll never do it again unless it turns you on.”

You relaxed a little. “Ivan.”

You both heard a laugh from Levi’s fake guard, it was another scene they had planned to put on. Levi looked over at him. “Something funny?”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry boss, it’s just I’d spank her none stop if I were you. The little minx needs to be put in her place.”

Levi smirked then began laughing, he walked over to the guy. “Put in her place huh? Well I think someone here needs to be put in their place, I agree, but it ain’t my perfect wife.” He flicked his blade out and went crazy on the guy, fake blood went everywhere as Levi laughed. He stepped away and panted, then raked back his blonde hair. “Anyone else have anything they want to share?” He looked around. “No? Good.” He walked over to Victor. “I think your drug will be useful to me, I cannot tolerate this kind of behaviour anymore.” He shook Victor’s hand. “We have a deal.”

Victor grinned. “Wonderful.” He looked at his hand after shaking Levi’s and noticed blood all over it, he grimaced slightly. “I’ll be heading off then.”

“Very well Victor, I have to make up with my wife for being a little naughty.” He walked up to you and grabbed you. “Forgive me Yuki, I love you so much and you know I don’t ever want to hurt you. You’re my world, my everything.”

You smiled at him and cupped his face. “Ivan…love you.”

Levi roughly kissed you, he pulled you harshly against his body and deepened the kiss. He pulled away the picked you up into his arms then looked at Mike. “Escort Victor away, get the men to work and store the drug safely. I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day. I’ll be with my wife.”

Mike smiled. “Yes sir.”

Levi carried you to the lift. “Come on my perfect little kitten, time to make you feel nothing but bliss.” You linked your arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and giggled at him. Playing the roles was fun, but the two of you were thrilled that it worked enough to get the drug. Next step, was Hange testing it to find an antidote to it and what it was really made of. However, for now Levi wanted time with you, his new wife which to you, was going to be a lot of body shaking fun all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

You kicked your legs as you hummed a little tune in your Lolita dress, your hair was up bunches with bows in. Your dress was high on purpose, you had this thing of being cute and sexy all at once, it was just Yuki’s style. You had a cuddly toy hugged against you, it was a little racoon. Today you were hanging around Victor’s place with Jareth there as well, he was still a little shaken up and scared of you. Hange was busy making an antidote, while Erwin was communicating with the governments to get the go ahead with the arrest of Victor.

Levi laughed with Victor as you ate your lollipop, they were getting closer each day, which meant the crimes you were going to charge him with were piling up along with the evidence. You were going to be able shut down the whole chain hopefully before your honeymoon ended, so you could have some sexy alone time with Levi.

Victor grinned at you. “Oh, look how lovely Yuki looks.”

Levi stopped him. “I wouldn’t get too close to her, she’s in a bad mood today.”

“How do you know?”

“She only eats candy when she’s cranky.”

He chuckled. “Why she cranky?”

“I said no to something she wanted.” Levi smirked at you. “Word of caution, if your pretty wife with a killing streak wants a new knife, you have to really put your foot down. She gets very stabbie with new knives, so I have to make sure she doesn’t have any.”

“I don’t think she’s that cranky.”

Levi sighed. “Watch.” He walked over to you. “Yuki, you going to be a good girl?” You growled at him. “Yuki.” He reached out for you, you pulled your lollipop out your mouth and bit his hand. He sighed. “See what I mean? You’re just a cranky little cute thing, aren’t you?”

“Can you make her less cranky?”

He hummed. “I can easily, but I find it fun when she’s cranky.”

“She’s dangerous though, right?”

Levi wiggled his hand as he smiled at you. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess she is. I’ll leave her for now.” He poked your nose. “Let go Yuki.” You did. “Good girl, now eat your lollipop.” He patted your head as you ate and kicked your legs again. “So, shall we continue our chats?”

Victor looked at you. “What about Yuki?”

“She’ll stay here or she’ll end up biting someone, or worse…” Levi kissed your forehead, you mewled in appreciation. “Stay here, no wondering around kitten or I will spank you and not in the fun kind of way.” You pouted and turned your back on Levi. “Poor kitten. I’ll be back soon.”

You snuck a look at Levi. “Kiss.”

“Speak a little louder kitten.”

“Kiss bye.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Sweet.”

You smiled a little, then pushed him away. “Go.”

He chuckled. “Alright, alright, you still want to be a mopey kitten.”

You looked away from him again and waited for him to leave, when the room was empty you jumped off the side, left your toy and walked over to Victor’s office. You put your foot on the seat then took off a device on your thigh, you sat down and plugged it into the computer and let it do the work. The team wanted just a little more information before they could get into action. You and Levi had planned this little thing, he wanted to do this but you said it’d be easier for you to do it.

You called up Erwin. “Hey, is everything coming through?”

You heard him typing. “Yes, oh wow, this is perfect. I could kiss you.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

“It’s all done, this should help us finish and finally take him down.”

“Good, I’m looking forward to having my honeymoon back.”

“Sorry about this, I should really stop asking Levi to do missions when you two are together.” He sighed. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

You hummed. “Alright, I’ll chat soon and it better be good this making it up to us.”

“It will.”

You ended the call and grabbed the device, put it back on your thigh and went into the room Levi left you in. You noticed the large water feature and pool; you walked over and took your shoes off and stepped in. You walked around, then you began kicking the water and giggling. You’d been stuck doing spy work, you thought it’d be fun and exciting but, a lot of it was boring waiting around and information gathering. It was fun for a while, but you just wanted your husband back and to be a normal husband and wife. Now that you thought about it, you probably won’t be able to handle seeing someone being shot or stabbed. You really looked forward to this ending, so you could have Levi to yourself.

“Yuki my little kitten?” You turned and looked at Levi. “What are you doing?” You smiled and ran through the water to the pool edge, you stood on the wall and jumped at Levi. He caught you as you hugged him tightly. He chuckled at you. “What’s this for?”

You squeezed him. “I want to go home.”

Levi’s eyes widened, he could tell by your tone and slight whimper that you weren’t being Yuki, but you were being yourself. He rubbed your back and smiled. “Alright beautiful.” He sighed and put you down. “Put your shoes on like a good girl.” He turned to Victor. “We done here?”

Victor nodded. “Uhh, yes, yes we are. Is something the matter?”

“Yuki wants to go home. I don’t think she’s feeling well.”

You held Levi’s shirt. “Home.”

He kissed your forehead. “I know, I know, we’ll go soon.” He looked around. “Where’s your cuddly toy?”

“Left it.”

“Let me go get it.” He moved, but you held on. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

You let him go and sat on the wall as you watched him leave, you looked to Victor and hummed. He sat next to you and smiled. “You going to bite me?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“You not feeling well?”

“No.”

“Poor thing.” He placed his hand on your thigh, then slid it up slightly, luckily it was on the leg that didn’t have the device on. “I’m worried about you Yuki, every time I see you, you seem to retreat into yourself more and more.”

You pulled a little face. “Hm.”

“Does Ivan hurt you?” You looked at him. “Does he hit you, or threaten you with physical violence?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Does he psychologically hurt you?”

You thought about the time he shouted at you and said something really horrible, you didn’t even want to replay the words in your head. “No…”

“He ever make you cry? Like really cry?”

You hugged yourself. “Maybe.”

“Then he doesn’t deserve you, he drags you along on these meetings because he’s possessive of you, you don’t really want to be here. You want to be home. You need to be protected, to be looked after, to be treated like a wife. You have your needs, you have your own life, wants. You shouldn’t be doing these sorts of thing.” He smiled and went to say something, but Levi was coming back over. He pulled his hand off you. “I hope you get better Yuki, maybe I’ll visit you for a chat some day without Ivan around.”

Levi handed you your toy. “Here kitten, your bear is safe and sound.” You looked at it in your hands, then you hugged it. Levi noticed your sad look, he knelt down and looked up at you. “You okay?” You welled up a little and nodded. “Hey, hey, hey. Come here.”

Levi opened his arms out to you, you launched yourself at him and hugged him tightly. He scooped you up into his arms like a bride, then stood up. “Sorry Victor, but I have to get this one home.”

Victor walked ahead of you both to the door. “Not a problem, you get this cute thing home and make her smile.”

“I promise I will, we’ll talk business another day my lovely Yuki always takes priority.”

You lay in bed at the fake base, you were curled up in the covers during the middle of the day just hugging the quilt a little. You’d been feeling off since being at Victor’s a few days ago, but you’d been hiding that from Levi and just told him you were sick that day. With things drawing closer, Levi was out more working with the team to finish the plan and the set up so, you were alone a lot again like back at home. It hurt a little seeing it was your honeymoon, but Erwin promised that he’d make it up to you.

You thought you were good at hiding things, but what you didn’t know was Levi knew you were upset, he knew you weren’t right. Levi knew you very well, it killed him that he couldn’t be with you, so he was doing everything he could to rush Erwin with his plans. As soon as he was done, he rushed to the shops and bought you flowers, chocolates, a ring and some food so he could make you dinner. He started making the dessert first, then he cooked the dinner and set up a little tray with your dinner on. He peaked in yours and his room, then felt his heart sink at the sight of you. He felt bad, really bad.

He grabbed the flowers, chocolates and ring then went into the bedroom. “I’ve come to see a very beautiful wife of mine.”

You hugged the quilt more as you stared at the wall. “She’s not here.”

He felt sad, really sad. He walked over and sat on the bed by you. He lay the flowers on his lap, then placed the chocolates and ring to his side by your legs. “Okay sweetheart, I need you to talk to me. I know you’re not happy, I know you’ve been sad since we last were over Victor’s. I know because I love you so much that I watch you and I’m worried about you, but I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

You welled up. “I’m sorry, I am having a lot of fun with the whole spying thing but…I want our honeymoon back. I mean, this stuff we’re doing, pretending to be people and catching bad guys is fun and amazing, it really is but, I don’t think I’m cut out for it I’m holding you back. You’re so amazing at all this, but I’m not.” You sighed and sat up. “I guess what I’m saying is, I just…” You started talking really fast. “I’m sad that we’re not being a normal couple, we’re pretending to be other people all the time and it’s taking up all our time and I’m supposed to be married to you, not some random made up guy. I want my Levi back, I want my husband who comes home after not seeing in a few days who surprises me and gives me cuddles and kisses, who unzips my dress and pretends he’s not when I ask when I know he was at my charity ball for the mayor you sneaky man. I…those flowers?”

Levi looked at his lap and jumped a little. “Oh! Umm yes.” He moved them to his chocolates and ring for you, then he took your hands. “We’ll focus on that in a bit, what’s important is what you’ve just told me.” You lowered your head, but he cupped the side of it and lifted so you’d look at him. “You should have told me sooner sweetheart.”

You sniffed. “I’m sorry, Erwin promised he’d make it up to me if we kept at it and finish this. I want to finish this, I want to make everyone happy but, but, but.” You began crying. “I’m sorry, I’m being selfish, I need to help you, I need to help Erwin.”

He pulled you into a hug as you cried. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright beautiful.” He kissed your head loads. “Thank you for telling me how you feel, it’s made me so, so happy to hear you tell me what’s going on in your head. I don’t think you’re selfish at all, in fact I think your thoughts and feelings are adorable and sweet.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” He kissed your cheek making you giggle. “I’d love nothing more than to go back to our honeymoon, I was actually a bit sad and frustrated that I was made to work again. I don’t seem to get a fucking break. I want to come home and give you kisses and cuddles, I want to grope you in our home, I want to feel you up and then lie about it, like the unzipping your dress. I want you to get mad at me like in the kitchen, then we have fun make-up sex against the wall.” You giggled making him smile. “I want to be with you, just you and not some character or fake ID. You don’t owe Erwin anything, and I promise I’ll have a word with him.”

“I’d love all that.”

“Good.”

“But, what about this mission?”

He hummed. “We can arrest him, but we need to get him here alone while the team arrest his team and the others are here to take him down. I know it’s more spy work, but it’ll be one last time then it’s honeymoon all the way.”

You smiled. “I’ll do it, I mean Victor did say he wants me.”

“He what?”

“He groped me a little too, put his hand up my dress a bit and squeezed my thigh.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, that son of a…” He sighed. “No, we’ll focus on other things.” He grabbed the flowers. “Like this, I go these for you.”

You hugged them. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“Good, but that’s not it.” He handed you chocolates and the ring box. “I wanted to cheer you up and let you know I adore you so much.”

You smiled, then opened the ring box and gasped, it was the perfect ring, everything you loved. “Levi, it’s so beautiful.”

He slipped it on your finger. “Not as beautiful as you.” He blushed. “Tch, me and my stupid mouth. Anyway, I made you dinner and dessert. I’ll bring it in, unless you want to sit at the table or outside?”

You rubbed your eyes and sniffed. “I’m kind of a mess.”

He took the flowers and kissed your forehead. “Bed it is, I’ll put these in water for you. I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“You know, I think you look beautiful brat.” He left the room, then came back in with a tray and placed it on your lap. “Dinner is served.”

You smiled at the beautiful pasta dish he’d made for you. “Levi…”

“I made it all from scratch with local ingredients, you even have dessert. I’ll be back, I have to get mine, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you, this is so beautiful and perfect.” He patted your head, then left and came back with his dinner. He sat with you and just chatted, you talked about any old stuff and felt like just a normal couple again, it was like how you were before. “Umm, is this what it’s really like to be a spy?”

He nodded. “Lots of information gathering and waiting, the whole shoot-ups and explosions stuff very rarely happens. Those sorts of things happen when your cover fails, mine never does, or if your compromised, which will never happen because I have you to protect.”

You frowned. “What happens when you do get compromised?”

“Means people have found out I’m Levi, probably that you’re my wife, they’ll know where we live and what you do as a job. They’ll know everything about us and likely want to kill me, or use me for information or worse, hurt you.”

You put your fork down and tapped your finger on the tray. “So, don’t let anyone know who you are.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll never happen. So, enjoy your food and your husband’s company and let me deal with everything bad to do with my job.” He kissed your forehead. “I want you to be happy and safe, call it a husband’s request. Plus, seeing you cry really hurts, so I’m going to do anything and everything to make you happy. No more fights, no more tears and no more being quiet.”

You smiled and moved your tray off your lap, then shuffled to face Levi. “I’m sorry I’ve made you worry so much, it’s really selfish of me.”

He moved his tray and hugged you. “I’ve told you sweetheart, it’s okay. You were sick.”

“Sick?”

He hummed and kissed your forehead. “Right here, I know you are because I get sick there too. I have PTSD and insomnia, but I’ve had a lot of good days recently because I have you right next to me.” He kissed your temple and cuddled you. “I’ll kiss it better, but on a serious note, please talk to me whenever you feel unwell because I don’t want you to hurt yourself or…I don’t want to come home one day and…”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I wouldn’t.”

“I know, I know, but everyone’s thought about it.” He hugged you tightly. “Please, just talk to me, don’t think it’s selfish at all, I want to hear everything going on in your pretty little head.”

You smiled. “Alright, I’ll try.”

“Thank you, now I’ll get you dessert.”

You giggled as he took both trays, then came back with dessert. You gasped at it. “Tiramisu! It’s amazing Levi. How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not at all, I’ve shouted at you and made you cry and I leave you all alone for days sometimes. I’m doing a terrible job as your husband, but I want to get better.” He got a bit of the dessert for you, then fed it to you. “Cause you are so adorable.”

You smiled and hummed. “That tastes amazing, and Levi I’m touched you want to be better, but I don’t think you need to change because you’re wonderful. We had a fight because you worried about me so much, that you didn’t want me to be in danger. We’ve talked about this though Levi, it’s okay. I understand why you reacted the way you did, so please can we move on from that fight. I don’t like seeing you hurting over it, but I’m alright about it all.”

He sighed. “Alright, alright.” He ate some tiramisu and hummed. “Hey it is good.” He hummed. “So, I think cuddles and tv will do today with a nice warm blanket.”

You smiled. “Thanks Levi.” You both finished your dessert, then he got up. “I’ll get us a nice hot cup of tea; you need to get into comfy clothes.”

You giggled then got out of bed and changed into a long shirt of Levi’s with cute underwear, no bra. Levi came back and smiled at you as you hugged some blankets, you blushed at him. “For the cuddling on the sofa.” Levi picked you up and swung you around, you squealed then laughed. “Levi!”

“Sorry, you’re just so cute. I have the cutest and sexiest wife ever.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re the cute one.”

He put you down then looked you over. “So adorable brat.”

You walked away. “Thanks, you should get change as well.”

Levi grabbed you from behind. “One last hug.” You felt his hands wonder around. “No bra.”

You blushed and covered your chest. “You’re right, I have no bra on but don’t stare too much you know I’m not comfy with thee bad boys out of their prisons.”

“I love them in and out.”

You bumped your bum into his pelvis making him let you go, then you giggled. “Of course you would, you’re a little perv.”

“I am, but only a perv for you.”

You smiled and walked into the living room, you set up the sofa and smiled at the tea and chocolates all set up. You turned and smiled at Levi; he was wearing just bottoms with his hair tied back. You clapped your hands together. “You look good.”

“I know you always like my hair tied back.”

You walked behind him and squeezed his little bun of hair. “So cute, you look so handsome with your hair back. Oh, but when you wear your glasses, you look cute like that too. Wait, no when you’re exercising and building you muscle up, no when.”

He put his hand over your mouth. “I get it, I look good no matter what.” You nodded. “Makes me feel…nice.”

You moved your face from his hand. “Come sit.”

He sat down first, you sat between his legs and wrapped you both up in a blanket. You snuggled close to him as he put on the tv, he made sure the subtitles were on for you, but you didn’t pay attention. You just were happy spending couple time with Levi, snuggling close, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours. You turned more in his arms, then wrapped your arms around his middle and closed your eyes. You hummed at the contact; it was all you wanted for this honeymoon.

Levi squeezed you and kissed the top of your head. “You’re very cuddly.”

“I just love you.”

“I love you too.”

You closed your eyes and sighed, then you listened to his beating heart. “Love you.”

He hummed a laugh. “Love you too.”

You felt yourself falling asleep. “Love…you.”

“I love you.”

You sighed. “Love……you……”

“I love you so much, more than anything in this world. I love you and I can’t wait to grow old with you, I can’t wait for our future. I love you my cute, sexy, funny, smart and sweet brat wife.” He looked down and saw you were asleep. He smiled at you, then gave you a loving squeeze and closed his eyes as he shuffled down a little and allowed him to fall asleep as he held you.

Levi adjusted your Yuki outfit, then he kissed your forehead. “This is the last time, Erwin promised me. We take in that asshole, then it’s you, me, a beach and lots of loving from your grumpy asshole husband.”

You smiled. “Do I look cute enough for Victor?”

“Yes, just make sure you get him into my office, then leave him there and get out so we can go in. Don’t be with him too alone.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

“Think.” He tapped your forehead. “Then act.”

“Yes Levi.”

He hugged you tightly. “If you feel threatened, or scared, or that something is going to happen just say the code phrase I having morning sickness. Okay?”

You nodded. “Got it honey.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so much. I’ll be close by, okay?”

“Okay.” He hummed you making you giggle. “I’ll be fine Levi, you have to go cause he’ll be here soon.”

“Sorry, sorry. Good luck.”

You waved to him as he walked away, you jumped off the side and let out a shaky sigh. You double checked your outfit, the skirt looked good with your cute top with your wig hair down and long but, you had the bit always in front of your eye pulled back to reveal it was a different colour. You bit your lip then paced around, you stopped by a cuddly toy and picked up to hug it. You had a mic on you, a little earpiece in as well so you could hear the team. They were updating each other on Victor being on the move and getting closer, he stopped at a toy shop and bought a cuddly toy then was driving over.

You heard Levi click his tongue then the comms went quiet. “Tch, noisy lot. Sorry, I’ve turned the chatter off so you can just hear me. Looks like this asshole has bought Yuki a gift, what an asshole, she’s a married woman and he’s all over her. I mean you.”

You giggled and sat down. “Thanks for talking to me, I’m calmer now.”

“You were freaking out?”

“A little.”

“I’ll come back; we’ll call this off.”

“No, no, I can do this.”

“Alright, I’ll stay put.” He sighed. “Oh, he’s here, good luck and remember to say I having morning sickness.”

“Got it, chat soon.” You heard knocking at the door, you ran to the door and opened it a little. “Yes?”

He grinned at you. “Hello Yuki.”

“Ivan’s not home.”

He laughed. “Oh, I know I got word he was making a deal as in, beating the shit out of people and being covered in blood. I thought I’d come see you, I wanted to know how you were doing.”

You hummed. “Do you need Ivan?”

“Well I’d like to talk to him, so can I wait inside?”

You opened the door more. “Come.” You closed the door and walked with him past the training areas, and other places for the main gang all the way to the living area. You went into the kitchen then stopped. “Drink?”

“I’d love some, do you have tea?”

You nodded. “Lots.” You made him tea as he talked loads and loads about different things, he was trying to impress you but to the team, it was a gold mine of information. You handed him his tea, then picked up your toy and hugged him.

He sipped and pointed at your toy. “Actually, I have something for you.” He put a bag on the table then pulled out a cat cuddly. “Ta da!”

You stared at it, then you took it from him and looked it over. You liked cuddly toys, but you didn’t like this one at all. Then it dawned on you, it’s because it wasn’t from Levi. “Cat.”

“Yes! Because you get called kitten by Ivan.”

You hummed then smiled, you walked around to the other side of the counter and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He blushed and placed his hand on his cheek. “You’re welcome.” He grabbed your skirt, then let you go quickly. “Sorry, I just don’t want you to leave me yet.”

You turned to him and hummed. “But Ivan.”

He reached out and played with your hair a bit. “He’s not here, he’s away leaving you alone. So, let me look after you.” He smiled. “You know, I’ve never seen both your eyes, I didn’t know one was a different colour. Why cover it?”

“Ivan.”

“He makes you cover your face?”

You nodded. “He says my face and eyes are too pretty for others, he only wants to be the one to see.”

He stood up and growled. “That’s disgusting! He shouldn’t hold you back, you should show off that beauty of yours.”

You played with your hair and hummed. “Ivan thinks I’m pretty too.”

“Do you really love him?”

“Yes, more than anything. He’s my husband, my future.”

Victor threw his cup making it smash against the wall. “Damn it! Why won’t you admit this man is no good for you! He treats you like a child! He doesn’t love you like I would, he puts his job first before you. How many times has he left you all alone? Just lonely waiting for him to come home? How many times has he cancelled things on you, then you find out he was working a job at the time? His job is his love, not you.”

You hugged yourself, then covered your mouth with your hand. “I’m sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. I have morning sickness.” You ran to the bathroom.

He moved after you. “Wait! He got you pregnant?”

You yelped as he grabbed you and pulled you closer, you pulled and yanked your arm. “Stop. Let go.”

“Answer me.” You welled up and began crying, he let you go quickly and didn’t know what to do. You were so glad you could cry on command these days. As soon as he backed off, you went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Victor groaned in frustration, then began banging on the door. “Let me in Yuki! Look what this monster has done to you! Let me in there!”

You screamed when he slammed against the door. You ran to the window and tried to open it, but you couldn’t get it open wide enough for you to fit through. You whined a little then pressed your ear piece and hushed your voice. “Levi? I need help.”

You could hear as if he was running and shouting commands. “Don’t worry, we’re on our way just get into the bath and stay there.”

“O-Okay.” You climbed into the bath and held onto the edge, you stared at the door as he banged his body against it. “Levi?”

“Almost there. Just hold tight.”

You jumped and lay in the bath as Victor fired his gun over and over at the lock, and the handle of the door. You could hear Levi shouting in your ear, you closed your eyes tightly and hugged the toy Levi had given you. You screamed when your arm was grabbed, you were yanked up by Victor as he stared at you. He gripped your wrists hard and yanked you out the bath, then he threw you against the wall, you smacked hard then landed on the floor on your arm. You cried out in pain at your arm, you were sure it was either broken, or fractured from his squeeze, slamming against the wall and then the hard floor.

He walked over to you, you hugged your right arm to your body and moved away from Victor as he stalked closer. “I’ll make you love me; I’ll save you from that monster, I’ll save y-.” You heard a smack, his eyes rolled back then he dropped to his knees and flopped onto the floor.

You looked up and welled up when you saw Levi, a gun in his hand. He put it in his holster, the dropped to his knees and got out cuffs and put them on Victor then looked at you. “Brat.”

You welled up and sniffed. “Grumpy.”

He cupped your face. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you got hurt.” He looked down to your arm, he gently reached out and looked at it. “Is it bad?”

You nodded. “I think it’s broken or fractured.”

“Tch, damn it.”

Erwin walked in and saw the bullet holes, the broken door, Victor on the floor and Levi gently holding your arm. “Good work you two, we finally have Victor and have save a lot of people’s lives.”

“No. More.”

“Sorry?”

Levi turned to him and snarled. “I said no more! He shot at her, then threw her around and broke her fucking arm!” He sighed. “I’m tired of doing jobs for you and you making me put them first and my own wife second, I can’t do it anymore. This was our honeymoon, but we’ve spent it working for you. You see my wife in pain, bullet holes in the wall, the door broken and all you can talk about it is good job?”

Erwin looked down at you. “He broke your arm?” You nodded. “I’m…I’m sorry, I was so caught up in getting this guy.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

Levi pinched your cheek. “Stop being so nice.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop.”

“S.”

“Brat.”

“Okay.”

He kissed your head. “Good girl, let’s get you to the hospital and see the damage.”

You were floating in the pool, your body in the water as your arms and chin rested on the rubber ring you were in. You hand sunglasses on, hat on your head and music softly playing. You kicked your legs and moved to the pool edge, it was peaceful and nice on your last two weeks of your honeymoon. Erwin had said sorry to you, which you forgave him easily but, Levi was pulling a strop so Erwin was having more trouble with him in saying sorry.

In the fight, your arm was broken so you had it in a cast with signatures on from the team, but the most of it was covered in things done by Levi. Little hearts covered it, along with words of love and yours and Levi’s initials. Levi had gone full gooey mode with you, because he wanted to show you as much love as he could as your husband. Plus, with a broken arm he was going full concerned husband, he was helping you and getting you everything you needed and more.

You reached for your drink, but Levi grabbed it, then slipped into the pool. “No, you’re not allowed to use your right hand.”

You pouted. “Well I can use my left hand to drink.”

“No, you’re using your left to hold onto the ring. Just do as you’re told.”

“Okay.” He held the drink closer; you took the straw between your lips and drank; it was a perfectly mixed cocktail. “Yum.”

He put your drink back on the side, then held onto your ring and swam around with you. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.”

“Any pain?”

“No.”

He kissed you. “Good, means the meds are working. Let me know if your arm starts hurting.”

You giggled and poked his cheek. “Sure.”

He took your right arm. “Stop, no using this arm.”

You spun around in the water. “But it’s fuuuuun.”

“Oh dear, someone needs to not drink cocktails while taking meds.”

You snorted a laugh and swam away. “Noooo.”

“Brat!” You went to the shallow end, then got out and ran. Levi hopped out the pool and ran after you. “Oi! Brat get back here, no running around!”

“Make me!” You laughed and jumped over the bed then went through the garden.

Hange almost crashed into Levi, then stopped. “What’s going on?”

He sighed. “I didn’t know these meds we couldn’t mix with booze, so she’s had two cocktails and is now running around wet and in a bikini.”

Mike stepped through the gate and chuckled. “I arrived at the right time.”

“I’ll cut your nose off.”

Hange punched Mike in the arm. “Sorry, we’re here to bring gifts to the sick cute drugged out of her mind wife.”

Levi sighed. “I don’t know where she’s gone, she just ran off.”

“Ow!” Levi turned when he heard you. “Leviiii!”

“Sorry guys, hang on.” He ran over to your voice, then saw you on the floor. He let out a sigh and crouched down. “You fall over?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“I told you not to run.”

“I’m sorry.” You sat up, then looked at a cut on your knee. “I did a stupid.”

“It’s not that bad sweetie, I’ll clean it up and no more booze for you until you’re off the meds.”

You nodded. “Okay Levi, I promise.”

“Good. Now, your friends are here to see you with gifts. Be nice and no messing about.”

You smiled. “Got it.”

He helped you up and helped you sit down on the sunbed, he put a towel around you because he didn’t want Mike to see you in a bikini. “Alright! Come bother my wife then leave.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“You’re drugged up, so you need to crash soon.”

You pouted. “Kay.”

Hange ran over with Mike, she gave you a big squeeze. “Are you okay sugar?”

You nodded. “I’m alright.”

“How’s the pain?”

“I haven’t really been able to feel it because Levi keeps drugging me up as soon as I get a little bit of discomfort, or pain.” You began giggling then ran your hand over Hange’s face. “You’re so pretty.”

She took your hand from her face and giggled. “Thank you, so are you.”

You blew a raspberry. “Noooo.” You put your hands on your face and laughed, then you leaned against Levi sat next to you. “Levi, the pretty lady said I was pretty!”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your head. “She did, she also has a gift for you.”

You gasped. “She does?”

“Hange?”

She handed you a bag, you pulled the tissue out and pulled out a black cuddly cat that had a cold blue eyes like Levi. You gasped and gave it a big hug. “Levi!”

Hange laughed. “Yep! We thought it looked just like him.”

“Thank you, I can hug him when Levi’s gone.” You squeezed it. “So big and cuddly.”

Levi smiled a little. “Thanks, I know I like to be the one she’s all over, but this will help her.”

Mike crouched down and gave you your other gift. “This is from all of us, Erwin sends a lot of his love but your grumpy husband is still mad at him.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “Grump, grump.” He bit your finger, you gasped. “Shark!”

Mike laughed. “Leave her be Levi.”

You smiled as he let your finger go, then you took the gift and unwrapped it. You smiled as you looked at the picture, it was a group one of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Mike, Hange Erwin, with you and Levi in the middle all dressed up as Yuki and Ivan. You hugged the picture close. “It’s perfect, a wonderful memory I’ll treasure. I know I broke my arm doing it, but I will keep this close.”

Mike ruffled your hair. “We’re sorry you got hurt, someone who isn’t trained as a spy shouldn’t have been put in the position you were. It hurts all of us to know we did this to you, but we want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts because, we stopped a very dangerous man and a drug we’ve been after for years thanks to you. Thank you.”

Hange gave you double thumbs up. “Thank you!”

You giggled then showed Levi the picture. “Look how cute everyone is.”

Levi took the picture and hummed. “It’s good, keep this in a safe place at home.”

“Promise.”

“Good, now what do we say?”

You hugged Hange, then Mike. “Thank you, both of you. I love you both loads and Erwin, please tell Erwin I love him and he needs to stop being distant and sad.” You squished Levi’s face with your hands making Mike and Hange laugh. “You being grumpy makes Erwin sad, don’t be grumpy.”

Levi moved your hands and sighed. “I’ll chat to him tomorrow.”

You shook your head. “No, noooow.”

Hange laughed. “We can take you.”

“Fine, but someone needs to keep an eye on this drugged-up brat.”

“I can do it.”

“I dunno, she’s a bit of a handful.”

Mike shrugged. “Bring her.”

You hugged your cat toy. “I wanna go, I wanna go! Where we going?”

Levi pulled you to your feet. “We’ll change then we’ll meet you out front.” He pulled you along. “Come on, bring your gifts with you.”

You trotted in after him, then let him change you, you wiggled your arms as he did your bra and laughed. He loved how silly you were, it was cute because you weren’t holding back, it was like all your walls were brought down. He pulled on some shorts on you, then a cute top. He quickly got change as danced around with your new cat toy. Levi then guided you outside to the car, you took your toy with you.

Levi did your belt. “Make sure you hold onto your cat; the roof of the car is off.”

You hugged it tightly. “I will because I don’t want to lose mini Levi.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “You are so cute and adorable. Now promise me, no messing about at Erwin’s, okay?”

You nodded and yawned. “I’m a little tired.”

He smiled and played with your hair. “You having a little burn out?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be long.” He kissed you and hummed. “Rest your eyes sweetheart, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too, you crazy lady.” He drove as smoothly as he could to not wake you, but you were out for the count and looked adorable as hell. Levi felt like he was so lucky to have you in his life, you would give anything for him, hell you got your arm broken for him and shot at. He was the luckiest guy in the world, which is why he had to make up with Erwin for you. He pulled up and looked over at you. “Hey sweetheart?” You opened your eyes and whined a little. “We’re at Erwin’s, I’m going to talk to him for you, then we leave.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “No.”

“No?”

You rubbed your eyes and looked out the window. “You shouldn’t make up with Erwin for me, you should do it because he’s your best friend.”

“What?”

You looked at Levi. “He got caught up in his job, who doesn’t? He made a bad call, but it doesn’t make him a bad person and you shouldn’t dislike him or not talk to him. He’s your best friend, he saved you when you wanted to get out a life of crime, he brought you out of the dark and gave you a life of freedom. Erwin’s helped you a lot, in fact I know he gave you advice on how to take me on dates and how to be a good boyfriend to me when we were in early stages of our relationship. Plus, if it weren’t for him, Mr Greene would have gotten away with beating the crap out of me.” You looked at your cat. “Erwin cares about us, about you the most. He wants you to be happy, he always does. Erwin cares a lot about others, he works so hard, probably too hard. He was willing to put two people he loves at risk, to save so many people from a dangerous drug. It must have killed him to allow what happened, I mean whenever he has to make a hard choice, he always retreats into work mode.” You shrugged. “That’s what I think, but who knows it might be the booze and drugs.”

Levi hugged you tightly, then kissed your face all over. “I’m so lucky to have the smartest wife in the world.”

You hummed a laugh. “I did okay.”

“You’re right though.” He let you go and sighed. “I’ll go talk to him.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Good boy.” You got out the car and wandered to the building, Levi chased after you. Your drugs had worn off, so now you were beginning to feel a little bit of pain in your arm. You stopped in the hallway, then turned into the living room of the home Erwin and the others were staying in. You sat down and hugged your toy, then leaned against the arm. Levi had followed you, you pointed to the hall. “Go.”

He sighed and kissed your forehead. “Alright, I’ll see you soon. If you need anything, ask the cadets. Eren?”

Eren rushed over. “Yes Levi?”

“Look after this one.”

“I will sir.”

Levi sighed. “Don’t call me sir, we’ve talked about this. Anyway, I’ll be back.”

You smiled and waved, then you looked at Eren. “Hi.”

Eren sat and hummed. “Hey.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Soooo…I want to say sorry about.” He tapped your cast. “This.”

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine in six weeks.” You tapped it. “Wanna write something on it?”

He smiled and took his pen out. “Sure.” He started writing on your cast. “You were pretty amazing for someone that has no training at all, you impressed a lot of us. Do you know any self-defence?”

You shrugged. “A little, Levi taught me a lot of things.”

“Levi taught you?”

“Yeah, one-on-one.”

He gasped. “Really? That’s so unfair, I wish I could have one-on-one training with Levi.”

You smiled. “You could ask.”

“Ask?”

You laughed. “He’s not as scary as you think, he’s a very approachable and reasonable guy.” You hummed. “Take me for example, I’m a weird simple girl who fell in love with a guy you think is scary. He’s really sweet, he just doesn’t know how to socialise well. Just ask.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a go.”

“Good boy.”

He smiled and sat back. “You know, you’re not a weird simple girl, you’re really fun, sweet, kind and smart. Levi’s lucky to be married to you, wish I met you at that club.”

You giggled. “Cute.”

“What? It’s true, I mean I’m not really into dating at all because I want to work hard on my job and be a great spy like Levi, but I really like you.”

Eren jumped as Levi sat on the sofa next to him, his arm went across the back of the sofa. “That so Eren? Nice to know you care about my wife so much.”

Eren stood up. “I’m going to go.”

Levi hummed as he watched Eren run off, then he looked over at you as he spoke. “All done, me and Erwin are back being friends.”

“Where’s your proof?”

He frowned at you. “Don’t believe me?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

He sighed, but Erwin joined you before Levi could talk. “He’s right, we’re okay again. How are you doing beautiful?”

You smiled. “Okay, can you sign my cast?”

He got walked over and got his pen out, then signed your cast. “It’s an honour to sign our best spy, even though she was temporary.”

You giggled. “It was a pleasure.”

“I still want to say sorry for everything.”

You stood up and hugged him. “It’s okay.”

He smiled. “You should head back to the villa, get’s some rest because you look a little pale.”

Levi stood up and checked your forehead. “You’re heating up a little, are you in pain?”

You bit your lip. “Umm.”

“Brat, we talked about this. You need to talk to me more, be honest. You are not selfish.”

You nodded. “It hurts.”

“Alright, let’s get you home and take some meds.”

“Okay, bye Erwin.”

He smiled and waved. “Bye.”

You got outside and grabbed Levi’s shirt, he stopped and turned around. “What’s up? Do you feel sick?”

You shook your head and kissed him. “I’m really proud of you Levi.”

He smiled and gave you a hug and a kiss. “I couldn’t have done it without your encouragement, so thank you. Come on, I need to get you to the Villa so you can have drugs and rest. No more alcohol, I don’t want you going crazy again.”

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.”

He ruffled your hair. “Love you brat.”

“Love you grumpy.”


	10. Chapter 10

You rolled over in bed and hummed, you were still tired and a little cranky because you’d gotten back from the honeymoon last night and Levi had spent a few hours putting everything to wash, then worshipping your body. The only problem with being active with Levi last night, was your arm was now killing you. So, you’d hadn’t been able to sleep much with what little time you had to rest, mainly because of the pain. You smiled when you felt Levi’s arm wrap around you, then pull you close to a muscular naked body of your husband.

Levi kissed your face all over. “Morning.”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“My arm really hurts.”

He kissed your cast. “Sorry, that’s my fault I got a little too passionate and rough last night.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I just need some meds is all.”

“I’ll get you some.” He jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. You sat up and watched, you couldn’t help but smile at his bare bum, the man was beautiful from head to toe. He walked back over, sat on the bed next to you and gave you your meds and water. “You should stay at home today, no going to work.”

You took your meds and hummed. “But I’ve been away from work for a month.”

“I’ll call up and update them about you breaking your arm.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “I’ll get Bruce to drop off some work, I don’t want to be a let-down to Joseph.”

He put your water on the side, then cupped your face. “You’re not a let-down, you’ve done so much work for him before you left for our honeymoon. Have some time off, because I made you work on our getaway.”

You kissed his cheek. “I know you’re worried about me, you want to make sure that I get better but, I need to work, so I’ll do it from my office here.”

He sighed. “There’s no point in me arguing, is there?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

His kissed your temple. “Alright, well I’m going to treat you this morning. I’m going to go out and get our breakfast, how does that sound?”

You hugged him. “Breakfast takeout sounds amazing.”

“Good.” He got up. “I’ll clean up, then I’ll head out, you get back in bed and rest.”

You lay down and sighed. “Okay.”

He grabbed your cat then tucked it in with you, he kissed your forehead and hummed. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too, I’ll call.”

“No, I’ll call them up, you need to rest.”

You closed your eyes and got comfy, Levi watched you for a little bit then cleaned up in the bathroom, got changed then left you to sleep away. You were happy lightly sleeping, but then you thought you’d make tea and set up the dinning table. You pulled on a night shirt, then underwear before walking down the hall to see someone knelt down in front of Levi’s office, you didn’t recognise him at all. You frowned as he began picking the locking, then trying to bypass the biosignature.

The man grumbled. “Fucking thing, let me in god damn it. You sure this place is empty? The wife is out and that damn spy?”

You backed up and grabbed a statue on the side, then walked up to the guy and struck him knocking him out cold. You jumped and dropped the statue. “Oh no, I’m going to be in so much trouble…” You grabbed the guy by his leg, then dragged him to the secret cellar door. You tapped the panel allowing it to slide open. You walked backwards down the steps, then dragged the guy down and saw his head hit each step, he shot down the stairs making you jump out the way. He hit everything on the way down, then slammed onto the hard floor. “Oh! I’m so sorry, wait…you broke in here, why am I saying sorry?” You kicked him. “Fucker.”

You dragged him to Levi’s little holding cell torture room, then used your strength to lift the guy up into the chair, then you strapped him down. You backed up, then ran upstairs and locked the place up and cleaned after yourself as if nothing happened. You made tea, then you set up dinner, but your arm really hurt. You cried in pain and dropped a plate smashing it on the floor, you stepped back and felt pain in your foot. You hopped to the bathroom near the kitchen, then got out the first aid and sat on the toilet. You pulled out the pieces of plate from your foot, stopped the bleeding and checked to see if you needed anything more than a bandage, but it wasn’t too bad. You bound it all up, cleaned the place then hobbled back to the dinning room and cleaned up.

You jumped when you heard your name, you looked over as Levi stood with the food in bags. “What…what happened?”

You bit your lip. “I dropped a plate.”

He put the things on the side then knelt down. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “My foot got cut, but I’m alright.”

“What?” He looked at your feet. “Let me see.”

You shifted and showed him your foot. “It’s okay, I dealt with it.”

He sighed. “I’ll look at it after breakfast, you need food. How did you drop it?”

You nibbled your lip. “My arm hurt.”

“What, suddenly?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You gulped and hugged yourself with your good arm. “Don’t be mad.”

He hummed. “Okay.”

“I umm, I got out of bed and I saw a guy trying to break into your office. I hit him over the head with my right arm, then I dragged him down to your cellar and put him in the chair.” You lowered your head. “I’m sorry.”

“You used your right arm?”

You looked up, you thought he was going to have a go about the fact you did something by yourself involving a bad person, but he was just mad you used your broken arm. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “You have to be careful, if you keep using it, it’ll take longer to heal and could come out bad as well.” He cupped your face and made you look at him. “I do all those things for you for a reason, I don’t want you to go to hospital again to have your arm fixed.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry.”

He kissed you. “It’s okay, as long as you’re okay.” He pulled you into a hug. “I worry so much about you.”

“I’m okay.”

He sighed and let you go. “Now about this man in the cellar, was he really trying to break in?”

You nodded. “Said something about you being a damn spy.”

He hummed. “Not the best news…I’ll tell you what, we’ll have a lovely romantic breakfast. Then, I’ll get you changed. I called you your boss, your work is on its way hand delivered by Bruce. While you work, I will be working downstairs. If anyone asks for me, I’m out.”

You giggled. “I know the drill.”

He helped you up and to your seat. “Sit and I’ll clean up, you dish out the breakfast.”

You smiled. “Got it handsome.”

You plated the food, while Levi cleaned the plate up and your blood to his standard of cleaning. You watched him run his finger over the ground, then look to check. He heard you giggle at him, he looked up at you. “What?”

You shrugged. “Nothing, I just think it’s cute.”

He kissed you and stood up as he did. “Mmm, well I think you’re cuter.” He sat down and held your hand as he ate, he played with your fingers a bit and looked at them. “We should check with the doctor about your arm.”

You shook your head. “It’ll be fine.”

He reached out and played with your hair. “If you say so, but I worry.”

“I know.” You finished your last bite and hummed. “That was good.”

He kissed your temple. “You want pizza tonight? I’ll make it.”

You gasped. “Yes! I love your homemade pizza, it’s the best.”

He got up, then pulled you up and over his shoulder. “Let’s take you to the bedroom.” He slapped your bum making you squeak. “What do you want to wear today?”

You hummed. “Can I wear one of your cardigans?”

“Sure. So, you just want to wear that?”

You laughed. “Nooo.”

“I’m thinking, those tight yoga pants of yours, I love your legs and bum in them.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“Tank top as well, because your boobs look great in them.”

“You are just ticking all the boxes today, aren’t you?”

He put you down on your bed then got your things out. “I am trying to make my wife feel loved, no more grumpy Levi, no more shouting and getting overprotective. Just like how you’re working on telling me about everything going on in your pretty head.”

You smiled as he dressed you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, now off to your office and wait for Bruce. I have work to do downstairs.”

You hugged him and gave him a kiss. “Kay!”

You laughed as Joseph signed your cast. “Sorry you got your arm broken on your honeymoon.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay, I mean the guy who did it got his ass handed to him by Levi.”

“He’s a good husband.”

You smiled. “He is, isn’t he?” You pulled back your arm back then grabbed your papers. “So, how’s the work on the park going?”

“It’s all approved, I’ve sent it to the right team to plan and make it.” He smiled. “I’m so excited about it.”

You giggled. “Same, I can’t wait for those kids to play in it.” You looked through the papers. “So, we have to reduce funding for some things, I know you don’t like this bit but, we have to. I’ve selected a few things that I think would be best, like the golf because there’s private funding in it already by the very people who play there. You also have those fancy umm…country clubs? They’re funded by us, but by private investors the same thing for the fancy boat people by the docks. A lot of money is being put into those places, they’re the ones who wanted us to give up on the park idea and make a new golfing course.”

Joseph sighed. “They’re trouble those clan of rich folks, they give us a lot of money but expect us to let them take over the whole city.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I want this place to be perfect for families and couples, I want this place to have a future, I want to help people.”

You handed the files over to him. “All I can do is advise you Joseph, you have to the power and overall say on what happens to this city.” You took his hand and squeezed. “I have faith in you.”

He kissed your hand. “I know, thank you. I’ll look this over.”

You got up and winked. “Wonderful, I’ll be in my office if you need me, I’ll be going over the charity event plans.”

“You’re a star.”

You smiled then waved goodbye and went to your office. You walked past your private bathroom, then smiled. “Hi Bruce.”

He came out and moaned. “Damn it, I just want to scare you but, you make it impossible.”

You made three cups of tea, then sat down. “I know, drink up.”

He sat opposite you and drank. “What’s with the third cup?”

You looked through your work. “Because Levi will be arriving.”

“Will he?”

“I have a Levi sixth sense.”

He sat back with some of your papers and hummed. “You do, wish I did, I’m in love with that man.”

“He’s married.”

Bruce stuck his tongue out. “A man can dream.”

You laughed and looked over at him. “How’s it going with April.”

He blushed. “Well, really well actually.”

“Good.”

He slammed his hands on your desk. “Don’t change the subject, I want to talk about my man Levi.”

“Good luck with trying to get him.”

“I want that fine ass. I’d be a better lover to him than you.”

You laughed, then looked up when you heard Levi speak. “I doubt it Bruce, because this woman was great stamina, wonderful flexibility, a stunning body and the cutest moans.”

Bruce turned in his seat to look at Levi. “I think we’d make a great couple, don’t deny my love.”

Levi flicked Bruce’s forehead. “I’m flattered, but I’m more than happily married to your best friend there.”

Bruce sighed. “Yeah, she’s amazing.” He got up. “Anyway, I will leave you lovers be because I have work to do and a girlfriend to love.”

Levi hummed. “Have a good time.” He sat down and waited for Bruce to leave. “So, how’s your day going?”

You sighed. “Joseph has all the papers for the things I think would be best to lower the funding to, or cut. He has a big choice; problem is the people who use those services won’t be happy.”

Levi took his tea you made him. “Well from what I read, when you asked me to give my input, you chose well. Tch, fucking rich old people with too much time on their hands. I thought it was bullshit that they hated the park idea, said they were the city not the children.”

You hummed and flopped onto your desk. “Welcome to my living hell.”

Levi petted your head. “I feel for you sweetheart.” He sighed. “Cheer up, I brought you your lunch.”

You lifted your head. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You sat up and smiled. “Alright.” He got out food he’d made. “So, how’s the job going? You get much out of that guy? It’s been a week since I stopped him.”

Levi hummed. “I got the info I needed and let him go.”

You pouted. “How come?”

“Because, he was hired and sent ahead to see if I was a spy or not. It’s a trick people do, they send someone weak to test the waters, if they disappear, well then, they were right. Don’t worry, I’ve made sure he won’t talk.” He pinched your cheek. “Just smile for me beautiful.”

You smiled then began eating your lunch. “So, it’s all okay?”

“It’ll be fine.”

You stopped eating. “You’re not lying to me or sugar coating it, are you?”

He shook his head. “It’s all under control.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

He went to speak, but his work phone went off, he looked at you. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, you do what you have to.” You covered your mouth. “I didn’t mean it to sound…you should answer, it’ll be important.”

He nodded and answered the call. “Levi here.” He got up and went to your bathroom.

You finished your lunch then got back to work, you phased out of the world around you and made sure that everything was in order for the charity event. You were also forwarding important things to Joseph, as well as other team members. Bruce was mainly designing the event with April, because your job was not making these events anymore but, to look over things and approve of them or talk with the mayor over things. You noticed a few nasty emails from Mr Summers, others from his friends who were just as bad as him.

You jumped when you felt hands on your shoulders and someone say your name, you looked up to see Levi. “Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you jump.” He sat on the edge of your desk. “I have to go away for a few days.”

You pulled a little face. “Okay.”

“I know, Erwin promised me less missions, but he assured me that after this one there won’t be any for a long time.”

“Okay.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry, but I’m the only one skilled enough to do it.”

You placed your head on his thigh. “You have to kill someone.”

“Yes, I should only be a few days. I’ll call you as often as possible.” He kissed your forehead. “I have asked if I could go after you have your cast off in three weeks, because you need help. However, this target is important to stop and if he sends another, I fear they’ll get away.”

“I’ll be okay, I can do things with one hand.”

He kissed your forehead. “I hate this so much. I want to be here with you.” He slid off the desk, dropped to his knees and hugged you.

You ran your fingers through his hair. “I’ll be alright, because you’ll call every day. Go be a hero.”

He looked up at you and pouted. “But.”

“I know, you want me to be selfish and say you’re not allowed to go, but you have to Levi.” You brushed his hangs back. “You’re amazing Levi, you really are. Just, get the hit done quickly then come home.”

“Okay.” He knelt up and looked up at you. “Kiss.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Make me proud honey. So, when are you going?”

“Tonight…”

You opened your mouth, then closed it. “Oh…”

“I know, I know, it means we can’t cuddle.”

You smiled. “It’s alright, I’ll make kitty Levi wear a shirt of yours.”

He kissed your face all over. “I want to take you with me.”

“You can’t, I have to work.”

“Call in sick.”

You pulled at Levi’s nose. “No, bad Levi. Stop being naughty.”

He nipped you hand. “No.”

“Levi.”

He flopped onto your lap and groaned. “I want to be with my wife, he promised I could be, but I’ve only had you with no work for three weeks. It’s not fair.”

You giggled. “Well, how about you stay with me till the end of work, then we can go home and I’ll cook for you.”

“Can you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

He lifted his head up and looked up at you. “While I’m gone, can you send me nice pictures of yourself?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Dirty pics?”

He frowned. “No, I want pictures of you in bed, or when you’re cooking, or cuddled up on the sofa. Stuff like that. Oh! Send me a picture of you in every outfit you wear. I like seeing you dressed up in anything.” He knelt up. “Wait, do people send their partners dirty pics?”

“Yep.”

He shook his head. “People are idiots, the real thing is better. Plus, if I saw a picture of you in your underwear, I’d be racing home to jump you.”

You giggled. “I know you would.”

He pulled at your shirt. “Speaking of.”

You swatted his hand away. “No.”

He leaned up and kissed your neck, then dragged his lips across your skin to your ear. “But you look so good.”

“Thank you, but I have to work Levi. So, no perving.”

He pulled away and pouted. “Fine.” He got up and made you and him tea.

“Don’t pout.”

“Then give me a kiss.”

You walked over, pulled him close and kissed him. “I love you.”

He hugged you close. “I love you so much.”

You wrapped a towel around you after getting out of the bath, you let out a sigh and sat on the bed. You missed Levi, he’d been gone for four days now, he’d called like he promised and you’d sent him cute pictures as well. Today was the day he was taking out the target, so he told you he’d call you after, but it’d been hours and now you were getting ready for the night. You didn’t think you could sleep tonight; you were so worried about Levi, you knew he’d make it, but you still worried.

You jumped when your phone went off, you answered the call. “Levi?”

“Hey beautiful.”

You frowned as you heard him panting and moving about. “Is everything okay? What’s happening?”

“I’m okay, I’m alright, I just want you to know I love you so much.”

You welled up. “Levi? Why are you talking like that?”

“Something went a little wrong, I just, I just needed to hear your voice.”

You hugged yourself. “Are you...I…Levi…”

“It’s okay, don’t cry I’m going to be alright. I just…it’s going to be quiet for a while, so if I don’t call please don’t panic at all. I’ll be alright, I promise.”

You sniffed. “O-okay, I love you so much.” You jumped when you heard gunshots in the background. “Levi!?”

“I’m okay, don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll be back with you soon, I promise you. I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I have to go, please be safe, lock the doors and don’t open the door for anyone. If you go to work, make sure you get a lift with Bruce and no one else, but please work from home.”

You squeezed your phone in your hand. “Am I in danger?”

“No, not at all, I’m just overprotective. I’m sorry, I have to go now.” You heard more shots. “I love you.”

“I love you Levi.” You pulled the phone from your ear; the call had ended after your last words. You stared at him, but it became fuzzy, then the tears flowed. You were so scared and worried for Levi, he was so strong and brave, he was the best Erwin had to offer. You dried your tears and took a deep breath, you had to have faith in Levi that he was going to be okay. You called up Joseph. “Hi.”

“Hey, everything alright?”

“Umm something has come up with Levi, something bad.”

“Oh shit, you okay?”

You walked to Levi’s closet and grabbed a shirt of his and bottoms. “I’m okay for now, but umm, I need to work from home for a bit, that okay?”

“Oh god yes that’s fine. You do what you can, I mean you can access your emails there, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good, besides, things are in down time at work at the moment. Bruce and April have the charity under control, so it’s all okay. Just stay at home and call me if you need me at all.”

You smiled. “Thanks Joseph.”

“I worry about you.”

“I’ll be okay, I just…thanks again. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

You bit your lip and stared at your phone, you wanted to call Bruce but he didn’t know Levi was a spy, so maybe it was best to call Hange. Instead, you got changed then curled up on your sofa with your cat Levi with a shirt of his on it. You passed out on the sofa and slept well into the next day, when you woke up you checked your phone but had nothing, you then went to your office and just worked. You did everything you could to distract yourself, but you felt empty and you heart hurt, so everything you did was just not fun or exciting anymore. You barely wanted to eat, food just was bland, not even your favourite things were good.

The days were killing you, not knowing the fate of your husband and the last thing you heard of him was gunshots. You did as he told you to, you didn’t go out at all unless someone you knew and really trusted was going with, but in a world where you could just order everything online it was not a problem. You just wanted Levi back, that’s all you ever wanted and needed. You were scared to see Erwin too, if he came to your door it only meant one thing. Part of you was tempted to block any and all calls from Erwin, you loved the man, but if he called then your heart was bound to be broken. You weren’t ready to be a widow yet, you weren’t ready to say goodbye. You wanted to be a mum and Levi to be a dad, it was a secret little dream you had since Hange had mentioned it.

You cleaned the house head to toe, you even cleaned ridiculous places. You just wanted to make sure it was clean for Levi, just in case he came back soon and got to see how wonderful the place was for him. You wore baggy clothes, no makeup and didn’t do much at all with your hair, you didn’t do much normally, but now you were doing anything really. You had Levi’s jogging bottoms on, a big shirt of his and his cardigan with your hair a mess, it was a permanent look for you. Joseph was fine with you working from home, he came over along with Bruce to go over some work and you did go into work, but because of the lack of major things going on in the city. He’d updated you on the budget cuts, he’d chosen all of the ones you suggested which had caused Mr Summers and his friends to be very upset, but Joseph said he was going to deal with it and set up a meeting.

Bruce sat with you on the sofa, he was trying to get you to eat, but you weren’t hungry. He played with your hair a bit. “Come on kiddo, you have to eat something.”

You pulled a little face. “I’m not hungry.”

“Do you want to go to a spa? My treat.”

“No, I don’t like those places.”

He sighed. “Well, what do you want to do?”

You shook your head. “I just want to go to bed.”

He gave you a hug with one arm. “I know, but you have to stay active kiddo.” He kissed your temple. “Maybe you should see a doctor?”

You shook your head. “I know what I need, but I can’t have it right now.”

“He’ll be home soon.”

“How long is soon though?”

He smiled sadly at you. “I’m sorry, I don’t know when that is. I want to help you kiddo, I really do. Just, tell me what you need and I’ll do it, I’ll be there for you.”

You hugged him. “I’m sorry I’m causing trouble.”

He squeezed you. “You’re no trouble at all, far from it. I just care about you, I want you to be well and okay, I mean that’s what Levi would want.”

You sat up then grabbed the food Bruce brought, then began eating. You looked at him as he had tears in his eyes, hands to his mouth. “What?”

“I’m just.” He wiped his tears. “I’m just so proud of you for finally eating.”

You smiled a little. “Well, you said for me to be well and okay is what Levi would want. Plus, I don’t want you to worry and be upset, I mean you’re my best friend.”

He placed his hand on your head and left it there, it brought him comfort and you. “Do me a favour, don’t hurt yourself please.”

“I won’t.” You tapped your cast. “Looking forward to this going in two weeks.”

“I can imagine, does it itch?”

“Yeah, a little.” You looked at it and saw all the cute things written on it by Levi, he’d taken over most of it compared to the other little things from your friends. You put your plate down, then traced the words and hearts made by Levi. “But right now, I kind of don’t want it gone.”

“Do you need me to stay over tonight?”

You shook your head. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled. “Alright.” He got up and cleaned the food away. “I’ll make us some tea, then I’ll head home after. How about a movie? Or we watch something stupid?”

You shrugged and turned the tv on. “I’ll find something stupid.”

“Good.”

You looked through Netflix and found something silly, you grabbed a blanket and wrapped yourself up and watched. You took your drink from Bruce, then you sat together and enjoyed each other’s company. At the end of the night, you gave him a hug goodbye. “I just want to say, thank you for coming over and looking after me. I really appreciate it.”

He hugged you tightly. “Any time kiddo, you know I love you loads.”

“I love you too.” He smiled and walked to his car, he got in and waved. You waved back then closed the door. You got yourself another drink, then you wandered around the house for a bit. You stopped when you heard the front door just as you walked by it, you turned and saw Erwin with a bunch of flowers. You dropped your cup making it smash, you covered your mouth with your hands. “No…no, no, no, no.” Tears spilled down your cheeks, your world came crashing down as Erwin stopped and looked at you.

Erwin’s eyebrows raised as he said your name and held his hand out. “I’m sorry.”

He stumbled forwards as id he was shoved, then you heard a familiar clicking of a tongue. “Tch, move Erwin I need to see my wife.” Levi took one look at you, he had cut going across his cheek, it was only small. He dropped his bag when he saw you were crying, then you dropped to you knees and began crying hard. “Tch, Erwin! What the hell did you do?”

Erwin watched Levi run over to you, then skid on his knees to cradle you. Erwin put the flowers down and walked over. “I just walked in, that’s all.”

Levi cupped your face and wiped your tears, but they just kept coming. “Hey, hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay, shhh.” He rocked you in his arms, he’d never heard you cry this much before in all the time you’d been together. This was the worst he’d ever heard you cry, you even collapsed to the floor. “Talk to me beautiful.”

You sniffed. “I…I…I…I thought y-you were d-d-dead.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I should have called, but we just finished and I got the all safe and I came back all on the same day. I was just so excited and rushed to see you, that I just didn’t call. I’m sorry.”

You wiped your tears. “I th-thought I’d l-lost you. Wh-when Erwin came th-through the d-d-door with the f-flowers, I just…I.” You cried more. “Levi.”

Erwin knelt down. “I brought the flowers to say how sorry I am for taking Levi away, and for him having to be off the radar as well. Maybe I should have brought something else.”

Levi hugged you close to his chest. “Yeah, the whole walking in first with flowers gives off this, someone’s dead thing, especially when she’s not heard from me in so long.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

He sighed. “It’s alright, we weren’t to know how bad this would all be.” He looked down at you. “Hey sweetheart, are you mad at Erwin?” You shook your head. “Do you want to give him a hug?” You nodded. “Alright, go give him a hug.”

You reached out and hugged Erwin, he held you close. He smiled and rubbed your back. “I’m sorry this all happened, I really am. Do you forgive me?” You nodded. “Thank you.” He let you go and you instantly went back to Levi, he wrapped his arms around you tightly and ignored the fact there was a broken cup on the floor and drink everywhere. “I should head off, I’ll leave you two alone but, I hope you like the flowers because Levi said they were the types you like.”

You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, I’ll see you both later.”

As soon as the door closed, Levi kissed your head loads then squeezed you. “I missed you so much, I really did. I’m sorry I did this to you, but I just love you so much and I missed you and I will make sure that never happens again.”

“I love you.” You hugged him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He looked around. “I hate to ruin this moment, but I have to clean up this mess on the floor.”

“Sorry.”

He kissed your face loads. “No, don’t say sorry, it’s not your fault at all.” He got up and helped you up. “Go wait for me in the living room.”

“No.” You held his shirt.

He smiled at you. “Alright.” You followed him around holding onto the back of his shirt lightly as he cleaned up, as well as walk around and carry his bag to his office to take out his spy things and guns. He then put his clothes to wash, he turned around to you and thought you were so adorable like a little lost puppy. “Sweetheart, I need you to take your things off because you got drink all over them.”

You sniffed and nodded. “Okay.”

He watched you pull at your cardigan, but he stopped you. “Let me, I have two more weeks of helping you out of clothes and in them.”

You held up arms out. “Okay.”

He pulled your cardigan off. “Is okay all you’re going to say?”

“No.”

“Ooow, two words now.” You pouted as he pulled your trousers off and left you in his big long shirt, thankfully nothing got on it. “Don’t pout. You should be happy, I’m finally home.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“That’s better.” You reached up and touched the cut on his face, he placed his hand on yours. “It’s just a small cut. I’ll go and there won’t be a scar, sorry to disappoint.”

You hugged him tightly. “It’s okay, as long as you’re home.”

“I am. Now, we have to put those nice flowers in a vase.” You whined a little. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re only wearing boxers; I can’t hold onto them.”

He took your hand in his, kissed the back of it and pulled you along to get the flowers. He stood in the kitchen and looked around. “Hold onto me.” You wrapped your arms around his middle as he fixed the flowers, then you walked with him to the living room as he put the flowers in the perfect spot. “You want to go to bed? It is a little late.”

“No.”

“No?”

You shook your head against his back. “I want to be with you.”

“Alright, well let’s make some tea and then we can cuddle on the sofa.”

“Okay.”

He pulled your arms off him, then sat you on the sofa and put a blanket around you. “Stay right here, I’ll be back.” You grabbed his writs and whined a little. “I will be back. I’m not going anywhere far away, just the kitchen.”

You let him go. “Okay.”

He kissed your forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Levi rushed around to get the tea, then he came over and saw you were crying quietly again. He hurried over and put the tea down, then he sat with you. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“You left and I saw the flowers, I thought I imagined you being here and Erwin had brought the flowers to let me know you were gone.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’d be lost without you; I’d be better off dead without you. I want a family with you Levi, children and grandchildren. I want to be an old fart with you, but when I thought that I’d lost you, my world shattered and ended. I just saw everything we could have, just gone in a blink of an eye.” You rubbed your tears. “I now know how you felt when we had our little fight, you were so right to be mad, it’s terrifying to lose you.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. Levi took your breath away, it was body warming, soul lifting and perfect. You wrapped your arms around him, he held you close too. He pulled away a bit, then kissed your cheek and held you against him so tightly it felt like he was crushing you slightly. “I get it now. I understand how you feel and I can’t say sorry enough for what I’ve put you through.”

“I couldn’t sleep, eat or work with you gone.”

He kissed your temple. “You do feel a little smaller, you’ve lost weight brat.” He squeezed you making you giggle. “I want my lovely wife back, so eat normally again please.”

“I promise.”

“Good. You know I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“I could see that today, you crying and breaking down proved to me how much you love me.”

You blushed. “Yeah.”

“It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re better.”

“No, you are, now let’s watch some tv.” He got comfy, then put the blanket around you both then he put the tv on. “I’ve made your tea, so you should drink up.” He looked down at you and saw you’d passed out; he smiled and kissed your forehead. “I love you and I’m so sorry you felt the pain you did. I don’t want you to feel that again. I’m going to always be here, loving you, protecting you and caring for you always.”


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up and felt sad, you were so exhausted and tried, all you could think about was Levi. You’d forgotten Levi had come home, so you thought he wasn’t in your groggy state and felt sad. You rubbed your eyes, then looked to your side to see Levi fast asleep next to you. You gasped and felt yourself smiling, you hugged your legs and just looked at him as he slept peacefully on his back with his head turned to you and arm across your pillow, it was as if he was cradling your head. You couldn’t help up look at him, he was just so perfect in every way.

You lightly brushed his hair away from his face, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. You kissed down a bit to his cheek, with each kiss Levi let out a little hum. You smiled and kissed him on the lips. When you pulled away, you felt fingers in your hair then a hand on the back of your head bring you closer for another kiss. Levi nipped your lip, you moaned at him causing your mouth to open for him just like he wanted. He deepened the kiss and took your breath away at how passionate he was.

He finally let you go and breathe, you gasped as he hummed and opened his stunning eyes you loved to gaze into. He hummed and licked his lips. “What a very good morning it is.” He ran his hands across your body, then pulled you against him. “I missed these mornings when I was gone, I missed them so much that I dreamed about them.” He cupped the side of your face, his thumb running over your cheek. “I’m a lucky man to be married to someone as wonderful as you.”

You smiled then shifted and sat on Levi, your hands on his chest. You massaged his muscle, he wiggled and got himself comfier in bed. He put his arms behind his head and watched you paw at him, like you were kneading his body. You shuffled down a bit and sat on his thighs with his length just under your heat, you hummed then rocked a little against him. You carried on massaging and pawing at his muscle, you made sure to reach his abs and his sides. His skin was super soft, mainly from how much he cleaned himself all the time. You loved touching Levi, it was always a delight to the senses and he always smelt good too.

Levi closed his eyes and hummed; his mouth parted a little as he began panting. You could feel that it hadn’t taken much from you for him to become hard, it made you feel proud that this man wanted you so much. You moved down a little more, then moved his legs so you could sit on your legs between his. You shuffled his underwear down and freed his length, you saw Levi frown then look down at you. He shifted with you and let you take his underwear off him. You smiled and bit your lips as you smiled at him, he blushed at the sight. You were kneeling between his legs, oversized shirt on falling off your shoulder biting your lip and you were tucking your hair back behind your ear.

He groaned. “How can one person be so cute and sexy all in one?”

You ran your hand up and down his length, he let out a long moan, as if he was utterly relaxed and happy. “Talent I guess, now just relax and let your wife take care of you.” You swiped your thumb over the head making his close his eyes and moan, like he’d been dying to feel your touch. It wasn’t very often you did this for Levi, mainly because he thought it was all too dirty and embarrassing. Levi preferred going down on you, or screwing your brains out, but not this sort of thing. However, Levi would be lying if he said this wasn’t spine tingling good. You had to rely on one hand though, seeing as one was still in a stupid cast.

You leaned down and licked all the way up to the tip, you smiled as he hummed and gripped the sheets slightly. You hummed as your lips ran across his hot manhood, then gave it a few kisses. Your tongue flicked at the tip, then under the head as you listened to his moans change with each teasing motion. Levi always made you feel good with his mouth and hands, so you really wanted to return the favour. Levi was your world, you wanted him to feel special and loved always.

You kissed the tip, then moved your hand up and down on him as you built up the confidence to take him. You leaned down and slowly sank your mouth onto him, you took as much as you could and hummed sending vibrations through Levi. You moved up and down, your tongue moving against him. You used your hand on what you couldn’t reach, part of you hated that you couldn’t take all of him, but Levi never complained, in fact he was putty in your hands. You moved all the way to the tip, then used your tongue to play with him.

You pulled your head away, swallowed, then sunk your mouth down on him and pushed yourself further. You felt the burn in your throat start, but you just wanted a little more. You heard Levi call your name, you looked up at him as he squeezed his fists. “S-stop.”

You did as he asked, but you still moved your hand up and down slowly on him. “Everything okay? Was it bad? I knew I shouldn’t have tried to fit more in. I’ll try again, I promise I can do it!”

He sat up and stopped you before you could, he cupped your face, then brought you close for a kiss. “You are so wonderful and too talented with that cute mouth of yours, but I prefer it to be kissing me or biting me.” He pulled yours hands off him, then he made you kneel up then he took your underwear off and threw them across the room. He lowered you to sit down on his lap with his length pressed against your heat desperate to enter. He held your hips lightly, then he rocked you against him. He leaned closer and kissed your neck, he licked a line up then nibbled. He pushed his hands up your body slowly, your shirt dragged up your body slowly revealing your skin Levi adored so much. You threw your top away, then smiled as Levi placed his hands on your sides where your ribs were, he could feel every breath you took. “You’re so beautiful.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over, when you stopped you have time to admire his handsome face. “You’re the beautiful one.”

He bit the air in front of you and growled a little, then he kissed you. He made an animalistic noise that just made you shiver in delight; he was like a hungry wolf or vampire desperate to eat you. “I want you so badly.” He lifted you up, then lined himself up with your heat. “Need you.” You stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

You kissed his forehead. “I need you just as much as you need me, but you’re forgetting something.”

He frowned, then opened his mouth. “Ah, sorry I was just so excited.”

“I’ll get it.” You jumped off him and went to the side table, you got out a condom and moved back over to him.

Levi watched you as you knelt up and opened the packed. “You know, I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous, but go on.”

He squeezed your thighs. “I know we talked about this on our honeymoon, and I’d be wrong if I said I wasn’t thinking about kids.”

You sat on his thighs and thought. “I umm…”

“I know it’s too soon; I’m shit scared at the thought of having kids, but it also makes me really happy as well because I mean…just look at you. You’re so amazing and perfect. I don’t think I’d be a good dad, but I’ll try so hard.”

You thought about the fact yesterday you thought this beautiful man in front of you was dead, you regretted not having kids, but at the same time you were now scared to have them in case you did lose Levi and you were left alone with a baby. “I need time to…to think about it…I mean, you…you were almost dead yesterday and umm.”

He hugged you and kissed your face all over. “I understand, I do. I’ve told you before, I’m happy to wait for when you’re ready. I scared you yesterday, I scared you so badly and you are still recovering.” You nodded with tears in your eyes. He took the protection off you, then pulled it on himself. He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “I’m so sorry you went through that pain; I can’t imagine what it felt like. I’ll make it up to you, I promise I will.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my beautiful and perfect wife.” He slowly lowered your down onto him, you whined and mewled at him as you felt so full. Your body was on fire, you’d been desperate for Levi for so long, it felt like heaven being like this with him again. He kissed and nipped at your neck, he wanted to get as much sound from you as possible, he wanted to remember every little thing for the next time Erwin sends him away from you. He ran his hand over your cast, then kissed it. “I can’t wait for this to come off, I miss seeing you skin, I want to kiss it all over.”

You moved a little on him, you hummed as you felt him press inside your heat. “I just want you.” You pushed him down onto his back, you smiled at him and moved your legs slightly. “I told you, let your wife take care of you.” You moved up and down on him slowly, he held your thighs and moaned and hummed at you. He helped you move; his hands were perfectly kneading your skin. You smiled as you felt the perfect tingling heat begin within you, he felt so good, he always did. The two of your just fitted perfectly together causing every movement from either to feel like heaven. You needed this, you needed him to know that he really was here with you, that he didn’t die. You felt so alive with him, you just wanted to make sure you didn’t get emotional, you didn’t want to cry while riding your husband, Levi might take offense or, he’d get so worried he’d stop this perfect moment.

You placed your left hand on his chest, then carefully put your right on him, but you were kind of a little embarrassed about it being in a cast still. Levi noticed your slight hesitation, so he squeezed your thighs. “You are so beautiful, so stunning, so cute.” You hummed and moved a little faster with his encouragement. “You’re mine, every bit of you is mine.” You slid your hands up his chest, then leaned down as you kissed his body. He gasped and leaned his head back, he smiled and felt his body buzz and shiver as you worshiped every inch of him, he was just so sweet and perfect under you. You wish you could be like this with him for as long as possible, you wanted to hold onto him and not let him go.

Levi shuffled down the bed a little, you frowned as you watched him go. “Levi?” He shifted his legs, wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. He kissed your chest loads, then he began moving a little faster and stopped you from moving at all. You yelped when you felt a bite on your breast, then you moaned at the soothing sensation of his tongue on the wound. You leaned on your arms and hummed, you closed your eyes and pressed yourself more into Levi’s touch. He growled at you as he felt you give in to him, you were no longer in control, but he was. You were putty in his hands and he loved him, he loved to be the one worshiping you. He adored it when you were so delicate and loving towards his body, but he was so in love with you, he wanted to explore you all the time.

You cried out a little and whimpered as Levi moved much faster, your body began burning with desire. You leaned your head down a little and kissed the top of his head and forehead, you just wanted him to know you loved him more than anything. You felt and surge coming, you swore a few times then felt the pop, pleasure surged through you making you cry out to Levi. He moved back up a little as your body twitched as your pleasure throbbed through you, held you close then flipped you onto your back on the sofa. You squealed as he did, he smiled down at you, you looked so perfect and cute under him with your cheeks flushed. He grinded into you slowly and deeply, he watched your face and enjoyed all your expressions. Your head leaned back, you panted and moaned but you kept your eyes on Levi. He looked so perfect and handsome with his hair hanging in front of his eyes, his mouth slightly parted as he moaned and panted.

He kissed your cheek, then slowly made his way to the corner of your mouth. You turned your head, you wanted him to kiss you, you needed him to kiss you. You growled at you then captured your lips, his kiss was rough and possessive, it took your breath away. You dug your fingers in this hair, your right arm rested on his back, it was the only place you could put it. Levi gripped the sheets above your head, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored your mouth, you were like jelly under him. You moaned and whined, your legs wrapped around him and hooked together. You pressed your heel into this lower back and rocked him a little more, you wanted him to ravage you, make your body know for sure that you were his and always will be.

Levi smiled at you, he reached up and grabbed the headboard then rocked hard and fast. You arched your back and gripped his back. He kissed your cheek then whispered to you. “Hold on.” You did as he asked, then he gripped the headboard with his other hand. You cried out as he got rough and passionate with you, all you could feel was burst after burst of pleasure. You could barely hold onto him; he was so good. You could feel yourself getting close, losing yourself in the pleasure. Your hands slipped off him, your arms hit the bed either side of your head, you moved your hips as much as you could to his actions. Both of you were losing control of yourselves, it was just raw passion now. “I love you.” He gasped and looked down at you. “God…I love you…so much.”

“Levi.” He let go of the headboard, his body pressed against yours. He tapped his forehead against your forehead, he moaned and panted with you. Both of you saying sweet nothings to each other. His rhythm was miss matched, which meant one minute his thrust was hard and the next soft. He captured your lips in a passionate and desperate kiss. You moaned and whined, your toes squeezed as you felt yourself so close to the edge. Levi thrusted roughly and sent you over the edge again, you moaned into the kiss and was soon joined by Levi’s moans as well he felt his release. Both of your revelled in the spine-tingling pleasure, your bodies throbbed with every beat of your hearts. Minds blank as you both chased the last bits of bliss running through you.

Levi kissed you lightly, you could feel him smiling against your lips. He pulled away a little and kissed your cheek. “I’m so glad I’m home, I missed you so much. I missed this.”

You smiled then lightly touched his face, your fingers danced over your soft skin. “While you were gone, I’d dream of you all the time, of this sweet handsome face looking down at me or next to me. You have no idea what you do to me.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I think I do, because I feel alive only when I am with you. You are my life.” He sighed and moved off you. “Now I have to clean up quickly, but I will be back so…don’t move.”

You giggled. “Got it.” He tucked you under the covers, then left you in bed. You hummed and snuggled in the covers, you let out a long sigh then looked at the time. You rolled onto your tummy and went to grab your work phone, you were going to call up and let them know you could come back, but you stopped a moment. You giggled when your felt a kiss on your foot, then slowly up your leg as the covers shifted. “Levi?” You yelped when you felt a bite on your bum. “Hey Mr! Please don’t bite my bum.”

“Can’t help it.” He kissed up your back slowly, his lips dragging across your soft skin. He nipped your shoulder blade. “You’re so beautiful, every inch of you.” He kissed your neck and growled as he pressed his body against yours.

You smiled and hummed. “Even when I get old and wrinkled?”

“Even then because you are so amazing, so wonderful.” He moved his hand under you, you gasped as you felt his touch on your breasts. “I love this part the most.”

You frowned. “My boobs?”

He jumped a little. “What? No, no, I mean your heart. You have the sweetest heart out of everyone I know.”

You rolled over onto your back and smiled. “Really?”

He kissed you. “Really, really.” He nuzzled against you. “I’ve never met anyone as perfect and sweet as you.”

You giggled and nipped his jawline. “Well, thank you, but I think you are cute as anything.”

“Oh yeah?”

You hummed and kissed his face all over. “Handsome, sweet, cute, pretty, sexy, smart, funny and all mine. You’re amazing.”

“Thank you. Tell me more.”

You licked a line on his jawline and moaned. “You’re so brave, strong and powerful. I love it when you talk about yourself, when you get passionate about things. You’re so adorable when you clean the place, you wear that mouth cover that makes you look so mysterious. When you wear your reading glasses, with your hair up I just want to eat you. You look like such a smart book worm, its sexy.” You stopped talking, then started smiling. “Levi? Is my praising of you turning you on?”

He lifted himself up a bit from you, he looked down at his manhood and saw what you were doing to him. “It seems so.” He looked up at you. “You ready to go again?”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Well Levi, I think I’m ready to go all day.”

Levi growled at you and nipped your neck. “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

You looked through your papers at work behind your desk, you hummed then looked at your right arm, you were so happy that it was finally off. You were so happy it was off; Levi had been none stop with loving you every night, but now the cast was off it was all night and everywhere he could grab you and have you. You were tired more because of it, but you felt amazing being loved so much by your husband. Levi was a stunner of a man, compared to you he was a God, so you counted your blessings being with him and that he wanted you physically so much.

You closed your eyes and hummed as you felt familiar hands on your shoulders, Levi’s touched was pure heaven. You moaned and shuffled a little in his hands, he moved his hands down your back and released all the knots. He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “How about we lock your office door and I work on those knots more. I can think of something good to really relax you.”

You giggled and opened your eyes. “Levi, no. I have to do work, plus I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to fool around in my office at work.”

Levi hugged you and leaned over your shoulder so you could see his pout. “Fine…but I’m sure Joseph won’t mind.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Fine, I’ll be a good boy and I’ll keep it in my pants for a bit.” He pulled away from you. “However, I want something in return.”

“Name it handsome.”

He moved to the front of you, pulled you to your feet and moved your forward. He sat down on your seat, then pulled you to sit on his lap with your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your tummy and kissed your back. “Let me stay like this.”

You smiled. “Sure honey. As long as you behave while I work.”

“Hmmm…okay, I’ll try my best.”

You giggled and did your work, did lots of work surprisingly while sitting on Levi. You did feel he’d fallen asleep after a while, but you did worry you were dead legging him. He seemed happy though, more than happy. You looked at some emails you’d missed while being away for a few days, it was all from Mr Summers not being happy about the cuts still. There wasn’t much you could say to him, what’s done is done. You couldn’t change the process at all, the kids were getting their park as well as their youth centres.

You looked to your phone as it rang, you picked it up. “Hey boss.”

Joseph laughed. “Hello, are you busy at all?”

“No, do you need me?”

“Yes, I just need you to help me go over a few things if you don’t mind?”

You shook your head. “No, I can pop to your office for a bit.”

“Great, I will see you in a bit.”

You ended the call, then got up and kissed Levi’s forehead as he still slept. You were sure he’d wake up in a few minutes without you there, so you wrote a note saying you were with Joseph and you’d only be five minutes. You slipped your heels on, then left your office and went to Joseph’s. “Hey Mr Mayor, it is an honour to meet you, big fan.”

He laughed. “Funny.”

You walked to his side and brought your chair over to rest next to him, you sat down and sighed. “I know, so what can I do for you?”

“I have a few things I need to make a choice on, but I’m not sure what is best.”

You took the files from him and looked them over, you hummed then talked everything through with Joseph. You made sure that everything was in order, and that the best choice was being made. You looked up when you heard someone knock at the door. “You expecting someone?”

“No…ah but, it doesn’t matter. Yes?”

The doors opened to reveal Mr Summers with three men, you noticed they were big men, obviously muscle to scare you and Joseph. “Oh good.” He grinned. “The whore is here too. We need to talk about this little park and the cuts, now you won’t listen to me that you’re making a mistake. So, it’s best to make you change by force.”

Joseph sat up. “I’m not changing my mind Mr Summers, nothing you can do or say will change that.”

“That’s not the answer I wanted Mr Mayor.”

“I don’t care.”

Mr Summers clenched his jaw. “Phil?” A big guy walked closer, he grabbed Joseph’s heavy desk and threw it across the room making it bang and sending things everywhere.

You stood up and got in Phil’s face. “Touch Joseph and I break your nose. “

Phil smirked. “I’d like to see you try bitch.”

Mr Summers chuckled. “Separate them and tie them up, he’s strong with her close by.”

Phil grabbed you and yanked you closer, so you did what Levi taught you if a man were ever to grab you again. You slammed your high heel into his foot, then you punched his throat making him gasp. You kicked him in the nuts, when he bent over you grabbed his head and slammed your knee into his face. He fell to the floor like a tone of bricks, you gasped and felt so excited and proud of yourself, you know Levi would have been so happy.

Mr Summers growled at you. “You stupid little cunt! I’ll kill you for this!”

You grinned when Joseph’s door slammed into the other muscled guy, then a foot slammed into him and sent him flying. Levi grabbed the fist of the other, twisted his hand breaking bones, then he punched fast and hard in multiple places on the guys body, the man coughed up blood as if Levi had ruptured things internally. Levi grabbed him threw him over his shoulder, then kicked the guy so he slammed into his friend. Levi stormed up to Mr Summers, he whimpered and cried as he backed up against the wall.

Levi grabbed Mr Summers throat, then held him up and against the wall so his feet couldn’t touch the floor. “Don’t, ever threaten my wife again.” Levi leaned closer. “Do you understand me?”

Mr Summers gasped. “Y-Yes!”

“You accept the Mayor’s choices; you take your stupid muscle men and you get the fuck out of here and go back to your stupid shitty game of golf.” He dropped Mr Summers on the floor, then Levi slammed his foot against the wall right next to Mr Summers head. “If you cause trouble here again, I will not be afraid to let my government friends know about you. Maybe I should investigate what you’ve been doing behind closed doors, how about that?”

“N-no! I’ll leave!”

Levi pulled away. “Good. Then go.” He watched Mr Summers run off and out the door, his bodyguards groaned and stumbled out after him. Levi turned to you. “Well done with taking that guy down, you remembered well.”

You smiled. “I had a great teacher.” You winked at Levi and saw a hungry look in Levi’s eyes, you giggled and walked over to Joseph. “You okay Joseph?”

He sighed. “F-fine, yes…I’m so sorry that happened. After what you’ve just been through, it’s just, I’m sorry.”

You giggled and grabbed the back of his chair, you pulled him back as Levi lifted the table and put it back. You saw Joseph jump, he was impressed at Levi’s strength, but you were turned on. “Don’t be sorry, it was bound to happen. Besides, we were lucky that my husband was here today.” You pushed Joseph back, then you began picking Joseph’s things up and putting them on his desk with Levi’s help. “Luckily nothing got broken…Levi honey? The wall okay?”

He looked over to it. “Yeah, it looks good.” Levi walked over to Joseph and checked him. “How are you feeling? Did you get hurt?”

Joseph blushed a little, this close up he could really see why you loved the man so much. He was a good-looking man. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Levi pulled away then looked you over. “What about you trouble? You okay?”

You smiled. “Peachy.”

“Good.” He sighed and looked at Joseph. “We can take this to the police.”

Joseph shook his head. “It’s okay, I think we won’t have any problems again. Thank you, Levi, you saved us both.” He tapped his desk. “I umm, I think that’ll be all for today I need to…I need to think and rest.” He smiled. “I’m grateful to you both.”

You walked over to Joseph, you leaned over and hugged him. He stood up and hugged you back. You smiled and gave him a squeeze. “I’m sorry this happened, but please take care of yourself Joseph and call me if you need me at all. Okay?”

He pulled away and smiled at you. “I will, I promise. Thank you.” He gathered his things, then grabbed his coat and bag. “I’ll see you on Monday, have a nice night you two.”

You waved to Joseph, then you sighed and looked to Levi. He looked down at you and put an arm around you, then pulled you close. “What’s on your pretty mind?”

You pulled a little face. “I want to cheer him up.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “You are so kind and sweet, I’m such a lucky man to have a wife like you who cares so much about others. What we can do is send him some things to his home. I’ll go over to speak with him.”

You hugged Levi. “Thank you honey.”

“Anytime. You know, you really were amazing taking that asshole down.”

You smiled and played with the hair on the back of his head. “Well, as I said before, I had this amazing teacher who showed me how to defend myself.”

“Oh, you did, did you?”

“Yep, he was really hot and sexy. I think I screwed him after.”

Levi growled and leaned closer to you, his lips against the shell of your ear making you giggle. “I remember that very fondly. How about we re-enact some of those things, maybe mix it up a little?” He nipped your neck and squeezed your bum making you squeal. “I have a few things in mind.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Well.” You slid your hands down his chest, you watched your hands go as you felt his muscle. “I’d be happy to, because the way you took those men down and scared Mr Summers was really, really sexy.”

He yanked you close making you gasp, he hummed as he eyed your lips. He leaned closer as you giggled, then he kissed you. You gripped at his shirt as he bent you over a little, his tongue explored your mouth making you moan as your knees became weak. He pulled away a little. “So, how about your office then?”

You laughed and lightly hit his chest. “I’ve told you, no.”

“We’ve fooled around in my office.”

“Yes, but your office is at home.” You saw his sad look, so you thought. “Well, I do have an office at home.”

His brow raised. “You do, don’t you.”

You giggled. “Yep, soooo?”

“Let’s go.” He grabbed your hand and moved quickly through the halls of the town hall, he led you outside and helped you into his car. You couldn’t help but get excited, this man had just saved yours and Joseph’s asses and now he was going to make love to you in your office at him, it was going to be amazing.

You had your headphones in with music blasting in your ears, you were doing a little bit of housework as well as baking. You were feeling all loved up and gooey over Levi. Today Levi had gone out to get some things, he said it was going to be a surprise and you just have to wait. You smiled and began dancing to your music, you bent over and picked a few things up that were knocked over from a fun session this morning with Levi. You folded the blanket and put it in the basket along with a few cushions.

You skipped down the hall, did a little turn then slid into the bathroom. You opened the oven, pulled out your freshly baked things and checked if they were good. You put them on a cooling rack, then opened the fridge as you got out a cold can. You opened it and drank, you hummed at the taste. You wandered out and went outside to the pool. You leaned over and looked into the water, it didn’t need cleaning which was good.

You moved to the side and walked around to the balcony, you saw the drop down and felt butterflies in your stomach looking at how high you were. You noticed something on the floor to your side, you moved to the side and picked it up and looked at it. You frowned at what was in your hand, it looked like a bullet casing. You had to make sure by checking in Levi’s office, so you got up and went through the side door where your bedroom was, then walked to Levi’s office. You scanned your hand, went in and closed the door behind you.

You sat in Levi’s office chair, you smiled as you looked around, you had so many naughty memories in here. You smiled at the pictures he had on his desk of you, even one that was you in your bikini. You moved the chair across the room, you opened a secret draw of his and found some bullets, you studied one and compared it with a casing. The two matched, which meant either Levi had hired a gun at the home recently, or someone else had fired a gun in your home.

You turned around in your seat then jumped out the office, you looked up and froze when you saw the house was a mess and there were bodies all over the place. You looked through the slide glass doors and windows lining the walls to show off outside, then you watched as Levi threw a guy through the glass and skidded on his front coming to a stop near you. You pulled your headphones off. “What…Levi?”

He stepped through the broken window, he panted and looked at you. “Those are some good fucking headphones hun.”

“What the hell happened?”

He sighed. “Well, I came home early to find a guy trying to grab you from behind when you were in the living room singing and dancing in that cute way you do. You moved in time, so he fell over the sofa. As soon as you put the blankets and cushions away, I took him out.”

You walked down the hall over the body and glass and looked into the kitchen, you could see a guy with his head in the oven. You went outside to see a guy floating in the pool, another was in a pool of blood on the floor near the pool. You went to the balcony, looked over and saw a guy down there. You turned to Levi. “Who…what? Levi, what the hell happened here? Who are these people?”

“I’m not sure, but the scouts are coming over to clean this mess up and see if any of these guys are alive.”

You looked around and hugged yourself. “Are we…are we in trouble?”

He pulled you closer and hugged you. “No, not at all. Everything’s going to be fine.”

You hugged him back. “Okay.”

He guided you back inside, then to his office. “I need you to stay in here with me sweetheart, okay?”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He closed the door, then sat at his desk and began linking up with the team and talked to them. You sat on his sofa then traced circles on the arm of the chair, you leaned your head on it and hugged yourself. You closed your eyes for a bit and just listened to Levi’s voice, he just had the soothing affect on you. You smiled when your felt delicate fingers play with your cheek, you opened your eyes to see Levi was wearing his glasses. “Hey, the guys are outside cleaning up, I have to go talk to them. Are you going to be okay here? I don’t really want you to see all the blood and what not.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

He kissed your and hummed. “I’ll be back.” He took your shoes off. “I just need to take these, in case they got evidence or anything on them.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.” He closed the door behind him leaving you alone in his office, you wandered around and looked at a few things. You sat in his office chair, you looked through his things and picked up another picture he had of you on his desk. You smiled when you remembered the date you had the picture taken at; it was a cute fun day. You sighed, because you kind of wanted a date again with Levi, but you’d been busy with work. You were thinking of maybe asking Levi on a date, you thought it’d be fun to act like a pair of idiots again.

You looked to the door as Levi came back. “Sorry we took so long, it’s all cleaned up but the glass panel is still broken because of me…we’re going to stay at a hotel until it gets fixed, and I’m going to get the locks changed. I have the bags packed, you coming?”

You smiled. “Sure, umm shoes?”

He knelt in front of you, then slipped on a pair of shoes. “There cutie.”

“Thanks.”

He took your hand and pulled you along. “Come on.” He pulled you along, when you got out his office you could see that the place was spotless, but there was an empty space where he had thrown someone through glass. You smiled and waved at the team, they were working away, you guessed they were going to investigate and find out what these people wanted and why they were here.

Erwin smiled at you. “Sorry this happened.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, something like this was bound to happen, right?”

Hange nodded. “She’s right, it was bound to happen some day now Levi was a family. I mean he has more connections, something to lose, having someone at his side makes him a little weaker in enemy’s eyes.” She jumped and looked at you. “Not that I’m saying there’s anything wrong, or anyone is to blame. Sorry, it came out bad and stupid.”

Levi hugged you close and kissed the top of your head. “Don’t listen to shitty glasses, she doesn’t know what she’s on about. People can’t hide their identity for forever. Come on, we have a nice hotel to go to.”

You smiled and followed Levi to his car, you got in and sat in silence as he drove you to the hotel. He checked in then took you to the top floor to the nice rooms, with and open plan look to it including the bathroom. The only thing private was the toilet, which made sense seeing as going for a piss was not romantic. It was a little embarrassing though that, if you were showering, no matter where Levi went in the hotel room, he could see you. You knew Levi adored your body, but you still had moments where you were a little shy.

Levi dropped the bags on the bed, then he began putting everything in draws. You went to the little kitchen area, you checked it to see you had a fridge with a few things in as well as a kettle for tea. You sat on the massive bed and looked out the large windows at the ocean, the sun was setting over it. Levi sat next to you with his tea, the bed was massive meaning there was lots of room, but Levi shuffled closer to you so he was sat right next to you. He leaned over you and put his tea on your side table, then he took your cup from your hand and put it next to his.

You held your breath as he leaned back so his lips were near yours, he eyed you a little then hummed. “I’m sorry about today, and I’m sorry about Hange and what she said. I want you to know, it’s not your fault in any way. I’m surprised someone hasn’t come after me sooner.” He kissed you making you flinch a little, then you relaxed into the kiss. “I love you more than anything, you are not a weakness of mine but a fucking strength.”

You smiled and tangled your fingers into his hair, then you kissed him roughly and passionately. “And you’re mine, I love you.”

Levi growled and pulled you on top of him as he lay back on the bed, you giggled as you went. “I like it when you say that.”

You traced patterns on his chest, then you looked at your wedding ring and engagement ring together. You took Levi’s left hand and played with his ring. “Well, I think this proves that I am yours and you are mine.” You sighed. “Just hope you don’t divorce me.”

“Tch, oi, never in a million years, or more would I ever divorce you. I’m staying married to you for forever.”

You hugged Levi and hugged, the side of your head pressed against his chest. “Good, I love you so much and I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“You better not.” You crawled up him a little bit more, you kissed as you went then you nipped his neck. You lifted your head and smiled down at him. Levi hummed and tapped his lips. “Kiss.”

You pulled a little face. “Say please.”

“Please, please, please, please kiss me brat.”

You nuzzled your nose against his, then you leaned down and kissed him. “There, is that enough?”

“No, I need a lot more.”

“Needy.”

“I am.”

You hummed then sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you, then he held you close and rolled over onto you. “Then I’ll take all the kisses I can.”

You giggled. “Please do.”

He captured your lips, then he nipped your lip making you open your mouth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue taking full control and exploring your mouth. You moaned and gripped at Levi, you pulled him closer and let him taking full control. You could feel his hunger and need for you, you let him take everything he could. You loved this moment, as well as moments like this before. You and Levi have been passionate before which has turned heated, but this was just a perfect loving making out. You felt Levi smile a little, so you couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

He kissed your cheek loads then neck as you both became giggling school kids. He hummed and looked down at you. “I never understand why with you I suddenly start laughing, or smiling. I guess, just being around you makes me so happy.”

“You’re so cute and sweet.” You looked around him. “Ah, our tea is getting cold.”

Levi looked over to the tea. “You’re right.” He looked back at you. “But I want to cuddle you as long as I can.”

You played with his hair and hummed. “You can hold me while we drink.”

He sat up, then pulled you against him. He grabbed his drink, then he gave you yours. “This will do.”

You rested your chin on his shoulder. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You pulled a little face. “So, umm…I was thinking, we could maybe go on a date?”

He nodded. “I’d love to.” He sipped his tea. “How about we go to a theme park?”

“Really?”

He kissed your forehead loads. “Really, really.” He looked over to the bathroom. “So, how about we share a really hot bath together?”

You giggled and nipped his earlobe. “I’d love to, as long as you wash every inch of me.”

He growled. “I’d love nothing more.”


	12. Chapter 12

You were so excited, it was getting a little colder now that summer was gone and autumn was drawing in, but you weren’t excited about that, you were excited about being at the theme park with Levi. As promised, Levi had taken you there the weekend after moving into the hotel. You were bouncing up and down on the spot, Levi was next to you waiting in the line to buy tickets. He gave you a side glance as you bounced up and down, he hid a smile then placed his hand on your head. You looked up at him and grinned, his gazed softened, he was smiling with his eyes at you.

He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead. “Calm down brat.”

You hugged his side. “Sorry, I’m just so excited about going on a fun date with you. We rarely do this because of your job, so I’m just so glad and happy.”

He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed. “I’m sorry.” He walked forward in the que still holding you, you couldn’t help but giggle. “I’ll make it up to you all day, I promise.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I know, this is going to be amazing. You know why?”

“Because you love crazy rides.”

You shook your head and pressed your face against his chest. “No, because I’m spending the day with you.”

Levi squeezed you, his lips were against the top of your head and you could feel him smile. “I love you so much brat. You’re a big gooey messy.”

“I know.” He stepped forward and let you go, then payed for the tickets. He put your wrist band on, then kissed your hand after. You took his. “Let me.”

He sighed and showed his wrist. “Alright.” You put it on him. “Thank you.” He took your hand and walked with you. “Come on brat.” You smiled at him, you let him lead the way around the place. He went right up to a map, looked it all over and hummed. “Got it, alright I know this place like the back of my hand.”

“You’re amazing.”

He looked down at you. “Tch, I didn’t do much. So, I think the best thing to do is to walk over to the far side of the park, go on those rides and slowly move to the front.”

You grinned. “So smart.”

He hugged you close and started walking, he was stopping you from looking up at him which meant he was blushing. You loved how adorable this man could be, even though he was the toughest man you’d ever met. You did as he planned, you went from ride to ride and enjoyed every moment of it. You were worried Levi wouldn’t like it, but he actually seemed to be having a little bit of fun. He didn’t make a noise on the rides, he didn’t smile or laugh, but after he’d tell you what he thought of it and compared it some things he’d done in his job. He explained to you the adrenaline rush he got doing some jobs was close to what he felt on the rides, but it felt weird. For him when he felt the rush, his life was in danger or he was attacking someone. However, here it wasn’t dangerous and he was trying to adjust to that change, but he liked it.

You loved listening to him talking about things, it was a joy to hear him talk so much. Levi wasn’t the talking type, in fact he always got you to spill about everything. Levi loved hearing you talk, he loved your voice or how you explained things, the little expressions as well. So, today was amazing, you felt great because you got to hear Levi talk away and you got to listen to his soothing voice, watch his tiny facial expressions that most wouldn’t notice, but you did. You even began to notice he smiled a little, it was a tiny smile but you could see it. He’d scrunch up his eyes a tiny bit when thinking things over.

You were having lunch with him, your cheek resting on your hand as you gazed at Levi as he talked. He slowed down his talking and seemed to be looking at something, you frowned at him but he picked up where he left off and carried on talking like normal. He soon slipped out of the booth on his side, then he moved to your side and slid up to you. He put an arm around you, then he began kissing your ear and neck. You giggled and carried on eating, but you noticed that Levi was a little distracted by something behind you.

You turned your head to him. “You okay?”

He looked at you and kissed you, his voice was low and quiet. “I don’t want to alarm you, but someone’s watching us. I noticed them when we were in the que for the park, something didn’t seem right, so I kept an eye on him and he has friends.”

“They her for you or me?”

He hummed and nipped your neck to make it look like you were a couple fooling around. “Not sure, seeing as Mr Summers was a problem recently.” He kissed you and pulled you a little closer. “I just need you to trust me, listen to me and do exactly as I say. Got it?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“Good wife.” He got up and pulled you to your feet. “Let’s go to the next ride.” You walked with him and tried to keep up your happy atmosphere, he hummed and looked down at you. “Let’s go to the arcade bit, they’re busy.”

You nodded and walked with him into one that was in the zone you were in. You played a few games with Levi, then moved onto the claw. Levi played it and won you a toy, you forgot about people following you and just hugged the little fat squishy ghost, it had the sweetest happy smile with little black circles for eyes and blush circles, the thing itself felt like hugging a marshmallow and was perfect hugging size. He was your new favourite toy, you thought he’d be the perfect partner for your cat Levi.

You held up the toy to Levi. “It’s like a mini me!”

He poked it. “How?”

“Well, its squishy and soft, it provides great hugs too.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “You’re too sweet sometimes.” You giggled then noticed his look change a little, he took your hand and pulled you along. “Come on, we have to go.” You trotted after him and held on, he yanked you a little hard and began speeding up. You could barely catch up with him, he was walking so fast. He looked behind him, clicked his tongue and looked a little distressed. “Tch, shit.”

You tried to keep up, but your legs were beginning to hurt. “Levi?” He yanked you through a massive crowd of people, you were getting knocked and pushed about all over the place. “Levi?” You felt your grip faulter on him, you tried to hold on but it was no good. A group of friends slammed into you, you let go of Levi and was shoved and moved about. “Levi!” You slammed into someone and fell over, you grabbed your ghost and picked yourself up and moved through the crowd.

A guy grabbed your wrist, you gasped and turned around to look at him. “Hey beautiful, calm down. I saw you got knocked over, are you alright?”

You pulled away from his grip, after what you and Levi had been through and what he’d taught you, you’d learned not to trust strangers at all. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

He looked around. “You lost someone?”

You nodded. “My husband.”

He laughed a little as you moved as people continued to shove past. “What a horrible husband, what kind of man leaves his pretty wife alone?”

You looked up at him. “I umm, it was an accident…I’m going to go find him now.”

He followed you as you moved through the crowd. “Wait, I just want to help you.”

“I’m okay!” You jumped and tried to see Levi. “Levi!” You whined a little then remembered what he’d taught you, if you’d gotten lost somewhere and were in danger, you needed to give him a little sign. So, you held your ghost up into the air. “Levi!” You jumped up and down a few times.

The man still managed to follow you. “Look, I’ll help you find him then I’ll go.”

“I’m fine, if I can’t find him then I’ll go to security.”

He looked nervous. “Security? No, you don’t need them.” He stood in front of you. “Look, just let me help you. Come with me and I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

“No.”

He looked pissed off now. “God damn…” He sighed. “Just let me fucking help.”

You inhaled then ran as you weaved in and out of people, you kept the ghost held high. “LEVI!” You heard him shout your name back at you, you stopped and listened to him shout again. You turned to where you head it and ran again. “Levi!” If you weren’t so sacred of a man following you, this would have been really funny that you were running with your arms straight in the air holding a cuddly cute ghost. “Levi!”

“Get back here, I just want to take you somewhere.”

“Levi!” You heard him shout for you again, then you saw someone get shoved out the way revealing Levi. You smiled and ran towards him. “Levi!”

He threw his arms around you and hummed you tightly. “Tch, fuck I was so worried about you. I’m sorry, I was going too fast.” He noticed you were on edge. “What’s wrong?”

“Some guy tried to take me away, he said he was going to help me but, when I said no he got angrier with me.”

Levi looked around, he watched people walk past you both. “Where is he?”

You looked around. “I can’t see him.”

He bent down with his back to you. “Get on, I’m not losing you again.”

You climbed on and hugged him, he stood up allowing you to look around a bit, that’s when you noticed the guy. You hugged Levi tightly. “I see him.”

“Alright, let’s get you somewhere safe.” Levi moved fast through the crowd, you noticed kids were looking up at you and were a little jealous. You were too worried to find it cute; you had a guy following you and Levi said he saw people following as well. After a while, you noticed that you weren’t followed as much. Levi seemed to sense it too, he put you down on a wall and checked you over. “Are you okay? You hurt?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, I fell over because people shoved me but, I don’t think I got cut or anything.”

He double checked then sighed. “I don’t see anything.” He looked up and you and smiled, then he seemed a little distracted causing his smile to fade. He looked away from whatever he was looking at, then looked to a ride. “How about the haunted house?”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“I’ll hold you close, promise.”

You pouted at him. “You saying I’ll get scared?”

“Maybe.”

“No way, I’m a tough girl.”

He pulled you to your feet, then walked with you to the ride. “Sure, sure.” He hugged you close and was keeping an eye out, he pulled you quickly into the ride and pulled you against him. You giggled and predicted all the jumps and scares, but your joy slowly faded when you felt how tense Levi was. He quickly turned the corner, then yanked you into the dark and kept low. He hid you in a little corner on the floor. “Sit here and don’t come out until I come for you.”

You bit your lip. “Umm okay.”

He cupped your face. “I’ll be back, I promise and everything is going to be okay. Just, cover your ears and hum grow old with you, our song. Okay?”

You covered your ears and nodded, then you began singing under your breath. You watched Levi get slide in the dark and crouch near the exit of where you were hiding. A man walked past with his gun out. Levi moved behind him, then put his arm across his throat, held his mouth and nose and squeezed. You watched the man thrash about as he slowly passed out from the lack of air. He moved him to the ground, then lay him in the dark away from you. Levi got up, then disappeared out of sight.

You kept your hands on your ears as you sang to yourself, you jumped a little when you heard a gun go off. You shuffled back a bit more and sang, your legs moved up against your chest as you felt the fear creep in. You jumped and looked up when the guy who’d grabbed your earlier was there, he looked around then down at you. He smiled then walked closer to you. “Found you pretty thing, come closer I just want to take you somewhere special, have some fun then I’ll bring you right back to your husband. You’ll be a little different, clothes slightly roughed up and a little deflowered but, I’m sure he won’t mind a slut like you being used by a guy like me.”

The guy stiffened up, then you realised why when you heard Levi’s voice. “Touch my wife like that and I blow your brains out you perverted fuck.”

The man whimpered and put his hands up. “S-sorry, just don’t hurt me.”

“Oh, and it’s okay for you to hurt women for your own sexual gain? Tch, men like you make me fucking sick.” Levi slammed the butt of his gun into the guys head, he smacked against the wall at the impact. Levi kicked the man in the nuts over and over again, then back handed him across the face with the gun. He stashed the gun, then crouched down in front of you and cupped your face. You moved your hands from your ears, you stopped singing. He leaned closer and kissed you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yes…are we going to have to move again?”

He nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”

You chewed the inside of your mouth. “Is it my fault?”

“No, not at all.” He pulled you into his arms and kissed the side of your head. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” He stood up and pulled you with him. “Come on, shall we go on a few more rides?” You welled up and stopped walking, Levi stopped and looked back at you and said your name. You began crying, you hugged the ghost to your face and cried into it. He hugged you tightly and whispered to you as he led you out the haunted house. “Shhh honey, it’s okay, everything’s going to be okay. I love you so much, I really do. You’re my life and world. I just need you to focus on me, okay?”

You nodded and sniffed. “I’m sorry I’m so emotional, it’s just frustrating.”

“I know.” He got you outside, then towards the exit. “Do you want to go on one last ride? There’s some nice romantic ones.”

You smiled at him. “Okay.” You went on the nice tunnel ride, then after he got you on the large Ferris Wheel that was list up now the sun had set, it was so pretty. You sat next to Levi on it, then cuddled up to him. You closed your eyes for a moment, then rested against Levi. He put his arm around you and hugged you for a moment, you smiled when he kissed your forehead over and over. You gasped and sat up then the whole thing came to a sudden stop, the whole thing shook. “Levi?”

He looked over the edge and saw some people talking to the person controlling it, he frowned at them. “Not good.” You looked over with him, you watched a guy pull out a gun and point it at the man running the ride and shot him point blank, you jumped and screamed a little but Levi covered your mouth in time and pulled you against him. “Shh.” You whimpered in his arms. “We’re sitting fucking ducks up here, tch damn it I have to think.”

You yelped when the whole thing moved a bit, then it stopped for a bit. “Levi?”

He hugged you to his chest, he looked around and was thinking, he seemed worried. “Think Levi, think…” He cupped your face and made you look up at him, the ride moved again, then he kissed you. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, with every inch of my heart and soul.”

He nodded then kissed you again. “I love you.” He yanked the bar off across you and him, then put it back. He looked at you as you sat there and hugged your ghost, he gave you a sad smile then jumped off the seat down. You gasped then went to scream, but as your seat rocked backwards and forwards, you’d seen Levi had landed on the seat below. You smiled at him as he jumped to the bars holding up the wheel, he moved fast and quietly.

You squeezed your toy as the wheel moved again, then it clanged to a stop. With the force of the stop, you pushed against the bar, it groaned then broke off. You fell forward and grabbed the foot rest in time, your knees on the floor of the seat. You cried out as you watched the bar fall down and hit everything as it went. You let out a little surprised noise when a man with the shooter, looked up with the others, then he suddenly pointed at you and started talking. You sat back in your seat quickly, your seat swung making you grab onto the sides. You didn’t mind heights, but you sure as hell hated the thought of falling and smacking head first onto the ground.

They activated the ride again and moved it fast, they were clearly after you now. You looked around and thought of a way to escape, but Levi asked you to trust him. You hugged your ghost tightly; you saw the ground getting closer and closer. You gasped as you looked to your side, the men were getting closer. They slowed down the ride just as you were about to reach them, you saw Levi come to your rescue. You smiled as he beat the men one by one, he avoided gun shots, but you lost sight of him as you went back up the wheel again.

You screamed as the whole ride shook, like someone slammed into it. The ride sped up, it went too fast, you zipped round and around as Levi came and went into view as he fought. The ride came to a sudden stop, the force launched you backwards. You screamed as it moved forwards, you went over the edge. You grabbed the foot rest just in time and hung there, you looked up and put the ghost on the seat and held on with both hands. You looked down, the seat groaned above you, luckily you weren’t at the top, but unfortunately you were high enough that id you were to fall you’d break a lot of bones or die.

You heard Levi shout your name, you had nowhere to go, you just had to hold on. You screamed when you heard a gun of off, the bullet hit the seat right near your hand. You let go and held on with one hand, you screamed again when the person shot at you again, but missed and hit the side of the seat. You swung and grabbed the seat again when you heard Levi cry out in anger, you were sure that you wouldn’t be shot at again. You heard everything get quiet, then the whole ride started moving fast, it slowed down the stopped. You whined a little, all you could do was look up at the seat, you couldn’t bear to look down.

You screamed when you felt hands on you, then a soothing familiar voice say your name. “It’s okay, it’s me.”

“Levi?”

“Let go.”

You shook your head. “N-no, I’m not…I’m not letting go!”

He squeezed your ankle. “It’s okay to let go, I’ll catch you. I promise I’ll catch you.”

You gulped. “I…I trust you.”

“With every inch of your heart and soul.”

“Y-Yeah…okay.” You closed your eyes tightly and let go and squealed, you had that feeling you get when you thought there were no more steps to walk down, but there was one left. That feeling where you thought you were going to fall forever, but it was nothing. You were in Levi’s arms very quickly, he was right. You opened your eyes to see you were being held like a bride by Levi, his hair was a little messy and he has blood on him, but you were sure it wasn’t his. “Levi.”

He smiled at you. “You really do trust me with your life.”

You nodded. “I do.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you, I’m sorry this happened. I will get to the bottom of this, I promise.”

You looked up to the seat. “Ghost.”

He put you down, then operated the ride until your ghost in your seat was visible. Levi stopped the ride, then took the ghost and dusted it off, then he handed it to you. “Here.”

You hugged it and smiled. “Thank you, Levi.”

He hugged you close and kissed your forehead loads. “I killed these men and only knocked out one, so the cops will be here. Erwin is on his way to explain the situation, he has a high clearance.” He guided you away from the carnage and made sure you didn’t see the blood, or the messed-up bodies. He sat you down and hugged you close, he was waiting on Erwin but made sure he held you to give you the comfort you needed.

You sat on the hotel bed; you were in a new one since what had happened at the theme park. This one was different to the last. All the walls were glass in the living area, then behind slide walls was the bedroom surrounded by glass, but too high for anyone to see in. Behind you was the bathroom, the wall was glass, so you could kneel up and watch whoever was in the shower or bath. It was a beautiful room, very modern and probably very expensive.

You jumped off the bed, then went into the living room and saw Levi pacing as he walked on the phone. You smiled at him, but he didn’t see, then you slid the door closed which Levi did notice. You walked into the bathroom and saw the bath was like a massive jacuzzi, it was a bit silly, but you thought you might as well. You filled it up and put in some bath things, then you slowly got things ready. You checked the water; it was perfect temperature and just needed to run for a little longer.

You took your things off, then slipped into the water and let out a long sigh as your body relaxed. You leaned your head on the edge of the bath, you closed your eyes and just melted right there. You loved the piece and quiet, it was nice to have a moment like this after what had happened to you and Levi.

You smiled when you heard a tap on the glass between the bathroom and bedroom. You turned your head and looked at Levi, he gave you a little wave. You smiled and waved back at him. He pointed at you and gave you a thumbs up, he was asking if you were okay. You stood up in the bath with your back to Levi, you arm across your chest. You pretended to check yourself over, then you looked over to Levi to see he was watching you very closely. You shrugged at him, as if to say you didn’t know, so you beckoned him in. Levi didn’t waste any time; he was off the bed and in the bathroom quickly.

He walked up to you and squeezed you bum. “Hmm, this feels very good.”

You giggled and turned to him, you linked your arms around his neck, then you leaned close and kissed him. “Sorry.”

He frowned as he wrapped his arms around you and rest on your lower back above your bum. “Why?”

“I’m getting you wet.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Odd, don’t I usually get you wet?”

You burst out laughing. “Levi!”

He kissed you and hummed. “So, can I join you?”

You lightly kissed him, then slipped down into the bath. “Please do.”

He growled and looked down at his shirt, that’s when he noticed what you were talking about, he had two perfect boob impressions on his shirt. “Nice.”

You began washing yourself and hummed. “Stop feeling your fake boobs already and get in here with me.” He pulled a little face. “If you get in here, you get to touch real boobs belonging to your wife, who would very happily let you touch them as much as you want.”

He pulled his shirt off and folded it up. “Alright, you win.” He took his trousers and boxers off, then got into the bath. He sighed then hummed. “This is nice.” He went under the water, then popped back up and raked his hair back and sighed. “Alright, come to me.”

You smiled. “That a request or demand?”

“Both.”

You giggled. “That so?”

“You going to make your husband sad?”

You slid over to him, you reached out for him and he did for you. He wrapped you up in his arms and held your back against his chest. You leaned your head back, closed your eyes and smiled a little when you felt Levi put and arm across your chest, one hand holding your breast. You turned your head; Levi kissed your forehead then rested his cheek on your head and closed his eyes for a moment. The two of you slept for a moment, you were just enjoying the peace and quiet for once.

You felt so relaxed that you had a little dream, it wasn’t a good one. You’d just had the theme park incident happen yesterday, buy you were so caught up in fixing things and moving that you hadn’t really had chance to stop and sleep. So, in your dream you were back at the park, everything was perfect until things got dark and cold. You were chased by the man who wanted you over and over, you fell then landed on the seat. You slipped and held onto the edge of the seat, you looked up to see the man, he reached for you, his hands turning into slimy tentacles. You felt like you wanted to vomit as they moved closer and closer to you, you didn’t want him to touch you. He grabbed your arm, you screamed and let go so you hung by one hand. You looked below and saw the drop was bottomless, but you could hear Levi calling you from it, you took one look up and let go.

You sat up quickly and panted, your body was shaking. Levi wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your face all over. He called your name to you. “Honey, it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re with me.” He got out the bath, he dried himself then emptied the bath as you sat there still hugging your legs. He grabbed a towel and put it on your head and tied it, so you had a towel wrapped up on your head. He got another towel, then put it around you as you sat in an empty bath still with a distant look in your eyes. “Honey, I need to help you out the bath.”

Your world seemed to shatter, you blinked and looked at Levi. You hugged the towel around you, then you stood up and stepped out the bath. Levi hugged you close as you sniffed. You rubbed your eyes. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, tell me what happened.”

“I had a nightmare.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “Come on, let’s get you changed first then we’ll talk.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi led you to the bedroom, he got out some things for bed for you. You dried off and changed as Levi did the same. He sat behind you on the bed, dried your hair then combed it for you. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

You told him everything you saw; your body began shaking as you did. You hugged your legs against your chest. “I’m sorry, I know it’s just a stupid dream.”

Levi handed you the comb. “How about you sort my hair out? You love my hair, and I like you playing with it.”

You turned around to face him, you frowned at him as he stayed sat there. “You not going to turn around?”

He shook his head. “No, I want to watch.”

You smiled then began combing his lovely soft hair back. “Your hair is so nice.”

“I like yours.” He put his hand on your leg, then squeezed. “It wasn’t just a dream you know. It’s okay that you got hurt and upset about it, it sounds horrible. I used to suffer from terrible nightmares, I still do when I sleep away from you. You are my comfort blanket. However, you just went through something really fucking scary and we haven’t had time to sit and talk about it.” He pulled you against him, it was a little uncomfortable and awkward hug, but you adjusted yourself so you could hug him in a comfier way. You sat sideways between his legs; your arms wrapped firmly around his middle. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I umm…I thought I was going to die on that wheel…but, the thing that really hits home with me is, in my dream I saw that I would rather fall to my death than let that man touch me.” You smiled. “Well at least I heard you call for me. I fell because I knew you’d catch me.”

He kissed your face all over making you giggle. “I’m sorry you went through that, through all of it.”

“I’m just lucky I have you in my life as my husband.”

He hummed then picked you up and carried you to the living room, he sat you down on the comfiest sofa you’ve ever sat on in your life. He called up room service and made some orders, then sat with you. “We’re going to eat all the bad sugar filled foods we can. We’re going to cuddle on this sofa, I’m going to make you feel very happy so, when you sleep tonight, you’ll have happy dreams.” He kissed your face all over.

You giggled and hugged him. “I just need you to be happy.”

“Well I held you in the bath, that didn’t seem to work…” He saw your sad face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound so…I know you love me. I know I bring you happiness and comfort.” He kissed you. “Forgive me for being an asshole.”

You smiled and hugged him. “There’s nothing to forgive, but I forgive you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He jumped off the sofa to the door, he took the food from the attendant then brought it all over to the coffee table. You smiled as you saw ice cream, cake, cream and fancy chocolate. “I might have gone overboard.”

You giggled. “You did a little.”

He picked up some chocolate, then fed it to you. You bit it and hummed, it had a strawberry inside and inside that was a little bit of cake. He smiled. “Good?”

You nodded. “So good.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss so he could taste too. He pulled away and hummed. “Yeah, it’s really good.”

You laughed and grabbed one, then shoved it in his mouth. “Eat your own, not mine.”

He ate it then nipped your finger. “But I like eating yours, well I like eating you.”

“I know you do.”

“I have an idea.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He lay you down on the sofa, he pulled your top down a bit to reveal your boobs and bra. He placed a chocolate strawberry between your boobs in your cleavage, he leaned down and licked around it. He bit the top off it first and hummed, then he ate the rest of it and licked where it was up to your neck. He kissed the corner of your mouth, then he captured your lips. He ran his hand up your leg and pushed under the leg of your shorts. You moaned a little when you felt him pull at your underwear. He smiled against your lips, then pulled away.

He hummed. “What did you think?”

You smiled. “I liked it a lot.”

“Good, want to try?”

You frowned. “You have no boobs though.”

He took his shirt off then flopped back on the sofa. “Do what you want.”

You grabbed some nice chocolate sauce, then you dropped it very lightly and sparingly on his abs and chest. There were little droplets on him, all of them ready for you to have. You leaned down and licked the V shape above his crotch, it had no chocolate on, but you wanted to. You moved your way up to his abs and licked the chocolate off very carefully, every movement made Levi moan in delight. You moved slowly up to the last bits on his pecs, but that didn’t stop you, you kissed his neck and licked a spot, then you kissed and nipped hard.

You sat up straddling his hips, you licked your lips and hummed. “That was a great idea, I enjoyed that a lot. I have an idea though; it doesn’t involve anything kinky though.”

He frowned. “Boo.”

You hopped off him and sat in-between his legs, you got some cake and broke it up into the ice cream then you grabbed a bowl. You ate some then spoon-fed Levi some, you kissed him right after. “It’s good, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, I want more.” You gave him more as he wrapped one arm around you, he kissed your cheek and neck after and hummed. “I like this, we should do this more often.”

You giggled. “Yeah, we should…when are we going back home?”

He sighed and played with your hair. “When we figure out who’s after us.”

You put your bowl on the table, then turned around to face Levi. “Look honey.” You took his hands in yours. “I know and you know that you could do your job better if you left me behind for a bit.” Levi went to protest, but you wouldn’t let him speak. “Levi, just listen to me. You need to do your job, because you are fucking amazing. You can solve this, if you just left me here and focused on this.”

“But.”

“No buts.” You moved a little closer. “If you didn’t, we’d have to keep running all the time.” You cupped his face. “That’s no way to raise a family.” He looked down at your tummy. “No.” You laughed. “I’m not, but we want kids someday, right? It’s no way to raise as many kids as you want in a home like that. I believe in you, I trust you and I know you can do it because you are my fantastic, wonderful, handsome, smart, cute, adorable, funny and kind spy husband.”

He sighed and nodded. “Tch, you’re always right brat.” He kissed you and hummed. “But tonight, I want it to be me and you having as much fun as possible. Tomorrow, I’ll get to work.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Sure.” You climbed over the back of the sofa and fell off.

Levi watched you and laughed. “Careful honey.”

You jumped up and smiled. “I’m okay.” You ran to the tablet on the wall, you searched for songs then played them. You walked up to Levi and bit your lip, he leaned back in his seat and watched you. “You want to dance with me? Or do you want to watch me for a bit?”

He got comfy and smiled. “I want to watch, if you’ll allow it.”

You swayed your hips a little. “I’ll do anything for my husband.” You slow danced at first, making sure Levi could take in every inch of your body as you moved. You turned your back to him; you moved your hips and knew very well Levi was staring at your bum. You held the bottom of your shirt and lifted it up a little, so Levi could see just a bit of your back. You dropped it back down and turned to him and smiled. You danced closer to him, crouched, then ran your hands up his thighs and closer to his manhood as your hips moved side to side. You turned around and danced on his lap.

You felt Levi’s hands on your hips, he was loving every moment of this. “God, you are so fucking beautiful.”

You turned to face him and smiled. “Thank you.” You grabbed the bottom of your shirt, then you slowly pulled it up. You pulled it over your head and tossed it to Levi, he caught it and hummed as he inhaled your scent.

He looked up at you. “You smell so good.”

You twirled around slowly as you rotated your hips. You held the top of your shorts, then pulled down and made sure you stuck your bum in Levi’s face as you did. Levi stood up with you and danced with you for a little. He slipped his hands up your body, he squeezed one of your breasts as he leaned closer and kissed you. You linked your arms around his neck, you kept moving your body with him. He spun you around making you giggle, he pulled you back as he danced around the room with you. He bent you over backwards, then brought you back up. He danced a little with you, then picked you up and spun you around in the air.

You looked up and kicked your legs, you laughed then let him slowly drag you down his body. He hummed then kissed you sweetly. “Now that’s a smile I wanted to see.”

“I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.” He said your name in a way that made your whole body throb. “More than anything in this world. I promise I’ll fix this so we can start a family.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi, I-I…”

“You…you don’t want to.”

You hugged Levi and pressed your face against his chest. “I really want to, I do. I am scared shitless, but I mean, I know we can do anything together. I love you and I want to try if it’s with you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’ll do anything, face anything with you and I know I don’t seem it, but I’d love to be a father to our kids. I love you and creating life with you would be the most amazing thing in the world. We’ll give it time of course, until we know we’re safe and we’ve enjoyed the married life a little longer.”

You smiled and giggled. “I like that idea.”

He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up, your legs wrapped around him and your arms around his neck. You laughed as he spun you around. “Good, I’m glad.” He smiled at you. “We can do anything together you and me, I know it. We’re the Ackerman’s.”

You laughed. “We are. Me and you are the most badass married couple ever.”

“Sure are. Now, we have a lot more food to eat.” He carried you to the little kitchen area. “But first I’m making tea.” He sat you on the counter then began making tea. He lifted your off the counter and onto your feet, then handed you your drink and took his own. He walked ahead of you. “So, what do you want to watch?”

You hummed. “I’m not sure really.”

“Okay, then.” He sat on the sofa. “I’ll put on a terrible movie.”

You sat next to him. “Don’t be an ass.”

“I thought you liked my ass though.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I do, but I like you most. Why don’t you put on something you like?” He hummed as he flicked through the channels, then stopped on a movie, it was a rom com but as soon as he relaxed and started watching he was mocking it. You put your cup down on the table, then kissed your grumpy husband. “If you don’t like rom coms, don’t watch them.”

He put his arm around you. “I was hoping there might be at least one movie that was good, I hold out hope.”

You kissed his cheek and changed the channel to a tea program; you saw Levi instantly light up at it. “There we go, now my husband is happy.” You saw him smile at the tv, you played with his hair a bit and felt your heart just swell. Levi had confided in you that if he could give up being a spy, he’d want to buy a shop and turn it into a tea shop with you at his side baking treats to go with drinks. You finished your tea, then you ate a few more things. You put food in Levi’s hand, he ate but he couldn’t take his eyes off the tv. “You know, I think you love tea more than me. You probably aren’t listening to me right now.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat don’t say such stupid things.” He looked over at you. “I love you more than anything.”

You giggled. “I’m messing with you. I know how much you love me.” You played with his hair. “We’ll get that tea shop someday.”

He smiled and rested his cheek against your hand. “You remembered.”

“I remember everything you tell me about you, call it mad love or obsession, I’m not sure. I just like hearing what you have to say, what you love, like and dream of. I mean you don’t talk much about yourself, you get me to talk. So, every time you talk, I listen intently and I remember every little thing. I mean, I could lose you and I want to remember everything about you, so if I do lose you at least I have all my memories and your stories, hopes and dreams. I will build that damn tea shop from the ground up and I’ll sell all the tea you love and adore.”

Levi put his food and drink down, he pulled you into his lap and held you. “You are the sweetest…I don’t deserve you.” He kissed your head loads. “You have one thing wrong though, you won’t be opening the shop alone, I will not die on you. We’ll open the shop together, we always will because my dream of that place involves you and me. I sort the tea out and look after our kids, while you bake all those beautiful things you’ve made me before as well as be a cute mother to our kids. Oh, and keep being the adorable, smart and sexy wife you are to me.”

You smiled and kissed him. “I can manage that.”

“Good.”

You straddled him. “So, I was thinking.”

He placed his hands on your sides, then ran them up and down your soft skin. “Hmm?”

“Since I’m in my underwear already.” You traced your fingers on your pecs. “And you’re just in your pj bottoms.”

“Yeah?” He was getting a little excited.

You leaned closer and nipped the air in front of his lips making him growl. “And you will be going to be working tomorrow to save us both.”

“That’s right.”

“Well, how about you give me a good memory.” You nipped his ear and moaned a little. “Something to remember when I’m all alone.”

“Is my wife asking me to ravage her all night long?”

You nipped along his jawline. “You better.”

He yanked your pelvis against his, lift you up with him then slammed you against the sofa and grinded against you. “You know I can do that no problem, plus it was be an absolute pleasure to do so. I love eating you up, I love making you moan, I love feeling you, I love every inch of you. You better be ready.”

You bit your lip. “Oh, I’m more than ready.”

He smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

You smiled when you felt hands on your bare bum, you were half lying on Levi’s naked form, he’d obviously dragged you onto him. You ran your hands gently on his chest, he hummed a growl in response. You lifted your head up and smiled at him as you felt him squeeze and massaged your bum, he was trying to turn you on. “Levi.”

He hummed. “Yes?”

“You’re supposed to be leaving in a few.”

He sighed then rolled onto you. “I know, but I just want you one last time.”

You giggled as he kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You moaned a little and pulled away. “But mmm.” He kissed your neck all over and nipped at it. “You have to go to work. I mean, I know one last time would be good, really good but, think. After we’re done, you’ll need to wash, then you’ll want to cuddle me and nap for a bit, then you’ll wake up and want to go again…it’s an endless cycle hun.”

He pressed his all weight against you and groaned. “No fair.”

You laughed and rubbed his back. “I know, but you have to go be my brave and sexy spy husband.”

He lifted his head and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “I love you too.”

He stared at you for a moment, then smiled. “Okay, I have this committed to memory now.” He got off you then went to the bathroom. You knelt up and looked through the glass and watched. He turned in the shower and waved at you, you waved back and smiled. He waved at you again. “Come join me, one last time before I have to work.”

You jumped off the bed and ran straight for the shower, he hugged you against him and kissed your forehead. “One last time.”

He began washing your hair, then massaging your shoulders. “I might not be able to call you much, but I will text you something as often as I can. Okay?”

You hugged him tightly. “I know. It’s okay, just remember I love you.”

“Always.” He kissed the top of your head, then he got out the shower and helped you out. He dried off first, then he dried you off. “Let me dress you before I go, I just like doting on you.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You let Levi dote on you as much as he was allowed, then when it came to him leaving the two of you just couldn’t quite let go of each other. You squeezed his hands and smiled at them, you loved them so much on your body and you loved him. You kissed his wedding ring. “I love you.”

He kissed your wedding ring and engagement ring loads. “I love you.” He pulled you close and held you against him tightly, he squeezed you as he kissed the top of your head loads. “I’ll be back, I promise. I love you so much honey.”

“I know you do.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Please don’t cry while I’m gone, I don’t like it when you cry.”

You smiled. “I won’t because I know you’ll come back to me.”

He smiled at you, his forehead tapped yours, then he kissed you. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon Levi.”

He let you go and walked to the door, he opened it then took one last look at you, then he left. You let out a sigh, then walked up to the door and pressed yourself against it. You closed your eyes and smiled, Levi hadn’t moved and was leaning against the door like you were. Then you finally heard him walk down the hall to the lift. You stepped away from the lift, then stared at the room, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You called up room service, ordered a load of crap and took it from the attendant when he arrived. You lounged around on the sofa eating and wrapping up in a blanket and watching tv.

You must have fallen asleep at some point, because you woke up to your phone going off. You sighed and picked it up. “Yeah?”

“It’s Bruce.”

You smiled. “Hey Bruce.”

“Hey, how are you doing?”

You rubbed your eyes and hummed. “I’m doing alright I guess.”

“I miss you at work.”

You smiled and hugged yourself. “I miss you too buddy.”

“So, are you coming back at some point?”

You nibbled your nail on your thumb. “Yeah, I will be there tomorrow.”

“Great! God, I have so much to tell you.”

You giggled. “I can’t wait to hear about you and April, I really can’t.”

He laughed nervously. “I umm, can’t wait to tell you all about it.” You heard April in the background say something. “I ah, need to go. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

You laughed. “She over yours?”

“What?”

“Don’t lie to me you bad boy.”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, she is.”

“Now you be a good boy to her.”

“I will, I promise mum.”

You laughed. “Good, well I’ll see you tomorrow at work then.” You inhaled then made sure to talk loudly so April could hear. “Use protection!”

You could hear April giggle, but Bruce’s voice became hushed. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know, love you byeeee.” You ended the call and laughed. Even though Bruce didn’t know it, you really needed that call from him.

You were back at work as planned; you had been for a few days. Joseph was feeling much better after what had happened, in fact he was in high spirits, he’d singsong his words to you making you laugh. The city was on the up, which was perfect. The park was being made and going great, hopefully everything else would all be open and ready to go for a Christmas celebration in a few months. You couldn’t think about Christmas, because the only thing on your mind was Levi’s birthday. Since meeting Levi, he’s become your world.

Today you were doing some rounds in the city, mainly because you didn’t want to be alone in your office thinking. So, you met people, chatted with them and just did paperwork. You noticed some men had gotten into the town hall you didn’t recognise, and you knew everyone. You saw they had black duffle bags with them, this was not good. You backed up, then hurried through the crowd away from them as the guys spread out and shared knowing looks.

You looked eyes with one, his head lifted as his eyes widened slightly like he knew you. He moved for his bag; you ran but flinched when you heard gun shots. “ALRIGHT! I NEED EVERYONE TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT.” Your upper arm was grabbed, then you were thrown to the tiled floor. “All of you must gather for me over here, my lovely assistants will help me maintain control.” He paced backwards and forwards. “I need the mayor Joseph and I need that fine planner Bruce as well as the lovely mayor’s advisor, she’s the most important.” He stopped. “So, where are they?” No one said anything, it shocked you that people didn’t want to give you and the others up.

You went to speak, but a person next to you grabbed your arm. “Don’t.”

You looked to him and the others near him. “But I have to, to save the others.”

He shook his head. “We can’t lose you, Bruce and Joseph.” Everyone nodded. “We’ll stay quiet until help arrives.”

The man stopped in front of a woman crying. “Fine, if no one wants to talk then how about I talk this woman.” He grabbed her making her scream. “Let’s get you talking.”

Your friend grabbed you and shook his head. “Don’t, please.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry.” You stood up. “Hey asshole!? I heard you were looking for me.”

He let the woman go and smiled at you. “The famous advisor to the mayor. What an honour.” He bowed to you, then he walked closer. “I’ve heard so much about you from my boss. He’s going to be so happy I have you. Now I just need the mayor and the planner.” He pointed his gun at you. “Move along with me sugar.”

You felt the world slow down, Levi’s one-on-one training kicked in. You grabbed the top of his gun, then pointed it to the side making him shoot one of his men. You slammed your fist into his throat making him let go of the gun. You spun around him and put your arm around his throat, then you held him against you and pointed your gun at his men as the shot at you, but they hit your new body shield. You pointed the gun at them one by one, you gritted your teeth and moved away from the group of people.

You gulped as the man in your arms moaned and whined in pain, you felt his blood coming from his mouth onto your arm. “Come near us and I shoot.”

One smirked. “She’s bluffing, she wouldn’t hurt us.” He stepped closer. “Come on baby, give up. Give up you stupid bitch!”

He rushed you, so you did what you had to and fired the gun at his leg. He screamed in pain and dropped to the floor next to a person sat in the group. They dove for the gun, got up and pointed it at the men surrounding you. The last five guys seemed to get nervous. You watched as another was tackled to the ground, they were too focused on you and the other person standing up for yourselves. You smiled when you saw the person who tackled the man was Bruce, he punched the man in the face, then stood up with the gun.

Bruce walked around one guy, so now four of them were surrounded. “Who sent you here?”

No one spoke. You nodded to Bruce. “Bring them to that old assholes office, we’ll have a word there.”

He nodded. “Got it.”

You looked to the group. “Disarm these last men, we only need this one in my arms. He’s the leader. Bruce, I’ll need your help.”

He gave his gun to someone, then grabbed the man you used as a shield and dragged him to the spare room where the perv used to be. You looked around and Bruce sat the guy down, then tied him up with a few things. You saw good memories of that charity night in here, April and Bruce got close in this office and you and Levi sat on the sofa drinking before it was ruined by Greene.

Bruce walked up to you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Fine. You?”

He smiled. “I’m good.”

“Where did you learn those moves?”

You smiled and looked at your wedding ring. “Levi.”

Bruce ruffled your hair. “He’s a good man.”

You nodded, then sighed as you turned to the bleeding man in the chair. He pulled at his restraints then winced in pain, he looked at you and smiled at you. “Bitch has some moves.”

You walked up to him with Bruce and sighed. “This bitch does, and she’s also been trained by a member of the government in fighting and she knows how to get assholes like you to talk.” You sighed. “So, are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way?”

He looked between you and Bruce. “You wouldn’t.”

You handed Bruce the gun, then you placed your thumb right over a bullet wound. “Oh, I would.” You pressed slightly making him cry out. “Now, start talking, or I make you cry to your mummy.”

The guy shook in the seat. “You’re insane.”

You smiled. “Just a little, now who sent you.”

“Like I’d fucking tell you bitch.”

You sighed then pushed your thumb into the bullet hole, he screamed and wiggled in pain. Bruce smiled. “I’d talk if I were you, she can get real scary when mad.”

He looked at you, then at Bruce. “Fuck…” He clenched his jaw. “Greene, he hired us from prison to get to you all with the help of Mr Summers.”

“You go to the theme park?”

He frowned. “Theme park? What theme park?”

You grabbed his shirt. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Jesus.” He looked to Bruce. “Get her off me please! I have no idea what she’s saying. I don’t know! The plan was today, to get you all round and for the plans to change. The dude wants his golf course bad, and Greene wants to make you and the other’s pay for his lock up. He wanted us to beat you, but I don’t know what happened with some theme park. I swear.”

Bruce pulled you away from the guy. “I don’t think he knows anything about the theme park…why are you mentioning a theme park anyway?”

You shook your head. “Never mind. You’re right though, he had nothing to do with it.” You let out a long sigh. “Greene and Summers, great.” You pulled your phone out your pocket. “I have to make a call about this, they should turn up soon.” You dialled for Erwin and not Levi, you knew he would go into full panic mode if he knew what happened today.

“Go for Erwin.”

“Hey Erwin, it’s Mrs Ackerman.”

He chuckled. “Well hello there, if you’re asking about Levi he’s doing well and is scouting at the moment. He’s chasing a lead. So, what can I do for you? This business or pleasure?”

You smiled. “I wish it was pleasure, but I need you and your team at the town hall. It was raided by armed men; we’ve managed to stop them and I got a guy to talk. So, we could do with a clean-up.”

“Got it, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, oh and don’t tell Levi.”

“Got it.”

You ended the call and hugged yourself, then you went out and met Erwin and the scouts as they cleaned the place. You smiled at Joseph as he appeared, he was shocked about it all. You looked back to Erwin. “Thanks for coming.”

“Anything for you.” He watched the man you interrogated get dragged away. “Nice work on that guy, seems like Levi is rubbing off on you.”

You smiled. “Seems like it.”

Erwin put his arm around you and hugged you close. “How are you coping?”

“Alright.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Good.”

“How’s Levi?”

“Throwing himself into work badly, when he stops all he can think about is you. He looks at a picture of you loads.” He smiled. “It’s rather cute for him.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“You need a lift back to the hotel?”

“Sure.”

Joseph walked over and hugged you tightly. “Thank you for saving us, I can’t thank you enough. I’m so sorry all this keeps happening. Have some time off.”

“I can’t keep having time off.”

He laughed. “Well, there needs to be an investigation, right? Plus, I think it’s just paperwork. Go home and work from there. I’ll contact you with anything that needs doing.”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you later then.”

You smiled at your phone as you saw Levi’s name light up on your phone, you answered and flopped back onto the bed. “Who may I ask is calling?”

“Brat…”

“I don’t know a brat.”

He chuckled. “Someone’s in a good sassy mood.”

You giggled and slipped your hand under your shirt and patted your tummy. “Sure am, because I get to hear your voice.”

“Oh, well don’t I feel special?”

“How’s everything going?”

He sighed. “Good, I think I know who’s responsible.”

You smiled. “That’s good.”

He hummed. “So…what are you doing?”

“Just lying in bed with my hand up my shirt patting my tum.”

He growled a little. “Mind pushing that hand up a little more for me?”

You giggled and gasped. “Levi, are you suggesting we have phone sex?”

“No, maybe, I dunno I’ve never done anything like this before.”

You jumped off the bed. “I have an idea, you alone?”

“Yeah, why?”

You tapped your phone and turned into a video call, you waved at him and smiled. “Hey handsome, you look tired.”

“Haven’t been sleeping without you.”

“Well, I’ll keep you entertained.” You stepped back. “How about a little show, only a little.”

He frowned. “What you on about?” You lifted your shirt up and giggled, you bounced a bit to let Levi see your boobs bounce in your nice bra. “You’re so beautiful.”

You pulled your shirt down and smiled at him, then you giggled. “Feeling better?”

“Much, thank you for that.” He frowned. “So, do I need to return the favour or?”

You laughed. “You don’t need to.” You grabbed the phone and walked into the living area. “So, when will you be coming home?”

“Soon…anything happen while we’ve been apart?”

You bit your lip. “No, it’s all good.”

“You sure? Because you suck at lying to me.”

You stood behind the sofa in front of the window, you sighed at him. “I think it’s best if I tell you when you get back, not now. What you’re doing is too important.”

“So, it’s something to worry about?”

You stepped behind the wall and Tv, still behind the sofa. “It’s.” You jumped as the window smashed, bullets rained into the hotel room.

Levi shouted your name. “GET DOWN!”

You dropped to the floor on your stomach, you dropped your phone making it slide on the floor in front of you. You curled up on the floor, closed your eyes and heard Levi shouting for you, all he could see was the back of the sofa and bullets ripping through it. He shouted for you again, but you didn’t respond. You were just hugging yourself and waiting for it to end. You opened your eyes and looked around.

You grabbed your phone. “Levi?”

He shouted your name. “Let me look at you.”

You angled the camera. “I’m okay, I didn’t get hit thankfully.”

“Good, thank god. I need you to run, get out of here and try and get home to the safe room. Promise me, won’t you?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not safe for you.” You saw him moving and rushing about. “I’ll meet you there. Just, run!”

You nodded and got up; you ran with the phone then Levi shouted at you. You went to the bedroom, grabbed your bag then went into the living room to get out. Levi shouted again. You looked down and saw how scared he was, you turned and saw something flying towards you. You stopped and stared at it, you had no clue what it was, then you realised. You gasped and felt the heat coming from the impact of the explosive, glass shattered and flew past you. Your body lifted up and surged backwards as the force sent you flying and smacking through a wall into another room. Your body rolled; your hearing went as the blast popped your ears.

You didn’t know how long you were out cold, but when you came to all you could hear was a ringing in your ears. Pain began to seep through the numbness, the feeling of blood trickling on your skin as well. You sat up and looked around, you could see into your hotel room as well as others on your floor. You grabbed your phone and walked into your room, you got to the edge and looked up into a few rooms and down to see the explosion had too out a few rooms. You blinked a few times and lifted your phone up and saw Levi was running and driving, he was shouting but you couldn’t hear him. He looked so scared when he saw you, you were covered in dirt, soot and dried blood.

You tapped your ear and shook your head at him. You looked at his mouth as he mouthed one word, run. You nodded at him; he gave you the call me sign then the call ended. You turned your phone to vibrate, then you put your phone in your pocket. You saw your bag of some of your clothes had been destroyed, you looked up at the building across and noticed people there. As soon as they noticed you, they started running about. You backed up when you knew they were coming for you, you screamed as the floor below you collapsed. You dropped down and slammed on the floor, you groaned in pain. You got up and shook your head, you ran through the broken room and went into the hall and ran to the stairs.

You ran down the stairs and ignored the pain in your body, you came to a stop when your hearing came back and you heard movement on the stairs. You looked over the railing and saw people running up with guns. “She’s up there!” You backed up and gasped, you had to think fast, you had to get out. You slammed your body against the door, then ran down the hallway and checked every door you could. You reached one and ran inside, you looked around for any weapon and a place to get out. You grabbed a lamp, then went behind the bathroom door and covered your mouth with your hand.

You heard someone come into the room, they walked around and checked out the room. You held your breath as they walked into the bathroom. You closed the door as quietly as possible, then you slammed the lamp into the back of his head. You moved closer to him, he groaned and moved so you hit him again. You grabbed his gun, took the mag out and dropped it in the bin so he wouldn’t find it. You opened the small window and threw the gun out. You grabbed his walkie, just so you could hear what they were doing. You looked around then saw a vent, then popped. You crawled inside and went through them as quickly as possible.

Your leg dropped through a vent, you yanked yourself up and moved. You screamed and flinched as they started shooting at you. You crawled as fast as you could through the vent, you flinched when you felt one grazed your arm. You screamed in pain when another hit the inside of your thigh near your heat, you fell through the vent and landed in a room. You welled up and cried a little. You pushed yourself up, ripped some cloth and wrapped your graze wound on the inside of your thigh and arm. You ran out into the hall to the lift; your body slammed the wall. You dove at the button and pressed it over and over.

You sighed as the doors closed, then your walkie went off. “The lift is activated; she might be in there. Boss says not to kill her, Levi is the one we’re supposed to kill you fucking idiots, not her. Boss wants her to play with. Got it?”

You looked around the lift, then up at the roof. You slammed it open with the lamp, then used the railing to step up and climb on top. You closed the hatch and lay there as the lift went down. It stopped, you turned the walkie off then looked down into the lift to see the guys get in and look around. One slammed his fist into the wall. “Fuck! She ain’t here! Someone must have called the lift down here.”

You heard the leader of this one operation on the walkie. “Well then keep looking you fucking idiots!”

You waited for them to leave, then you opened the hatch and jumped down. You opened the lift doors, then ran down the hall and skidded when you saw a laundry shoot. You opened it and looked down; it was big enough for you to slide down into the basement. You heard people running near you. You bit your lip, then took a deep breath and climbed into the shoot. You screamed as you slipped down and landed into a basket full of blankets and sheets. You popped out of the basket and sighed. You climbed out and heard your phone vibrate.

You pulled your phone out and answered. “Levi!?”

“I’m at the hotel, where’s your location?”

You ran and limped slightly towards what you thought was the exit. “I’m in the basement, I slid down the laundry shoot.”

Levi yanked his wheel making his wheel screech, he turned his car and drove down a ramp towards the basement. “I’m breaking through the door. Can you hear my car?”

You paused and listened, you smiled instantly when you heard the car. “I can hear you.”

“Run to me honey, run.”

“I’m running!” You ran as fast as you could, you could only hear the car and smiled. You couldn’t hear anyone coming after you, you were safe for now. You turned on the walkie and listened to the chatter, they were still clearing the building and wasn’t focusing on the basement. You screamed and stopped when you saw a car appear out of nowhere. The car skidded to the side and came to a stop. You slowed your breathing and realised who’s the car it was, it was Levi’s. You smiled as Levi got out the car, he ran over to you. You welled up at him. “Levi.”

He called your name and yanked you into his arms, he sighed and kissed the side of your head loads. “I’m so sorry.”

“We have to go Levi, like now.” He nodded then opened the car door, he helped you in then got in behind the wheel. You listened to the walkie and heard them talking about going out front and the basement. “Levi?”

“On it.” He revved the car just as some of the men appeared behind, they noticed the car and started shooting. Levi slammed his foot down and drove off as bullets sailed past, you watched the guys in the side mirror and screamed as the one on your side exploded. Levi yanked the car and sped off down the street, he looked in the mirror and saw you had company. He clicked his tongue. “Tch, these assholes don’t give up do they? Honey I need you to hold on, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Do exactly as I say.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll try and lose them.” You held the handle on the roof as Levi moved the car in and out of traffic, then through a red light as the guys kept following the two of you. He yanked the wheel and turned down a street. “Honey, open my glove box.”

You looked to it and tried opening, but your hands were shaking. “Fuck, sorry.”

“It’s okay, breathe sweetheart, breathe.”

You gulped and nodded, then you opened the glove compartment and saw his handgun in there. You grabbed it and pulled it out, it was so heavy in your hand. You handed it to him. “Umm, here.”

“I need you to load it for me, can you do that?”

You stared at it. “I ah, umm…okay.”

“Do you know how?”

You bit your lip. “I’ve seen it in movies…” You grabbed the mag, then slammed it into the chamber and loaded it. “Like that?”

“Not gonna lie brat, that was very sexy.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“Pass it here, I’ll try and shoot anyone who drives next to us.” You jumped as you heard the back-window smash, then you gasped as Levi cried out in pain. You saw his ear was bleeding, the bullet had clipped his ear, which meant he had a little bit missing on the outside of his ear. “Fuck.”

You gasped as you saw the blood, you gritted your teeth and got angry. “No one.” You took your belt off, climbed into the back of the car. “And I mean no one.” You aimed the gun and took off the safety. “SHOOTS MY FUCKING HUSBAND!” You aimed at the wheel of the car, fired, the wheel exploded and the driver lost control. You fired at a man a few times on the motorbike, he swerved and slammed into the front of another car. You fired loads at another guy on a motor bike, you hit his helmet, his head whipped back causing him to fall off the bike. You pointed the gun at a car, then fired loads at the black glass as you cried out loud in anger. The car yanked from side to side, then crashed. You pressed the trigger, but nothing happened. You panted and climbed into the front again. You did your belt, then looked in the glove box again for ammo. You looked at Levi. “What?”

He kept looking over at you, then back to the road. “Tch, oi brat you’re fucking crazy.”

You paused a moment. “Oh…sorry.”

“Don’t be, that was so hot.”

You smiled and loaded his gun again. “I kind of went full scary wife on you…but no one hurts my husband except me when we are fooling around in bed.” You handed him his gun. “Here sweetie.”

He took it from you. “Thanks beautiful.” He pointed his gun out his window, then fired once hitting the passenger and driver of the car next time him.

You jumped and gasped, then bit your lip. “That was…god you’re so sexy.”

He growled at you. “I’m going to eat you when we’re safe.”

You giggled. “Get us to safety first, then I’ll screw you all night long.”

“Can’t wait. Now lean over please.” You nodded then pressed your chest your lap as Levi fired out your window, every shot hitting it’s target. “Sit up.” You sat up. “Hold on.”

You gulped. “Levi?”

“Just hold on.” He floored it and drove towards the docks in the industrial area. You had people still following, you gripped your seat. Levi reached out and grabbed your hand, then drove into the water. Your body whipped forward, you screamed then shivered as the cold water rushed into the car. Levi leaned over and took your belt off, then his own. He grabbed you, then swam through the back window and up. He gasped for air, then looked to you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “F-Fine, j-just c-cold.”

“Just swim with me, follow me and stay low. Okay?”

“O-Okay.” You swam with him and stayed in the dark as much as possible.

Levi climbed out in a quiet safe spot, then he knelt and reached out for you. “Take my hand.” You grabbed him allowing him to pull you out really easily. He held you close, then walked with you through alleys, he was tightly holding your hand. Luckily it started raining, so you two didn’t look weird running through the streets wet. He pulled you into a dive bar, then went to the bar tender and asked to use the phone. He walked up to you and guided you to a booth near the back. “Stay here, I’m going to call the team for help. I don’t think my phone will work.”

You pulled yours out your pocket, then smiled. “Mine works.”

He kissed your forehead. “It’s best if we don’t use mobiles for now.”

You put it back in your pocket. “Trackers.”

He bopped your nose. “You got it.” He got his wallet out and checked it. “Good, moneys alright and cards. Just wait here and I’ll be right back.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You let out a sigh as he walked off and went to the phone in the corner. You tapped your finger on the table and looked around, you didn’t look too bad now after being in the water, but you still had some dried blood, dirt and soot on you. You saw a tough big guy walk over with two mates, they sat down in the booth next to you and opposite. “Umm.”

One downed his drink, wiped the dribble and put his arm around you and leaned closer. He stank of booze and cigarettes, you tried not to gag at another smell mixed with it. “Hey baby, you look like you need some company.”

You pulled away. “I’m with someone actually, he’s just using the phone.”

Another grinned at you. “He ain’t here now, so you got us baby.”

You shook your head. “No thank you.”

The one next to you tugged you closer. “No arguing baby.” His arm around you reached your top, then he pulled it so he could see your cleavage in all its glory. “You’re already wet for us, so come on and let us have our fun then we can go on our way.”

You looked at him. “If I were you, I’d stop touching me and trying to get me to agree to a gangbang because my husband, who will be coming back in a second, is not someone who likes to share me. You and your two friends will be begging him to let you go, trust me. So, let me go now and walk away.”

He snarled at you, then pinned you to the wall. He froze when he heard someone clear their throat. He slowly turned to see Levi stood there, he did not look happy. “Tch, oi asshole mind letting my wife go?”

The man smirked at you. “Or what?”

“Or I make your friend here eat glass, your other I’ll break every bone in his arm and hand then you, oh you, I’ll break both your legs and your hands.”

“Ha, yeah right.”

“You asked for it.” Levi grabbed one man and slammed his head down onto his glass of booze, it shattered everywhere causing blood to gush from the man’s face. The other man pulled out a knife, Levi grabbed it, twisted his hand breaking it, then he slammed his foot hard into the man’s arm breaking it then he yanked pulling it out of the socket. He turned to the man pinning you against the wall. “Let my wife go.”

The man let you go and held his hands up. “Look man, she ain’t worth this trouble.” He pushed his friend out the booth, then slipped out with his hands up. “Shit, I just wanted some good pussy, that’s all. Can you blame me? The type of women round here are shit, but this fine ass woman comes along? Damn I wanted to fuck the shit out of her.” He smirked at Levi. “And I will!”

Levi acted before the man could, he slammed his foot into the guys shin, then the other breaking them cleanly in half. You watched as his legs bent in half, it was sickening to look at. Levi grabbed the man’s hands, crushed and twisted then slammed his foot into his face. “Tch, disgusting shits.” He looked up at you and opened his arms out. “Come here.” You crawled across the seat, then put your arms around his neck. He picked you up like a bride, then kissed your cheek. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I am now.”

“Good.” He put you down, then kissed your forehead. “Come on, we’re going to a safe house nearby. It’s not the nicest place, there’s no views because it’s underground but, it’s safe and I can tend to your wounds.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

He held your hand tightly, then walked out the bar with you. You both walked through the streets and rain to and to a door. Levi opened it and pulled you down the steps, he tapped a panel then placed his hand on it for the bio scanner. The door opened for him, he pulled you inside then closed the door and began the locks on it. You hugged yourself and stepped into the dark room more, you looked around and couldn’t see anything. Levi finished up, then walked past you and stopped before placing his hand on another scanner on the wall. Another door opened, Levi took your hand and pulled you through. As soon as the door closed, the whole place began lighting up.

It was bigger than you thought it’d be. You were first greeted with a large living area, plenty of seating. There were a few steps up to the kitchen and dinning area. To the side was a room, you suspected was an office space for anyone who came here to work. Next to it was another room, it was the bathroom. At the back was the bedroom with its own massive private bathroom to die for. The place was huge, like a warehouse underground filled with things for people to live in.

Levi walked around. “First things first, you need to shower while I register on the computers we’re here. I have to update the team. When you’re done, just sit on the sofa and I’ll patch you up.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You got up and went to the private bathroom, you peeled your clothes off and winced at the pain of them clinging to wounds. You sighed then stepped under the hot water fall shower, you hummed and cleaned yourself, the water was dirty as it ran off you. You smiled when the water was finally clear, then you dried up and checked the bedroom for what clothes was there. By the looks of things, there was a mixed of men’s and women’s things. You pulled on fresh underwear they had, but you had to use your bra because they didn’t have your size. You pulled on some shorts and a strap top then sat in the living room like Levi had asked.

Levi came out of his office to see you sat waiting for him. “You look cute.”

You smiled. “You should shower first before fixing me up, you look really bad.”

He sighed. “I’ll be five minutes max.”

“Okay.” You slumped onto your side on the sofa and closed your eyes, you hugged yourself and let your mind and body settle down. You heard Levi come back into the room and move about, then he walked over to you. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “You were quick.”

He sat down and opened the med kit. “Well, I was worried about you. So, let’s see the damage.” He checked you over, cleaned your wounds and seemed happy that you only had minor cuts on you. Then he noticed the gun graze wound on your arm. “You got shot at?”

You nodded. “In the hotel after they blew up most of it.”

He checked it to make sure it didn’t need stitches. He put a patch on it and taped it. “You get shot anywhere else?”

You blushed. “Yes, but you’re not going to be happy about it.”

“Why?” He frowned when you put your legs across his lap, then you pointed at another graze wound on the inside of your thigh near your heat. “Jesus…that god he missed.”

You laughed as he patched up your wound on sensitive skin. “Yeah, I would have been badly scared for life if he didn’t and…well…children would have definitely been out of the question.”

He squeezed your knee and looked up at you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You tapped your ear and smiled. “You are missing a little tiny bit of ear.” The edge of Levi’s ear had been clipped by a bullet, it wasn’t a massive bit missing, but it was noticeable by you. If people looked at him, they wouldn’t notice, unless they really knew him well. “It’s kind of cute.”

He handed you some medical equipment for it. “Oh yeah?”

You giggled as you cleaned it. “Yeah, gonna be a badass scar for my sexy husband.”

“Good.”

You put a patch on it and smiled. “You can’t really notice it too much, it could have been a lot worse.”

He sighed. “I tend not to think about that. Just seeing where you almost got shot…it’s hard.”

You hugged him tightly. “I guess I should tell you what happened to me at work then, huh?”

He rubbed your back, then lay back on the sofa with you half lying on top of him. “Please, all I know is Erwin helped you.”

You spilled the beans, you told him everything that happened in great detail. “So, Summers and Greene are still pissed at me, Joseph and Bruce. Erwin’s dealt with the matter, so it shouldn’t be a problem anymore. Thing is, they had nothing to do with the theme park. I don’t know who did, sorry.”

Levi rubbed your back, as his other hand traced patterns on your arm. “It’s okay. Thank you for telling me. First off, I’m so fucking proud of you for remembering my training. Second, you did a risky thing, but you did good so I guess that’s fine. Third, remind me never to piss you off.”

You laughed. “I didn’t hurt the guy that bad, all I can say is, I learnt from the best.”

He kissed your forehead. “Thanks.” He sighed. “You were scary as well with my gun.”

You lifted your body up a bit and looked down at him. “Can you blame me? I watched my husband get shot.”

He smiled at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Thank you. So, who tried to blow us up and kill us? I heard on the walkie they wanted you dead and me alive. This to do with me?”

Levi shook his head. “I think I know who’s behind this. Just…let’s not think about it for now. I finally have you back in my life again, so can we go to bed, cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

You smiled and got off the sofa, you grabbed his hands and pulled him along to bed. “Sure.”

You got in first, followed by Levi. He pulled you against him and hummed happily. “I was so scared today, but part of me knew you’d make it out alive. I married the most insane, strong, bad ass crazy brat ever. I love you so much.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I love you Levi.”

He wrapped you up in his arms and sighed, his eyes closed and so did yours. You two didn’t need to speak anymore, you just needed to feel each other as you slept soundly for the first time in days.


	14. Chapter 14

You sat on the sofa flicking through channels and waiting for Levi to come home, he’d gone out to get some food and supplies from the shops. Your wounds looked a bit better now, but they were still patched up to stop any infections. You knew yours would scar, especially the one on your thigh. You were feeling a little cabin fever, yet you’d only been here for two days. Levi and you were both a bit frustrated, both of you because you couldn’t do anything with each other due to your thigh wound, and you because you wanted to get out of him, him because he hadn’t been able to keep you safe as promised.

You looked to the door when you heard the buzzer go, then it opened to reveal Levi in his winter things. You frowned when you saw something white on the bangs of his hat, his slouchy beanie hat and coat beginning to melt. He shook and shifted the paper bags in his arms full of things. He looked up at you. “Hey beautiful.”

You jumped off the sofa and grabbed one of the bags. “Let me help.”

“I’ve got it.”

You smiled and walked away. “Nope, I’m helping.”

He sighed and walked with you to the kitchen. “Fine brat.” He put his bag down on the counter top, then looked at you. You smiled at him as you unpacked. “I have some news, it’s good but I’ll tell you once everything is unpacked.”

You took things out and put them away, Levi had bought a lot of junk food which was good. You noticed he’d bought some hot chocolate and some marshmallows too, which meant he was ready for a snuggle fest on the sofa. You pulled out some chocolate then laughed when you saw something else, you grabbed it and showed it to Levi, it was a pack of condoms. “Levi Ackerman, what are you planning to do to me?”

He grabbed them from you and nipped your neck. “Pleasure you as much as possible when you’re well enough.”

You poked his chest. “You better Mr.”

He grabbed the bathroom things, kissed you and walked to the bathroom. “I will.”

You ran to the sofa, then jumped and flopped onto it. You smiled at Levi as went to the front door and took his winter things off. “So dear husband, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

He ruffled his hair after he took his hat off. “It’s snowing outside, really bad too.” He looked over expecting to see that sparkle in your eyes, you loved snow. However, all he got was a pout. “What’s wrong?”

You hugged your legs. “Because I can’t see the snow from in here, and it’s the 1st of December today.”

He took his coat off and put it on the hook, slipped his shoes off then walked over. “Yeah?”

“Which means it’s your birthday month.”

He sat down and sighed. “It’s not my birthday month.”

You thumped him in the gut. “It is! It’s an important time of year for me, because I have to show you the greatest amount of love in December, you get a present every day and I can’t do that this year. Plus, we can’t play in the snow together and fool around. I don’t like it.”

He played with your hair. “You don’t need to do all that for me.”

“I do Levi, because I’m the only family you have and I know you adored your mum so much. She loved you to death, but after she went you got very sad. You felt like you weren’t loved, that you didn’t want to be alive. So, I make a big thing of your birthday so you know that I am so fucking happy that you were born, that your birthday is the best thing in the whole world. I have to celebrate you.”

Levi thought you were so adorably sweet right now, he was touched by why you went overboard in December, he never really knew and now he did. You had wanted him to know, that he shouldn’t regret he was born, the cherish he was because he was the greatest gift ever to this world and you. He pulled you closer by your head and kissed the top of it. “I know brat.”

“I can’t do anything in here, I can’t make gift. Plus, I had everything planned out back at our house. I don’t want to celebrate every day of your birthday month in this place.”

“It’s okay.”

“I had decorations and everything!”

He kissed your head loads. “I know honey.”

“I have to get you a great final prize, but I haven’t got it yet, now I can’t.”

He lifted your head up. “Well this year I want you.”

You folded your arms and pouted more “No! Not good enough Levi, this is our first birthday as a married couple and I need to do better than me. Besides, sex is not good enough either, because we can have sex any time, you know I’m always ready for you and want you all the time.”

“Good to know.”

You groaned and flopped onto Levi’s lap, your face on his crotch making him blush. “I want to make it all better Levi, but I can’t fix it. You deserve the best present ever.”

“Well, this year we’ll have to do it a little differently.”

“Well then I’m not happy.”

Levi sat you up. “Come on beautiful, let me see that cute smile.”

“No.”

“Not even a little smile?”

“No.”

“How about I give you a smile.”

“No.”

He faked gasped. “Oh dear, the wife has the grumps real bad.” He kissed the top of your head, then got up and went to the kitchen. “I can fix it.” He made two hot chocolates with marshmallows, then sat next to you. “Drink.”

You hugged the cup with your hands. “Thanks.”

“Oh, still a pout…not good.” He grabbed the tv remote, looked around and found what he was looking for. “How about we watch mine and your favourite Christmas movie?”

You perked up a little. “Die Hard?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

You bit you lip. “Hmm.”

He grabbed a blanket and held it up to you. “We can also wrap up warm. Come on honey, don’t I get a little smile for Hans Gruber and John McClane? Remember, I’m your John McClane. Right?”

You smiled a little. “Yeah, you are.”

“There’s my perfect wife’s smile.”

“Tell you what brat, treat this as my first present of my birthday month. I want to watch my favourite Christmas movie with my favourite wife wrapped up in a warm blanket, with hot chocolate, a tight snuggle and lots of kisses.” He gave you a little smile. “Can you do that for me?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “I can.”

“Good.” He took your drink, then put yours and his on the table. He pulled you onto his lap between his legs, your back against his chest, then he wrapped you both up. “Better, now coco me.”

You giggled and got his drink and handed it to him, then you got yours and settled against him. He put one arm securely around you, then kissed your head and hugged you tightly. “You sure this is what you want for your first day of your birthday month?”

“Yes.” He saw you pouting again, so he poked your cheek. “Your pouting again brat, that is not what I’d like for part of my birthday gift.”

You smiled at him. “Sorry.”

“I know what will cheer you up.” He jumped up and ran to the bedroom, he came back out with a white strap top tucked into his trousers, he had a belt on too and nothing on his feet. “Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker.”

You gasped then giggled. “John McClane!”

He held his finger up, checked his pockets and pulled out a lighter. “Come out the coast, we’ll get together, have a few laughs…”

You burst out laughing. “You’re perfect!”

“I have one last one.” He got his handgun out and posed with it up. “Welcome to the party, pal.”

You clapped your hands. “Bravo! Bravo! Five stars! Would screw him again and again.”

He walked over and growled. “Oh, you would, would you?”

“100%.”

He crawled across the sofa making you lie back, you nervously giggled as he got closer and closer to you. He moved his head side to side as he tried to pick which angle to kiss you from, then me smiled at you. He kissed you and hummed. “Why do you always taste so good?”

You giggled. “Think it’s the hot chocolate dear.”

“You are a hot chocolate.”

You laughed at him as he kissed and nipped your neck. “Never been called that before, is it because I’m hot and sweet?”

“Yes, and you warm the soul.”

You played with his hair and hummed. “You know, I didn’t think Die Hard was a movie that’d turn you on.”

“I’m just a very horny man when it comes to you.”

You patted his cheeks. “I know.” You smiled and looked at his patched-up ear. “You know, I find it funny but, our kids will never know you with normal ears.”

He felt his ear. “You’re right. Does it look bad?”

“I dunno, it’s covered up.” He sat up, you sat up with him with your legs either side of his hips. “Mind taking it off?” You nodded. You reach for it and began taking it off. “Ow!”

You screamed and flinched away, but Levi started laughing. You hit him in the chest. “Levi you asshole.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Hate you.”

He grabbed your wrists to stop you from hitting him more. “Sorry, sorry.” He went to kiss you, but you turned your head. “Will you ever forgive me?” You didn’t respond. “I love you.”

You smiled at him. “Love you too.”

He let you go. “Now, please check my ear. I won’t be an ass this time.”

“Okay.” You pulled it off then check it, you smiled at the little wound. “It looks like someone took a hole puncher and just caught the edge of your ear with like…half of it.”

“So?”

You kissed right by his ear. “It looks fine, very sexy.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, wanna take my clothes off and everything.”

He grabbed your nose and wiggled it. “Don’t joke.”

You giggled. “I’m not joking, you look great.” You looked at the patch in your hands. “Hey, no blood. Want me to leave it off, or patch it up again?”

He hummed. “It can stay off.” He looked down at your open legs, he ran his hands up to the patch there. He took it off a bit, then looked at your wound. “Still some blood.” He put it back. “Poor brat.”

“Poor me, I haven’t had sex in a while now. I need my husband’s loving.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’d love nothing more than to make love to you, but I don’t want to make you bleed. I hurt your arm when it was broke while we had sex, I can’t hurt you again.” He patted your thighs. “I’m cutting you off, this is a sex free zone.”

“Wife abuse.”

“I know, it’s terrible.”

You squeezed his cheeks with one had making his mouth become squished. “Sarcastic ass.”

He pulled your hand away. “Yes, but you love this ass.”

“I do, it’s a sacred booty.”

He hummed at you. “Come here.” You sat back and pulled you against his chest. “We have a movie to finish watching. You drank all your hot chocolate?”

You nodded. “I did. Thank you.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Please as always.”

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You looked up at him. “This isn’t a ploy to get you to undress, but can I take your belt off? It’s digging into me a bit.”

“Sure.”

You sat back and undid his belt, you pulled it then stopped. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You smiled and looked at him. “Did I just feel you get a bit hard?”

He blushed and sighed. “Yes.”

“Really?”

He looked away from you. “Well…usually when you take my belt off, it means we’re going to do something…very active and heated.”

You bit your lip and giggled, then you pulled the belt off completely. “Well, you said we’re not allowed to.”

“I know, I know.” He let out a shaky breath. “I’ll get it under control, just now grinding against me, I know what you’re like.”

You hugged him and smiled. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

He hugged you close and tried to focus on the movie, he really didn’t want to be turned on right now while you were hurt. If he tried anything, then he’d probably make your poor leg bleed. He kissed your head loads, then let out a long happy sigh. Even though you were hiding and running, this was a nice perfect little moment for the two of you.

You were working in the kitchen at another gift for Levi, you’d been coming up with things every day and using your imagination to get everything just right. You frowned as you couldn’t get something right, you nipped your lip and focused hard. You smiled when you finally got it. You jumped when Levi said your name, you looked over at him, he was right behind you. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Brat?” You blushed as he walked closer. “Am I going to have to interrogate you?” You shook your head. “You sure?”

You sighed. “I was making a gift for you, but I umm…it’s not the best.”

“Let me see.”

“But.”

“Let me see.”

You nibbled your lip. “Okay.” You showed him what you’d made him, it was a little flower crown made of tissue. “It’s stupid, I’ll bin it.”

He took it from you and studied it. “So much detail…it’s lovely.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He put it on his head. “How do I look?”

You giggled. “Cute, like a bride.”

He walked closer to you. “Only if you’re the groom.”

You smiled and ran your hands up his chest, he held your hips and pressed his body against yours. “Always.”

He kissed you and hummed. “So, I have a gift for you today.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Come on.” He pulled you to the door. “Get your shoes, coat, scarf, hat and gloves on.”

You did what Levi asked, but you didn’t put your hat and scarf on. “Done.”

He sighed at you and put the scarf on. “I said to put on a scarf and hat as well.” He grabbed a hat and pulled it down. “You’ll catch your death out there if you don’t.”

You pouted. “But I’m super wrapped up as it is.”

He kissed the end of your nose. “Don’t pout, just do as I ask.”

You sighed. “Fine, but you have to wear a hat too.”

“But I want to wear the gift you made me.”

You smiled. “But I don’t want you to get cold.”

He took it off and gently placed it on the side, then put his hat on. “Alright, let’s go.” He opened the door, then the next one allowing you to see a load of snow on the ground. He kissed the side of your head, then led you to a park nearby. “This is my gift to you. Playtime in the snow.”

You gasped then ran away through the deep snow giggling. You stopped then dropped to your knees and began building. Levi walked over and watched you, he crouched down next to you and heard you humming happily. You looked at him and smiled. “Could you make me a big ball of snow?”

“Sure, you making a big snowman?”

You nodded. “Yes, but I need my strong husband to make the bottom part.”

“I can do that, what are you making?”

“The tummy.”

He hummed. “Alright, I’ll make the best ball of snow ever for you.” He started compacting a sizable ball, then began rolling it around loads. He came to a stop. “Is this big enough?”

You looked over and gasped. “Holy crap Levi, that’s massive.”

“You said you wanted a big bottom.”

You giggled. “It’s massive.”

He hummed as he looked at it, then he looked to you. “Guess we’ll have to make what you’re making bigger then.”

You nodded. “Hell yes.”

He knelt next to you and helped you compact it more. “That should do. I’ll put it on the guy.” He picked it up, then carried it to the big bum and put it on. “There, now the head.” You began making it, Levi helped again then he put it on top for you. “Now what?”

You laughed. “We have to find things for his face. Umm…a pinecone would do for the nose. The mouth and eyes could be stones.”

“Let’s get looking then.”

You smiled and began looking around, you dug up snow and looked under and found a few stones. You ran over to the snowman and began placing them as his mouth, then his eyes. Levi walked over and showed you a pinecone. You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“No, you are.” He hugged you and looked at the snowman. “He’s perfect.”

You nodded. “He is.”

He leaned closer. “You should start running.”

You looked at him and frowned. “Why?” He bent down and picked up some snow, you gasped then began running. “Nooooo.”

“I’m gonna get you brat.”

You squealed as he got closer and closer to you, you got behind a tree, poked your head out. He threw the snow, you ducked out the way in time and screamed. You ran for it when he grabbed more snow. You looked back just as he threw another snowball, you dodge again, but you were sure Levi was missing on purpose. Levi was one hell of a shot, he managed to shoot the driver the other day without even looking. He just liked the chase, how you squealed and giggled as you ran. He’d been checking out romcoms and saw stuff like this, being playful in snow with someone you loved.

You made it into the woods, then you hid for a bit. You peaked out and saw Levi came to a stop, he looked around then walked away. You sighed, then moved from tree to tree. You kept an eye out for Levi, but couldn’t see him anywhere. “Found you.” You jumped and squealed at Levi’s voice right in your ear, you ran from him but he tackled you to the ground into a deep pile of snow. “Got you.”

You rolled onto your back and giggled. “Yeah, you got me.”

“I like winning, so, is there a prize?”

You smiled. “If I remember correctly, you started this.”

He leaned down. “I did, but I still want a reward.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then you kissed him. “Plenty of kisses for the winner.”

“Thank you.” He got off you and pulled you up to your feet. “Shall we go for a walk or?”

You hummed, then you saw a hill. “There a shop near here?”

“Yeah why?”

“I have an idea.” You pulled Levi along to the shop, you saw a plastic sled and bought it, then led Levi outside. “Come on, come on.” You stopped at the top of the hill, then put the sled down and sat on it. “Get on.”

He climbed on and sat behind you, then hugged you tightly. “This is childish.”

“Well then get off if you think that.”

He hugged you. “No.”

“Then don’t be grumpy.”

“I’m not.”

“Are.”

He sighed. “Sorry, so shall I push?”

“Please.”

“Okay, ready? Let’s go.” He pushed his hands on the floor and sent you shooting down the hill. You squealed and giggled as you went, Levi hugged you tightly as if he was a little worried.

You came to a stop and laughed. “That was so much fun.”

Levi squeezed you. “It was. Can we go again?”

You giggled. “Yes!”

He took the sled, grabbed your hand and ran with you up the hill. You and Levi went over and over again until you both got cold and tired. He held your hand and led you back to the safe house. You changed into nice warm things, then sat on the sofa and watched Levi move about. You smiled as he grabbed the crown and put it back on his head. He walked over to you, held the back of the sofa and leaned closer and kissed you.

You hummed then smiled. “The King giving me a kiss?”

“I have many for you.” He frowned when he heard a noise, he looked over his shoulder at the office. “Tch, they always call at important times.” He looked at you. “Stay here and watch a Christmas movie.”

You smiled at him. “Okay, but I like watching them with you.”

“I know, but you’ll have to wait.” He walked to the office. “I’ll be right in here if you need me, I shouldn’t be long, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

He nodded. “I know, I know I just…I worry. Every time I take my eyes off you, you seem to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He went into his office and closed the door, you smiled then started watching a movie.

You took a nap after a while, then woke up to see he’d open the office door. Levi had a little code or hint, if the door was closed, he was working and couldn’t be disturbed. However, if his door was open it meant he wanted you to come in and bother him. You smiled and walked to the doorway; you saw Levi sat at the desk working. You slipped inside and walked up behind him, you grabbed his chair and pulled him back from his desk.

Levi hummed. “Hi honey, I’m working.”

“I’ve got something else you can work on.”

“What’s that?”

You walked to the front of him and sat on his desk, you smiled and bit your lip trying to be seductive. “Me.”

He smirked in that way that sent a shiver through your body and a longing to your heat. “Well, that is a job I’d love nothing more to do.” He ran his hands up your legs and spread them for him. “You sure your leg is well enough?”

You nodded. “Take a look yourself.”

He pulled your leg to the side and looked at the mark on your leg, it was still healing but it looked much better, he was sure it wouldn’t bleed unless he was really rough. “Looks better, but I still worry.”

You closed your legs. “Fine then, no working on me then.”

You went to move, but Levi stopped you. “Hang on a moment, I didn’t say no, I just said I worry.” He grabbed the top of your shorts and underwear, then tugged them down. “Bum up.” You did as he asked. “Thank you.” He threw them to the floor, then he moved you closer to the edge of his desk. He shifted his chair closer and began kissing his way up your leg towards your heat. He looked up at you and growled, then he licked your heat. You inhaled then let out a shaky breath, you leaned your head back with a smile on your face as he kept licking your heat slowly.

Levi kissed your bundle of nerves, then traced patterned on it making you buck slightly. You ran your fingers through Levi’s hair and rocked your hips to his actions. He growled at you as you tugged his hair, he loved it when you played with his hair. He took your bud into his mouth and sucked. You whined and moaned at Levi; your body began shaking at the intensive pleasure. He squeezed your okay thigh, the pressure adding to the pleasure within you. You hummed and bit your lip; you felt a warmth within you beginning to spread fast. You closed your eyes tightly, you panted and moaned. You tugged on Levi’s hair more and cried out as you felt the rush, you shiver then felt heat rush through you.

He pulled his head from you, licked his lips then leaned up and kissed your face all over. “Stay right here beautiful, I’ll be back.”

You smiled at him. “Okay.”

Levi pulled at his trousers, you smiled and giggled when you saw that he was trying to adjusted himself. He ran out the room, you could hear him going to the bathroom. You hummed then pulled your top off and threw it to the floor. You lay back on his table and sighed, your back clicked and felt great. You ruffled your hair and opened your looked sexy. You smiled when you felt familiar hands on your legs push them open, then soft loving kissed on your stomach go up to your chest. You opened you eyes and leaned on your forearms to watch Levi making his way up your body.

When he got to your face, you smiled at him. “Hi.”

He hummed. “Hi.”

“I have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

You poked his chest and pushed him. “You’re wearing too much.”

He stood up and pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, you were impressed that he didn’t fold his shirt. “Mind taking my belt off? I like it when you do it.”

You sat up and bit your lip, you pulled his belt off and pulled it off and threw it. Then you undid his trousers and slowly pulled down his zip. “You leaving your trousers on, or are we taking everything off?”

“How would you like me?” He growled and nipped at your neck and sucked.

You hummed and yanked Levi closer, you pulled at his trousers quickly. “I don’t care, I just need to feel you in me please.”

“Same, I need to feel you so badly.” He pulled himself free, pulled on protection and lined himself up. You went to speak, then he slammed himself into you. You grabbed his shoulders hard and cried out, you closed your eyes and hummed at him. He didn’t give you time to adjust to his size. He grabbed your hips and began bucking hard and fast into you. You linked your arms around his neck and tapped your forehead against his, you smiled at Levi as you heard him panting and moaning. You wrapped your legs around him and rocked your hips as much as you could.

You eyed Levi’s neck, then latched on and bit down hard. Levi swore and growled at you, he gripped your thighs and ass harder. You used you tongue to licked the wound, then you sucked on the mark making Levi moan more. You licked a line up his neck, then nibbled along his jawline. You dug your fingers in his hair, then pulled Levi into a kiss. He bit your lip and pulled, he was being so aggressive and possessive with you, it was electrifying. You whined and mewled at him, his tongue moving in your mouth was just making you melt. His length hit the perfect spot within you over and over hard and fast.

Levi cupped the side of your neck; he tilted your head a little and leaned you back a bit. He slowed down a little and just slammed into you hard. You your cried as you felt a burst of pleasure, your end caught up on you before you could get ready for it. Your legs shook, you gripped Levi’s hair tightly and just whimpered and moaned at him. Levi kissed along your cheek as you panted and twitched around him, he slowly lay you on your back on the table, then kissed your chest loads. You kept your eyes closed, you panted and hummed at him. He ran his hands over your body and massaged your skin. You opened your eyes, then slowly ran your hands over his back.

He looked up at you and smiled, he kissed you lightly then pulled your bum off the edge of the best more. He grinded into your body, you felt your need build up again. He nipped and massaged your chest, your body tingled but you wanted him to be a bit rougher. You hummed. “More.” He massaged and squeezed a little harder, you moaned more and clenched around Levi. He bit one hard and lapped at the wound to sooth it. You arched your back to him; your head went back as well as your body enjoyed everything Levi was giving you.

Levi growled at you. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He stood up and held your waist, he licked his lips as he looked over your body. He squeezed you and rocked slowly. “So beautiful.” You smiled at him and lifted your chest; you took your bra off and threw it. Levi growled and moved faster as he watched them bounce up and down, they were so perfect to him. “I love you.” He panted and moaned as he watched you massaged your chest. “I love you so much.” You hummed in reply, you could barely say anything to him because of how good he was making you feel. You tried to say something to him, but it was mumbled words and moans.

He let go of your waist, then held the edge of the desk by your head. He leaned down and kissed your face all over. You cupped his face and moaned at him, you gazed into his perfect steel blue eyes and bit your lip. “I…love…you…too.” He tapped his forehead against yours, he hummed at you at your words and bucked a little harder. “Levi.” You panted got faster and faster as you felt the build up again. You hummed. “Fuck…so good.” He kissed along your jaw and started panting next to your ear, he hummed and moaned sending a shiver down your spine. He grinded and bucked up into you, he was pressing perfectly against the spot within you making bliss fire within your body.

His body roughly rubbed against your bud; he was sending you quickly to you end again. You dug your heels into his lower back above his bum, you could feel that he was faltering meaning he was close like you. He moaned and whispered things in your ear, the kind that just turned you on so much. He chanted your name a few times too. He just made you feel special, loved, sexy and desirable. He knew just what to say, how to move his body and where to kiss. He moved his hands and linked them with yours, you entwined your fingers with each other’s and looked into each other’s eyes.

Levi captured your lips and kissed you desperately. You moaned and whimpered into the kiss; your body was beginning to melt in pure bliss. You felt the snap and a surge of euphoria rush over every inch of your body. You felt Levi squeeze you hands hard, he bucked a few more times, then pressed deep and moaned your name. Levi held onto you; he felt his legs wobble as he was overwhelmed as well from pleasure. You lay there panting and shivering now and then as the last bits of pleasure went through you. Levi lay on top of you, he hummed and smiled as he felt your hand rubbing his back.

You smiled and sighed. “I feel so much better now.”

Levi leaned up and looked down at you. “Same, we both needed that a lot.” He kissed you and hummed. “Give me time to clean up, then we’ll move this to the bedroom.”

You giggled. “Levi, are you suggesting we have sex all over this safe house.”

“No, but I am now.” He pulled from you, then gave you his shirt. “I’ll be right back.”

You sat up and stretched, then you pulled on your underwear and Levi’s shirt. You picked up your things, then cleaned the office before leaving to go to the bedroom. You put your things down, then went to the kitchen and made some tea for you and Levi. You took the drinks into the bedroom and smiled as Levi walked in with a towel around his waist. You smiled at him and handed him his tea. “Thought you’d want a drink.”

He took it from you and hummed. “Thank you.” You kissed his cheek, then went into the bathroom for the toilet. Levi walked in and leaned in the doorframe. “We’re close to ending this problem. We’ll be able to go home soon.”

You smiled. “Good, though I didn’t expect you to tell me this new while I am peeing.”

He shrugged. “I was going to tell you before, but you were napping, then you came into my office and well you know very well how that ended.”

You giggled. “I sure do.” You cleaned up, flushed then washed your hands. “So, it really is coming to an end?”

“Yeah, I know who’s been doing this. Before you say anything, it’s not your fault and it has not much to do with you.”

You frowned, then gasped. “Jareth.”

He tapped his nose. “He figured us out and is pissed that we used him to get to his boss. Well, he’s mainly pissed off at me and just wants to get you so he can use you against me.”

You sighed. “Fucking Jareth. So, the theme park was him?”

“Yes, and the house incident, the hotel too. The only thing that wasn’t him was what happened at the town hall, that was all Summers and Greene.”

You walked over to the bed and picked up your drink, then sat down. “So, what happens now?”

“I’m planning a few things, making sure everything is in place and perfect before we go ahead.” He sighed and sat next to you. “Problem is, I need you involved. It’s a risk to you and I hate it, because I always seem to be putting you at risk. Last time I got you to help, your arm got broken. I can’t let that happen again, but we can’t stop Jareth without you.”

You smiled and held his hand. “We’ve been through so much shit together since we got married, yet I am still here. We can face anything, because you are the toughest and most badass couple there is. We can do anything as long as we’re together.”

He smiled at you. “You’re right, but I still worry.”

“I know, and I’ll worry too, but we can manage.”

He nodded. “I don’t know what I did to deserve a woman as great as you to be my wife.”

“Dumb luck.”

“What?”

You laughed and kissed his cheek loads as he pouted. “I’m joking, I’m joking. The serious answer is, you were just you. I fell for everything you are. It’s not a matter of who deserves who, it’s just we were brought together because we fit together. I’ve never felt more right with anyone in my life.”

Levi took your drink and put yours and his down, then he wrapped you up in his arms. “I love you.”

You hugged him back. “Love you too.” You let out a happy sigh, then patted his back. “You need to get changed hun.”

He pulled away and shook his head. “No, I promised you we’d have sex in every room, right.”

You giggled. “You did after I suggested it.”

He tapped your forehead. “This is why you’re the smart one.”

You tapped his chest. “And you’re the pretty one.”

“Tch, oi brat, you’re the pretty one too.”

“You’re smart and pretty though.”

He sighed. “Fine I’m both and so are you, no arguments.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled. “Yes darling. Now come a little closer and kiss me please.”

He lay down on top of you and kissed you, he hummed the growled at you. “God, I want you so badly again.”

You giggled at him. “Great minds think alike.” He looked to the bathroom. “Go get the box of protection, we’re gonna need a few tonight.”

He smiled at you and seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes. “Yes Mrs Ackerman.” You laughed as he ran to the bathroom, grabbed the box and ran over to you. He yanked his towel off as you pulled your shirt off. He jumped on the bed, then dragged his body up yours. He kissed his way up your skin making you shudder under his touch. “This time, I think I’m going to go for nice and slow. I want to savour every inch of your beautiful body.”


	15. Chapter 15

Levi did up your coat, then put on your scarf and hat, he looked a little sad as he did. You smiled at him and poked his cheek. “Cheer up honey, it’s going to be okay.”

He sighed. “I know, I just…I don’t want to let you go.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “I’ll be okay, you have a mic on me and a tracker.”

He hugged you tightly against him. “I know, but last time.”

“I know, I know, my arm got fucked up.” You looked up at him and smiled. “But this time you all know the signs, and I know how to protect myself better.”

He walked with you to the door, which meant you went backwards causing you to giggle. “I know sweetheart, but I just don’t want to let you go. I really don’t.”

“If I don’t then we won’t be able to find Jareth and stop him.” You cupped his face and soothed him by running your thumb over his cheeks. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

“Once we stop him, then we can go home and set up for the rest of your birthday month.” You pulled at his shirt. “Maybe talk about the future and what not.”

His eyes widened. “Baby talk?”

You blushed and nodded. “S-Sure.”

He hugged you and spun you around. “I look forward to that chat. I want to look at little shoes, and those cute hats.”

You giggled. “You really want to be a dad, huh?”

He gulped and looked away from you. “I’d umm like to, but I’m so scared about it. However, after everything we’ve been through up to today, I think we can handle kids.”

You smiled and bit your lip in thought. “Yeah.”

He opened the door and walked up the steps with you, then stopped by the last door. He stopped and sighed. “Be safe and don’t fight back.”

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. “I have something you can think about.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Even if we want to wait for kids, we can get lots and lots of practice in for making them, and if we are trying then well…it’s a win win situation. Right?”

Levi growled at you. “I like that thought.”

You smiled and kissed him, then walked out of the safe house. You let out a sigh and watched your breath in front of you, it was so cold outside. You walked through the snow and got to the location as planned, then you got out your mobile and called Levi. The team believed that Jareth was tracking the us of your mobile, they didn’t know what you were saying or text on your phone, they just knew you were using it and where. You were casually chatting to Levi, just walking around the streets and looking into shops. You saw some nice things you could buy Levi for his birthday, but it was difficult for you seeing as you were running and hiding a lot. Most of his gifts so far had been homemade, he loved every single thing, but you still didn’t think they were good enough for him.

“You okay brat?”

You hugged yourself with one arm and hummed. “Yeah, just a little nervous is all. I don’t want to mess things up.”

He sighed. “I’m nervous too. I just want this to go perfectly.”

You nodded and looked around and noticed people following you. You gulped, then picked up a few things in the shop. “They’re here.”

“Just breathe, focus and stay safe. I love you.”

“Love you so much.”

“Excuse me?” You turned around to come face-to-face with Jareth. He smiled at you. “Well, aren’t you a beautiful thing. It’s been a while Harley, or shall I call you by your real name?” He said your first name. “This feels so right, me and you being together.”

You stepped back a bit. “Jareth.”

“My name sounds so good when you say it.” He eyed your phone, then smiled as he took it. “Well, well, well, is Levi on the phone.” He pressed his ear to the phone. “Hello Mr Ackerman, may I just say your wife really is a vision to behold.” He reached out and played with your hair. “I’m rather jealous Mr Ackerman, I was when I first saw her at the bar. I know she was faking her personality, but I can’t ignore how cute and adorable this woman is…Come now Mr Ackerman, that’s not nice to say to me. After all, I do have your wife right here with me and a lot of armed guards, one false word from you and I can hurt her and others around really bad.” Jareth smiled at you and cupped your neck. “What do I want? Oh well, I want you Mr Ackerman because you made a fool of me, so I want to hurt you bad, really bad and make you look like a fool! So, I’m taking this beautiful woman to a little place where we already have some hostages. I’m going to get money I’m owed, then I will kill everyone I have before you can do anything to stop or help. You’ll fail Mr Ackerman, then when you think it can’t get any worse, I’ll make your wife mine.” He grinned at you. “After all, I’m sure you two have been thinking about kids, right? Most couples do, so how about I do your job for you and give her a child a perfect combination of my DNA and hers.” He laughed. “Goodbye Mr Ackerman.”

You gulped and felt the weight of his words. “You’re doing all this because he stopped your boss?”

“Yes.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “No one makes me out to be a fool. I dedicated my life to this job, to work my way up to get so close to Victor and Levi ruined it all. So, I’m going to ruin everything for your husband.” He threw you into his car, then sat inside next to you. “First it is to make him a fool in his job, failure for a government man is the worst thing ever for their job and reputation, no one will want to use him again.” He sighed and placed his hand on your thigh. “Of course, the last blow will be the love of his life and dear adorable wife being ruined for him. I mean, there’s nothing worse than wanting to have kids with someone so perfect as you, but finding your already pregnant by a man like me.”

You slapped him, his head went to the side, then he smiled at you. “Like I’d let a dirt bag like you fucking touch me in that way.”

He grabbed your face making you wince in pain. “My dear, I think you’ll find I’m very persuasive.” He squeezed a little more. “Now do as I say and people won’t get hurt.” You stared defiantly at him, he smirked then laughed. “I like how tough you are, it’s cute, but it won’t last.”

You sat in a chair with your winter things off, wrists tied down and ankles tied together. You sighed as you watched Jareth talking to his men, he had everyone locked up in an office block. Jareth had taken you to the top floor of the building in the CEO’s office, it was massive and had great views of the city. You used your tied-up feet and moved yourself forward, you wiggled slightly to help a bit. You thought it was stupid how they tied you to an office chair with wheels. You kept moving backwards towards the office table to find something to break loose.

“What are you doing beautiful?”

You looked to Jareth and pouted. “Whatever I want.”

He smiled and walked over to you, he grabbed your chair and pulled you away from the desk. “If you’re trying to find a way to escape, there’s no use.”

You sighed as he moved you into the meeting room where there was nothing there you could use to escape. You pouted and wigged in your restraints. “I might not be able to get out, but you just wait until Levi gets here.”

He crouched in front of you. “I doubt it, there’s so many guards here armed and hostages that will die as soon as Mr Ackerman is seen. He’d have to be made out of smoke in order to not get killed or another person killed.” He chuckled. “You believe in him that much?” You grinned at him and didn’t say a word, you knew Levi was going to fuck his shit up, you just didn’t want to warn him but let him watch as his plan slowly unfolds before him. “Oh, you have nothing to say? I thought you were his number one fan.” He frowned as he heard his walkie go off, he pulled it off his side and pressed. “I thought I said I wanted radio silence until we were ready to go!”

“I know sir, but we’ve been checking in with everyone at their posts and three are missing.”

Jareth pulled away from you and stormed away a bit. “What!?”

“They’re just gone, we don’t what’s happened sir.”

You started laughing, Jareth slowly turned to look at you as you hummed and smiled. “You and your men are so fucked.”

He lowered his walkie. “What?”

“You see, the mistake you made was threaten to fuck me and get me pregnant. Out of everything you could have held against him, you held the one thing that matters more to him than anything else.” You leaned back and sighed. “This is going to be fun. So, you have any requests for your funeral? I’ll make sure it’s arranged.”

Jareth screamed in frustration, then pressed the walkie. “Listen you assholes, that son of a bitch is in the building, I want everyone on high alert. If you see Levi, shoot to kill, if you have a hostage and he appears, shoot them. I will not tolerate failure!” He slammed the walkie on the table and looked at you. “Where the hell is he in this building? Where is he starting?”

You smiled at him. “Dunno, he could be anywhere. In fact, he could be in this room right now.”

Jareth pulled out his gun and pointed it around the room. “No, no he can’t be here.”

You shrugged. “He might not be, I was just saying he might be. Besides, if he was, you’d be dead by now.”

He grabbed your chair and slammed it against the wall. “I will not die by his hands. I will get my revenge and I will have you as mine. I refuse to lose!”

You nodded and sighed. “Well, it’s nice to have dreams that will never happen.”

He pulled away from you, grabbed a chair and threw it at the window making it crack, he grabbed another chair and threw it causing it to smash. He screamed in frustration, then panted. “I will not lose.” He grabbed this walkie and pressed it. “I need an update! Is that bastard dead!?”

You sat up in your chair when you heard shouting and screaming as guns fired off, then there was nothing. The walkie was pressed as a voice came through that made you smiled. “Tch, oi asshole? I hope you feel comfy and safe up there in your fucking meeting room, because once you get there, you’ll pray, beg and wish you never fucked with me.”

Jareth went white, then looked at you. You hummed and smiled. “I love you honey!”

Jareth growled then looked at the walkie. “I ain’t afraid of you Mr Ackerman, because I have your wife with me and I’m starting to get a little lonely and needy. She’s looking really good all tied up in her chair. I might have a little taste of her, I doubt you’ll be able to get to us in time before I use her.” He threw the walkie then grabbed your chair and dragged you along.

You wiggled and yanked at your restraints. “Fucking asshole!”

“Shut your mouth.” He threw you into the fancy office, your chair hit something causing it to fall over and slam on the floor. You groaned in slight pain. “Or I’ll shut it up for you.”

You laughed at him. “I don’t think it’s big enough, I’ll barely fucking notice it.”

He grabbed your chair, lifted you up and started untying your wrists. He picked you up and put you over his shoulder, carried you to the desk then threw you on it. He grabbed at you, but you swatted at him and slapped him as much as you could. He tried to grab your wrists, but could. “Fucking bitch! Stay still!”

You cried out in rage then used your bound feet to kick up, your feet connected with his bottom jaw. He stumbled back, fell to the floor and whimpered in pain; you could see blood coming from his mouth. You sat up, untied your ankles and ran for it, he reached out for your ankles as you went past. You yelped as he caught you, you pulled and wiggled from his grasp but, he did not want to let go. You looked up as the lights went out just in time, Levi had cut the power to the place. Jareth was distracted by it, which meant you could get away. You pulled free, then ran down the hall.

You knew you had to stay on this floor, because Levi knew you were up here. So, you had to make sure you stayed here, but you had to hide from Jareth. You got into a spare office, then locked the door. You stepped back and panted, then you looked around the room itself to see if you could find anything useful. You grabbed a little letter opener, then got under the desk and sat there listening to the sounds. You heard Jareth’s mumbled shouts and stomping around, you’d clearly done some damage when you kicked him, maybe you caused him to bite his tongue.

You heard Jareth scream in frustration, he was checking door after door. You held your breath as he came into your room, you slipped from under the desk and moved around the desk one way as he came around the other. You went behind the tables and sofa, then waited. He looked under the desk, you bolted for the door and closed it quietly behind you. You took your shoes off, then ran down the hall back to the rooms he’d already checked. There was no way he’d check a room he’d already been in, so you ran to the meeting room.

You went under the long table and sat there, you held your little knife and hummed yours and Levi’s wedding song to keep you positive. You looked up when you heard the doors open, you lay down and looked up to see who it was. Jareth stepped into the room, he walked down along the table. You crawled on the floor away from him and towards the door, this man was just not giving up. You moved as fast and quietly as you could to the door.

You screamed when you felt a hand on your ankle, then you were yanked backwards out from under the table. You rolled onto your back to look up at Jareth, he snarled at you and grabbed your hands. You kicked and wiggled under him as he pressed his pelvis against yours, your legs either side of his waist. He slammed your arms above your head, then leaned down as one of his hands slid up and under your shirt. “I will have what I desire. That bastard you called a husband is ruining everything for me, so I will have to do the last part of my plan which is you. So, lie there and fucking take it, scream or moan I don’t care, but I am going to take what I want from you.”

You wiggled and thrashed under him, but nothing was working. He leaned down towards your neck, which was a big fucking mistake. You bit down hard onto his neck drawing blood, he screamed in pain and yanked himself away from you. You turned under him, then kicked him in the face. You crawled away and reached for the letter opener. He grabbed your ankle and dragged you closer, then leaned over you. You drew your arm close, then smacked your elbow as hard as you could into his nose. His head whipped back, you crawled away and grabbed the little knife.

Jareth screamed in frustration, he grabbed you by your hair, yanked you to your feet with your back against his chest. You gasped in pain, but the voice of your husband made you smile as he was aiming his gun right at Jareth. Jareth yanked you closer and hid behind you, so if Levi shot, he’d shoot you. “Let go of her you son of a bitch!”

Jareth grinned and laughed; his hand held your throat. “Shoot me Levi and you shoot your wife, I don’t think you want that, do you?”

“Tch, coward.”

You lowered the little letter opener in your hand, you hinted to Levi by looking down at it. He knew what you had planned, it was the perfect opening you just had to pray you timed it right. You slammed the blade back into Jareth’s arm, he screamed in pan and let you go. You dove for the floor, Levi started firing his gun at Jareth. Jareth backed up towards the window he’d broken earlier, he reached out, gasped and gargled blood before falling backwards and out the open window.

You pushed yourself up and saw Levi walk to the window and look out, he watched Jareth fall to his death. He turned from the window, put his gun in its holster on his side then knelt next to you. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “You saved me as promised.” You giggled. “Guess what?”

He played with your hair. “What?”

“I didn’t get hurt this time.”

He pulled you into a hug. “You’re right, you didn’t. My brave, wonderful and sweet wife.”

You hugged him and hummed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, not a scratch on me, but it’s one fun story to tell you.”

You sat back and gasped. “Did you go full John McClane for me?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Of course. You proud of me?”

You giggled. “Yes, very.” You pulled at his shirt in thought then smiled. “Ah, does this mean we can go home?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You gasped. “I can give you your gifts I bought you already, oh! And I can put up the Christmas stuff!”

He kissed your temple loads. “You sure can.”

Levi wandered around the house looking for you, but you were hiding from him. It was late Christmas Eve and he just wanted to cuddle you, that’s all he wanted. You were setting up a great birthday present for Levi, there were multiple parts to it. You could see Levi moving about trying to find you, but you were trying to stay ahead of him. Levi was coming closer to you, so you ran outside through the snow to the other side of the house as Levi went to the bedroom.

You peaked around, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few things from there and went into the dinning room. You put his presents on the table, then saw Levi making it for the side of the house you were on. You ran through the snow and past the pool to the other side, then you got changed into a bikini, then you pulled on a very cute maid outfit. You had to put on a puffy underskirt underneath, you did your hair up to go with it then pulled on long socks and little shoes. You looked like a maid right out of an anime.

You went back over to the other side of the house, went to the kitchen and grabbed a tray and walked with it to the dinning room. Levi was stood in there frowning at the what you’d set up. “Brat? What is this?”

You smiled at him, he turned and looked at you, his eyes widened as he took in your outfit. You walked past, bent a little and put the tray on the table meaning your bum showed to him. “It is your birthday present in...” You grabbed Levi’s arm and saw it hit midnight. “Now!” You smiled and bounced up and down, he stared at your low-cut dress meaning he was seeing your boobs jiggle. His eyes dragged down your body to see the bottom of the dress, it was flipping up very high. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

He smiled slightly at you. “Thank you.”

You took his hand and pulled him to the seat, then you sat him down. “Now stay here and enjoy, I have bought special tea and made it in a fancy way and followed the instructions as perfectly as I can. I’ve also baked things that’ll go with it.” You smiled and bowed to him. “I’m here to serve you master.”

His eyes widened. “M-master?”

You giggled. “Not your thing? How about I call you Captain, or Mr Ackerman.”

“Well you’re my favourite maid, so you can call me Levi.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Yes Levi.” You picked up the first tea, you liked this one because it was a glass pot with a flower in that bloomed more and more in the hot water. “First tea.”

Levi hummed as he watched you pour it. “It’s beautiful.” He took his cup and inhaled. “It smells wonderful.” He sipped and hummed. “So light.”

You smiled and got him the small fancy baked thing you made him. “This should go with it.”

He ate the treat and hummed more; he was in heaven. He looked up at you, then reached out and played with the bottom of your dress. “You’re amazing, but there’s one thing I’m not happy about.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to touch and hold you.”

You leaned over and kissed his temple and hummed as you did. “Naughty master, I can’t sit at the table with you or sit on your nice lap.”

He slid his hand up your thigh up under your skirt to your bum. “What if I ordered you to sit on my lap?”

“Then I’d have to do as my sexy, hot and handsome master asks.”

He squeezed your bum and pulled you closer. “I order you to sit on my lap and tend to me, feed me, help me drink.”

You sat sideways on his lap, you smiled at him. “Of course, anything for you master Levi.” You picked up his cup and held it to his lips, he sipped the last of the drink. “Ready to try your next?”

“Please.”

You leaned over to the table, but you felt Levi’s hand slowly slip up the inside of your thigh to your heat. “Levi, that hand better not be going where I think it is.”

He nipped and sucked at your neck. “I’m not doing a thing.”

You slapped his hand then poured another drink for him. “Naughty. Anyway, this tea is spiced black tea. This one I think you’ll like the most.” You slapped his hand again as it moved up your thigh. “I’ve paired it with something nice.”

“Is it you?”

You squeezed Levi’s face with one hand. “Naughty.” You blew on the tea, then offered it to Levi. “Smell.”

He inhaled and hummed. “Smells nice.” He leaned closer and sniffed your neck. “You smell better though.”

You grabbed his chin and pulled him away, then you helped him with the tea. “If you don’t behave Levi, I’m gonna have to cut you off from me.”

“That’s just husband abuse.” He pressed his face into your cleavage. “So mean.”

You sighed, then put his tea down and got up. You grabbed a duster, then began dusting the place in a way Levi had taught you. He growled as he watched you, he sipped his tea and ate what you made him as your reached up and jumped to get up high, so he got a great view. You smiled and turned your back to him, then bent over so he could see your underwear and bum. You giggled when you heard Levi choke then begin coughing.

You stood up and walked over. “Everything alright?”

“You’re going to kill me some day.”

You hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek loads. “I’m sorry honey. Want to open your present?”

“Sure.”

You walked to his side, and bent over the table to grab his gift. You frowned when you felt your underwear being pulled down. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you pulling my underwear down?”

He pushed them back up. “Nope.”

You giggled then stood up and turned to Levi, then handed him his gift. “Happy Birthday handsome.” He took the gift, then unwrapped it and opened it to reveal a photo album. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get something nicer. I mean, we’ve been running and hiding a lot so I only had a small amount of time to get this together.”

He picked up a little frame with a picture of you and him, you were sat on his lap, arms around his neck and the two of you were smiling as your foreheads touched. You were gazing at each other with deep love. The picture didn’t show you of him on his lap, it was a picture from your chests up. He traced your smile with his fingers, then he looked at your wedding ring and engagement ring standing proud on your finger in the picture. He put the picture down, then opened the album and read the inscription. All I wanna do, is grow old with you. Forever and always yours. Then your name was signed with a cute little heart.

You played with your dress. “I should have got you something else, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and smiled up at you. “It’s perfect.”

“Huh?”

He looked through the pictures in the album. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, not that the others aren’t wonderful it’s just…” He sighed. “I only have one picture of my mother, I wish often I had more, I really do. It’d kill me if I’d lose you and only have one picture, so having a huge collection of pictures of you and me means the world to me. It means I can never forget you.” He picked up the small frame. “I can take this with me on missions where I can’t have my phone, so I can look at my perfect wife and know I’m coming home to this perfection.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love and adore it. Thank you so much beautiful.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “You’re welcome.” You played with his hair and smiled. “Well, I have one last fun gift for you, but you’ll need to change.”

He frowned. “Alright, into what?”

“Swim shorts please.”

He got up. “Sure…what are you up to?”

“Something fun. Oh!” You stood up in front of him and smiled. “You get a little show, it involves participation.”

“I’m happy to help.”

You turned your back to him. “Zip please.”

He stood up then held the zip, he slowly pulled it down to reveal your back to him. He ran his hands up your back to your shoulders, then pushed your dress off and down your body. He kissed along your shoulders and hummed, then he grabbed your underskirt and slipped it off you. You turned and sat on the table; you lifted your leg up to him. He took your shoes off, then slowly pulled the long socks off. He hummed. “Now what?”

You jumped off and put on your shoes by the slide door, you flicked a switch for the outdoor light so Levi could see the pool was heated and there was two glasses and a bottle of champagne in the snow by the pool. You went outside into the cold night air and snow, slipped your shoes off and jumped into the pool. You swam to the edge and waved to Levi. “Come on in, I have booze and well…” You took your bikini top off and threw it on the side. “I’m half naked now.”

“It’s freezing out there, you sure this is a good idea?”

You took your bottoms off and threw them on the side. “Dunno.” You grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped it open, then you poured yourself a glass. You sipped and hummed. “But I’m having fun being naked in our hot pool.”

He took his shirt off, then his trousers and finally his boxers. You giggled as he ran through the snow, then dived into the pool. You poured him a drink and waited for him to pop back up. He swam over to you, took his drink then pulled you close for a hug and drank. “This is nice, the cold air contrast with the warm pool. You’re a smart little thing, aren’t you?”

You giggled and kissed him loads. “Just a tad.”

“I’m going to explore every inch of you all night long.”

You kissed his face all over and hummed. “Can’t wait.”

You’d recently celebrated two years being married to Levi, it was the best party that involved all your friends together and your parents. Since the trouble with Jareth, things had calmed down for a few months, then it’d picked right up again but not to the same level. Levi would be gone for a few days on a mission, then return to you with full force of love. Right now, he was on a mission, you missed him loads especially when it came to night time. You were glad you still had that cat he’d won you; you’d just spoon with it all the time.

However, recently you’d been getting a bit sick and feeling a tad weak and not like yourself. You’d gone to the doctor for some tests, today was your results and what you got was something you needed to sit down with Levi and talk about. You got your phone out and paced backwards and forwards waiting for Levi to answer his phone. He answered and said your name, you instantly spoke before he could say anything else. “Levi, I need you to come home.”

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“Can you come home, I need to talk to you and I don’t want to do it over the phone.”

You could hear him running. “Sure, I should be home with you in about two hours, I’ll do my paperwork in the office. Stay safe please.”

“I will. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

You ended the call and went into the living room, sat down and put on a movie. You nibble your nail on your thumb, you were nervous as hell and didn’t know how to talk to Levi. You were sacred as well, because you didn’t know how Levi was going to react, hell you were slightly freaking out. You both may be safe for now, but it could get worse any day now like it did before. You didn’t want things to come crashing down around you, the two of you had worked so well to make your life as good as it was now. You also needed to visit your parents soon with Levi, but you weren’t sure how they’d react to your news either. You were sure your dad was going to react the most to the news.

You jumped when Levi ran around the corner, he shouted your name. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

You sat up and patted the space on the sofa next to you. “Sit please, I need to tell you something very important.”

He sat down and took your hands. “Sure, you can tell me anything. I just want you to know before you say anything, I love you no matter what and I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

You played with his hands and blushed. “I love you too.”

He kissed your hands. “So, what is it you needed to tell me?”

“Well you know how I’ve not been myself. I’ve been sick recently. I went to the doctor to find out what’s wrong, and well, I have the results.”

“So?”

You gulped. “We’re going to be parents.” Levi just stared at you, like what you’d said wasn’t registering right. “You’re going to be a dad.” You got nervous and felt sick. “I’m going to be a mum.” You shook slightly, you wanted to cry because Levi was not reacting how you thought he would. “I’m pregnant Levi!” Your voice got soft and quiet. “I’m pregnant.” You gasped as you saw Levi well up, tears spilled down his cheeks making you panic. “Levi! Are you okay?” You cupped his face. “Talk to me honey.”

“A dad…” He smiled and laughed lightly. “I’m finally going to be a dad.” He hugged you against him. “Thank you, oh god thank you.” He let go of you, then cupped your lower back and kissed your stomach. “Hey little one, I can’t wait to meet you. I’m going to teach you anything you want. I’m going to shower you with love and I’m never ever going to leave you alone like I was.” He looked up at you, cupped your face and kissed you over and over again. “I love you so much.”

You giggled as he kissed your face all over. “Jeez Levi, you had me scared there for a moment.”

“Sorry.”

“So, you really are happy about this?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.” He pushed your hair back from the side of your face. “Are you?”

You nodded. “I’m very happy, I want a family with you, I really do. I just…I’m worried about things going bad again, you know? Plus, we have to break the news to my mum and dad.”

Levi pulled away and went a little pale. “Your dad…”

You laughed. “I’m sure he won’t cut your dick off. He can’t help himself, to him I’m still his little girl. My mum just wants to be a grandma and my dad wants to be a grandad, it’s just the thought that you fucked me and were half responsible. To him, the act of us being physical in more real in his head when we say we’re expecting.”

Levi sat back and sighed. “You’re right…” He covered his face with his hands. “Tch, fucking shitty glasses is going to shit rainbows over this too.” He went quiet for a moment, then he dove at you and hugged you tightly. “I’m going to be a dad!”

You laughed and rubbed his back, then kissed him. “I’m going to be a mum. You know, we’re going to have to baby proof the place and set up a bedroom too.”

He picked you up and spun you around. “I know just where to put them. Oh, I’m so excited. I can’t wait to get everything in, I’m going to buy so much.” True to Levi’s word, he did buy everything he could. The sweetest part was, he was with you every step of the way, the sickness and the weird food cravings. Levi was the best husband ever to you; he did everything he could to make things run smoother. On days when you broke down crying for no reason, he’d hold you and soothed you then made you laugh.

He loved watching your tummy get bigger, you did too, but you had moments where you’d have a panic attack and freak out thinking you weren’t going to do well and you didn’t want to lose Levi like you almost did. You did love it most of the time, how you felt your little boy moving now and then, how he reacted to your singing and Levi’s voice. You’d sit with Levi, then he’d lie his head on your tummy or near your tummy and start talking loads, mainly telling stories. You thought it was sweet, he was sweet.

The only problem you had with Levi, was he bought way too many things for his son. You wandered into your son’s bedroom; your tummy large at eight months. You folded your arms as you looked at Levi sat on the floor putting something else together. “Levi, what are you doing?”

He looked back at you, he smiled and shuffled closer and kissed your tummy. “Hello Evan.” You looked up at you with him chin lightly on your tummy. “Hello best wife ever.”

“Sweet talk huh? That means you’re doing something you shouldn’t.”

“Well…I bought something else.”

You played with his hair. “What now?”

He pulled away and let you see a fluffy pale mammoth rocking horse. “I saw it and thought Evan would look so good on it. Are you mad?”

You shook your head and fussed it. “God no, it’s so cute.”

“Yeah, I know Evan will grow out of it, but his sisters and brothers can have it after.”

You smiled. “You planning a big family Levi?”

“Yes.” He stood up and looked down at you. “That’s if you want.”

You nodded. “I’d like that.” You cupped his face and kissed him.

He hummed. “Did you come here to bring me to you for a cuddle?”

You shook your head. “No, it was to remind you we have company coming. Mum, dad, Erwin, Mike, Hange, Bruce and Joseph are visiting.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

“I’ll get the tea made.” He walked with you, then hugged you and kissed your cheek loads. “I love you so much, what you’re doing is amazing.”

You smiled. “I’m only carrying our son.”

“Yeah and it’s amazing.”

You patted his cheek and smiled. “So cute.” You looked away from him when you heard the doorbell. “Company.”

“I’ll get it, you go sit down and rest.”

You sighed. “Fretting so much.” You walked to the living room and sat down.

Levi rushed to the front door, he opened it to reveal your mum and dad with bags of gifts. “Ah, mum and umm dad. Hello.”

Your mum giggled and pinched his cheek. “Still can’t get used to calling us that, can you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “No, but I will try because you’ve both really been there for me like parents would. I appreciate everything, so I will try my best.”

Your dad patted his shoulder. “Take your time kiddo, you we’re damaged for so long. Just know we both love you like our own son.”

Levi nodded and felt a little blush on his cheeks appear. “Thanks, umm come on in, she’s in the living room.”

“Thank you son.”

Levi closed the door, then led your mum and dad to you. You smiled and pushed yourself up carefully to your feet, you huffed then laughed. “Hey mum, hey dad.”

Your mum hugged you tightly. “Oh look at you! You’re so big now and so beautiful.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Mum, you and I both know I look like shit.”

She laughed. “Sleeping issues?”

You nodded. “He’s also very active.” You smiled at your dad. “You okay dad?”

He gave you a hug. “Perfect now I’ve seen you’re well, not that I don’t think Levi would keep you well, it’s just…I’m digging myself a hole.”

You laughed. “We know what you mean, right Levi.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry dad.”

Your dad sighed. “Good, good.” He took his cup of tea from Levi. “Thank you lad, you always make great tea.”

“Thanks.” He held your arm. “Let me help you sit.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks honey.” You sat down and sighed, Levi sat near you dad and started chatting about a few things. “Hey mum, does the whole pressing on the bladder ever stop?”

She shook her head and sat next to you. “No unfortunately, but you’re due soon so, just hold out a little longer.”

You sat back and rubbed your tummy. “What’s the recovery like?”

“Not bad, lots of blood, but it’ll pass after a few weeks. Your body needs to heal, so look after yourself. If you need any help, or advice just call me.”

You hugged her with one arm. “Thanks.” You gasped then rubbed your tummy and hummed. “Dear me Evan, what’s gotten into you sweetheart.”

Your mum placed her hand on tummy. “Wow, he’s moving a lot.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Yeah, he has his moments. Levi honey? Evan.”

Levi apologised to your dad, then put his tea down and got up and walked over to you. He knelt in front of you, then placed his hands on your tummy. “Hey buddy, calm down a little for your mummy, you’re hurting her a bit. So, be a good boy for mummy and daddy and calm down a little.”

You smiled and giggled. “He’s stopped.”

Your mum laughed. “So sweet.”

“He just has moments where he gets active, usually when I worry.”

Your dad smiled. “You were just talking about your recovery period and worrying…I think someone’s going to be a momma’s boy.”

Levi kissed your tummy. “Don’t blame him, he has a wonderful mum.” The door went again, Levi got up and kissed your head. “I’ll be back, excuse me.”

You smiled then chatted to your mum and dad, you wished you were drinking tea with them, but it wasn’t recommended when you were pregnant. You grinned when your friends came in, Hange threw her arms out and called your mum and dad, mum and dad. It was nice having everyone together, but what you didn’t expect was they’d all bought gifts for Evan.

“Mummy?” You smiled down at Evan as you shifted through your paperwork, he was such a perfect little boy and only four. You were not looking forward to his next birthday because it meant he’d be starting school soon.

You ruffled his soft black hair. “Yes sweetie.”

He placed his hands on your tummy poking out a bit. “When is little sister coming?”

“In three months sweetie.”

He smiled. “Can’t wait.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah!” He hugged you tightly. “But, my mummy first.”

You knelt down and kissed his cheek loads, he looked so like Levi it was adorable. “You have to share me with your sister.”

“But I share with daddy.”

You hugged him tightly. “You’ll always be my number one little man.”

He giggled and hugged you. “Love mummy.”

“Love you too.”

“When’s daddy coming home?”

You picked him up and put him on your hip. “Don’t know sweetie, but remember what daddy told you.”

“He’s a super spy and saves the world.”

You laughed as he threw his arms out. “That’s right.” You adjusted him and gave him your papers. “Hold them for me Evan, we’re going to deliver them to Uncle Joseph and Uncle Bruce.”

He hugged them and nodded. “Okay mummy.” You walked through the town hall, everyone you walked past waved at Evan. You went back to work when you could, but because you didn’t want to have a babysitter, you wanted to be around you son always. Plus, Evan followed you around a lot and liked being with you, he also loved going to work with you.

You went into Joseph’s office and smiled at him, he perked up right away when he saw Evan. You looked at Evan. “What do you say sweetie?”

Evan smiled. “Hello Mr mayor!”

Joseph laughed. “Hello young man, how can I help you?”

He wiggled the papers at Joseph. “Mummy made this for you.”

You walked over to Joseph, he stood up and took the papers. “Oh wow, thank you so much Evan.”

“It okay.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek making him giggle. “Good boy, shall we go see Bruce?”

“Yes.”

You smiled at Joseph. “We have paperwork to deliver, we’ll see you later.”

Joseph waved to Evan. “Bye.”

You walked with Evan as he held the papers, he flopped against you and hummed. “Mummy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can umm…can we make daddy a cake when we’re home?”

“Of course!

He clapped his hands, then waved at Bruce as he walked down the hall. “Woah! It’s my favourite nephew!”

Evan bounced in your arms. “Bruce!”

“How are you today?”

“Good.”

“You being good for your mummy?”

“Yes.”

Bruce smiled and took the papers from Evan. “Oh thank you Evan for this, been looking for them.” He smiled at you. “How are you feeling?”

You sighed. “Good, the little one isn’t moving much today and no sickness or cravings. Today is weirdly a good day.”

“Wonderful. You heading home now?”

“Yeah, we have a cake to bake. Right Evan?”

Evan nodded. “For daddy.”

Bruce smiled. “Well, I’m sure he’ll love it. Want me to give you a lift home?”

“Sure.” You adjusted Evan. “Just got to get his car seat.”

“I’ll get it from your office and meet you at my car.”

You kissed Evan’s face loads. “Come on kiddo, let’s go to the car.” You let Bruce drive you home, he stayed for a drink and played with Evan then went home. You put an apron on yourself, then you put Evan’s on and moved his little steps to next to you. He stood on the steps and followed your instructions as you made a cake for Levi. You knew Levi was coming home today, but Evan didn’t know and you wanted it to be a surprise for him. You smiled when you heard the front door. “Hey Evan? Who’s at the door?”

He gasped, then jumped off his steps and ran to the front door. “DADDYYYY!”

You laughed and cleaned your hands, you heard Levi drop his work bag then talk to Evan. You turned around and saw Levi had Evan on his hip, he was listening to Evan talk loads about what Levi had missed in just the four days he was away on a mission. Evan asked it Levi had stopped any bad guys and Levi told him he did.

Levi nuzzled Evan’s face with his own. “I stopped lots and lots of bad guys.”

Evan clapped his hands. “Yay daddy!”

Levi kissed Evan’s cheek. “Now little man, I want to say hello to your very pretty mummy. Will you let me borrow her for a bit?”

“Okay.”

Levi put Evan down. “Good boy.” Evan ran off to the living room to play with some toys leaving you alone with Levi. He stepped closer to you, he hummed as his eyes dragged all over your body. “You look beautiful.” He placed his hand on your tummy. “How’s little Yumi?”

You smiled. “Good, really good.”

He growled as his hands slipped around to your bum, he pulled you closer and pressed himself against you. He hummed and kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I missed you so much.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “I missed you too.”

He hummed. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He nipped your neck. “I’m going to ravage you tonight.”

You patted his cheeks. “You better, but first you have a son who wants to spend time with his daddy. Oh, we baked you this cake.”

He looked over your shoulder at it. “Mmm, looks yummy, but you are yummier.”

You pulled away from him and pulled him by his hand to the living room. “Later honey, now play with the most adorable little boy ever.”

Levi grabbed you and kissed you, Evan saw and began giggling at the two of you. Levi pulled from you and hummed. “I think we’re being watched.”

You smiled. “I think so too.”

He sat down on the floor with Evan, Evan sat between Levi’s legs and played with him. You just sat on the sofa and watched the two of them, you couldn’t have been happier seeing the two of them being adorable little muffins. When it came to bed time, you and Levi put Evan to bed and sang to him. Now it was you and Levi, he just cuddled you on the sofa as you watched tv. You felt his hands wander on your body, you giggled and began feeling him up. Even though there was a chance someone could attack you and Levi again, or discover his identity, you both made the most of the time you had together especially now you had Evan and a little girl on the way. You were both determined to grow old together, love each other and be the best parents you could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's ended, sad to say goodbye to this one. I really loved writing it and was a tone of fun for me. I hope you liked how it ended, I sure did. I have too many stories in the works to go next, my problem is I don't know which one to choose because my mummy story has one or two chapters left to do and it's finished. I have 29 stories to choose from! 29! I'm my own worst enemy! I will think hard and pick the right one and make sure it's a good one. haha thanks for sticking with this story and my wild and weird mind. Love you all x


End file.
